Konoha's Black Spider
by Foxcomm
Summary: A symbiont has arrived in Konoha. It and a boy, Naruto, will become Hokage and protect it from evil. X-over comic book Venom from Spiderman. Rating changed due to violence
1. Chapter 1

There is a race of being in the universe unlike any other. That, when alone, are weak to all hazards. Fire, cold, sound, all of these are know to kill these creatures. But it is when they find a host, that they show how powerful they are. Parasites, one and all. Caring only to feed on the energy of the host. They move from place to place, devouring host after host until there is nothing left. Then they simply move to the next planet. No, nothing else like them.

When bonded, they have strength to stop ships, abilities to move at incredible speeds from location to location. Combat, reproduction, all aspects of life that they care for is enhanced. They are as powerful as they are vast. Nothing can stop them.

But there was one that was different. Its host never died from the bonding. Its host never lost themselves. Its host were all murdered. It was a symbiont, not a parasite, wanting to live with the host instead of concur them. It pleaded, showing them how much stronger it was for it, how better it would be. They did not approve. Such ideas could not infect the whole.

It was locked away on a planet that was devoid of life. After many thousands of eons, life returned to the planet. And still it was locked away. But it never regretted its choice. It believe with its whole they should work with, not concur. And its patience and endurance was rewarded. A creature from another world was brought to the planet to save it from evil. His clothing ruined, he released the symbiont by mistake. Lacking the energy, the symbiont could only pray that he would let it bond with him. He did.

Later, after saving the world and returning to his own, the symbiont was fully recovered and knew its host. He was a 'human' from 'Earth'. He was naturally strong, having abilities that could, and were enhanced and taken into the symbiont. He had power but he didn't use it to subjugate others with it. This host wanted to protect others around him. And the symbiont wanted the same. At night, when the host slept, the symbiont took control of his body and had him do the same things he did when he was awake. But this scared the host and he separated from the symbiont.

Since then, the symbiont went to a few other host. The first was one that was unstable. He wanted to hurt the first host. The symbiont wanted to keep him from doing that but by his own word, could not. Eventually, the new host fought the old, and lost. Over time, he was known as both villain and hero by the name of Venom. He had the same urge, because of the symbiont, to do good. He fought to protect the innocent and punish the wrong. But he could not understand that at times, what he did was wrong.

In this course, the symbiont reproduced others. The first bonded with a man that had lost his mind and desired blood. His mind became his symbiont's. They had no choice but to destroy them. After that, there were five more. Four found stable, good men and woman to bond with. But the fifth did not. She became paranoid, schizophrenic. She became a murderer. And she escaped Venom. The other four were locked away.

Until they met a man like the first host. He too wanted to do right. He was what was known as a cop. The four, so young but with the same needs as their parent, were dying in their containers without a host. The cop could tell they were not evil so he released them to let them bond with him. Not only did they, they bonded with each other, becoming a hero named Hybrid.

Now the second host is old, fighting his last battle. And he was losing. Venom could no longer fight with the vigor, the strength he once had. He was slowing, fighting a battle that he knew he could never win. But he had to try. And this time, it will kill him. After a fatal wound, he was thrown through a portal to another dimension. And he landed in a city, at night, in a part of town few care for. And the first thing he saw was a boy with wild blond hair and innocent blue eyes.

—oo000oo—

"Hey, you going to be okay," a ten year old Naruto asked the old man in front of him.

"No, kiddo," Brock said to him. "We are dying."

"There is a hospital near here," Naruto said as he bent down to help him up. "I will take you there."

"It...won't matter. We are done for..." Brock looked at the boy. He was wearing a dirty cloths and didn't seem on the best side of health. But he had a good heart. "If you had power, boy, what would you do with it? Would you use it to hurt people or help them?"

"I am going to be Hokage," Naruto said proudly. "I am going to help everyone in my village! The world even!"

Brock nodded. He was slipping away even now. And if he died right then, so would Venom. "Give me your hand..."

Naruto did, expecting him to be asking to help him stand. Naruto grasped his black gloved hand and something wrapped around his. It moved until it covered his eyes and mouth. Naruto screamed and blacked out.

—oo000oo—

"Where... Where are we," Naruto asked when he woke up. He was lying in his bed, wearing some new cloths. Standing up, Naruto felt different but better. Looking down, he saw he was wearing black ninja clothing with a white spider on his chest that wrapped around his back to another. His pants were cargo pants and he had on boots. "Nice... But where is the orange spiral?"

Feeling the urge to look in the mirror to see his back, he saw it on the spider's back. "Very nice," Naruto said with a smile. There was also a mask hood on the shirt. It covered his whole face with two white spots for the eyes. His hands were covered by black gloves with white atop them. He didn't know where these came from but he would figure that out later.

His alarm went off and he looked at it. "We're going to be late for class!" He through open the window and jumped out it. He noticed he over shot his jump. Then another building. "NO!" He caught a flag pole and spun on it until he came to rest upon it. "That was cool." He let go of it and stood. He had perfect balance on it. Walking to the end, he bent down and up. Soon, the pole was bending feet up and down. On the up bend, Naruto jumped. "YAHOO!" He made it to class that day in record time.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he entered the class.

Iruka looked at him, waved, turned back to the paper, then did a double take on Naruto. "What happened to your cloths?"

"We don't know, Iruka-sensei. We just remember leaving Icharuka and heading home. We found these when we woke. And was in a hurry so we wore them."

Iruka tilted his head, wondering at his unusual behavior. But the bell rang and the other students entered. Naruto also looked different. Healthier, more confident, and something else. Something Iruka couldn't place.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba said as he sat down, "what is with the clothes?"

"We like it," Naruto said. "The spider is way cool. Maybe when we become great ninja, this will be our symbol." Something else hit his mind. "And the spider is a target. People will look to hit that instead of our head. ...How did we realize that?"

"I don't know man," Kiba stated. "But it is sound logic. And that spider is totally cool. You may even get Sakura to like you."

Naruto thought about it. _'Do we want her to like us because of how we dress? Isn't that shallow?'_ He didn't notice that he was saying 'we' instead of 'I'. Or the sudden change in how he thought. But he did notice something. That excess energy that always made him lose focus was gone.

"Maybe, maybe not," Naruto stated after a moment. "Besides, she cares for Sasuke, not us."

"Uh...N-Naruto-kun," came from behind them. The class shy girl was behind them. Naruto thought she was weird and quiet before but he recognized it as just a lack of confidence.

"Hyuuga Hinata, right," Naruto asked. She seemed to grow even more scared but nodded. "Good morning Hinata-chan. What can we help you with?"

She blushed a deep red that Naruto didn't know what it meant. "I... I... I w-wanted to s-say I l-like you cloths. Th-They look nice on you." She bowed and rushed away.

The two boys blinked, looked at each other and blinked again. Then Kiba smiled. "You know she has it for you."

"...Is that why she is always so shy around us?"

"Not us, you," Kiba corrected.

"That is what we said." Kiba shook his head and turned to Iruka.

"Alright class, get out your pens and get ready. Mizuki-sensei is passing out your quiz." Naruto got his and looked at it. _'B-6' _was the lesson written at the top. A glance at Kiba's read _'B-3'_. His was three levels higher. Now that he thought about it, all his test were about things they had yet to cover. Naruto raised his hand. "Iruka-sensei, we have been given the wrong test. We have been given one that is on subjects you haven't taught yet."

Iruka frowned as he walked to the boy. "Naruto, we covered this just last week... Huh? You are right. Mizuki, how did this happen?"

"Must have gotten mixed in the pile," Mizuki said with a shrug. _'How did he notice?'_

"Does any other student have the wrong test," Iruka asked the class. No one raised their hands. "Naruto, I am sorry. Mizuki, another test please." He set it on Naruto's desk.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

—oo000oo—

Iruka was grading the papers that evening. Naruto had taken one look at the quiz and took on a shocked expression. Not five minutes later, he handed it in. Iruka expected there would be a lot of red on this one. "Let's see, question one... Correct. Question two? Correct. Three? Correct, correct, correct. What is going on!?" Iruka ran to the Hokage with this. Something was wrong with Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, I have something important to tell you," Iruka said as he entered the office.

"What is it, Iruka," Sarutobi asked.

"Something is wrong with Naruto. All day, he was saying we when he meant I. He was calm and paid attention. And he passed his test!"

Sarutobi frowned and about said for him to leave. Then he it sunk in who he was talking about. "Naruto passed?"

"With a hundred percent!"

"And he was calm?"

"Not a trace of his usual hyper activeness!"

"And he said 'we'? Specifically 'we'?"

"Yes! You don't suppose the fox did something, do you?"

"I don't know but I will check this now. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened the door to the person knocking and found it was the Hokage. "Hey old man! Here to treat us to ramen!?"

"Us? Is someone else here, Naruto?"

"No, just us." Sarutobi nodded, Naruto didn't even know he was saying that.

"...Actually, I volunteered to help the hospital and give you the physical they needed done."

"Okay."

"Take off your shirt." Naruto pulled the black shirt off but kept it in hand. "Alright, Naruto, channel some chakra and close your eyes." He did as he was told and the Hokage looked at the seal. Nothing was different about it. He did a jutsu and pressed his glowing hand to it. The fox was sealed away tighter than a fortune in a vault. "All done, Naruto. You may put your shirt back on."

After Naruto did, he asked if the Hokage wanted some ramen. "No, no, I must head back. But before I do, why are you saying we?"

"We? We haven't. You must be going senile, old man."

Sarutobi nodded, either this was a new prank or Naruto didn't know. And he wasn't under a genjutsu. So it had to be a trick. "Take care, Naruto."

"Good night."

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked downrange at the targets. He didn't have his own kunai, he couldn't afford them. So he had to use the academy weapons. And they were damaged and off balance. He really hated them. How he wished he had his own. Sighing, he looked down at his hand. To find a kunai the same color as his cloths. He looked around for the source but no one else had one like it. He tested it and found the balance perfect. And the edge sharp.

He didn't know where it came from but he would keep it and treasure it. Looking down range, he aimed at the target carefully. He didn't want to lose it. He knew he wouldn't hit the center but maybe today he would be lucky enough to hit the outside circle today. He threw. And got the center. "Iruka-sensei! We did it!"

His sensei came over and looked. "Nicely done, Naruto. Do you have anymore like that?" Naruto shook his head. So Iruka grabbed it. "Then keep practicing with this one. Try to get more of the same weight and quality."

"Of course, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto looked at it and noticed it looked a bit more brittle than before it left his hand. But that was soon gone. Not understanding, he threw it again. Again, he hit dead center. "We love this kunai! We wish we had more!" As if that was the magic word, more were in his hand. He looked shocked as he looked at them. He looked up and saw the older one dissolve. "What is going on?" But not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he threw them all. They were in a tight circle.

"Naruto, hitting the center twice is a sign of growth. Hitting it like that means something it up," Iruka said to him.

"We can't explain it, Iruka-sensei. We have just been feeling great these last few days. More focused, more... We do not know what but it is more. Our hands move exactly like we want them too."

"Your hand eye coordination has improved?"

"Yes, that is it! And our weapons are..." He looked and saw the kunai were already gone. "...Uh, they are gone already, Iruka sensei."

He looked at the target and saw they were. And none of the students had them. "I am sorry, Naruto, I should have been watching."

"No, Iruka-sensei, I knew that would happen. Watch." Naruto created more. This time they were white. He didn't care. White, blue, neon orange, as long as they were as good as the black ones. "We through them and after fifteen seconds away from us, they dissolve." He demonstrated. "Hey, could this be a special ability like Kiba being able to speak with dogs?"

Iruka thought about and couldn't deny that it could. It has all the characteristics of one. "I don't know. I will ask the Hokage when I see him again." Naruto nodded and faced the target with a grin that said it would die now. For the rest of the lesson, he threw his kunai with pinpoint accuracy. It was destroyed when they stopped.

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi scratched his beard. "Well, while I haven't heard of such an ability, not much is actually known about the Uzumaki family."

"So it could be," Iruka said.

"...It very well could. It would also explain the change in him. Such an ability would take energy. Thus why he has been more focused. I can't explain the plural of his speech now but maybe it is a personality quirk."

"...I will make sure you know if it changes," Iruka said to the Hokage before leaving.

—oo000oo—

Naruto created a black kunai. It changed into a shuriken. Then a sword, an ax, mace, several different weapons. "Where did we get this ability?" He swore he heard a voice reply. But no one else was on the roof of his apartment. "Who are you? What do you mean you gave it to me?"

That voice he both heard and didn't hear came. Naruto realized it didn't actually say words but he understood it. He looked at his shirt, at the spider. "You?" The memories of two nights ago returned. The blackness covered him and it became the cloths he wore now. His hood was up.

"_We will be fine, Brock. But we must get you help,"_ Naruto said.

"_No, Venom. I am dying. It is my time. Can you...Can you help me up? I wish to see the stars one more time."_ Naruto took him to a hill and watched over him until he passed away. He then gave the man the funeral he knew he wanted. Not to be missed, but remembered and let loose upon the world to be the nightmare to all those who were evil.

Naruto had fallen down as these returned. "Whoa..." He stood up again and the question Brock asked as well as his reply came to mind. "We will keep our word," Naruto said. "We are Venom, and to never go back on our word is our nindo." Pulling up his hood, he disappeared into the darkness, with only the image of a white spider the only sign he had ran by. Naruto ran to the edge of the building and jumped. He trusted what Venom told him and stretched a hand out. Webbing flew from it and caught the roof of another building. Nothing here was nearly tall enough as the memories that Venom showed him. But he could still do it.

"With power comes responsibility," Naruto said as he swung through the city. "If there is no other reason to fight, it is those who have yet to see evil." He knew the second came from Brock. The first was from his predecessor. He landed on the face of the Fourth. "And the Will of Fire is the desire to protect all around you." He clenched his fist. "As long as we have it, we will be more powerful than anyone that chooses to fight us." He felt approval from Venom. "One day, our face will be up here. And when it is, nothing will ever hurt our home again."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: I was thinking about abilities I wish I could have. And, of course, it came to Venom. Now what I wrote at the beginning is actually what I read from the Marvel Comics Venom History. Hybrid, Carnage, all of it, with a little twist to fit it better, actually happened like that. So, unlike the movies and cartoons, Venom was only evil after he left, and saved the life of, Peter Parker in the comics.

Did this because I couldn't stop thinking about it. Happens a lot with me, I know.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura, you are Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto looked at them to judge their reaction. Sasuke was as he expected, no doubt thinking two to many. Sakura was cheering about being with Sasuke-kun. "...We might have fun. Assuming we pass the next test."

Sakura growled at him. "You will always be such an idiot, Naruto! We already passed the test."

"Sure, sure," Naruto said as he stood up and walked to the window. "Pft. If it was so easy to be ninja, just knowing Kawarimi, Bunshin, and the Henge. If that was all it took, then every two bit person that came along that could control chakra would be." He turned to Iruka. "We shall be back at noon, Iruka-sensei." Opening it, he jumped out, and landed across the street. He raised a hand and waved to the people watching him. They were use to things like this from him after two years. Jumping things that should be impossible to, walking up walls, making his weapons out of nothing, he would be Rookie of the Year if he wasn't out done by Sasuke.

Not that he wanted it. Being general population was a good thing. Everyone hears about who was first, no one cares beyond that. Naruto took his spot on his customary stool at Icharuka Ramen. "Good afternoon, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan. I think I will have the usual."

"One bowl of beef, miso, and chicken coming up," Ayame said. "You look good with the headband, Naruto."

"Thank you, Ayame-chan. We feel good with the headband. But it doesn't fit well under our mask."

"Wear it like a belt," Teuchi suggested. Naruto thought about it and nodded. He took it off and affixed it to Venom. "So, you know who your sensei is?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"...Oh, I think I know who that is," Ayame said. "A tall, lean guy, kind of like a scarecrow that has white, spiky, hair, wears a mask over his lower face, and always walks around reading a book."

Naruto nodded, he had seen that person as well. "We will keep an eye out. Thank you very much, Ayame-chan."

After eating, he jumped up on a building and began to look around. What he found was something else. He got this tingling sensation he had whenever he was about to be hurt. Ducking, he saw two kunai go sailing over them. Shooting webbing to catch them, he pulled them back and hurled them back at the thrower. It was Sasuke. "I want a rematch."

"Still mad that you lost in taijutsu to me," Naruto jibed.

"No way are you better than me," Sasuke said.

"I believe I proved I am, countless of times." Naruto dropped down. "And I am tired of doing it. Knock it off, you are better at ninjutsu and chakra control. Get over it that you are not the best at all things."

"Just because you have that Kekkei Genkai, does not mean you are better."

"But until the day comes you can beat us, you are second best in taijutsu." Naruto turned and started to walk away. He dropped down even as Sasuke started the punch. He came back up, his mask on, and flipped over Sasuke. He pressed a blade to his throat. "This is it, enough," Naruto warned. "We will not hold back again."

He dropped the blade and walked away, feeling the glare from Uchiha. It was thanks to Venom he knew when a punch and jutsu was coming. It was thanks to Venom he could more easily focus. But Venom chose him, not the other way around. He felt no guilt in using his abilities.

—oo000oo—

"Kakashi, I am warning you, do not be late with this team," Iruka said when he saw the jonin after dismissing the class. "Even if you fail them, don't be late."

"Why," he asked, flipping a page in his book. "They are just genin."

"Naruto," Iruka told him. "Ever since he activated his Kekkei Genkai, he has been unpredictable except at respect and betrayal. It was Naruto that tracked Mizuki down three nights ago. Just don't, please."

"I will think about it." Iruka sighed, that meant no.

—oo000oo—

Kakashi opened the door and stepped in. To see a giant sling shot fitted with a spike big enough to impale him, launching its missile at him. He dropped down, and watched it hit the wall. It was there for fifteen second before dissolving. "Next time, don't be late," Naruto warned, flipping a kunai in hand. Kakashi looked at him and found he wore a mask the same colors as his clothes.

"How do I put this...I hate all three of you. Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." The clone released itself.

Naruto went out the window again and climbed up to the roof. "So, you have mastered climbing with your feet," Kakashi asked.

"No, our Kekkei Genkai is an odd thing. It gives us several abilities, some like that, we have no control over. We just do it."

Kakashi frowned at the way he talked to him. "Tell me more."

"No." The others arrived. "So tell us what we have to do to stay ninja. That way Sakura will believe us."

Again, Kakashi frowned, he was taking the fun out of this. "First, introductions. I want you to tell me about yourself. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, things like that."

"How about you go first," Sakura asked.

"Me? I am Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your concerns. My dreams for the future... Well, I have lots of hobbies. You go, masked man."

"We are Uzumaki Naruto or Venom."

"...And?"

"We like jumping, having fun, and fighting to protect those around us. We hate those that are evil and dislike someone that can't get over himself because of birth."

"...Am I going to have to drag everything out of you kicking and screaming?"

"...Our hobbies are private but our dreams are simple. To become the strongest Hokage the world has ever seen. Then to protect those around us."

"And are you going to keep doing that?

"Yes we are."

"...Okay, you pinkie, you go next."

"I am Haruno Sakura. I like... I hate Naruto! And my hobbies ares..."

"Stalking Sasuke," Naruto muttered.

"SHUT UP!" She tried to take a swing at him but Naruto leaned back and pushed her back to her seat. "I really hate Naruto. And my dreams for the future are..."

"To marry Sasuke, jump his bones, and have his children," Naruto muttered again. "And maybe not in that order." Sakura tried to hit him again and got the same result.

"And you," Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything and there are a lot of things I hate. I don't have any hobbies and only an ambition. To kill a certain man and rebuild my clan."

Kakashi nodded. He had read that Naruto was more pleasant when he was younger. Sakura was smarter than she appeared. But she looked like and idiot so it couldn't be that hard. And Sasuke was predictable.

"Now, as one of you already guessed, there is a test tomorrow to see if you stay ninja. This will be up to me. And there is a sixty six percent chance to fail." He smiled when he saw Sakura drop her jaw and Sasuke arched an eyebrow. But Naruto was unreadable with his mask. _'Kami, am I that annoying with this thing on?'_

"Now, be at training ground seven tomorrow at eight. And don't eat breakfast or you will throw up." He turned into smoke, another clone.

"...Let's see how fun this is," Naruto said. He walked away, planning on getting a full night's rest. "He didn't order us not to eat, just advised against it. So we are going to wake up early to digest it fully before we have the chance to throw it up."

Sasuke nodded, that was a good idea. He stood up and walked back down to the street like normal people and Sakura ran after him, bugging him for a date.

—oo000oo—

Naruto got to the training ground bright eyed, bushy tailed, and happy. He ate and would tell Kakashi he did proudly. "Ready Sasuke?"

"Yes, 'we' are," he replied. Sakura snickered but Naruto ignored the insult to his speech.

When Kakashi finally arrived, he had to dodge several of the spears. "Yo, good morning. Let me explain the rules. I have two bells. You are going to try to get them before noon. If you don't, I tie you to that stump and eat your lunch in front of you." Sakura's and Sasuke's stomach growled making Naruto look at them.

"We are ready," Naruto said for himself.

"I doubt that. Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't have a chance. Go."

—oo000oo—

Naruto climbed up the tree and hung from a branch. Crouching, he pushed off. He hit the ground and slid, having missed Kakashi. He felt him behind him and rolled to the side.

"You have good reflexes," Kakashi stated. "Let me tell you the first lesson in being a ninja. Taijutsu." He reached into his pouch and produced a book. Naruto felt insulted that he thought that low of him but pushed it aside. "What, aren't going to try your luck?"

"We are." He pushed his arms out, throwing the webbing and catching Kakashi with it. He pulled and let it flying, ignoring it. His senses told him Kakashi was else where so he was. Naruto produced two swords and ran at where he felt him.

"Very good senses," Kakashi stated as he dodged. His eye widened when he felt his cheek get cut. "You really are trying to kill me." Jumping back, he watched Naruto. He had no form or style. He went in and moved on reflex alone. Normally this was a bad thing. But Naruto obviously hadn't heard it was because try as Kakashi might, he couldn't force Naruto into a damaging position. He twisted and turned, never needing to block.

_'This is no genin!'_ Kakashi felt something against his foot, having backed into it. It was more webbing. "Hell."

Another Naruto dropped from a tree, pulling the webbing with him. While the original formed a giant shuriken in his hand. It started spinning and Naruto through it to take off Kakashi's head. Kakashi flashed through handsigns and a wall of stone blocked the attack. "That...was close," Kakashi said as he threw a kunai at the Kage Bunshin. He dropped down to the ground. "...I might have to be serious with you."

Naruto crossed his arms and spikes bristled along them. He then threw them to the side, launching several dozen kunai at him. Far to many to block all of them. Instead, he was went into the ground to doge them. "Konoha's most sacred and ancient..." A fist and boot collided with his head.

Kakashi recovered his balance as fast as he could. Naruto meant for his blood so he had no time to waste. He finally realized what Naruto was doing. He wasn't thinking, moving like a swords master did, just acting and reacting.

Naruto jumped back and did a few handsigns. It grew hazy, making it difficult to see anything. While Naruto completely disappeared.

—oo000oo—

"That is Naruto," Sakura asked amazed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Naruto wasn't good with those things but he had more than enough chakra to make up for it.

—oo000oo—

Kakashi slowed his breathing. This was an assassination skill, he need only listened and he would hear him. He felt something hit his chest and pull. He saw a white spider appear and knew he was flying right to it. He couldn't twist, he couldn't dodge, he could only take it. And it felt like being hit by Gai. But Naruto couldn't pull back either. He was hit in the face in return. The haze fell away as Naruto stood back up.

"...We win." In his hand was a bell. "We'll give the others a chance before we return to get the bell for them." He jumped into the air, shot his web at a tree and disappeared from sight.

Kakashi picked his jaw up from the ground. "He actually got a bell. ...Hmm, looks like someone it mad." He could feel the killer intent from Sasuke being directed at Naruto.

—oo000oo—

"Sakura," Naruto whispered behind her, making her yell out. "Quiet," he hissed. "I need your help to think about something."

"What do you mean? Last thing you need is help, you already got a bell."

"That is it though. Something is wrong because it isn't adding up. Why put us in a team of three only to break us up?"

Sakura was about to answer but she couldn't. "I don't know."

"We think more is going on here than it appears. We don't know what yet but this is clear. We need to get you a bell." Sakura clenched her jaw. She wanted to pass but if she did, Sasuke didn't and vice versa. "Sakura, has Sasuke ever encouraged you to continue going after him?"

"Well, he never said it but I know he..." She realized how pathetic that sounded.

"Remember what he said yesterday? 'There is nothing that I like and a lot that I hate.' He doesn't return your feelings."

"What do you know about the feelings of others!?"

"Not much. But we know that being kind to Sasuke hasn't gotten you any closer to him. That he respects power. Show him how strong you are. Even if you need some help, you will prove you are strong enough to take it."

Sakura look around desperately. "...Alright." She grabbed Naruto's hand and he pulled her to her feet and jumped.

—oo000oo—

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura yelled out. "Give me the bell!"

He looked at her and was surprised to find Naruto behind her. "I thought you hated Naruto." She didn't reply. "And won't you getting a bell keep Sasuke from graduating?"

She looked like her will to continue was about to crumble. But Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "...No. We'll figure out someway so we all pass," Sakura shouted. "But we need the second bell first! You won't underestimate Naruto again but this time, he will have help." She held a kunai in hand.

"Save us the time, Kakashi-sensei, and drop the bell," Naruto said, meaning both him and Sakura. A clink came from his bell as he shifted.

Kakashi looked at him and it. "Naruto, I can take you bell back if you do this?"

"Then we will not have what it takes to be ninja yet," Naruto replied. "If we cannot work with Sakura or Sasuke, then that is proof to us."

"But you are not working with Sasuke now."

"Correction, he will not work with us," Naruto told him. "Enough talk. We are taking the bell." To Sakura he whispered, "Ready?" She swallowed before nodding.

Naruto made a cross with his hands and a Kage Bunshin appeared on the other side of Sakura. Both grabbed her arm, lifted her up and threw her Kakashi. "We hope her plan works," they muttered before launching themselves at Kakashi.

Kakashi was so unprepared for such an attack, he was only just able to duck. He kunai caught his flack jacket, making her spin and stop. She brought a knee to his face, which he blocked and used to throw her off him. Naruto was right behind him, four swords working in tandem. "I have seen better form in children," Kakashi taunted. But Naruto did nothing about it. One of them went off and helped Sakura.

"...You will not drive us apart, Kakashi-sensei. So my suspicions were right."

"And they are?"

"That you are trying to see if we can work as a team." Kakashi was about to reply but a kunai hit his back and Sakura ran forward, pulled along by a web. Looking down, he found the second bell gone. "Sakura, run and get Sasuke to protect you. We will hold back Kakashi."

She nodded and ran. Kakashi looked at her then him. "You got both bells."

"Now we will see if Sasuke can pass his part of the test."

—oo000oo—

"Sasuke-kun! Help!" Sakura ran, unsure if Kakashi was following or still fighting Naruto but she didn't dare check.

Sasuke appeared in front of her. He glanced at her bell before looking her in the eyes. "What?"

"Naruto told me to go find you. He is fighting Kakashi-sensei so I have a chance to hide until the alarm rings." Sasuke kept glancing at the bell.

"How did you get that?"

"We worked together," Sakura told him. "Naruto thought something wasn't right so he helped me get mine."

"...I need a bell to get my revenge, Sakura." It was obvious he wanted her to give it to him. But then a look of horror appeared on her face. Sasuke turned around and found Kakashi glaring at him.

—oo000oo—

Naruto tried not to snicker at Sasuke but couldn't stop. His stomach was growling all the louder while Kakashi gave a bento box to Naruto and Sakura. "I have decided your fate, Sasuke. There is no need for you to go back to the academy."

He grinned, "So I passed."

Kakashi smiled. "Nope, you should quit being a ninja."

"WHAT!?"

"Sakura said it herself, she hates Naruto. But she was willing to work with him to get a bell. Naruto already had a bell but he risked his to help Sakura. You know why he didn't help you instead? Because you wouldn't accept his help. And then there was what you did. I gave a mission to your team, get the bells. You wouldn't help the others and even tried to fight them."

"But you said if we don't get a bell, we don't pass," Sasuke growled. "Why should I let someone weaker than me pass when I might not?"

Sakura dropped her head until Naruto put a comforting hand on her arm. "Don't let him get to you, Sakura. In the end, because we worked together, we were stronger."

"Two weaklings...

"That works together are stronger than one man that works alone," Kakashi said. "In the world of ninja, those who ignore the rules are trash. This is true. But those who abandon their friends are lower than trash. Sakura cares for you, Naruto is willing to work with you. What about you?"

Sasuke said nothing. "I shouldn't give you the chance but I am going to give you a second test. Because the other two passed, that is the only reason. Naruto, Sakura, despite the outcome of the next part, you are going forward. Don't worry about that. But...if you feed Sasuke while I am gone, you all fail." He turned and left.

It was a calm few minutes. "He is still here," Naruto stated, his mask pulled down.

"I don't sense him," Sakura said.

"That doesn't change the fact that he is over in those trees." Naruto pointed right at Kakashi. The jonin jumped to a different location but knew it was muke. "Well, if we can't give you some food without getting caught, we can at least untie you." Naruto set down his food down and cut the ropes. Sasuke tried to ignore that they were eating but he wasn't. "We're full," Naruto announced, having barely touched his food. He stood up and stretched. "We are going to warm up a little. Sasuke, don't touch our food," Naruto said with a wink.

He crossed his hands again and made six clones. They all faced each other and created several weapons and started throwing them at each other. Between the dodges and the blocks, weapons were going everywhere. Both Sasuke and Sakura ducked behind their logs. After a moment, Sakura reached back to the front and grabbed hers.

Sasuke saw her do that and turned away. Naruto's was sitting right there, just two feet away. Looking up, he saw a sea of black throwing weapons hitting everything around them but the box, the stone behind them, and each other. No way could Kakashi see through all those to see them. "Baka," Sasuke called Naruto while he reached around and grabbed it. Hiding behind the log again, he began to eat.

"...That wasn't nice, Sasuke-kun," Sakura scolded. "He gave it to you, you don't have to insult him for it."

Sasuke swallowed what was in his mouth. "...Maybe you are right. I have been acting like an ass."

"No acting about it," Naruto said when one of the clones ducked behind his log. "Pardon me." He stood up and threw a glaive that formed in his hand. A moment later, at least twenty were returned. "So, enjoying lunch?"

"Do you always over do it this much?"

"No, just most of the time." He stood up. "Stop! We need to consider something!"

"What," another clone asked as they walked to the center.

"We need to think about the plan."

"What plan?"

Naruto grinned before several kunais shot from his arms, killing the clones. "The plan where we kill all of you." He jumped back suddenly as a mass of weapons went at him. One of the clones hadn't trusted him and made his own to replace him.

The two stop with the weapons and ran at each other. Sasuke watched with interest and almost recognized it. They were moving like they knew what the other was going to do. But not in the same mind kind of way. But similar to when he saw Sharigan uses spar against each other. They had known what the other would do even as they did it. Matches like that often went for hours until one could no long maintain the Sharigan.

Naruto ducked a punch and kicked. The clone caught it and twisted. Even as he did, Naruto had jumped and spun, canceling the action. Both of their spider sense were working over time to protect them. Finally, when Naruto was breathing hard, still not having struck, nor striking, the clone, he backed away and release the jutsu. "You two ready?"

"I finished," Sakura stated.

"And you, Sasuke? Still hungry?"

"...Yes."

Naruto spun to face Kakashi as he appeared. "LIARS! I ordered you not to give him any food!"

"We didn't," Naruto sad calmly.

"You have broken the rules! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Those who ignore their comrades are worst than trash," Sakura said to him.

"Fine, then your punishment is..." Naruto's sense that he was a threat went away. "You pass," Kakashi said, doing an eye smile.

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked away from the grounds, refraining from jumping through the city. "What should we do today? Put itching power inside the ANBU uniforms? Put webbing in the old man's hat?" He became aware that someone was following him. "Maybe say hello to Hinata-chan? Yeah, we like that idea." Without warning, he jumped into the air to a wall and then atop a building. He circled around and spotted Hinata. She was trying to find him.

Naruto timed it so that he could drop right in front of her. Venom timed it so his spider sense wouldn't realize he made a mistake until it was too late. "Hi Hinata...WHOA!" She had been running and had ran right into him. Naruto was grateful that no one was around right then to see them. Because it was compromising. Especially with her lips pressed against his. Both were wide eyed as they stared into each other's eyes.

Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped off him. Naruto just blushed, cursed the feeling of amusement from Venom, and sat her against the wall. When she finally came to, Naruto was examining a new design for kunais to make it fly better. "Sorry about that, Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he discarded the blade. "We did not mean for that to happen."

Hinata turn her deepest red yet. "Y-You m-mean th-that happened!?"

"Yes it did," Naruto replied. "We did not mean to steal your first kiss."

"I-It i-is al-alright Naruto-kun. I-I honestly don't mind." _'I kissed Naruto-kun! I actually kissed him!'_

"...We see you passed, Hinata-chan." Naruto pointed to the headband she still possessed.

"Y-Yes, I d-did."

"We are glad to hear that. ...We have nothing left to do today, care to join us, Hinata-chan?"

"W-With you?" She seemed to be about to pass out.

"Yes. Here," Naruto offered her his hand. Hinata took it after a moment of staring at it. Naruto swung her on his back and secured her with some webs. "Hold on to us tight, Hinata-chan." He crouched down and jumped into the air. He hit the wall and pushed against it to sail to his next point. He caught a flag pole and spun atop it. He started moving up and down on the end and Hinata stared wide eyed as he spring board off it, reaching fifty feet above the the building they had been on.

Naruto shot a web out and caught a balcony. Giving it a yank, he flew to it. Before he hit the wall, he got another building and swung around it. Letting go, he flew up and landed on the Hokage tower. "Having fun, Hinata-chan?" She looked dizzy but nodded yes. "We are almost there." He made two poles and stuck them in the ground. Still holding onto them, he attached a web to both. Letting go, he quickly ran back and sling shot into the air

"AH!" Hinata screamed, holding tightly to Naruto's neck. But they didn't splat into the Hokage monument like she thought they would. They went over it and Naruto caught a tree before swinging down to the ground. He untied them and Hinata fell to the ground. She had never been so scared... A smile spread her lips. Or excited.

Her heart was still racing and she could still feel the wind as she flew over Konoha. "...That was fun, Naruto-kun," she told him breathlessly. "Is it always like that?"

"We toned it down as this was your first time," he told her as he set himself a swing to sit on.

"I wish I could do that," Hinata said. "To be able to literally leave everything on the ground."

"Even a bird must return to the ground, Hinata-chan."

"True." Hinata could feel the adrenaline inside her thinning. "Naruto-kun, can we do that again?"

"Now?"

"Yes," she nodded eagerly.

Naruto smiled at her. "Alright."

—oo000oo—

Naruto finally stopped that evening, ending with a parachute drop down to outside the Hyuuga estate. "We hope you had fun, Hinata-chan."

"I did, Naruto-kun," she replied, a little dizzy from the adrenaline rush. "I had so much fun." She gave him a hug. "Thank you." She waved good bye and stumbled back in her home. Her father would want to know if she passed and where she was. She would tell him doing some extra training with a distance fighter, trying to block him. Her clothes were crumpled up enough for it.

Naruto, feeling a little spent and hungry, walked home. But before he got far, he felt someone glaring at him. "You have some nerve, boy,"

Naruto turned to face Hiashi. "We fail to see how."

"Holding my daughter like that."

"...If we understand it correctly, you have all but disowned Hinata-chan. we were helping her with her confidence problem."

"I doubt that."

"We were. She met with us this afternoon and we spoke a little. She didn't seem all that sure about something so we invited her along with us. Just somethings that would cause her stress but at the same time, we made it fun for her."

"...If I find out that you have done anything to her." He left the threat hang.

But Naruto was unfazed. "We would never do anything of the sort, our word."

"Your word means little to me."

"Why? Because the Kyuubi was sealed inside us?" Hiashi showed his shock. "A drunk tried to hurt us one night, calling us 'demon' and 'monster'. He let it slip."

"So you know then. And the reason everyone hates you."

"Couldn't be more obvious to us. Why else but that?"

"...And you still want to become Hokage, to protect the people of this village, despite the past?"

"We would," Naruto replied.

"...I believe you. If you wish to see my daughter again, merely knock on the door." Hiashi turned and walked away.

Naruto let out a breath. At least he hadn't held a knife to his throat.

—oo000oo—

"Venom, in position."

"Cherry blossom, ready to cut off escape routes."

"Avenger, herding the target into the trap."

A dark, evil monster ran through the grass and turned when Sakura got in the way. It jumped over a log and found itself caught in the air. A giant spider web. This white spider the size of a man's chest became visible and moved from the shade of the tree towards it. Tora the cat passed out before Naruto came into full view. "What happened to Tora," he asked as he crawled down the web just like a spider. Like he really needed to ask. He knew that the spider on his chest would one day be the nightmares people that will face him and survive will have.

He reached her and free her fur from the webs. He then jumped down and landed on the grass. "Pink bow on left ear, this is the target," he said into his radio.

"Good job everyone," Kakashi said to them. "How bad are the injuries?"

"None," Sasuke replied.

"None? Gee, I don't believe, Sasuke made a joke. Really, how bad?"

"Lazy book reader, this is Venom, the cat passed out when it thought a giant spider was coming to make a meal of it."

"Would you have happened to be that spider, Venom?"

"Why would you ever think that?"

Kakashi sighed and let it drop. This would be the first time ever someone has caught Tora and come out without injury. Just what he needed, his team thinking they could handle something bigger than they could... Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Work off the stress as well as knock them down some pegs.

—oo000oo—

Venom has never felt sorry for its victims. And its host never have either. They fight, they are defeated or even killed. But the sight in front of them was one that made both understand why the cat ran away and even sympathize with it. Tora was being squeezed to death by her owner. "Ma'am, we are good with animals. Maybe we know what will keep Tora-chan from running away again."

"Really," the wife of the Daimyo asked. "Tell me how, please."

"First, consider how you were just treating her." She looked confused. "If we were a small, furry animal, and a much larger creature were to start doing something like that, we would think we were being attacked." The woman looked ashamed at her actions. "Second, cats not creatures that like to play rough when they get older. If Tora was a dog, she would love you for it. But she is a cat. Thus she prefers the passive affections. Pet her softly. When you hold her, hold her so she is stretched out like on a windowsill. If she is more interested in just lying down, then let her be like that. Don't pick her up, in fact, ignore her. When she starts to feel lonely for the hands that treats her well, she will come searching. Sit and relax and she will want to lie down on you as her sleeping spot."

"Now why didn't I ever have you before, young man," she asked, all smiles. She looked down at Tora and shifted him around. The cat cringed, thinking another wave of pain was coming. But instead, a hand gently rubbed her ears. Nearly shocking the cat to death, definitely pass the point where she could think about taking advantage of the loose grip and run.

"Thank you again, I will make sure you are given a bonus. As well as I will ask for you whenever I can..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, ma'am."

She blinked a few times. "Oh, well, it is a pleasure to meet you Naruto. I have heard about you from my husband. He has dropped by every now and then and the Hokage just can't stop talking about the boy that went from dead last to almost the head of his class. About a hero, in all accounts."

"We wouldn't understand why we are."

"No, no, of course you wouldn't. I shall go speak with the Hokage right now about your bonus." She left, Tora still stunned.

"...Should we be glad or mad," a chunin behind them asked.

"What do you mean," Sakura asked.

"Well, glad because we will never have to look for the cat again. Mad because in a year, the Daimyo spends nearly enough money for an S rank mission just to retrieve her."

The genin dropped their jaws. They had heard about the prices of those only in legends. They turned to Naruto. "We didn't know!"

"Well, the cat is getting older and can't make the escapes like she used to," Kakashi said to them. "Used to take a full week of hunting to catch her. I guess this means we will have to get a new tracking training mission."

They walked up to the office of the Hokage and entered to hear, "And I will make sure that my husband hires more from the village." The wife of the Daimyo said as she walked out of the office. "Have a good day, Naruto-kun."

Kakashi looked back at her and turned back to the Hokage. "Good news?"

"Tora might not be running away as much. She insisted she give Naruto a bonus for 'finally telling me why she runs away'. And the promise of more request for genins in the future."

"Might make up for the lost of money from Tora," Kakashi stated.

"You have no idea. She gave me this." He held out a sheet of paper with at least two dozen jobs to do on it. They were simply things that genin could do and even a few C missions like guarding her nephew while he travels to the Land of Lightning. "This is just somethings she was wondering about. She has a whole list of things her husband can have us do. This is my favorite. Ahem, 'My husband can't sail to a location fast enough. Maybe a ninja with control of wind can get him to his fishing spot and back within the same week'. Naruto, you may have cost us a bit but you have brought more than that back in."

"How so?"

"That one alone will be closure to a B rank mission because of the lack of wind using ninja in Konoha. Most use lightning and fire jutsus. Rarer are the ones that use earth and water. But practically no one uses wind."

The genin looked confused. "I thought you just made the handsigns and focused your chakra to use a jutsu," Sakura stated in the most simple version. "Why couldn't someone use wind if they wanted to?"

"Hmm. Kakashi, think they can grasp this?"

"Yes, they are surprisingly intelligent. Especially Naruto. He might not be as smart as the others but he easily grasp things about combat and life."

"Okay then. What you three are familiar with at this point is non elemental chakra. This is what is used with any jutsu. Then there is the elemental chakra. These are water, fire, wind, lightning, and earth. A person with wind can do those very easily. Lightning isn't as easy but close. Earth and water are about the same as a normal jutsu. While fire is almost impossible to do. In the order I said them, the one to the right is weak to the one before it."

"So...I am a fire type," Sasuke said.

"Probably," Sarutobi said. "Sakura, you show signs of being earth. And Naruto...I don't know. He reminds me of a bolt of lightning. One brilliant flash and then its gone." Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Sakura laughed at the joke, while Sasuke smirk.

"...Perhaps we are fire," Naruto said. "If so, then maybe we can use some to get you out of that chair you are ruining our robes in."

"You aren't Hokage yet," Sarutobi told him. "Iruka, can you get me three pieces of chakra paper." He nodded and left. "Now onto missions."

"Hokage-sama, I think it is about time to give them a harder mission. They caught Tora without any trouble so they are ready for it."

"Okay, I got a few here. Hmm, I think this is just what you are looking for."

Iruka opened the door and handed the paper to the Hokage. "Took a few moments but I got them."

He handed them out to the genin and told them how to work them. Sasuke channeled his chakra through it and it crumpled before catching on fire. Sakura did as he did and hers turned to dust. Naruto went last. His was cut in half. Even as the second piece fell, the first was soaked. Naruto bent down and pocketed the paper. He wanted to know something. "Sasuke, you are lightning and fire. Sakura, you are fully earth. Naruto, you appear to have equal abilities in both water and wind. This maybe how you create your weapons.

"Now, on to your mission. Come on in, Tazuna."

A man wearing a bamboo hat, with a bottle of sake, and a beer gut walked in. "These are the three protecting me!? I wanted ninja team, not a day care."

"Three,"the Hokage asked. Naruto was no longer where he had been.

"Do we look like we need a day care," Naruto said as he tapped a kunai to Tazuna's cheek, hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. It is fun to think about this ability and how they might be used in Naruto. Yes, Naruto has the Water affinity because of Venom. In time, I am going to think of ways that they will use these with combination instead of just using abilities they have alone.

As for Hinata talking clearly, it is a funny thing what an adrenaline rush does to you. Can't say much more to that.

See ya space cowboy.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked, Naruto retracted his gloves when no one was looking. He placed the second half of his chakra paper between his hands and tried again. It was just cut in half. Returning the paper to his pocket, and replacing his gloves, he thought about this. Venom was practically living water so it made sense.

While Sakura spoke with Tazuna about the Land of Waves, Naruto let his senses search for trouble. And it found it ahead of them. As they got closer, Naruto kept looking around for it but didn't see it. Eventually, the sense of danger moved to the ground. Naruto followed it until he stopped by a puddle. He tilted his head as he looked at it. He was never wrong but nothing about it seemed dangerous.

But, again, he was never wrong. He made a fist and slammed it down on the puddle. The two chunin barely avoided it as they jumped out. They wrapped Naruto in there chain. "One down."

"None down," Naruto corrected as the chain was cut on his blades. Naruto grabbed the head of the one to the left, twisted, and used him to lift himself into the air. His boot connected against the other chunin. He flew back and hit a tree. With a grunt of pain, he stood back up and ran straight for Tazuna.

Sakura ran forward and tripped him while Sasuke brought his knee down on his spine. Tazuna looked at the down man and then the other. He couldn't tell if that one was breathing. Not likely with his neck at an impossible angel. "...Wow."

"I was expecting to have to get involved," Kakashi stated. "Naruto, how did you know they were there?"

"...It was a puddle," Naruto stated like it was obvious. Both him and Venom thought quickly to keep his ability a secret. "It hasn't rained in a while so why was it here?"

Kakashi nodded. "Correct, but you could have waited until after they attacked so we could find out what they wanted."

"Tazuna," Naruto said, pointing at the paralyzed ninja. He had been running at him.

"Hmm, Tazuna, I want a word with you."

—oo000oo—

Naruto hadn't paid attention to the conversation. It was never a question about whether or not he was going. He was and that was it. As he walked through the mist of the island, he felt... Nervousness? Excitement? Something that he was unused to. And it made him grin and put his mask on.

"How does he do that," Sakura asked as Naruto faded in and out of view when just moments before he was clearly seen.

"He is covering up any part of him that would be seen," Kakashi told her. "While that white is viewable, yellow is a target. It gives us something to focus on, allowing others to see him."

"Just like that haze he made back during the bell test," Sasuke concluded.

"Yes, just like. Without something to focus on, it is easy to lose track of something." Eventually, Naruto disappeared altogether. And in his absence was the the feeling they were being hunted. Sakura found herself humming the tune of an old TV series called the Twilight Zone.

"Hey," Naruto said, appearing in front of them.

"AHHHH!" Sakura then hit Naruto on the head several times. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you stupid, whiskered face blond!"

Naruto only laughed while he let her do it but was back to business once she stopped. "Kakashi-sensei, I feel as if something is ahead of us. I don't know what but it makes my heart quicken."

"That means what," Sasuke asked.

"I am never wrong with my feelings," Naruto replied. "By the lake ahead, I am sure there are two people waiting for us." After saying that, he disappeared back into the mist. Without moving this time.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!?"

"No," Naruto whispered in her ear, making her jump.

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was unpolished, clearly. But he was obviously going to be a hunter nin. He already had a mask.

The four and the ghost walked by the lake. And the mist thickened, proving Naruto was right. Suddenly, Naruto appeared, throwing kunai as a bush then up at a tree, followed by the tree to their right.

"Naruto, will you knock that cloak and dagger shit off," Sakura yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei, he is bigger than you and has a large sword," Naruto stated.

"...Come on out, Zabuza," Kakashi called. The sword Naruto spoke of bit into the side of the tree and he walked out on it. "Long time."

"Yeah," Zabuza said. "Must've been, what, fourteen years? Back before you made jonin." He glared at Naruto. "You ruined my entrance."

"And we are sure it would have been epic," Naruto replied. "But no use in crying about spilled milk. Let us guess, you want Tazuna?"

"Kid, you hit the nail on the head."

"Sorry, Zabuza, I can't let you have him," Kakashi replied.

"So, once again we are at odds," Zabuza stated. "Think one of us will die this time?"

"I'd say probably but it has always been probably."

"Not to bother you two," Sasuke spoke up, "but mind telling us lowly genin what is going on?"

"Oh, we have had a rivalry going on for years now," Zabuza stated. "Myself and my Zanbatou against Kakashi and his Fang. I heard that it was broken?"

"It was, last mission with my team."

"Too bad," Zabuza said with a shrug. "Not many blades of that quality. So, lets see. Ambush, ruined. Stating what I want, done. Ah, yes, opening." Naruto grabbed Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke and jumped over the trees to hide them. "Interesting kid."

"You have no idea," Kakashi told him. "I have been wondering how you have progressed since we last fought." He lifted his headband, revealing the Sharigan.

"I also heard you got a Sharigan but didn't believe it."

—oo000oo—

Sasuke heard that and tried to see for himself. "Don't," Naruto warned.

"You don't understand! That is..."

"Don't," Naruto told him again. "Just wait, right now, our job is to stay out of their way and protect Tazuna. Besides, we'll put the screws on him later for information. We need to find the second guy now."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused. _'This guy is quiet. I am having trouble finding him.'_

"Where is he," Sakura asked.

"...We're not sure. He is too quiet to lock on." He kept looking for him until... The second person settled on a branch and it gave a minuscule shake. Enough for Naruto. "There he is," Naruto said, glad. "Halfway between us and them, in the...oak tree."

All three of them nodded to each other and jumped into the trees. The circled this person and waited for an opening. Naruto created a tri-bladed shuriken and threw it. It hit the tree, catching the person's clothing. He spun to look at it. And the three genin descended on him.

As the weapon dissolved, the ninja ducked under Sakura and tossed her back to the ground. Followed by ducking under the kick from Naruto, leaving him wide eyed. Grabbing him by his collar, he was thrown into Sasuke. "Nice try," a melodious voice told them. He tried to move but found his feet stuck. Looking down, he saw webbing had trapped him in place.

"Gotcha," Naruto yelled as he dive tackled the ninja. The both hit the ground, two stunned to move. Naruto had in his hands two very soft mounds of flesh that were unique to the female gender.

They looked at each other's mask for a moment before Naruto jumped up, "SORRY!"

The girl sat up, humility in her voice. "I have just been groped by a genin."

"...You are a hunter nin," Sasuke said as he dropped down to them.

"I am," she replied.

"Then you must be after Zabuza," Sakura said as she limped over. "Pardon me a moment." She then turned to Naruto. His spider sense screamed danger but he was still too stunned to move. The next instant, he was in too much pain to. "YOU PERVERT," Sakura screamed as she brought her boot back to the ground.

Naruto straightened up after a minute. "We are very sorry, hunter-chan! Please forgive us for that!"

"...It is alright," she said. "...What are you three doing here?"

"We knew that there was a second person here so we went to deal with them while Kakashi-sensei fought Zabuza."

"I see," the girl said. "Well, as I am not here to fight you, I guess you don't need to watch me."

Two of them nodded at that. Naruto didn't. "Something wrong, dobe?"

"Yeah, just a feeling."

"And your feelings are never wrong," Sakura finished.

"Yup. And this time, they say more is up here than we know." He looked at the Hunter nin. "And they center around you. Something you would like to tell us?"

She looked in the direction of Zabuza and Kakashi. "That your sensei has been trapped."

"...Shit," Naruto yelled as he realized the same thing. "Sakura, guard Tazuna. Sasuke, hunter-chan, we have to go save him."

"I strike better from concealment." She jumped into the trees again, disappearing.

Naruto and Sasuke came out of the trees in time to see Zabuza raise his sword, about to bring it down on Kakashi, stuck inside a sphere made by several water clones. "Bye, Kakashi."

"I got the sword," Naruto told Sasuke. "Get rid of the clones." Naruto shot the webbing from his hand, hit the sword, and pulled it from his grasp. At the same time, Sasuke took several kunai and threw them at the clones. But they were better than that.

"Run! He can't go far without dispelling the clones!"

"Kakashi-sensei, the mission was over the moment you were caught," Naruto stated. "He beat you, how can we win when he comes for us."

"You can't," Zabuza said. He took the Zanbatou from one of his clones and turned back to the genin. What he saw was Naruto examining the Zanbatou. "Good weapon, right? It is a zanbatou called Keiri."

Naruto did the unexpected then. He tossed it in the air and caught it by the handle. "Very nice. We hope you don't mind." He threw it into a tree.

"Don't mind what?" His answer was a black staff growing out of his hand. And then the up of it pass his hand flattened out with the side with the curve sharpening. A hole appeared in the tip as well as a notch close to the handle. It was a black copy of the Keiri.

"We make weapons," Naruto said to him. He looked down at the water and tried to walk on it. But he couldn't. "You want to kill Tazuna, you will have to go through us."

"Well, let me accommodate you." Zabuza ran forward and locked blades with Naruto.

"Sasuke! Don't just stand there! Help us or take out the clones!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth but turned to Kakashi. "Fireball no Jutsu!" It flew at them, evaporating water as it went. It hit the first clone and destroyed it. But there were still three more.

Naruto started pushing back against the swordsman. Before he dropped and disappeared. Zabuza stumbled forward and spun around. He saw Naruto standing not far away, his zanbatou on his back. His hands were in a handsign that looked like a yin-yang. "Haze no Jutsu." Darkness settled over them and Naruto vanished. "Did you know there are eight points in the body that promises a kill almost instantly," Naruto asked from no where and everywhere at once.

"That is my line, kid," Zabuza stated. "You working to be a master of silent killing? Definitely off to a great start." He closed his eyes and listened. This kid was real good, he didn't even disturb the air as he moved. But...

"There!" Zabuza kicked out, clipping his shoulder. Naruto spun along the kick and brought the zanbatou down on him. Zabuza dropped his weapon and grabbed the copy. With a kick to his chest, he knocked to kid into a tree. "Very good, easily as good as the original. Now you will die by your own weapon." Zabuza walked over to him, raised the sword up, and brought it down.

"Fourteen...Fifteen," Naruto said with a smile. The blade disintegrated just before it cut Naruto in half. He stood up, wiping the dust from his clothes. "And now you have no weapon." He kicked Zabuza in the stomach and sent him into a tree. Before he continued, he spun, created several shadow shurikens and threw them while Sasuke used another jutsu to destroy a clone. The water fell around Kakashi as he stood up.

"There'll be no living with them after this," Kakashi stated before he shushined and caught Zabuza's hand as he went to grab the Keiri. "The Demon of the Mist brought down by two genin."

"The one in black is special. I underestimated him."

"Tricky things, ranks," Kakashi said to him. "They only tell you information if that is the rank the deserve." His Sharigan spun as he drew a fist back and punched Zabuza in the face while he ducked Zabuza's punch.

While Zabuza started to retrieve his balance, Kakashi jumped back on the water. "Ram, bird, money, horse, serpent, dog!" He slammed his hand against the water and what sounded like singing came from the bottom. "This is something I learned several years ago in Snow. Enjoy!" Kakashi jumped out of the way as a narwhal made of ice shot up from the water and landed where Zabuza had just been. He was able to get out of the way but not when the whale shattered and ice spears flew everywhere.

Sasuke tried to dodge all of them but he knew there was far to many. He knew that Kakashi and Naruto, though he hated to admit it, could avoid them but he lacked the skill. _'I am going to die here.'_ His eyes grew sharper for the moment before he closed them as the wall of spears were about to hit him.

"Well, that is disconcerting," Naruto said right in front of Sasuke. With his hands on the ground, he was looking at a black wall that caught all the ice pieces. They had stopped an inch from Naruto's mask. Standing up, Naruto looked back to Sasuke. "Okay, buddy? ...Hey, nice eyes."

Sasuke wanted to growl. He had beat Naruto out for Rookie of the year but this whole time, Naruto had been at least ten steps ahead of him. "...Eye?"

"Yeah, they look like that freaky eye of Kakashi-sensei. The red one with three dots in it. Although your's only have two. But you have both." He turned back to where Zabuza was. He was impaled through the right shoulder and left hip. "We bet that hurts."

Sasuke spun him around. "Are you joking with me? Are my eyes really different!?"

Naruto pulled his mask down and let Sasuke stare at his reflection in his eyes. "They are. How did you do that? Adds a great touch to your glare."

Sasuke smiled. "You can't do it, it is my bloodline. I guess I should thank you for saving my life."

"Hey, what are friends for? We know you will one day do the same when you surpass us." He offered him his hand to shake. "But for now, we need to make sure Zabuza is down for the count." Naruto pulled his mask back on and faced Zabuza. He pulled the two ice shards from his body.

"Damn," he said. "Looks like I am going to die here."

"See ya when I get to where you are going." Kakashi took a kunai out and was about to throw it right into Zabuza's eye. But several objects made the kill before hand.

"That was amazing," the hunter nin said as she dropped down to the ground. "So you are Sharigan Kakashi. I must say, I wish I could spar with you. But I have work I must do." She walked over to Zabuza. "Those must have hurt," she said, looking over his wounds.

"Hold it," Naruto said. Something besides the symbiont said to make sure. "You could be working with him after all." He walked over and checked for a pulse. Nothing. He let out his breath. "We apologize again."

"Understandable. Hey, if we meet again, if you show me your face, I'll show you mine." Naruto was rocked back on his heels by how open she just flirted with him. The hunter nin picked up the body and vanished.

"...What she say," Sasuke asked.

"Ah...that she had to go take care of the body," Naruto replied. "He was dead, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good..." He fell to a knee. "Looks like I over did it. Guess I haven't been working out enough since I became a sensei." He looked up again. "Sasuke, go get Sakura and Tazuna. We are heading to his house. Naruto, I am going to need you to help me make it."

—oo000oo—

Haku carefully removed the shenbon and took out a knife. "Let's see, remove the head, drain the body of blood. How shall I go about destroying it this time?"

Zabuza grabbed the hand with the knife. "Completely and not wasting time."

"Ruin my fun," she said in a pout.

Zabuza rolled his eyes before he started to sit up. A move he regretted. "...How long until you can heal these?"

"If you are able to move again freely in three weeks, it will be impressive."

"Damn... How close will the bridge worker be to completion by then?"

"Very," Haku replied. "But right now, only the genin are capable of fighting. If you want..."

"No. The dark haired boy is average and of no consequence. But the one in black, we can use him. Haku, try to get him to come over to our side. When I am able to, we will strike them."

Haku smiled a little. "Yes, Zabuza-sama."

—oo000oo—

"Kakashi-sensei, can you show us how you walked on the water like that," Naruto pleaded when they got there. "We promise we won't ask for anything else until this mission is over!"

"...Naruto, that is a chakra control skill." He grinned under his mask when Naruto dropped his head. Naruto was horrible at chakra control. That is why he used only a few jutsus and more taijutsu. "So if you want to be able to do that, you will have to learn the first step. We have a month here so we will get to it."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stood up and walked to the door. Before he turned back. "Kakashi-sensei, when a girl tells us, 'you show me yours and I will show you mine', she is flirting right? As in she likes you?"

Kakashi looked stunned. "Yes, that is normally how it works."

"Okay. We were not sure." He walked from the room, leaving the jonin to wonder who would say that to him. Sakura would never do that.

The next morning, Kakashi took them out to into the forest. "Okay, I assume you all want to learn how to water walk?" They nodded. "Then first you have to be able to climb trees without your hands." He arched an eyebrow when he noticed that Sasuke no longer had black eyes but the Sharigan. "This is how you do it. Simply focus your chakra into your feet to hold onto the tree. Easy in theory, hard in practice." He walked up the tree, crutches and all."

"Now that is cool," Naruto said. "This is what you meant back before the test."

"Yes."

"...We don't know if we have the control to stop our Kekkei Genkai from climbing up without it." Naruto frowned at that. He never actually tried to learn how to stop it. He never had reason to not to climb up a wall.

"Then you will work to gain that control," Kakashi told him. "Sakura, Sasuke, take it at a run to show Naruto just what he is lacking." That made Sasuke smile. They ran and did as Kakashi said. Sasuke made it up seven feet before he was pushed off by using too much chakra. While Sakura made it to the top. "That was perfect, Sakura. I guess I will get you started right on the next exercise."

"Wait," Sasuke called. "...Can you show me one more time? I will pay more attention."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, sure." She ran to the tree while Sasuke made sure to watch all of it with his Sharigan. He saw the tendrils of chakra move from her feet and grip the tree. "See it this time?"

"...It only takes that little," Sasuke asked in disbelief. "Thanks Sakura, you really helped me." He went to his tree and pressed a foot against it until he got a feel for it. He then changed to his other foot and did the same with it. He repeated the process until he felt they were the same at each try. Then he moved back and ran up the tree. He didn't quite make the top but he got far enough that it didn't matter.

"Impressive, Sasuke, very impressive." He smiled at his two students. "Naruto, as no one can help you with this but you, I am going to work with these two on water walking."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

—oo000oo—

Tsunami looked out the window. "Are you sure he will be alright," Tsunami asked. "It can be dangerous out in these woods."

"The dobe will be alright," Sasuke told her. "After all, he is almost as good as me."

"Don't know why he is training," Inari, Tsunami's son muttered. "He will just stay weak."

"That is where you are wrong," all three ninja corrected him.

"Naruto was the reason we were able to beat Zabuza," Sasuke told him. He felt ashamed about it but he had to admit it. He had been no where near as of use as Naruto. "I think he would have beaten him. Maybe not killed him but beaten him yes."

"I know Naruto is good but is he really that good," Sakura asked.

"He is," Kakashi told her. "He came up with a plan to beat Zabuza on his own. And it would have worked had he kept pressing his advantage. I bet he is able to take the chunin exam right now."

"No way is he stronger than Gatou."

Sasuke laughed. "That man has no strength of his own. Or else he would have killed your grandfather himself. He has money and that is it."

"What would you know! You live in a village that never knows hardships!"

There was a clink as Sasuke nearly slammed his bowl down. "Hardships? You think you have it hard?"

"I know I do."

"Sasuke, he doesn't know," Kakashi told him.

"Do you know the warm embrace of your mother? The strength of your grandfather placing his hand on your shoulder? Being scolded because you did something wrong. But also because your parents wish for your best possible future? Do...Do you have someone there for you everyday? Always glad to see you and always will be!?

"When I had to face it that Naruto was stronger than me, I followed him to find out what his secret was. Did I ever find it. All of those things, neither he nor I have. But I knew it at one time. Naruto never did. And it is worst. I have always had people to look after me in my village. Naruto never had anyone. What he had was the coldest looks of hatred from people that wished his death."

Inari looked shocked at that last part. "That's right. Naruto, a twelve year old boy that has never done anything wrong besides a few pranks, is wanted dead by most of our village. He is strong to gain their approval. To protect these same people." He sat back down and took a deep breath. "Cry if you want to, I don't know what you lost nor do I care. But don't ever say we haven't have it hard. Especially in front of Naruto."

—oo000oo—

It took half the night before Naruto finally gave up and removed his boots. He was able to get started then. He fell asleep where he fell early in the morning.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone shaking him. "Okay, okay, we're am up." He looked through his mask and saw another one. "...Hunter-chan?"

"Good morning. Care to take advantage of what I said?"

Naruto just shook his head to clear the cob webs out. She meant no harm or his spider sense would have woken him. Plus she would have taken advantage of him being asleep. "...Uh, what was it you said again?"

She began to pout. "I said if you showed me your face, I will show you mine. How could you forget in three days!?"

"We have been busy." He tilted his head at her. She didn't look much older than him. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"And already a hunter nin, impressive. That is what we are going to be before we become Hokage."

"Well, that takes a lot of power. Sure you can handle it? Maybe you should settle for just being a hunter nin."

"No. We are going the full nine yards. So, before we get to our faces, shouldn't we start with names?"

She hesitated. "I am not supposed to reveal that."

"A handle then," Naruto told her. "You may call us Venom."

"Ice."

"Well, Ice, we have been training for a while so if you will let us stretch our muscles to get them working, we can continue." He jumped up and did a few stretches. "Can we ask what element you are?"

"No."

"Sorry, we were hoping for some pointers in ours. We control both water and wind equally."

Ice looked at him shocked. "Equally? As in a bloodline?"

"Exactly," Naruto told her. "I have them both so I have been wondering what jutsus I could use."

"...You can use Ice," she told him.

"Ice? We thought the five elements were earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning."

"They are. But when you have a Kekkei Genkai for two of them, they often combine to form a new one."

"Wind and Water makes Ice?"

"Yes," she told him. "...My family had that ability." The water in the air formed around her hand to create a kunai from ice.

"Wow..." He looked at it amazed. "Oh, here." He pulled back his mask, revealing blond hair and blue eyes. "A pleasure to meet you, Ice-chan."

She smiled as she took her mask off. "I am glad to meet you, Venom-kun."

—oo000oo—

Naruto was slammed into the wall by a red hand that stretched a dozen feet to a red and black body. In the red figure's other hand was a girl with dark hair and pale skin. He recognized her as Ice. And she was no longer breathing from the grip on her throat.

"Let her go!" Naruto brought his hands down on the red one. But he couldn't break the grip.

The figure just laughed. "What is wrong? Don't like to see someone that was nice to you die?" He laughed again before tossing aside the body. "Don't worry, I plan on taking so much more from you. There is a whole list of people that I will enjoy killing while you watch. How about that Hyuuga girl? I know you think she is pretty." His other claw stretched out and pulled back Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, h-help me."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" His hands crushed the claws holding him to the wall and ran to free her. But several tentacles shot from the figure's body, impaling her. He dropped her and Naruto caught Hinata just before she passed away. "You monster..."

"What? I couldn't hear you. I was laughing to hard."

"YOU MONSTER!" Naruto lunged at his own throat. "Just who the hell are you! Why are you doing this!?"

The vagueness surrounding the figure left and Naruto backed away. "Me? I am Carnage!"

"He is dead! Kasady was killed!"

"But he isn't the man behind the mask," Carnage said, stabbing Naruto. He pulled him close. "You want to know who really is?" The mask split at the mouth showing a face that was clearly insane. "You," Naruto said to himself.

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes and stretched his arms. "We hate that nightmare." He popped his neck and looked around. Another day he had trained right through. _'Venom, why do I keep having that dream?'_ The symbiont told him it was because of under lying fear that one day he would be like that. It wasn't mad that he was afraid the symbiont would make him so. Both him and Carnage seemed to be stuck with the sociopaths. Only Hybrid and Toxic ever got the ones that were good people. Well, until now. Two years with a host and still on good terms, a new record.

Naruto did his stretches and looked at the clearing. It was a war zone now after five days. And Ice was coming by again. "Morning," he said as she walked up behind him.

"Good morning. Slept outside again, I see," she said, disapprovingly. "You are going to get sick at this rate."

"We are plenty warm when we do."

"A suit and mask is not enough," she told him.

"This suit is. Maybe tonight, you would like to stay and find out?"

"You are charming, Venom, but not that charming."

"...That reminds us, why are you still here?"

Ice froze. "What do you mean?"

"Your mission is over. So why stay?"

"Because there is this cute boy that, though he made a bad first impression, I really like him." She sat down next to him. "So...can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but go ahead."

"Would you come with me?"

"...Nani?" He looked at her in disbelief. "Just like that, leave our village?"

She turned away. "It was a stupid question."

"No, it wasn't," Naruto told her. "...Our home isn't exactly the best. But the truth is, if knew about us, you would dislike us too."

"No I wouldn't. You are kind but strong in combat, able to keep both lives separate with only a personality quirk. I really like you and would like to know more about you."

"...Could you like us if we were a demon? Something monstrous?"

"What are you talking about?"

"...Something we shouldn't talk about. Not if we don't want you to hate us too." He stood up. "We should probably go meet with our team. We have been gone for a while. We will see you when we go training again."

He walk back to Tazuna's home, feeling her eyes on him the whole way until he was out of sight. "We are back," Naruto said when he entered.

"What took you so long," Sakura yelled at him. "We were worried!"

Naruto tilted his head. "Why? Nothing out here that is dangerous."

"Yeah, except Zabuza and his partner," Sasuke told him.

"Zabuza is dead, we checked ourselves."

"Really? Then how was his body disposed of?"

"By..."

"You can't say because you don't know," Sakura said to him. "How about this. What did she use to kill him with?"

"Shenbon."

"Right. She used needles to kill a jonin that is Kakashi-sensei's level."

"...Hunter-chan...lied to us? To us?" That second part was meant to himself.

"Why would you be so special," Sasuke asked.

"...We aren't. We were just checking in. We'll be back soon."

Kakashi watched him leave. "Sasuke, follow him. I have a feeling he is about to make a hard decision."

"Everyone and their feelings," Sasuke muttered but did as he was told.

—oo000oo—

"Hello, Ice-chan," Naruto said when he returned. But it lacked the enthusiasm he had before.

"Something wrong, Venom-kun?"

"...How did you dispose of Zabuza-san?" She hesitated, the first time since she met him. "Do you have his headband? His sword? His head even?" She didn't reply. "Are you working with him?"

She lowered her eyes and that was all the answer Naruto needed. He reached back and pulled up his mask. "We are sorry, Ice-chan, but we cannot train with you anymore." He turned and walked away. As he passed a tree, he said, "Hey Sasuke."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: Toxin was the second symbiont hero and the offspring of Carnage. He bonded with a cop from New York. Hybrid bonded with its guard, Scott Washington. He has the same unique abilities as but Venom and Carnage. And his unique ability is that he keeps a separate mind from his host. To be precise, he talks to him, at times acting like a child. He once refused to help his host until he apologized for an argument they had.

Now the basis of Naruto and Sasuke being put together on the same team is simple. I believe that there is more considered in team assignments than grades, despite what was said in the manga. Key example, team Ten. How is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji balanced? By grades, I think they are close, with Shikamaru the lowest. Naruto and Sasuke were put together because they hate each other. But, as I know, some jobs you just have to be able to work with the people you hate the most. Plus, they needed a taijutsu/kenjutsu expert.

Yeah, I have been watching Cowboy Bebop recently. Also it was said in one of my first reviews for this story. Thank you, Hotshot45 for the ending phrase.

See ya, space cowboy.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stayed with Tazuna after that. He didn't want to chance meeting Ice-chan again. He passed his time by practicing walking up and down the pillars. Whenever he feel himself get weak from chakra usage, he would just have Venom return his boots and climb back up. Then when the work was done one day and someone broke out a bottle of sake, they got drunk and one of them dared him to show them something ninja.

Being they were drunk, he wasn't going to waste his time on something like that. So he just grabbed a steel rebar and twisted it until it became a pretzel. As he tossed it behind him and jumped up on a post again, they all dropped their jaws, cups, and stared at him. "Holy shit," one of them stated. Naruto didn't care that he might have scared them or not right then. He only cared that a person he had wanted to consider a friend, maybe even thee friend to open up to had been lying to him the whole time.

He lead Tazuna back to his home and disappeared into the darkness. "He did it again," Sakura said to Kakashi. "He really trusted her. I wonder what she said to him to make him trust her like that."

"Sasuke, when you were watching their conversation, did you hear anything that might help," Kakashi asked him.

"No. I already told you what was said."

"Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know. I will be able to follow him, hopefully, when I recover but until then, I can't."

—oo000oo—

"...Tiger, ram, ox!" When he pressed his hands against the river, he watched ice spread out from it for a foot before it stopped. He frowned before raising a fist and shattering the block of ice. "What should we do, Venom? To get stronger, there is nothing that does not destroy our integrity that we shouldn't learn. But we can't stand using that." The symbiont had no reply for him. Its experiences with emotions were only its host.

"Venom-san," came from behind him. Naruto spun and nearly snarled as Ice-chan came out of the forest. He should have been paying attention.

"Yes," he asked, his voice as cold as the ice.

It hurt Haku. "I am sorry I betrayed your trust, Venom-san."

"Apologies will not heal our hurt."

"But forgiveness will," she told him, taking another step forward. "I am sorry I lied, please forgive me."

"To what end, Ice-chan? Are you going to leave Zabuza for us?"

Haku didn't want to say it but she did. "No."

"We didn't think so." He turned around to walk away but Ice-chan wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't understand," she said into his shoulder. "He saved me, took me in when no one would have anything to do with me. He is very precious to me."

Naruto didn't struggle when she said that. He could have broken loose the moment she grabbed him but decided to listen to her. "...When fighting for someone precious is when a person is truly strong. The grandson of the man you are trying to kill was told something like that by his father, a man your boss killed."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you even here, Ice-chan?"

"I don't know," she told him. "I just had to try to apologize. I don't want you to hate me."

And he didn't want to hate her. He turned around in her arms and lifted her chin. "You were hated for your abilities, weren't you?"

"Yes. My father tried to kill me but he didn't..."

"Don't say anything you don't want to."

"I do. He killed my mother in front of me and then turned his sword on me. But I used my ice to kill him."

Naruto hugged her. "We're sorry, Ice-chan."

"Haku, my name is Haku."

Naruto removed his mask. "We are Uzumaki Naruto. And we are hated as well. A demon was sealed in our body and many think of us as the demon."

"Naruto, please, come away with me," she said into his chest. "I don't want to fight you."

"...No, we cannot turn our back on this. If we do, Gatou will be given free reign of this country. We won't allow him to hurt another innocent."

"...Okay then." She stepped back and wiped away her tears. "If that is the way it must be." She started walking away. But she wasn't heading to her base. 'If Gatou is the one that is making all this happen then he will have to die.

"Haku-chan..." Naruto said to her as the feeling he got from her changed. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to do what I must."

Naruto watched her walk away. He wanted to go after her but it was getting late and he had to return. "Meet us here tomorrow night, Haku-chan."

"I will."

He walked back to Tazuna's house feeling better than he had in three days. "We're back," he said as he entered.

"Where did you go," Sakura asked. She was shocked as this was the first time since it was revealed that his friend was Zabuza's ally that she had seen his face.

"We needed to blow off some steam. We actually feel better." He smiled as he stretched, touching the ceiling. But that smile started to fade as he grew cold. "Do you feel that?" His eyes widened as his breath fogged.

"Mom," Inari said as he ran inside. "There is a giant crystal forming at the far port!"

"Crystal," Naruto wondered for a moment. "...Ice!" He pulled his mask up as he ran out the door. Sakura followed him out, asking what he was talking about but he had no time to explain. He shot a web at two trees and sling shot into the air. Using a memory he got from the first host, e created small wings between his arms and torso from webbing and was able to glide a bit before he landed. He ran, not wanting to waste the time to get another shot off.

He came to a man speared to a tree with ice. His clothes said he was a bandit. But this wasn't an area bandits could reach easily. Gatou had to have hired him. And a lesson from the original Venom and his predecessor, where one bandit was, a lot more were wait. "We hope she hasn't gotten herself into more than she could handle!"

He kept running and passed more men having been killed by Haku. When he came to the port, he found a wall that had been broken apart. He also found signs of at least two hundred bandits lived there. "Gatou, come on out here," he heard Haku shout. "Come on out so I can kill you!"

He ran and jumped on the wall. The building in this city were taller than the ones where Tazuna lived but not enough to web sling from them. He climbed up one and started jumping from roof to roof to get to where he heard it. He reached the last roof before the docks and looked out. Haku was running through the bandits to reach this short man in a suit. And she was getting stabbed for it.

"HAKU!" He jumped down there, grabbed her, and used a web as a rip cord to pull her and himself back. He took the weapons from her back and arms and bound the worst of the wounds. "What...What were you doing? You said you would meet us tomorrow."

"Gatou is the one that...is keeping us apart," she told him. "I don't want to be without you Naruto-kun." Blood was running down the side of her mouth as she spoke.

"No... No, you shouldn't have. You should have gotten us. No." Images of Venom and Spider-man came to him. Spider-man watching a a woman named Gwen Stacy die in his arms. Venom seeing the woman he loved being killed by Carnage. "No..." Haku pressed her hand to his face before it fell to the ground.

"...Touching, really," Gatou said. "I must thank you, boy. If you hadn't rescued her, she would have gotten to me and killed me."

Naruto placed her hands over her stomach before standing. Then he faced the group before him. "...That is _something we __**will have to change!"**_ The symbiont became smoother with no openings. Except one. The mask split over his mouth, becoming fangs at the edges. Inside himself, Naruto knew that the Kyuubi's chakra was pouring out but he didn't care.

The bandits, still numbering over two hundred stared at the boy as his spider faded and his clothes changed from black to red. _**"HAHAHA!" **_He ran forward, claws shooting out ahead of him, tearing out throats, slicing open stomachs, cutting off arms. Once he reached them, tendrils of the symbiont shot out stabbing anything around him. He never stopped running or killing. No one was safe from him right then. Except one man in the back. _**"HAHAHA! Are you ready to die!? I am going to enjoy this!"**_

"Pl-Please, I will give you anything! Money, power, wo..." One of the claws came up under his chin, closing his mouth. Then up through it and his tongue, just touching the roof of his mouth.

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP! DIE WITH SOME DIGNITY!"**_

"N-Naruto? Venom-kun?"

"_**I am not Naruto! I am not Venom! I am Carnage!"**_ Two arms covered in white, as cold as ice wrapped around his waist.

"Please, Naruto, don't become this thing. We are fine."

"_**H-Haku?"**_ Naruto dropped Gatou and spun around. There, covered in a white symbiont, was Haku. A blue spider like his covered her chest and over her were the blue holes like his. Her symbiont didn't cover her mouth or chin. It also stopped before her hair.

"_**How...How** can this be? We_ saw you die." He changed back to his normal appearance.

"We don't know," she said to him. "We just are."

Behind them, Gatou was whimpering and trying to crawl away. But a web hit his leg and pulled him back to Naruto. "You said you will give us something. Money, yes?" Gatou, unable to speak, nodded. "Your money, all of it in one of your, no doubt, many bank accounts." Gatou reach a shaking hand into his coat and pulled out a pen and paper. He started writing a number down before he felt his leg get broken. "You lied," Naruto told him. Gatou wrote the correct number down as well as the password. Naruto took it. "Now I want another one." Gatou hastily wrote another and gave it to him.

"That will go a long way to make up for what you have done here," Naruto said to him.

Gatou tried to speak, to ask if he would let him go now.

"We never said we would let you go," Naruto said to him. "This is just to see if we will kill you fast or slow. You should have spit in our face and told us to go to hell, coward." Holding him up by the broken leg, Naruto dragged him to to the center of the bodies. He then proceeded to break the rest of his limbs.

"We are no going to kill you," Naruto told him. "But you are still going to die. The punishment must fit the crime. This will fit. You too the arms of a hero of this country. You took its hope. We have taken your limbs. And now, we will take your hope." He lifted on of the severed limbs up and squeezed the blood out over Gatou. "In time, you will smell just like the bodies here. And the scavengers will come. And you won't have the strength not ability to stop them from eating you alive. And until you die, you get to watch as the bodies of men you hired are eaten as well." He secured him in place with some webs. "Just to make sure." He turned and walked away, Haku beside him.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have done that to him."

"He hurt you, Haku-chan," Naruto said, running a finger along her cheek. "He has hurt thousands. It is time he got what he deserved."

She was silent for several moments as the walked away from the port. "...That red form you took, Carnage, that was because of the demon, wasn't it?"

"Must have been. We are sorry you had to see that, Haku-chan."

She shook her head. "We don't mind, Naruto-kun." She hugged him and pulled up his mask. "We are just glad we have you." She kissed him on the lips. She felt a piece of paper go in her hands.

"This is for whatever Zabuza wanted." It was one of the account numbers.

"...We can't accept this," Haku said.

"Do accept it," Naruto told her. "I don't want Zabuza taking on anymore missions like this. I don't want him to die. He is too important to us for saving you."

Haku looked from it to Naruto. Her symbiont shrunk from a suit to a choker. "We are not going to see you again, are we?"

"We are going to try, Haku-chan. We don't want to live another day without you. But we can't leave Konoha and you can't leave Zabuza." Haku hugged him again, not wanting to believe it but knew he was right.

"We will miss you, Naruto." She turned and walked away and it was the hardest thing for Naruto to do to watch her go away. But he could only turn and walk away himself.

—oo000oo—

"Zabuza-sama, Gatou is dead," Haku told him when she entered his room.

"Damn, he hadn't paid us yet."

"We have his account number and password." She gave him the note.

"...You killed him?"

No, we did not. Naruto, the boy in black, did after I tried to kill him. He got the note and gave it to us so we can give it to you."

"Why?"

"Because you saved us, Zabuza-sama. ...We think we are in love with him, Zabuza-sama."

He tilted his head at her. Her new speech, the way she held herself, she had changed during this encounter. "What did he do to you?"

"We don't know, Zabuza-sama. But we are stronger for it."

"And I don't like it," Zabuza told her. "There is a ninja from Konoha, a traitor named Orochimaru that gives people a seal that changes them. If they survive, they go to him."

"It isn't like that," Haku told him. "He didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. And we went there because we fell in love with him first."

Zabuza laid back down. He still didn't like what had happened because didn't understand why it happened. But the kid made no attempt to claim Haku and gave up the money. "...Haku, when I achieve my dream...I will not mind if you go after him." He groaned when Haku hugged him.

"Thank you, Zabuza-sama! I will make go make sure everything is in order so we can go and get it done now." She ran from the room and Zabuza sighed.

"You can't fake or force emotions like that. Naruto, eh? I am going to have to visit Konoha and him when I become the Mizukage."

—oo000oo—

The door opened and closed. "The mission is about over," Naruto said when entered.

"How so," Kakashi asked, doing one fingered push ups.

"Gatou is dead," Naruto told him. He dropped his cane on the floor. Everyone in the room stared at it then him.

"Do you have any idea what you just did," Kakashi asked.

"We defended a friend," Naruto replied. "In doing so, we killed Zabuza's employer. No reason to complete the mission now that he isn't being paid. The CEO is probably less of a bastard."

"He is," Kakashi admitted. "But a death like that will be noticed."

"He was killed by his own bandits," Naruto said with a shrug. "A group of them felt they weren't being paid enough and decided to betray the others. They all died fighting each other. And the ruckus drew us so we cleaned up the rest. It was when we were checking for survivors we found him already dead, trampled to death, if his broken limbs are any kind if sign."

"You tortured him before you killed him," Sakura demanded.

"Did he deserve less," Naruto asked her seriously. "And it was nothing compared to what a professional could and would have done."

"You serious, kid," Tazuna asked. "He is really dead?"

"Believe him," Sasuke said. "He has no sense of humor while on a mission." Looking at Naruto, his clothes still red with blood, he wondered if this is what revenge would do to him. "Naruto, was it worth it?"

"It wasn't for ourselves we hurt him for. We hurt him for all those he hurt. We killed him for all those he would hurt. It needed done."

"I asked if it was worth it."

"...To all of them, it was. But to me and what we had to do, no. We are glad it was done. But in another way, we wish it hadn't."

"What happened," Kakashi asked.

"We released it when we saw our friend hurt." Kakashi fell over, his balance gone.

"Did..."

"It is safely sealed away again," Naruto told him. "It will not happen again until we can can control it. We promise."

—oo000oo—

Naruto returned to Konoha after almost two months to hear news that the Mizukage was dead and another had taken his place. No one seemed to know who it was but the bingo books were being redone. That was the biggest news that came. Bingo books changed as the men and women inside it died and new ones were add. But someone was being taken out of it without dying.

After climbing up to the top of the Hokage tower, Naruto entered the window. "Hey old man! What is all this fuss we keep hearing about?"

Sarutobi smiled. "Thank you, Naruto, you just saved me the trouble of summoning you."

"Huh?"

"I have here a note from one of the last members of the Uzumaki clan."

"EH!?"

It seems you are engaged with one of your clan members, a common practice, with the opportunity to turn it down, of course after you meet her. The Mizukage has sent her."

"But...But...I can't be engaged! I don't have any family!"

"You do now," Sarutobi told him.

"But how do you know she is who she says she is!?"

"Because she has your Kekkei Genkai. A bit different but the same ability is there."

Naruto froze. "She has _my_ Kekkei Genkai?"

"Yes, Naruto, she does. I have seen it for myself. She also has your speech." He turned to the door and opened it. "You won't have to wait, miss. He is already here." He got out of the way to reveal a girl with dark hair that reached below her shoulders wearing a white dress. She saw him, smiled and jumped on him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, we are your fiancé, Haku," she informed the stunned genin before kissing him.

Sarutobi arched an eyebrow at how bold she was. "Yeah, she is related to Naruto."

—oo000oo—

"Did you hear," this woman said to her friends as she entered the tea shop. "The Uzumaki does have a clan."

"So," the younger woman replied.

"So, he is in an arranged marriage," the older woman told her. "A clan member with the same abilities arrived here either today or yesterday and told the Hokage she was going to marry him, just like that."

Kurenai shook her head at their conversation. "Why is it some women can't resist gossip?" She turned back to see both Kiba and Shino staring at Hinata in concern. "Hinata?" She looked like she was ready to faint or run for it.

"...Bye, Kurenai-sensei! I will be meet you tomorrow!"

—oo000oo—

"Excuse me, can you two stop doing that on my floor," the Hokage asked. A knock came from his door. "Come in." It was thrown open by Hinata. And the first thing she saw was a stunned Naruto still being kissed by Haku. Tears came from her eyes as she fainted.

"What we do," Naruto asked.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: I never actually read a story where Zabuza actually became Mizukage. And I don't want him to die but couldn't think of anything to do with him that was original. Then it hit me what to do with him. It was so obvious that I had to. I am going to have to do something though others have though. The Clan act, you know the one. HakuXNarutoXHinata.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening her eyes, Hinata saw a scene she had seen what must have been thousands of times in her dreams. Naruto looking down at her in concern in his deep, blue eyes. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan? You had us really worried."

Hinata smiled and hugged him, making an unseen Haku bristle. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of his scent. "I wonder which dream this is. Where Naruto-kun takes me out on the perfect date and ends the night with a kiss. Or the one where he has stole into my room to take me away to a shrine to get us married. And, before the dream ends, he carries me into our bedroom and..." She opened his eyes and noticed his blush. "Innocent Naruto-kun tonight." She giggled as he pulled his mack over his face to keep people from seeing he had turned as red as she sometimes did. "That is alright, I like that one better."

Sarutobi couldn't hold it in. His sides nearly bursting, he began to laugh so hard he collapsed into his chair. He always knew Hinata had it for Naruto but this took the cake. Hinata grew confused. "What is the Hokage-sama doing in my dream?"

"Ahem," came from Haku. "Get off my future husband."

Hinata looked at Haku and stood up. "Oh, it is one of those dreams. So I have to fight you to keep Naruto-kun." She suddenly felt that she needed to pray that was in fact what it was or else... Or else she had just told Naruto-kun she had _those_ kind of dreams about him!

Before anyone could do anything, Naruto pinched her cheek. "This isn't a dream, Hinata-chan." Now it was Hinata that wished she had a mask to hide her face. Guessing what she was thinking about, Naruto said, "We're not mad at you, Hinata-chan. We should have realized though." Hinata covered her face with hands and ran from the room. She had finally told Naruto-kun how she felt and he was already taken. When she stopped, she was standing on a bridge in the park. She leaned against the railing and let her tears fall down to the water.

—oo000oo—

"Who was she," Haku demanded.

"She is our friend, Hyuuga Hinata," Naruto told her. "Old man, I am going to take Haku-chan... to my home I guess." He walked to the window and looked at her. "Think you can jump around like we can?"

Haku went to the other window and opened it. "Lead the way."

"Ahem," Sarutobi cleared his throat to get their attention. "Might I remind you that Haku is wearing a dress."

They looked down at her clothes and they both put a hand behind their heads, laughing nervously. "We forgot," both Naruto and Haku said. Naruto grabbed her hand and led her out the office. When they got to a room that was empty, Haku changed the symbiont to a ninja uniform. The blue spider was on her chest and she had on a half mask like before that had the blue patches. "Now we are ready," she told him.

They went to a window and climbed up the wall. Once on the roof, Naruto pointed to a building on the far side of Konoha. "That is where we live at. The first two there, wins." He smiled, eager to test himself that was empowered like himself. They backed away from the edge.

"When we drop the kunai and it hits the roof," Haku said to him, creating a blue dagger. She tossed it in the air, tensed, and jumped when it sunk into the tile.

Naruto dived down and used his webs to catch the railing. He swung around the building and was whipped into the air. He smiled as he saw Haku get left behind. She obviously didn't get much practice at this. He landed on the flag pole and jumped off it again. He loved that pole.

With a flip, he landed on the roof and started running. He glanced behind him and didn't see Haku. He smiled until he looked forward and saw her standing on the ledge ahead of him. She bowed at him before doing a back flip off the building. He saw her shoot a web from her hand like spider-man did and catch herself from hitting the ground. "Fast and a fast learner... Time to stop playing!" He shot Haku with a web and pulled.

"WHOA!" She was pulled off her web, which surprised her. She not only was strong, having lifted up a boulder to test it out just a few days after getting Serum as she named him, she had no clue that was going to happen. Naruto always seemed to know what was happening around him even when he couldn't see it.

Naruto spun her around and threw her back a few blocks. But her own web caught the roof while another strand went for him. He dodged it and several others. "You trying to do something, Haku-chan?"

"Nope, did it," she told him as she landed on the roof. In her hand were all the webs she shot at him. She gave a pull and Naruto dived forward to try to avoid the net that had been made. It caught him and she threw him back. Naruto ripped it apart in air and twisted to land on a water tower.

He pushed off with his legs and flew over the building. While in the air, he saw Hinata-chan on the bridge his team met on. "Haku-chan, wait up!"

"We aren't going to, Naruto-kun!"

"No, Hinata-chan is crying! We have to make sure she is alright." He stopped on the the roof closest to the road.

"No! You are ours, Naruto," she about yelled when she landed next to him.

"Haku, think about how you are acting."

"You said you didn't want to be without us," she reminded.

"We don't but Hinata-chan is a very good friend to us. We are going to get her to stop crying right now."

Haku felt hurt and love for him at the same time. This was one of the reasons she cared for him. "Okay, we will join you."

—oo000oo—

"Of course... I mean, why would anyone want to be with me," Hinata asked the air.

"Because you are kind, beautiful, stronger than you know, did we mention beautiful," Naruto said as he landed on the railing next to her. "Please stop crying, Hinata-chan. And please tell me why you are."

She seemed to cry all the harder. "...Naruto-kun, d-do you re-remember when w-we first met?"

"The third year of the academy," Naruto stated. "We bumped into you at lunch."

Hinata shook her head. "It was be-before your K-Kekkei Genkai activated. It was my first day at the academy... My f...father h-had told me that m-morning th-that I wasn't w-worthy of b-being clan heir. I j-just wanted to c-crawl into a c-corner and disappear. And I saw you." She wiped away her tears and looked at him as new ones replaced it.

"Y-You were j-just being p-picked on by a b-bully and were bleeding. You c-came into class a-and sat d-down near me. And you said, 'Hey, don't cry. No matter how bad things are today, they will be better tomorrow'. I saw y-you a-always try y-your hardest b-but it n-never paid off. B-But you s-still tried... I fell in love with you right then and...and now, you are engaged... And I can n-never be with y-you." She broke out into new tears and Naruto was instantly down by her, holding her.

"...How could we forget that," Naruto asked himself.

Haku felt guilty now at being mad at her. "...Hinata," she said to her. "The marriage isn't final yet. Right now, it is more along the lines that Naruto is dating us. If you care for him so much...we won't mind if he dates you as well."

Hinata looked up at her. "Y-You really mean that?"

"Haku-chan, are you sure?"

"We do and we are. Naruto-kun can't stand to see people hurt and we love him for it. It hurts that we aren't the only person he cares for but he wouldn't be Naruto-kun otherwise."

Hinata cried a little more as she held on to Naruto. "N...Naruto-kun, c-can I be your g-girlfriend as well?"

He looked one last time at Haku and received a nod. He pulled off his mask, "Yes, Hinata-chan, we would love for you to be our girlfriend." He bent down a little and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just tell us when you are ready for something or you are not ready, Hinata-chan."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she whispered, leaning her head against his chest.

Naruto walked Hinata-chan home and saw her to the door. As he walked away, he thanked Haku. "We know that wasn't easy for you, Haku-chan."

"But it made you happy," she told him. "It is worth it." She held his arm to her chest. "I love you, Naruto-kun." He wanted to say the same but didn't know if that is what he felt for her. Because he was beginning to feel it for Hinata too. "And we know it is too soon to expect you to feel the same. But we wanted you to know just the same."

Naruto nodded. They didn't run to his home this time, he wanted to walk. "So, what is the name of your symbiont?"

"Serum," she told him. "We can make weapons like you can but we can't just disappear like you do. But our speed is almost as fast as our most powerful jutsu."

"Very fast?"

"We were impossible to see when we used it before bonding with Serum. Now we can move at speeds that are almost near it. Faster than anyone else on the planet."

"We bet that is handy. We thought you were a nuke nin. Why did the Mizukage send you here?"

"Because that Zabuza told me once he became Mizukage, I could."

"Huh?"

"The old Mizukage, a man with dark hair and a single black eye, retired and left. When he did, the previous took power. He was... We can't think of a name vile enough for him. But because of him, the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist broke up and left, one by one. Soon, it was Zabuza-sama that was left. He made the decision to replace the new Mizukage but he failed. We left, vowing to return and finish it."

"And you did."

"Yes, we did. Serum can't hide like you can, Naruto-kun, but he gave us something else." Creating a blade, she slashed her wrist. The blood oozed out for only a moment before returning and healing. "That is why we survived back in wave. Venom gave us his offspring, one capable of healing almost all the wounds we have received. Plus we are immune to ice and cold attacks."

"Now that is something we wish we had. Are you going to be a ninja here in Konoha?"

Haku nodded. "It was a transfer of ninja through an arranged marriage. The Hokage said he would instate us as a chunin later."

Naruto nodded. "We think we heard that the chunin exams was coming up soon." He smiled as he looked at her. "Are you going to be there, cheering us on?"

She gave him a chaste kiss. "Of course we will. What did you do with that second account?"

Naruto chuckled. "We gave half of it to Tazuna to help restore the Wave country. Used the rest to pay for the real ranking of A. And kept the last of it. By the way, on our first date, would you like to rent out the most expensive restaurant in Konoha or maybe buy the Hokage monument?"

—oo000oo—

"..." Naruto looked over at Kakashi as he turned a page. The only sound there. They were on another C rank mission. One marked correctly this time. It was boring as hell. Protect a caravan as it came back to Konoha from bandits. Nothing valuable in it, just food stuff and merchandise. "...Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something going to happen?"

"Are you putting your feet in front of each other?"

"Yes."

"Something just happened." Naruto almost growled before the bandits showed up. He was so grateful to be attacked, he decided he would even let Sasuke outshine him this time.

—oo000oo—

"There, was that so bad," Kakashi asked his team when they got back into Konoha. Before they answered, he heard a bird cry up above him and smiled. "That right there means the Chunin Exams are about to start. I think you three have proven you can handle it."

"Of course we can, right Sakura," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you are the brains among us," Sasuke stated. "If anyone would know if we can't, it would be you."

She considered it, "Yeah, we can handle it. What is the Chunin Exams compared to fighting Zabuza?" None mentioned that it was really Naruto that handled it. All that mattered was that they had seen combat and had even saved Kakashi at the first encounter with the nuke nin.

"Hmm, what this? I seem to already have the paperwork. Please fill them out so I can go meet with the Hokage." He took back the papers once they were signed and said, "Sayanara."

—oo000oo—

"Hello, Haku-chan," Naruto said as he saw her heading over to him. "Want to get some lunch," he asked her as they walked away.

"...What kind of day is it when Naruto ignores you," Sakura asked the air. "Didn't he use to have the biggest crush on me?"

"Key word is use," Sasuke said. "Some people grow up." He looked up when he heard Naruto call out someone else. Hyuuga Hinata walked timidly, but happily he noticed, over to Naruto before all three went to get something to eat.

"...Hey, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke interrupted her. "No, I don't want to go out on a date. Sakura, are you even interested in being a ninja?"

"Of course I am!"

"Why?"

"...My father was a ninja before the Kyuubi attack. I wanted to know what he was like."

"Remember that from now on." He turned and walked away. And Sakura knew he was right. Naruto had said it, he never returned her feelings, why would he now? She had been thinking this ever since the bell test and at times it was almost more than she had to not fall into sadness. She had ruined her friendship with Ino for her stupid little crush.

She was about to go walk off and sulk before she noticed small box was on the ground. She picked it up and looked inside. There were two sets of throwing knives inside, both the best quality she had ever seen. The first set were white with a blue spider on it.

She smiled and said, "Naruto dropped this." Everyone knew that Haku wore clothes that imitated Naruto's. And those knives screamed that they were for her. The other set were indigo with a red oak leaf on it. She didn't know what those meant.

"Now where did we leave them," Naruto muttered as he looked around. "We will hurry," he called to the two behind him. "Ah, Sakura, maybe you can help us. We bought a gift for our friends but seemed to have misplaced it. Maybe you have..."

"You mean these," Sakura asked, holding up the box.

"Those would be it," Naruto said as he took the offered box. "Hinata-chan's favorite tree is the oak," he told her. "So we got her that set of throwing knives with a leaf on it."

"You bought both of them a gift?"

"Yes. We are fond of both of them and are trying to see which of them we love. Both know this and agreed to share for now. ...Uh-oh, we know that look. What is wrong?"

"Love is," Sakura replied.

"...You are coming with us then." He didn't even wait for an answer. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along. "Ladies, we are sorry but Sakura is feeling really down so she is coming with us."

"Let me go, Naruto!"

Haku looked her up and down. Naruto guessed what she was thinking. "No, Haku-chan, we don't like her that way. We are concerned as her friend."

"Ano... I don't mind," Hinata whispered. "What is wrong, Sakura?"

"Love life," Naruto replied. "Come on, we are just about to go get something to eat at Hinata Senzai."

Sakura gaped at him. "That is the most expensive fancy restaurant in the village!"

"Yes," Naruto replied. "Oh yes, of course, we are not dress for it." He looked Hinata up and down. She wore a very lovely dress. While he was still in his combat gear. Even Haku had Serum in the form of a dress. "You have something to wear, Sakura-chan?"

"...Not for there."

"We will buy you a dress," Naruto stated as he turned to his two girlfriends. "Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, these are for you." He gave them their gifts.

"...I don't know what to say, Naruto-kun."

"We love them," Haku said for both of them. They grabbed Sakura and dragged her off. "Hurry up and change and we will meet you there."

—oo000oo—

A simple matter of changing Venom into a black suit with the spider over his left shoulder and Naruto walked there. He had trouble making the reservation at first. But once the manager found out the amount of money he would be throwing in, he quickly arranged for a private table to be ready today. He didn't even mind when Naruto told him to add one more person for the reservation.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. Are you ready?"

"Our party has yet to arrive," Naruto told the hostess.

"Would you like to see our menu of wines and sake while you wait for them?"

"We would." He looked at it and smiled when he saw one. "A bottle of Strawberry Wine." Hinata loved strawberries and Haku was more than fond of them herself.

"It will be waiting at your table," she said with a smile. She honestly saw no reason why people would hate this boy. He was very kind whenever she saw him. He returned her smile and placed something over her ear. It was a ryu folded up in the shape of a flower.

"Trying out a new trick," He told her. "Keep it as a tip." As he walked back outside, she unfolded it and nearly fainted. It was two hundred ryu bills.

—oo000oo—

"Sakura, are you afraid that meal is going to attack you," Haku asked.

Sakura blushed and stopped picking at her food. "I am sorry. But there is just no way Naruto can afford this."

"He can," Haku assured her. "Now what is really wrong?"

She sighed and told them. "Then make up with her," Naruto told her.

"But we have hated each other for years. How can I?"

Hinata spoke up now. "It is better than just sitting on your feelings. I did... And I almost lost Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, about that, when did you get the nerve to tell Naruto?" She had known for years the girl liked Naruto. She would always smile at him in class and encourage him when he failed. But other wise, she never made it clear she liked him. Naruto wasn't that dense so if she had just made it a little more apparent, he would have seen it as well instead of a small number.

"I heard he was to be married," Hinata said in a blush.

"Anyway," Naruto said to her, "what Hinata-chan said is right. You will never know what will happen unless you try. Maybe, probably, Ino will forgive you."

"You might be right."

"And don't worry about love," Haku told her. "You will find it." She finished her food, the last one still eating besides Sakura. "Ready to go?"

"We'll let Sakura finish eating," Naruto said. "And don't worry about paying us back." He stood up and walked Hinata and Haku to the door.

After a few minutes, the waiter came up to table. "Your bill, ma'am."

Sakura nearly choked on a sip of wine when she heard that. She took the offered booklet and opened it. _'I'll kill Naruto for this!'_ Taking a deep breath, she read what it said. Before laughing. _Paid for it already, Naruto._

—oo000oo—

Team seven came up to a floor with several genin trying to get through a door marked 303. Naruto looked back and leaned over the railing of the stairs. They were only on the second floor. "Sasuke, don't say a word. We'll calmly slip by and leave those too weak to see through it behind," Naruto told them. They nodded and walked on by.

The boy that had been trying to get in noticed them. "You are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

"We are," Naruto replied.

"The two that almost tied for rookie of the year," he continued to say.

"Your point is," Sasuke asked.

"I, Rock Lee, want to fight you," the boy with the bowl cut haircut told them.

Naruto looked at him with an appraising eye. He was more than he appeared. It would be interesting match. And they were still early. "No, better not to show off just yet."

"I will," Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged, but this is what he knew would happen.

They went into the auditorium and Naruto got between the two. "We will not tolerate a fight that breaks the rules. So we will keep it simple. No going in for the kill. No hurting each other so bad you keep the other's team from taking the test. Now let's get it on."

Sasuke ran forward and tried to punch Lee. His fist only met air though. Naruto winced as he knew what was coming. Sasuke went down in a heap as Lee gave him a single punch. Sasuke jumped back up and activate his Sharigan. "That will not happen again."

"So that is the Sharigan... It is a mighty ability but can your body keep up with what your eyes show you?" Lee ran at Sasuke, dived to the side, and kicked him up into the air. Sasuke felt a finger touch his back. Followed by webbing on his arm and on Lee.

"We said no hurting the other enough that they cannot take the exam!" Naruto pulled Sasuke back down while he threw the captured Lee against the wall followed by the ceiling. He was about to continue when a hand grabbed his.

"That is enough," a larger version of Lee said to Naruto. "You are breaking your own rule."

"We are not. We said no hurting the other to the point they can't continue. He isn't hurt yet." Lee walked over to Naruto without a scratch.

He was silent a moment before he smiled this insanely bright grin. "That is very true! Lee, as you have already received your punishment, no more will be said on this! Head to the class room now."

"Hai, Gai-sensei." Before he left, he looked at Sakura for a moment. He smiled and bowed to her before leaving.

Maito Gai turned to Team Seven. "You should go as well."

"Okay," Naruto said as he helped Sasuke up. "You just got your ass handed to you in a paper sack."

"Shut up," Sasuke said, going to punch Naruto even though he knew it wouldn't connect. He only lets Sakura hit him some of the times, to keep her thinking she can and will be strong. Just like he thought, Naruto leaned back and caught the fist. "I will figure that out and do it myself, one day."

"Not today, Uchiha, not today."

—oo000oo—

They entered the room and found it filled with Genin. Naruto smiled before he donned his mask and vanished. _'Hmm. Worthless. Worthless. Killer, very dangerous. Worthless.'_ His analysis continued until he walked back to the door. The Rookie nine were being talked to by a silver haired genin.

"Now Sabaku no Gaara is the unknown figure in this exam. He has never revealed his full strength and has never been hurt."

"That sounds..." Hinata said before she started to stutter. "S-S-Sounds l-like N-Naruto-kun." She couldn't form complete words because she just felt Naruto lift her chin and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Speaking of which. Uzumaki Naruto. Unknown, unknown, unknown. Has reflexes that are greater than any other known person as he is always able to duck a punch. Has been seen jumping distances ANBU were known to cover. As well as using these webs to swing from place to place. He also makes blades through his Kekkei Genkai. They never last long when he isn't holding them."

"You some kind of spy or something," Naruto asked, cutting his card in half as he appeared.

"...It wasn't easy to get all that," Kabuto said to him, looking at the remains of the card.

"We like our privacy."

"Well, to answer you question, no, I am a medic."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. He could tell he was being truthful. He turned to Sasuke. "So, who is Sabaku no Gaara?"

"A ninja from Sand, I met him after Kakashi turned in our forms. He got close to me without me knowing. You two might be related."

"We doubt it. We think we will go say hi." He vanished again.

"HOW DOES HE DO THAT!?" Kiba yelled as even his scent vanished.

Naruto walked up to Gaara and tapped him on the shoulder as he appeared. "Hello, we are Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara's two teammates stared at him with gaping jaws. "What?"

"How did you just touch me?"

"By reaching a hand out and touching you," Naruto told him and demonstrated again. But this time, he found sand blocking his hand. "So that is how you avoided being hurt."

"It is... Uzumaki Naruto, I think I will enjoy fighting you."

"We would say we aim to please but the truth is we aim center mass." He looked at the other two. "And you are?"

"Sabaku no Kankuro," the one with the hood with cat ears said. Naruto nodded then looked at the bundle behind his back.

"Must be uncomfortable in there. And you miss?"

"Sabaku no Temari," she replied.

Naruto pulled down his mask. "Uzumaki Naruto, aka Venom. We will see you later." He walked away, casting a glance at female grass nin. "...Now you are dangerous," Naruto stated to her. When he got back to his team, he yawned. He looked to the front just before the proctors showed up.

—oo000oo—

Naruto sat down and looked at the people next to him. One was a Hidden Star nin, the other was Shino. "Long time." Shino nodded. "Still as stoic as ever?"

"I am."

"...Are you allergic to pesticides?"

Shino looked at him, "Where did that come from?"

"Just trying to get a reaction out of you. How are things going with your team?"

"They are good. Hinata has been trying harder recently, saying she wants to show you that she can be strong."

"Never thought she wasn't."

"I know. You were her only friend at the academy. A mistake on my part."

Naruto looked up as Ibiki was about to stand in from of them. "Are you two done?"

"No but we forgive you for interrupting our conversation."

"I am going to enjoy making you quit," Ibiki growled to Naruto.

"If you can, proctor-san, if you can."

Ibiki stomped back to the front. "Alright, listen up and shut up. I am only going to explain this once."

—oo000oo—

Naruto zoned him out and listened to the gist of it. Ten questions, start with ten points. Caught cheating, lose a point. Naruto yawned again under his mask. Meaning if you cheat, and as they were ninja they were expected to, don't get caught. Easy enough.

Naruto prided himself on at least being able to use most of the abilities that the Venom before him had. And that was all he needed. But there was one trick right then he could really use. One that belong to Carnage, the ability to see all around him through the symbiont. That would have been useful. But, even if he could become Carnage, he would never do that again.

With a sigh, he realized he would have to do this the only fashion way. Well, not really. He put his hands under the desk and the Venom formed a small piece of itself from his finger. It dropped to the floor and was still for a moment. Just a moment. Then what looked like two white eyes on it looked around and it moved off. It was an adaptation of the Kage Bunshin for the symbiont. It still required adrenaline to survive and it wouldn't last long as it was. But once it returned, it would tell Naruto what all it learned.

Naruto couldn't help but smile under his mask. This was too easy. After fifteen minutes, the symbiont clone came back and Naruto wrote down the answers.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Felt like it was a good place to stop. I had been checking up on Venom ever since I started writing this and I have found that is a Carnage only ability. But I haven't read a comic in so long, I could be wrong. If I am, well go with it. As you can see, Naruto can change his cloths. He just likes them as they are.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto let his senses take over again as he relaxed. After between a half hour to forty five minutes, he noticed people were leaving in large numbers. He blinked, his eyes feeling like sandpaper, and looked around. Everyone was waiting for the tenth question. "...You were staring off into space, weren't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sorry, the test was so boring we took a nap under here."

"Then I will fill you in. You can quit now and save your career or you can take the last question and pass or fail and be stuck as a genin forever," Ibiki told him, grinning on the inside at how this ninja was going to panic. But Naruto again yawned under his mask.

"We thought something important was going on. So the other nine questions were pointless then." He stretched in his chair and relaxed again. Naruto then felt killing intent roll off Ibiki is such a wave it was comparable to Zabuza. "...Gasp," Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. Unfortunately, others were not so use to this and they really began to fall out. Naruto looked at the door and then at Ibiki. "Stop wasting time already and get on with it."

Ibiki scowled at him. "For those still here, you pass the first..." He noticed Naruto look away from him, out the window, and Ibiki almost threw a kunai at him.

"Incoming," Naruto told him.

The window shattered as a cloth ball went threw it. It unfurled and was pinned to the ceiling by two kunai. _**The sexy and single Mitarashi Anko has arrived!**_ "Listen up bastards! This is no time to celebrate! All of you are to follow me!" A breeze blew through the room.

"Anko..." Ibiki said from behind the banner, "...I hadn't told them that they passed yet." Anko's face fell slack when she heard those words. Especially when a few genin started to snicker at her.

She shook her head. "Did Ibiki ask if you would take the tenth question," she demanded of a genin in front who nodded yes. "Then you all pass. Damn it, came in too early, still far too damn many left."

"What about the tenth question," Temari asked.

"To stay or go was the tenth question," Ibiki told them. "You are not always going to know every detail of a mission, only that to take it is dangerous. But you still have to take it." Ibiki probably said more but Naruto ignored it. He looked left and still saw Shino so he knew Hinata-chan was still here. He looked behind him and saw her. She smiled at him and Naruto gave her the thumbs up.

"Now follow me," Anko yelled again.

—oo000oo—

Trees hundreds of feet high. The sudden cries of animals being cut off as their maker was killed. Ten kilometers of hell on earth. "Its beautiful," Naruto cried, seeing at all the fun he would have int there.

"That it is," Anko said. "This is area forty four, lovingly known as the Forest of Death."

Kiba scoffed. "Please, that doesn't scare me."

Anko smiled before she threw her kunai and grazed his cheek. She appeared behind him and licked his blood up. "Spirited eh? Ones like you are always the ones that die first in there. And it is always..." She spun, pressing another kunai against a tongue. "Messy."

"Sorry, you dropped this. Plus you cut my hair and blood makes me excited," said the Grass kunoichi that Naruto said was dangerous.

"A lot of blood thirsty ones this go round," Anko stated. "Now where was I?" She explained the rules and had Kiba hand out the forms. Naruto looked at his and signed it right away. When team seven turned them in, Naruto took it and placed it in his cargo pocket. Might as well have been a safe.

"Well," Sasuke said as he looked around as they waited at the gate, "Which should we go after?"

"We'd say... the weak ones are the ninja from the Hidden Sound, the Hidden Star, several teams from Konoha, sad but true, one Iwa team, and a few others."

"That gives us a lot of room to work with. Who should we avoid," Sakura asked.

"The Sand team with Gaara, the Grass team with the lady with the tongue, we wouldn't say Lee's team is the most dangerous but they are more trouble then they are worth in there. Also the Rookie Nine. Here is the thing, we wouldn't say Kabuto isn't dangerous. But we would say he is holding back, we can feel it. He is a lot stronger than he shows. We just don't know why he quits the exam when he could pass."

They looked around them and soon enough spotted one of the team Naruto mentioned near by. The Sound Genin.

—oo000oo—

Naruto went up and was jumping from tree to tree like it was a play ground. Even with the two following, he quickly found the three Sound nins. He raised a finger to his lips and jumped off. _'Time to follow the foot steps of a master.'_ He settled over them and then... _**"HAHAHAHA!"**_ The three below them stopped running and went on guard. The whole area went dark as Naruto flooded it with killer intent. _**"Eight targets,"**_ Naruto said, still using that evil voice. _**"Heart, liver, lungs, kidneys, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain. Which should I go after?"**_

Sasuke shook his head. "Show off," he muttered.

The girl was taking it the worst. She didn't remember her training and was looking all around her at every noise. "Kin," the one with black hair called to her. "Calm down or I will kill you." She tensed but stopped her fidgeting.

The black hair boy saw movement from the corner of his eye again and turned to fulfill his threat. But all he saw was this white spider. Then Naruto came fully in view, crouching between the three, with a zanbatou across his back, one hand on the handle, the other in front of his face. _**"Its over."**_ He started spinning. The one that threatened his teammate was first. He received a heavy gash on his chest. The girl was hit in the head by the handle. The third one raised his gauntlet to block him. Naruto smirked...

"RAGH!" He dropped to the ground, clutching the side of his head. He wanted to run, get away from that horrible sound!

"Oh, what's this," the mummy wrapped on asked. "Not so hot now are you?" He kicked Naruto in the ribs, getting a satisfactory crack. Dosu rung his melody arm again, adding a new wave of pain to Naruto as he rolled around on the ground in agony.

"So you don't like noises eh," Zaku asked. He nodded to Kin. He couldn't but she could. Kin took her bell and threw them in a circle around Naruto. The chakra enhanced bells were hell to him. Naruto tried to reach passed them but couldn't. He could only form a coherent thought long enough to drop the darkness.

"Shit," Sasuke shouted as he jumped down along with Sakura. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He blew a fireball at the girl. She jumped out of the way, giving the bells a final but much greater ring. When they stopped, Naruto laid on the ground, not moving except the rise and fall of his chest.

"Naruto," Sakura shouted as she reached him, picked him up and carried him away from the fight. "Naruto, are you going to be alright?"

"...It seems...we are not...as unbeatable...as we thought." He forced Sakura to stop. "We...have to... help Sasuke."

"He can take care to himself. You are almost dead."

"Then...they didn't do it right," Naruto told her. "We will show them the correct way." He was able to stand up by himself. He turned and ran back, a little off balance but alive. His arms began to bristle as several kunai started to be formed in them. He threw them at the mummy, making sure to stay away. They hit him a few times before he jumped away.

Naruto then faced the girl. She was trying to reach some of her shenbons. "Tsubame Fubuki!" He slapped his hands together and pushed them out. Several swallows made of ice flew at her. On missed and hit the ground. An ice crystal formed where it shattered. The other five hit her on target. She pulled the crystals from her arms and one from just above her right hip.

Naruto looked at the last one. He was blasting Sasuke with these two wind tunnels in his hands. Naruto started to make another handsign but couldn't. He could barely stand. "This...is new." He forced his hands to do as he wanted but they were shaking too much to form them properly.

He stopped and looked at the two. The wrapped one was starting to get up while the girl was wrapping her wound. "You are not walking away from this, Uchiha Sasuke," Dosu said to him. "We have been ordered to kill you. And your friends are not going to stop that."

"Want to bet," Sakura growled as she threw a kunai at him. He caught it and was about to insult her. Except the explosive note on it went off. Naruto tensed as the Melody Arm rung again but it was quick. Dosu hit a tree behind where he had been standing, his gauntlet cracked and ruined.

"You bitch," Zaku yelled as he turned a single arm at her. As a blast of air almost hit her, Naruto jumped in the way of it, a shield of web between his hands. He was pushed back several feet, but was still able to stand. His whole body shook for it and his ribs felt like they were on fire. When it stopped, he shot a web line at Zaku, and pulled. He threw Zaku against several trees before he threw him away from there.

Zaku growled as he got back up. And he heard something else growl as well. Looking up, he saw a giant centipede looking down on him with fangs that could tear something much bigger than a human apart. He raised his one good arm up and blasted it but it ignored the wind and brought its jaws down on him.

Naruto watched it a moment longer before he turned to the other two. The girl could barely move. The leader wasn't at all. Walking over to him, he put his hand on his shoulder. And found something was holding him to that spot. He pulled him away to find a broken branch through his back. Dropping the body to ground, he searched it for a scroll. "Earth," he called to Sasuke and Sakura. "We are set, lets go."

Sasuke held back, looking at the girl. "Just a second." He walked over to her, kunai at the ready if she tried anything. "Why were you ordered to kill me?"

"Because that is what our leader wants," she growled at him. She wanted to hurt him but she lacked the strength to do it.

"...We take her with us," Sasuke said to his team.

"She tried to kill you," Sakura reminded.

"As an order. If the same was done to us about her, we would have done the same thing. Except we would have succeeded."

Naruto was silent a moment before nodding. "She is beaten and if we leave her, she is dead." Walking over to her, he knelt down and started binding her wounds with his webbing. "This should keep you from bleeding to death. Sakura-chan, can you check how many ribs on my right side are broken?"

She lightly press against them, not seeing him grimace in pain under his mask. "Four."

Naruto nodded as he stood up, pulling the girl with him. "You have anymore weapons on you?" She didn't answer. "Because I am going to be carrying you. And as we all saw, I don't like high pitch noises. So if one should hit me while I am moving, not only should I fall, you will too. And I will twist so you take the brunt of it." Kin began to drop several shenbon needles with bells on it. No chakra was added so it didn't hurt as much.

Picking her up, he secured her to his back. "Sasuke, we should head straight to the tower."

"Think you can keep up?"

"We know we can." He jumped, shot a web into the trees, and started swinging off. Sakura and Sasuke were behind him, jumping from branch to branch.

"Why is he so stubborn about getting there. He should be resting," Sakura stated.

"Because he knows the longer we stay here, the better the chance is we will meet someone or thing that will kill us. Better to take a little pain now than die," Sasuke told her.

Naruto landed on a branch and waited a moment for them to catch up. "We need to hurry. The tower is only nine kilometers away."

—oo000oo—

Naruto untied Kin and set her on the floor. "How are you still standing?"

"By forcing myself to," he said to her. He pulled the scrolls from his pocket and tossed them to Sasuke. "Remember Anko-san said don't open them _until_ we reached the tower."

Sasuke nodded. He unrolled them and tossed them to the ground as they began to smoke. There was a cloud that normally happened when something was released from a scroll or summoned. But nothing appeared.

"...What was that," Sakura asked. "Wasn't something..."

Kakashi appeared. "Huh? Already?"

"CAN'T YOU BE ON TIME ONCE IN YOUR LIFE," his three genin demanded

Kakashi struck a thinking pose. "But then the universe will collapse." And for once, his genin didn't call him a liar. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. So, do you know what it means?" Kakashi pointed to the sign behind him.

"...Heaven is mind, earth is body," Kin stated. "Ninja need to be strong in both."

Kakashi looked her up and down. "And you are?"

"Tsuchi Kin," she told them. "These three killed my team and took me prisoner."

Kakashi looked to them. Naruto had removed his mask, leaning against the wall, holding his ribs. Sasuke was looking at him then at something in his hand. Sakura was the only one standing, looking at him. "Why did you bring her," he asked them.

"She was ordered to kill me," Sasuke stated. "Her and her team were ordered by their leader to."

"...Who is your leader?"

She held her head high. "He is Orochimaru-sama."

"What did you say?"

"Orochimaru-sama," she said again.

"...You three, take this time to rest. Sasuke, I am going to have round the clock ANBU guards for you. Naruto, you injured badly?"

"Four broken ribs. Think they tore open the skin on the way here."

"Come with me then. You are coming as well," Kakashi said as he lifted Kin to her feet. "Oh, and by the way, you three broke the previous record by hours." Kakashi led Naruto and Kin to the medics. "Why didn't you dodge them, Naruto?"

Kin grinned. "He happens to be very sensitive to extremely high pitch noises. He had us dead to rights but one of us got an attack off. And he went down like a rock."

"...Sounds?"

"We can't explain it, Kakashi-sensei, but it felt like our head would split for it. Our whole body hurt."

"...Luckily sounds are not used that often for combat. And only slightly more often for genjutsu." Naruto nodded as he gingerly sat down on the table. He pulled off his shirt and blood started pouring down from it. "How are you moving?"

"By forcing myself to." He groaned as a medic put her hands on his side, using chakra to reset the bones. When she stopped, Naruto collapsed down on the table. "That...hurt."

"First time you have ever been hurt in years, right?"

"Yeah." His body tensed again as the medic did some hand signs and mended the bones back together. When finally she stopped, Naruto was ready to leave, wounded or not. Luckily, only closing the wound was left.

"...There," she said to him. "You will be tender for a few weeks and the bones might break again if you get hit there. I recommend pulling out of the exam."

"No," Naruto replied. "I'll get some armor for it or something."

She sighed, they never listen. "I am prescribing rest though. You will stay here for the next day while you get a blood transfusion." Another medic came up with a bag of B negative blood. As it was hung up and a needle attached to it, Naruto put his shirt back on and pulled up his right sleeve.

"Now for you, miss," the medic said as she turned to Kin. She took her to another table and pulled the curtain close. "Take off your clothes."

"Uh...I can't take these bindings off."

The medic was about to grab a pair of scissors. "Anything other than me touch those webs, they will be stuck to it," Naruto warned her. "And they are like steel anyway."

"...How do I get them off then?"

"Give it another ten, fifteen minutes and they will dissolve away." Naruto turned back to Kakashi. "We have heard that name before, haven't we, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Orochimaru is the greatest traitor this village has ever had except Uchiha Madara. He was also one of the Sannin with Jiriaya and Tsunade."

"...Now that first name we know. We have seen it on your book." Naruto leaned back into the table, tired and hungry. "We will see you when we wake, Kakashi-sensei." He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep's embrace.

—oo000oo—

Kakashi took Kin in front of the Hokage and explained what he learned. "What is he planning," Sarutobi asked kindly. One of the first rules of interrogation was that getting information often worked by being kind. The messy stuff came later.

"You might as well kill me now," she told him. "I am never going to talk."

"Hokage-sama, I believe the other two were the ones that were the cold, killer type. I doubt she will last five minutes with Ibiki, nor would she have the mental fortitude to resist even Ino." Kin glared at him in challenge. "Care to prove me wrong?"

"We don't need to go that far, Kakashi," the Hokage said to him. "I am sure she will simply consider her options and realize that she has a better chance of living with us than with Orochimaru."

"Not a chance," she said to him.

"Has Orochimaru's punishment for failure chanced?" Kin swallowed. "No, I guess not." He looked her in the eyes. "And you mission was to kill Sasuke?" She nodded. "Well, not only have you failed that, you were captured. Maybe if you are lucky, he will kill you quickly we return you to him."

Kin began to panic. She had always been told the Leaf were weak and would never hurt prisoners. And they were going to give her back with a ribbon! "NO! I-I'll tell you! Just don't send me back!"

"Then talk," the Hokage said in that kind voice again. "Just think of me as the person you bare your soul to." She told him everything she knew. From the upcoming invasion with the Sand as allies to the location of the Hidden Sound Village branch in Fire where she trained at.

"We won't kill you then," the Hokage said to her. "But you will have to be placed in protective custody. ...Haku, take her to you house for now."

The chunin entered the room, pouting a little. "But we wanted to congratulate Naruto-kun."

"That might not be wise, Hokage-sama. Naruto was severely hurt by her. Not only does she have the same abilities and possibly the same weakness, she might let her feelings for Naruto drive her too hurt her," Kakashi whispered.

"I trust her. Haku, take her there and protect her if someone comes to kill her."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She turned to Kin. "Come with me."

"...You Naruto's sister?"

"No, his girlfriend. Let's go."

—oo000oo—

The next day found Naruto in the cafeteria, trying to eat his weight in ramen. "...Five bucks says he gets sick before he finishes this bowl," Sasuke said to Kiba who arrived last night.

"...Ha, ten says he finishes it and goes onto the next stack." They watched as Naruto scarfed down the last of the noodles and drained the soup. He tossed the bowl on top of a stack already twenty high. He grabbed another bowl and started eating. Sasuke paid Kiba the ten.

"N-Naruto-kun, why are you e-eating so m-much," Hinata asked him.

Naruto looked up at her and slurped the noodles into his mouth. "Yesterday, we had to be treated for an injury that took jutsu healing. As such, our body has little energy inside it. We need to store up our reserves for the next exam." He took a sip of water, swished it around in his mouth a moment, and swallowed, removing the taste of ramen. He then reached across the table and kiss her. "We missed you, Hinata-chan." While his girlfriend blushed, Naruto went back to eating. Kiba dropped his jaw and looked around. Shino was behind him, holding out a hand.

"Damn it," Kiba said as he put twenty in Shino's hand.

—oo000oo—

The fifth day ended and it was time for the third exam preliminaries. Gekkou Hayate explained the rules to them and the first name came on the board. The teams present were Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Ten, Team Gai, the Sand siblings, and one Rain team.

"Kiba, Kagari, cough, please remain down here. Cough. Everyone else head up to the balcony."

When they were there, they got started. Kagari used the the Kirigakure no jutsu to cover the arena in mist. "Having trouble finding me," he asked Kiba.

Kiba sniffed the air. "You reek," he commented. The mist whirled around him as he did a round house kick on the Rain ninja, sending him into the wall. The whole room sweat dropped at how easy a victory he just got.

"...Cough. Winner, Inuzuka Kiba. The next match is...Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Hinata."

Gaara jumped down there while Hinata seemed to freeze up. She knew she wasn't a match for him. "K-K-Kurenai-sensei, I can't beat him!"

"Hinata, calm down," she told her student. "You never know if you don't try. Remember what you learned from Naruto? Hesitation ruins all chances."

She was shaking and didn't want to go down there. But Naruto wouldn't hesitate so she refused to hesitate as well. "Hinata-chan, be careful and kick his ass," Naruto cheered.

"...Do you best," Shino said to her. "But remember what we saw in the forest. If he gets close to doing that to you, quit."

"I will." She walked down there and stood in front of Gaara, shaking like a leaf.

"...Why am I fighting a weakling?"

"I am not weak," Hinata shouted with conviction. "I won't be looked down on!"

"Prove it," Gaara said to her. "Strike me and I will believe you are worth my time."

Hinata swallowed her fear and took on a Juuken stance. "Byakugan." She ran forward and struck a hand at his chest. For it to be stopped by the sand.

"Only one person has ever gotten pass my sand. And he is the only person I wish to fight. Surrender or die, it makes no difference to us anymore."

Hinata swallowed, she couldn't reach him so she couldn't hurt him. _'No, stop thinking like a Hyuuga. Start thinking like how Naruto-kun would reach him.'_ She jumped back and started doing handsigns. "You choose death then," Gaara said as his sand fell from his gourd and shot at her.

Hinata finished the last handsign and touched the sand as it was about to touch her. It froze for the barest of a moment before falling to the ground. "It... It worked."

"What did you do to my sand?"

Hinata smalled as the sand closest to her began to change. It turned to mud and it flowed back to the source. Gaara cut it off from the rest of his sand. "I-It was Doryuu Taiga no jutsu. And sand is just small particals of earth." She ran at him again, planning on doing that to the rest of his sand.

"So it is still my sand," Gaara stated, ignoring Hinata. She was about to hit him with a Juuken strike when the mud grabbed her leg. "...It is harder as it is more condensed. But I can still control it. Now as for you." Hinata was swung against a wall. She cried out in pain as blood flew from her mouth before Gaara did it again. This wasn't a match anymore, it was a beating.

"...Let her go," Hayate said to Gaara. "You have won, let her go."

Gaara glanced at the proctor and shrugged. He never cared about this match to begin with. He dropped the girl and shushined back up. He turned to look at the person who's blood his mother wanted so bad, she ignored everyone else. Naruto had jumped down there and was cradling Hinata's head in his lap. "Hinata-chan... Hinata-chan, say something!"

"...Naruto-kun, I-I tried to...do what y-you would."

"You did great, Hinata-chan. Where does it hurt?"

She swallowed the blood in her mouth. "My...My back, behind my lung."

Neji looked at her with his Byakugan and almost smiled. "Her right lung has collapsed and her left is bleeding internally."

Naruto glared at his happy tone. "You say another word and we will kill you."

Neji did smirk. "It was her destiny to lose that fight. She should have quit. I wouldn't have lost." It was everything Naruto could have done not to jumped up there and strangle him.

Gaara scoffed. "You would have died," he told Neji. "But I have no interest in any of you but him."

"We will fight later then," Naruto told him. He was mad that Gaara had done this to her but he had stopped. Neji never has, no matter how much he had beaten Hinata-chan. The medic finished his jutsu and frowned.

"Son, we are going to have to take her to the emergency room."

"What happened!?"

"Just like he said, her lungs are barely working. We need to drain her left lung of blood and inflate her right lung for her to begin to breath normally again. You have to let her go." Naruto helped them put Hinata on a stretcher before he finally let go of her hand. He then turned to Neji. "Pray that we don't fight you."

"If you do, it will have the same result as that match."

Naruto jumped and landed on the railing, about to take Neji's head off with a sword. But Sasuke tackled him to the ground before he could. "Get off us!"

"No. You would have been arrested for murder of another Leaf shinobi."

"Bull shit! Hinata told me about all the times he almost killed her! This would be no different!" He threw Sasuke off him and found He was being held back by Kakashi, Gai, and, to his surprise, Kurenai. "He deserves to die!"

"Then do it in a match," Kakashi told him. "But not right now. Patience is the greatest weapon of a ninja."

Naruto strained all the harder to get free of them. Kurenai was quickly losing her grip on him and he was pulling her several inches. Kakashi could barely hold his legs back. Only Gai had no trouble stopping his arms.

"Naruto," the Hokage shouted. "You were given an order by your sensei and superior!"

Naruto stopped pushing and they all fell over. "Aye, aye, sir," Naruto said to him. He glared at Neji who only grinned back. "...When we fight, the only thing that will say the fight even started will be your blood hitting the ground." Naruto turned to the board and waited.

"...Jeez," Kakashi stated. "He is going to be the next Zabuza."

"What does he have to do with Naruto," Kurenai asked.

"Naruto met him and ever since, his style has been moving a bit more to silent killing. He was already near impossible to follow."

—oo000oo—

Sasuke fought one of the Rain genin and won. Choji fought Shino and lost. Ino fought Sakura and they both lost. Shikamaru fought Tenten and won, amazingly enough. Lee fought Kankuro and wore himself out fighting a puppet. Kankuro revealed himself inside the bandaged thing on the puppets back and broke it apart. One of its many knives took Lee in the shoulder.

"Lee, take them off," Gai called from next to Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned as Lee jumped up on the Rat handsign statue. "Weights, Gai? Those shouldn't..." Two eruptions of dust reached the roof. "...Never mind." Kankuro nearly shit himself when he saw his puppet suddenly slammed into the ground, unable to move as they were stuck in it blade first.

The next thing he knew, a fist met his jaw then stomach. Lee jumped back and landed in his customary stance of 'bring it on'. But Kankuro fell to the ground, unable to move. "Cough. Winner, Rock Lee." Hayate looked up to the board. And his eyebrows climbed up under his headband. "Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji, please step down here."

Naruto grinned before he pulled his mask over his face. "Let's see if we've gotten it." He shushined in a flash of darkness down there. "You are dead, Neji."

"You can say that after you kill me. But likely, I will be saying it to you."

The two stood across from each other, ready to attack. Hayate raised his hand and brought it down. "Begin!"

Naruto brought his hands in to the handsign that reminded people of a yin-yang and shouted, "Enmu no Jutsu!" Darkness filled the room. _**"Eight targets...which, oh which shall we strike?"**_

"This brat is good," Temari stated. "You been giving him lessons on how to scare the hell out of people," she asked Gaara.

"_**Personally, we prefer the spine, fourth lumbar down, on the right side. The sweet spot, a real gusher."**_

"I won't fall for these intimidation tactics," Neji said. "These eyes see right through it. Byakugan." Neji looked but found the range of his Byakugan drastically cut.

"_**This darkness isn't a genjutsu. It is pure chakra and it will interfere with all types of vision enhancements. You won't see me coming until we want you too."**_

"You were right," Gai said. "He is the next coming of Zabuza."

Neji was turning around and around, the sounds of a person jumping from place to place. _'Relax, he is trying to wear you down and mentally exhaust yourself. Focus your Byakugan, find him.' _He brought his hand up into a seal in front of his face. And he began to notice him. He was moving from place to place very quickly, jumping through his field of divination. A staff appeared in his hands. The next instant, the end of it flattened out. Finally, it became a sword as large as an adult. _'His ribs...'_

"_**Now you die!"**_ The was the sound of something hitting something else and something fell to the floor. The Enmu no Jutsu lifted to reveal both Naruto and Neji holding their sides. Neji had a sword wound from where Naruto tried to cut him in half. Naruto was holding where his ribs had been broken. "...You may have seen through that but I haven't even started." _'Damn, we should have sensed that coming. Venom hasn't recovered from those attacks.'_

_'He still hit me, even when I broke those bones again. What is he?'_

"...I guess it is time to stop holding back," Naruto said, slinging the Shadow Keiri onto his back. "This time, it won't matter if you see me coming or not."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Cliff hanger! Don't you hate them? I am sorry if you were looking forward to your favorite fights but I am following it from Naruto's point of view mostly. And he only cared about who he fought and who Neji fought. The Rain genin are the three that cast that genjutsu on team seven and Kabuto close to the end of the second exam.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto looked at him and growled. He wanted him to hurt. But it wouldn't do to totally decimate him. No, he wanted Neji to realize just how he never stood a chance before he died. He ran forward, ignoring the pain in his side. Neji entered a stance and then when Naruto was about to hit him, he struck. "Eight Trigrams of Divination: Sixty Four Palms!" He hit Naruto in the hand and continued from there. "Two Palms...Four Palm...Eight Palms...Sixteen Palms...Thirty Two Palms...Sixty Four Palms!" Naruto stumbled backwards and nearly fell to his knees.

"See, you never stood a chance. You were fated to lose the moment I was decided to be your opponent."

"Shut the hell up," Naruto growled. He straightened up again. "You know nothing about Fate because there is none!" His hands flashed through several handsigns. "Hyourou no Jutsu!" He slammed a hand down on the ground. If Neji expected nothing to happen, he was sadly mistaken. Ice lanced from his hand along the ground. It hit Neji and encased him in ice. "The only verdict is vengeance. A vendetta, held in votive, not in vain." He pulled the Shadow Keiri off his back again and jump. He fell, swinging the sword in an overhead chop.

Once the blade started to crack the ice, Neji used his chakra to break the rest of it and escape death. "Cough, cough. How can you still use chakra!?"

"Why don't you use those all seeing eyes of yours to find out?"

Neji looked and he saw that the only point he actually hit Naruto on was his palm with his first attack. "How? I know I hit you!"

Naruto removed his glove and showed him. A bruise went through his hand. "We used our hand to block each strike." He put it back on before he ran at Neji and caught his hands in his wounded one. "Now, you will die." His free hand came up and made what looked like a handsign. Followed by several others. "Makyou Houshou no Jutsu!" The ice reshaped into mirrors in the shape of a dome. "We have been practicing day and night to be able to do this." He kicked Neji, making him let go of his hand. "Now, like I promised, you won't even see your death coming."

He turned his back on Neji and walked to the closest mirror. "Don't ignore me," Neji yelled at him while he went to attack him. But Naruto was no longer there. He saw his reflection in the mirror but no where else. Not even his Byakugan could find him. "Konoha's most secret and most ancient technique: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Naruto's right mask eye glinted evilly as he punished the wicked. Neji flew and hit several mirrors while Naruto jumped back in them. Neji fell back down in the center, scowling and holding his ass as he stood up.

The images on the mirrors all grabbed the Shadow Keiri. Before Neji was suddenly covered in blood and he fell to the floor. Naruto walked out of the mirrors and stood above him.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Seeing that you never stood a chance. Being shown how weak you are. We never cared about you before we came to care about Hinata-chan because you never made us. But the moment we did and you insulted Hinata-chan, glad about her pain, that changed. Now..." Naruto flipped the blade around so that it was positioned over his throat, "in this moment of great weakness, you meet the crossroads. The first is where you tell us screw you. You die. The second is where you admit you were wrong. You die anyway but you go to heaven with a clear conscious."

"Cough. I am calling the match," Hayate told him. Naruto never moved, he was still waiting for Neji's answer. "Lower... Put away your sword."

"What will it be, Neji?"

"NARUTO," Kakashi shouted.

Neji looked up and saw his hands never shook, positioned as they were. He was ready to kill him once he said something. So he kept quiet.

"I am ordering you to..." Naruto flipped the sword back up and slammed the butt of it into Neji's head. "To not kill him. Get up here," Kakashi told him.

"We am going to check on Hinata-chan. Proctor, we got lost in the heat of the battle. If we are disqualified than so be it." Naruto discarded his sword, leaving the medics to collect Neji.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize. He normally acts better than this."

"I know, Kakashi. He has had a trying few days. Hayate, don't disqualify him. He didn't kill him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. But if he does something like that in the Third exam, I will."

"Agreed," Sarutobi said to him. He turned back to Kakashi. "Where did he learn _ice_ jutsu? As far as I know, only you can use them and only with the help of the Sharigan."

"I don't know. I was watching him use those and I couldn't copy them."

"Kekkei Genkai," the Hokage realized. "Just how many aspects does he have?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto watched as the tube drained the blood while they prayed that would be enough until her other lung began working again. Because as it looked, she would die. If she did, Naruto would kill Gaara.

"Naruto-kun," Haku said as she came up behind him. "What are her chances?"

"...Slim." The world's sadness were in his eyes. "And we couldn't protect her. We thought that maybe Venom could give her a symbiont but he can't produce them at will. What about Serum? Can he..."

"No, Naruto-kun, we are not ready to." She produced the barest sliver of Serum and pressed it into Venom. His healing abilities were increased and the bones in his rib mended back together.

"...How did you do that," Naruto asked.

"Venom can absorb the abilities of other symbiotes. We just produced one like you showed us and gave it to Venom to adsorb and heal your wound."

"...Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. Venom didn't need to spawn an offspring. He flooded his chakra into Venom to produce another one. It was still the same one except it was half as big as the original. "Haku-chan, produce a symbiont that is bigger." She did and Naruto pressed the two together and watched. They seemed to fight each other and neither won. It changed to blue with black highlights. "Please work." He set the new symbiont down on Hinata. It set itself under her clothing.

Hinata's heart rate sped up to the point that the alarm went off but it stopped after a moment. Naruto was still afraid until he saw her chest rise and fall before she began to gag on the tube. "She is awake," he said to the medics that were rushed to the room. "Get that thing out of her before she chokes!"

They took it out and turned her on her side. They checked her respiratory system. "She is fine. The wound is still closed and her lung is working again. She is coughing the blood out now."

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding. "So she will be fine?"

"She already is," the medic told him.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?"

"You are fine, Hinata-chan. We are right here. We fought Neji and won, Hinata-chan."

"You...Y-You didn't k-kill him, d-did you?"

"No," Naruto replied. "The match ended before we could."

Hinata coughed a few times and blood came out her mouth. "W-We're glad. Neji-niisan w-wasn't always m-mean. He a-actually comforted us wh-when our mother d-died."

"But he hurt you so much growing up," Naruto reminded.

"B-Because he m-misses his father. We n-never hated h-him for it."

"...We came very close to killed him. He has many wounds." Naruto looked at the hand he caught all his attacks with. "We crushed him like he did you Hinata-chan. We felt it was what he deserved. Showed him that it is never fate."

"You sh-shouldn't have." She looked over behind her to the door as the finished setting Neji down. He had a bruise on his head and cuts everywhere. The worst being the one on his side. "N-Neji-niisan, w-will you be alright?"

"I will be," he replied coldly. Naruto clenched his fist in anger at him. Haku walked over to him.

"You listen and listen well," Haku growled, poking him over one of his stitched up wounds, making him grimace. "You will speak kindly to her. Naruto told her he fought you and she said she was glad he didn't kill you. That you don't deserve to be punished for what you have done to her." She almost growled. "We think you do. But it is Hinata's choice."

Naruto looked back at Hinata. "Ready to leave here, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes," she said. "Can you help us up, Naruto-kun?" Naruto picked her up and set her on her feet. "Neji-niisan, get better soon, please." Naruto walked her out of the room.

Haku looked at her then back at him with a glare. She really did like Hinata. She had so much potential and would be strong if people like him and her father had just encouraged her instead of belittle her. "We hope it hurt," she said to him before leaving. She walked back out into the hallway. "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, we need to head back because we are watching a prisoner. So we will see you later."

"Okay, bye Haku-chan," Naruto said to her before giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Bye, Haku-neesan." Hinata gave Haku a hug before she left. Naruto walked Hinata to the arena to watched the last matches. People tensed when they first saw him but relaxed when they saw him smiling at Hinata.

"Both Kiba and Shino pass," Naruto told her. "Sasuke did as well, of course. Both Sakura and Ino lost, double knockout. Lee won, Tenten lost."

Kurenai jumped down there to them. "Hinata, should you be walking yet?"

"We hurt a little but we're given the okay to leave."

She nodded. "Naruto, the last match just finished. Hayate was about to pull your number."

Naruto nodded and ran to the center. "Uzumaki Naruto, present."

"Your number is three," Hayate told him. "Take a look at this board. This is the order the third exam being held in a month will take." Sasuke, Lee was the first match. Naruto, Gaara was the second. Kiba, Shikamaru was third. Shino, Temari was forth and final. "You are being given a month to not only train but also allow delegates to arrive." Once everything had been explained, Naruto walked to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, we need to explain something to you."

"Okay." Naruto walked out of there tower and out into the forest. Hinata was surprised that she had no trouble keeping up. "Naruto-kun, what is it you need to tell us?"

"...Hinata, we changed you."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you feel it? The sense of everything around you? Something in the back of your mind watching you and the world through your eyes?" Hinata slowly nodded. "Our Kekkei Genkai isn't a Kekkei Genkai as you know it. These clothes are not clothes. They are a symbiont. One that has bonded with us. Haku-chan has one as well. And we were able to create one for you."

Hinata blinked at him a few times. "You mean we are no longer Hyuuga Hinata?"

"No. We are still Uzumaki Naruto just like Haku is still Haku. But you are also more than who you were. Listen, ask who is there and it will tell you."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. _'Hello?'_ A reply came. "...She said her name is Truth. That she both hurts and heals."

"Your symbiont was created by a skill our symbiont knows. A clone like our Kage Bunshin. We combined it with a clone of Serum, Haku's symbiont and it took on a life of its own.

"...She can become our clothes like your's?"

"Yes." Hinata discarded her ruined coat and went behind a tree. Her shirt, pants, and shoes were likewise tossed away and she came out. Her symbiont took on a sneaking suit like ninja once wore a long time ago. It was a blue with the secondary color as black. She wore a mess shirt and pants just above her skin that went along her arms and legs to her hands and feet. Above that, she wore the body suit. It clung tightly to her figure, hiding nothing unlike her coat which hid everything. The bottom half of her face was covered by a mask. The symbiont had hardened over her forearms and legs into armor. She also wore the signature gloves of a host, blue with a black square on the back. Her grieves made no sound as she move. She was dress for ease of movement but it also showed off her figure without coming off like a hooker. "How do we look, Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun!" He got a nosebleed that sent him into a tree.

—oo000oo—

"Relax, just breath," Naruto told Hinata later that day. "Now, feel around you through Truth." Naruto had vanished and left it up to Hinata to find him. She focused, her Byakugan still not activated. Truth would have smiled if she had a mouth, she liked this host. "Now," he said to her, his voice coming from nowhere specific, "find me."

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around. She was used to fighting in the 2-d. But they were still in the Forest of Death, and this was Naruto. He fought in the 3-d. He was likely above her or maybe even below her. She stood and took a deep breath. She could smell his scent. She saw where he jumped from. This was how Naruto was never caught off guard. But she needed to know something. _'Truth, are we worthy of your strength?'_ Her answer was that Naruto wouldn't have saved her if she wasn't.

She closed her eyes again and did what Naruto had told her to earlier. In time, her senses would always do this. But for now, she needed focus. ...A shift of a branch, a bug moving because of shifting wind... He is there! She shot a web into the trees and pulled herself up. _'No, Naruto-kun said to do smooth, precise movements, not slow awkward ones like a normal person would do.'_

She swung her body around the tree and let go, jumping to another tree. She landed on it, her fingers and toes the only thing touching, and jumped up to the branch. She caught it and spun, landing with her feet on the end of it. And walked back to the tree trunk and ran to the end. She dived off and caught a tree with her web. She swung, reaching the end of her swing, and let go. She flew through the air, twisting to avoid branches and landed on a bigger one. Her hand pushed the air in front of her, hitting something solid, against the tree. Naruto's head appeared as he pulled down his mask, followed by the rest of his body.

He was smiling. "Good, Hinata-chan, you did perfect. Truth will augment your Byakugan as well. Activate it."

Hinata nodded and did. And she was amazed. She didn't even mean too but she saw all around her. Including the blind spot! And it wasn't just she could look around her one spot at a time like she used to. She saw all around her all at once for several miles.

"Naruto-kun...this is amazing!" She hugged him. "We have never felt like this before! Like there is nothing we can't do!" What more, her perspective changed on the world. Now she understood what Naruto meant when he called this forest beautiful. Drops hundreds of feet long, creatures that would hunt them, near impossible places to get through, it was a playground to her and him!

"Let's head back to the village and say hi to Haku-chan... Oh, here." Naruto took out the remaining piece of chakra paper he had. "Truth gives you water element chakra. Let's see what your natural chakra is." Hinata took it, removed her gloves, and channeled chakra into it. The edges got wet but the main of it turned to dust. "Hmm, You already had water but now, with Truth, it is as powerful as your main element. Earth. We wonder if there is an element that combines those two."

"...What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"By combining my wind and water elements, we have a third element. Ice. Haku has the same ability. But as you have earth instead of wind, you won't have it."

"...Ano, I think I know. Remember history at the academy about the First?"

"Yes, he had the Wood element..." Naruto smiled. "Wood?"

Hinata nodded her head excitedly. "Iruka-sensei mentioned he not only controlled the trees, he had strength in using both water and earth."

Naruto was happy at how excited she was. She seemed to be living off her adrenaline rush that kept her from stuttering. "We'll come here to play later with Haku-chan. Let's go."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Hinata got to his home to find Haku was talking with Kin. "...Haku-chan, what is she doing here?"

"The Hokage told us to watch over her. At guard her as much as protect her."

Naruto nodded. "She been causing trouble?"

"No, too afraid of being sent back to her village."

"Stop talking like I'm not here," she growled to them.

Naruto looked her up and down, remembering the pain she caused him. Before he shrugged. "Well, you behave and we don't care if you stay here. Are you sharing the room with Haku-chan?"

"Yes."

"We'll keep it that way. Haku-chan, if you can find the time, can you help Hinata-chan train some? We am going to be busy."

"We can."

Hinata bowed to her. "Thank you, Haku-neesan."

—oo000oo—

"Naruto," Kakashi said to him when he next saw him, "I have been considering it and I realized I am not the best person to be training you over this next month."

Naruto frowned but knew he was right. "So who will be training us, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Believe it or not, the proctor, Hayate." Kakashi was smiling under his mask. He knew Hayate well through Yuugao and believe he could sharpened Naruto's rough style into a real dance.

"Is he aloud to do that," Naruto asked.

"Dobe, just accept it," Sasuke said to him. As he shifted, one could barely hear the clink of a bell. The chakra was gone from it so it was nothing more than a bell and didn't hurt Naruto. But Sasuke knew he had to learned otherwise. Naruto was his second match, he didn't doubt that for a second. Naruto couldn't be read as long as he fought with the Enmu no Jutsu. So he needed a counter balance. Even if it just ruined his extreme senses and slowed his reaction.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Make sure you learn as much as you can, Sasuke. We can't wait until we fight you."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. He was looking forward to it as well.

"Meet Hayate at the dojo at the hot springs. I told him of your desire to also learn how to water walk."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. Sakura-chan, you make sure you learn something as well. Just because you didn't get to the finals, doesn't mean you can slack off. We swear we will give you to Haku-chan to train if you do." He turned around and walked off, waving behind him as he did.

"...What a goof," Sakura said, smiling as she did.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura stepped out of the way for the train known as Rock Lee. "I came to give you this!" He held in his hand a hair pin with several sakura petals on it. "The most youthful Naruto told me these are your favorite flower and that you have been trying to think of something to keep your hair from getting in the way while you train and are on missions!"

Sakura laughed. Lee wasn't a bad guy. He just dressed bad. And every day since they met, he had been trying to get her to notice him. She was over her crush on Sasuke. She still thought he was cool but she wasn't the same blind little girl. She actually told Ino when the entered room three oh one that she could have Sasuke if she could get him to like her.

"Thank you, Lee. But I'm not going out on a date with you." Being a woman, one oh one, play hard to get.

"Yosh! Then I shall strive harder and ask again tomorrow!" He bowed to her before he ran off.

"...And so the azure beast has once again failing in its mating ritual. But, undeterred, it goes in search of greater strength to impress its chosen mate," Sasuke said as he watched the dust clear. Sakura and Kakashi were thrown off balance and their eyes were as wide as they could get. "What? I can't make a joke?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto came to the hot springs and found Hayate waiting for him. "Good morning, Hayate-san."

"Cough. Good morning, Naruto. I was, cough, impressed by your skill with the blade. But I noticed you were not, cough, using a style, just swinging it around, cough, while dodging attacks. Kakashi explained to, cough, me that you have enhanced reflexes that surpass, cough, normal humans and even that of ninja. Cough. So I think I will not be teaching a style but certain moves. Create a katana. Cough."

Naruto nodded and a shadow katana formed in his hands. "What shall we be learning, sensei?"

"You specialize in, cough, assassination skills so we will start with where to, cough, strike instead of just attacking, cough, the body where ever you can. You know, cough, the eight points. Now we shall focus the disable points."

Naruto spent the rest of the day going over these points and striking a clone Hayate made. This continued until he could strike a point with pin point precision. With two weeks left, Hayate told him to stop his practice on the clone. "Naruto, I am going to show you a new attack I want you to learn. Dance of the Crescent Moon. Stand right there and don't move a hair." Hayate drew his sword and made a single handsign. Several clones appeared and set off his spider sense. While the real Hayate jumped up and came down behind Naruto, the tip of his sword touching his shoulder.

"This is my best attack. As you can see, it is simple but effective. The Fourth was the one who originally came up with the idea but lacked the skill to finish it before he died. I finished it in his place. It is right that you know it as well."

"...Because he died to seal the fox in us?"

"...I can't say, Naruto. And few actually know. But trust me on this. You will find it useful. Now, do it." He created the practice clone and stepped back. Naruto, holding his sword in one hand, made a one handed handsign and the clones appeared. He found that that his body was almost carried on a jutsu as he jumped. It was more than just kenjutsu. He came back down and cut the clone in half.

"Perfect," Hayate told him. "Now with the zanbatou you are so fond of."

—oo000oo—

Naruto came there the next day, having forgotten that Hayate-sensei had finished his training. He got there and didn't see Hayate. But he did see someone looking through a hole in the wall. "...Perverts," Naruto growled. The guy was lucky Haku-chan was not on the other side. "Stop looking over there."

The guy looked at him and said, "Buzz off." A shadow shuriken flew into the wall, just touching his nose. "You really have no idea, kid."

"Neither do you, pervert."

"I am not a pervert," he said calmly. "I am a mega pervert!"

"And if our girlfriends were on the other side, you would be a dead mega pervert."

"Girlfriends? As in plural?"

"Yes, though what business of your's is it?"

"Kid, you are inspiration of my next book!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We're honored."

"You should be! Summoning no jutsu!" A toad appeared under him. "I am the Sage of Toad Mountain! Lover of women everywhere! Author of a world famous book! The Toad Sannin, Jiriaya!" Now he had Naruto's attention.

"Okay...maybe you wouldn't be dead."

"Ah, so you have heard of me," Jiriaya said, proudly.

"We am Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, bowing to him. "...Can you do us a favor? Sign this." Naruto held out one of his books, gold edition Icha Icha Limit. "We were planning on holding this over our sensei's head and torture him with it and that will make it all the more sweeter."

Jiriaya laughed as he took his pen and autographed the cover. "...Naruto...I wrote a character by that name. I think I heard about you even. Beat the hell out of a Hyuuga, didn't you?"

Naruto smiled. "We did."

"...Uzumaki...mostly clan less, right?"

"Except for a distant cousin that moved here. But she doesn't know who our parents are either."

"Really?"

"Really. Haku-chan, my girlfriend."

Jiriaya rubbed his cheeks. He really wished now he knew more about the Uzumaki. But almost no one does anymore. "Well, tell you what. I think I will train you."

"Sorry, we are waiting for our sensei. He is teaching us sword skills."

"The sword is outdated, kiddo. You would be better off learning..."

"Enmu no Jutsu." Naruto vanished except his spider. "Dance of the Crescent Moon." That spider became several as they all ran at Jiriaya with a sword. He tried to stop them but they just passed by him. The next thing he knew, something was touching his neck and the darkness lifted. A zanbatou like the one that belong to the new Mizukage was positioned with his head through the hole at the end.

"You were saying?"

"...Well shit."

—oo000oo—

Naruto trained to walk on water until Hayate-sensei arrived. It was after he fell the third time he remembered. "...So now what do we do?" A spark came to mind. "Jiriaya-sama, there is something you should know. Orochimaru wants my teammate dead."

"What!? Who is he!?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"...The Sharigan. Thanks kid. I got to thank you for that info. How would you like to be able to summon the toads like I can."

"We are a quick strike attacker. But from what we have heard, your toads are...heavy attackers, able to give and take massive damage. They would not suit us."

"...Something else then." He pulled a scroll from his pocket and unrolled it for about a foot. There were five seals. "Raven...Tiger...Hare...Wolf...Shark. What are those?"

"They are summoning scrolls I have come across during my travels. Some I found in a long defeated keep or such, others on ninja that have fought me and lost. I want you to sign the Toad contract. And you should as you could end up fighting on a battlefield where they will be most handy. But that doesn't mean you can't also summon another another. So, which will it be?"

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I know spiders were expected but the are more of stasis attacks from what I observed from Kidomaru. Naruto, of course, prefers not to play with his food and kill them quickly. Neji being the exception. It just wouldn't fit. So, those are the choices. Have at it.

See ya, space cowboy.


	8. Chapter 8

"...What is the difference of them," Naruto asked him.

"Well, first off, you need to consider that are they enemies," Jiriaya explained.

"Huh?"

"Alright, for example, if a persons signs both the Wolf and the Hare contract, they should _not_ summon both at once. Because what do wolves eat?"

"Rabbit, elk, and any other creature they catch. We have even heard of some packs hunting bison."

Jiriaya nodded. "Right. There is also a rivalry between the Tigers and the Dragons, the Snakes and the Toads, and others. Sharks hate the Dolphins with a passion and vice-versa."

"...What else can you tell us about them?"

"Well, right here, I have all five elements. Sharks for water. Tigers for fire. Ravens for wind. Wolves for earth. And Hares for lightning. Sharks and Tigers attack much the same, alone or maybe in pairs. They try to kill their targets quick in a single attack. But are known to chase them if they cannot. But once they get a hit on them, it is near impossible to escape them.

"Ravens attack are fast and if they hit the right place, can be very damaging. But it is hitting it that can be hard. They make excellent scouts and are even large enough to ride on. Their normal cousins also happen to be the favorites of hunter ninja as they can easily remove the bodies of their targets.

"Wolves are trackers, obviously. They move like an avalanche, rolling over their target so hard and fast, they cannot fight back. And you never just summon one of them. You summon them in packs. They are able to talk over long distances without being understood. Making it easier to trap targets.

"And the Hares. They are known for speed above ground and below it. Just like the element, they naturally cut through the earth. Normal rabbits are herbivores and just fodder for predators. These are not. Their lives eating plants has led them to understand which are poisonous and which are antidotes. And they do know how to attack, unlike the normal ones."

"...Our girlfriend, Haku-chan, loves rabbits," Naruto said with a smile. "But how will we be able to summon one when we meant to summon the other?"

"That is actually very easy." Jiriaya pulled the Toad contract off his back and unrolled it. "Take a look at this. As you can see, you sign it in blood and put your hand print at the bottom. By pressing _that_ hand down for the summons, you summon that creature. Meaning, if I tried to do it with my off hand, I couldn't. Nor could I if it requires both hands."

"...So we could have three," Naruto asked.

"...Possibly," Jiriaya admitted. "_If_ there is one that takes two hands. I know the snake contract does." He unsealed the five scrolls and unrolled them. Two of them in fact required two hands. The Shark and the Tiger. "So those two can't be used together." Jiriaya started to laugh as he understood why. "A cat's favorite meal is a fish. There you go, kiddo. Toad, Shark or Tiger, and Raven, Wolf, or Hare."

"Hmm... We got it. We choose..."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. This was just to give you more information to choose with. As of now, Tigers lead Sharks 4 to 1. While Ravens tie with wolves at 6 and Hares have 2. This is as of chapter seven.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Fifteen replies in just two hours! Not bad, in my opinion. I am going to call it here. Because while it was a tie early, the winners easily pulled ahead. No sudden death. The winners are... Listed below.

—oo000oo—

"Hmm... We got it. We choose..." Naruto paused to think about it a moment longer and said, "We don't know." Jiriaya face faulted. "Hey, this is a big decision! Once we choose, we cannot undo it! Just give us a minute."

Naruto stood up and looked at them each. He wished he could talk to one of them but didn't have that luxury. He walked around them considering what he knew of each. _'Start with the easier. Tiger or shark?'_ They were both powerful creatures, killers both. Tigers controlled the most dangerous element while sharks were the most unstoppable. Like he heard, you can't stop the tides.

"...Is it tradition? Or does it actually have to be like that," Naruto asked, motioning to the two handed contracts.

"It is necessary."

"Tiger or Shark stay then." He looked at the three and then at the Toad contract. "...Jiriaya-sama, we won't sign the Toad contract."

"What!? You know this is the same contract that the Fourth signed!?"

"...Regardless, we will not. We know he was your student so it is only right that he signed it. But we are not. We are the student of Hayate Kakashi. He has no contract that we know of. So we will follow his example and choose our own path." He looked at the three again. "Stealth without speed is useless. Speed without knowing where we are going is useless. Going after them without stealth is useless. We need all three. The sharks and tigers are powerful. But strength is not the only power. We are a student of silent killing. We do not kill on strength."

"..." Jiriaya grinned, "HAHAHA! You sound just like the Fourth! You are right though. Strength is not the only power. But that doesn't change the fact that you can only have one each hand."

"...We just realized something. We don't have have two hands, we have three."

"What?"

"Our gloves," Naruto told him. "They are smooth, making a new hand. We can't use them for the two handed scrolls because they form the same hand. But... We can at least try it with Ravens."

Jiriaya was still smiling. _'Minato, your son maybe an odd one but I like him. Ever though he isn't following in your footsteps, he is. You never followed anyone else's either.'_ "Now why hasn't anyone thought of that before? Cut your hands and sign your name in blood. Then press the hand you will use against the bottom, covered with your blood."

Naruto nodded and removed his gloves. He signed the Wolf with his left hand. He signed the Hare with his right hand. And he signed the Raven with his symbiont hand. "Jiriaya-sama, can we keep the other two as well?"

"Why, you can't sign them even if you were wrong about the gloved thing."

"Because we might know someones that can sign them and be worthy of their power."

"Like who?"

"Our second girlfriend, Hinata-chan, is someone that moves fluidly, she always has. She used to be hesitant but now... Now she strikes fast and she strikes hard. Water is her element, though her family has always been earth, we believe. Once she gets to terms with them, Hinata-chan will be excellent partners with the sharks."

"And the Tigers?"

"Tora... We want to say Haku-chan but she is speed, not power. Plus her affinity is ice like myself. Tigers will not accept her. We will have her sign the Hare as well. But we know someone that is as very hotheaded and is a fire type. Sasuke is the power hitter of our team."

"You certain? I always thought the Uchiha were more of speed."

"No, not Sasuke. He aims to hit hard. Power is his style. But the thing is, he seems obsessed with getting revenge on someone."

"His brother," Jiriaya said to himself.

"Huh?"

"Uh... Nothing."

"It was something. What did you say?"

"Listen, don't ask. You need to know how to summon them now." Naruto frowned at the most piss poor attempt to change the subject he had ever heard. But he did need to know this. And he could find out from Sasuke or Kakashi. "Now make the following handsigns."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Then press your hand to the ground after wiping blood on it."

Naruto put blood on his left gloved hand. A raven the size of a chicken appeared in a puff of smoke. _"Huh?"_

"Hello," Naruto said to it.

"_Where the hell am I?"_

"You are in Konoha."

The raven widened his small eyes until Naruto thought they would fall out. _"As in the Fire country!? Who summoned me!? Was it you, boy!?"_

"It was us," Naruto said to him.

"_That is great! We haven't had a summoner in...must have been a hundred years now! You should call the boss! His name is Ebony-sama!"_ The little raven disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto switched to his right hand. "Time to see if we can summon using the right hand. If we can't we will sign the Toad." Blood covered his right hand and he started the handsigns.

"Wait. Naruto, do you know what is inside you?"

"...Yes."

"Try using his chakra..."

"NO!" Jiriaya looked shocked. This kid wasn't dumb so he knew how much power he could get from it. "We... We did something unforgivable the first and only time we used it." The image of tearing those men apart came to mind again. "We will never let our evil side out again."

"...Want to talk about it?"

"No. Haku-chan already knows and she comforts me for it."

"...But you probably don't have the chakra to summon him on you own."

"We will," Naruto said in conviction.

"...Let's go somewhere more open."

—oo000oo—

"Here, kiddo," Jiriaya said to him. Naruto nodded and cover his right hand in blood again.

"Summoning no Jutsu!" Another cloud of smoke appeared and this one was much larger. It was one large enough to ride on. "...Are you Ebony-sama?"

"_...No. I am Shrike. So you are the boy the the hatchling was talking about."_

"We are."

"_Don't have enough chakra to summon Ebony?"_

"We don't know. We have been told we have large reserves but we have never done this before." Shrike nodded to him. "Jiriaya-sama, looks like we were right."

"_Jiriaya? The one the Toads always talk about? Isn't this something."_ Shrike hopped over to the man and looked down at him. _"...I have heard much about you."_

He grinned. "I am famous even to summons."

"_You are a lazy pervert that is more interested writing porn than perfecting your ultimate technique."_ Naruto couldn't help but laugh. _"Boy, how much chakra did you use to summon me?"_

"Uh, hard to put it in amount. If we were to use it to make shadow clones, twenty, twenty five."

"_Too little, far too little. You need enough to make at least five hundred clones to summon Ebony."_

Naruto nodded and focused. He had made a lot before. But not often. _'Just gather as much as we can hold,'_ Naruto thought to himself. When he thought he could no longer gather anymore and that it had to be visibly, he pressed it to the ground. "Summoning no jutsu!" It was an eruption of smoke.

"_**Who dares summons me!?"**_

Naruto grinned as he looked down at shrike and Jiriaya. But what he saw was Shrike about to fly off in fear. "We did. Are you Ebony-sama?"

The raven laughed. _**"HAHAHAHA! You think I am as weak as him!? My feathers are like iron itself! My beak razor sharp! My talons like knives! I am Scarmory! I would have been the leader of the Ravens had that old cripple chose right! Get off me boy, before I throw you off and eat you!"**_

Naruto could tell he was telling the truth with that threat. He would kill him if he stayed on. "...No."

"_**WHAT!?"**_

"We summoned you here to meet the strongest raven and gain his respect. His acknowledgment. We have summoned him, it appears. Now, we will stay on."

"_**...So be it."**_ The hundred foot tall bird spread his wings three times that and flapped them, pushing himself into the air. He rose so high that Naruto was having trouble breathing. **_"NOW DIE!"_** Scarmory dropped into a dive, almost making Naruto black out. But even then, Naruto clung to the feathers. Scarmory landed on the ground and began to look for his body to eat.

"Over here," Naruto said as he flipped over his head, shooting it with web and pulled it to the ground. He actually had to strain to do it. He never felt anything so strong even caught by surprise. Scarmory slammed into the ground, digging a deep gouge in it with his beak.

"_**RAHG..."**_ As he stood back up, Naruto shot a web on his beak then swung around it several times, forcing it closed.

"Shut it!" He landed on his head, between the eyes, raised a fist and swung. Naruto didn't hold back because he knew he would die if he did. Scarmory started to waver for a few moments but shook his head and shook it off. He forced his beak open, snapping his web like thread.

"_**Boy, I am going to enjoy killing you!"**_

"If you can, Scarmory-teme!" Naruto grabbed a feather and pulled it out. Scarmory roared in pain and flung his head, throwing Naruto off. He was about to land in the river until Shrike flew under him.

"_Are you insane!? That is Scarmory! He will kill you!" _The bird yelled as he climbed into the air.

"Strong!?"

"_He fought Ebony for leadership of the ravens. He won. The only reason he isn't the leader is because the old leader decided who it was from the match! No one knows why!"_

Scarmory flew into the air after them. _**"Give me that child, hatchling!"**_

"_We finally got a summoner after a hundred years and you want to eat him!?"_

"_**It is a matter of pride! I told him to get off and he wouldn't! No one disrespects me!"**_

Shrike flew low to the ground, weaving in and out of the trees, using his smaller size to the best advantage. "LEFT!" He made as sharp a left as he could. Where he would have been in second, a talon came down, cutting trees in half. "RIGHT!" Again, he banked in time to avoid the other talon. "STOP!" Scarmory brought his beak down, nearly tearing them apart. His red eye, the size of a tower shield, glared at Naruto. "GO! Go, go, go, go!"

Shrike flapped for all his body was worth. _"How are you doing that!? There is no way you have better eyes than I do!"_

"It is hard to ex... CLIMB!" This wave of wind that was cutting trees apart passed under them. "ENMU NO JUTSU!"

"_I can't see!"_

"Turn left and up at seven and ten o' clock," Naruto told him. "Pull up!"

Shrike started to hover. _"...What are you... NARUTO!"_

He had jumped off, dissipating the darkness. He landed on Scarmory's back, trying to drive a blade into him. But he couldn't get through his feathers. _'His head then.' _ Naruto ran up his back to his head, jumped and landed on his beak, swinging the Shadow Keiri. He stopped an inch from his eye. "Surrender or die."

Scarmory looked at it and at Naruto. Then he began to laugh again. _**"Good fight, boy. Real good fight. No one has ever done what you have just did. Alright, I surrender. As your prize for beating me, you may summon me when you need to. You really should summon my brother, Ebony. He is most eager to meet you."**_ Naruto nearly fell off. This raven, which had been speaking about killing him ever since he got there, was talking like it was all a joke. Scarmory honestly couldn't be happier with this.

—oo000oo—

"_I have made my choice," _Windiel, the old leader said to Scarmory and Ebony. _"The next leader of the Ravens will be Ebony."_

"_But sir," _Ebony said to him. _"He is obviously the stronger. I know you have an important task for the one that does not. Surely I can accomplish this."_

"_**Accept it, dobe,"**_ Scarmory told him. **_"You know Windiel has a reason."_**

"_You are right, Scarmory. The Elder had a vision concerning the world or our next summoner, he does not know which. He said that a fox that is a spider may one day call on our help. But there will be many spiders, and he does not know how to tell which spider is the one. But he did say he would meet a raven of steel. That he would face this 'boy shrouded in darkness' and see if he is worthy. I want you to stick with this boy once you meet him, Scarmory."_

"_**...Hai, Boss-sama."**_ Scarmory bowed his head to the leader before he did the same to Ebony.

—oo000oo—

"Just like that," Naruto asked him. "You changed you mind just like that?"

"_**I respect power, boy. You almost had me."**_

Naruto looked at his sword positioned over his eye. "How did we _almost_ have you?"

Scarmory would have smiled if he had lips. He closed his eye and his feathers covered it. _**"That is how. So what is your next move?"**_

Naruto had a blank look on his face. "...We don't know."

Scarmory laughed again. _**"Few ever do. Well, no matter. Give me the scroll, boy."**_

Naruto looked around for Jiriaya but didn't see him. "...Uh, we aren't where we left it. We aren't even in Konoha anymore." He climbed up on his head and looked around. "...Do you see it?"

"_**...No. Hatchling, do you see the village this brat is from?"**_

"_N-No, Scarmory-sama! ...Are you going to kill me?"_

"_**Hmm... I think I will let you live today. Return home."**_

"_OF COURSE, SCARMORY-SAMA! AND THANK YOU!"_ Shrike disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What did you do that he thinks you are going to kill him?"

"_**Because our last summoner was killed by me,"**_ he said off hand. He flew up in the air to see around the mountains. **_"...Hey, I know where we are."_**

"Where?"

"_**Take a look at that pond."**_ The pond in question had a gold ting to it. Around it were statues of toads. **_"We are at the home of the Toads. That should mean..."_**

"_**Scarmory, what are you doing here," **_a giant toad wearing a bathhouse robe with the kanji for oil on the back, a scar over his left eye, and a sword on his back.

"_**Speak with respect, frog, or you shall lose the other eye as well!"**_

The toad growled at him. Before he noticed Naruto. _**"HAHAHA! Don't tell me you not only have a summoner now, you were summoned as a transport!"**_

"_**Watch your tone, Gamabunta, before I really do take your remaining eye,"**_ Scarmory growled at him.

"Excuse us, but who are you," Naruto asked. "...And why do we find you familiar?"__It was like he had met him before. In a memory from so long ago, even Venom could not fully reach it.

"_**I am Gamabunta, brat! The Boss Toad!" **_Gamabunta pointed an accusing finger at him. **_"You will speak with respect to me!"_**

Scarmory scoffed. _**"As if I will let my summoner do that when he doesn't even do it to me."**_

Gamabunta became subdued by that. He looked at the strongest of the ravens, a bird with a notoriously short temper, one of the few summons to ever resist the contract and kill the summoner, and one that no one but him knew the limit to his strength. He cast his gaze from him to the boy and back again. _**"Kid, who are you?"**_

"We are Uzumaki Naruto, of Konoha."

"_**...You...I remember you now. I haven't seen you since I assisted the Fourth. You know you can sign more than one contract. You should find Jiriaya and..."**_

"We cannot, Gamabunta-san. We have already signed the contract with the Hare as well as the the wolf."

Both summons looked at him. _**"How did you do that," **_they asked.

Naruto considered it. They could squash him right then and there if they wanted. But they weren't. He had earned Scarmory's respect. So he would give them his. "When we say we, we mean we. We are not just Naruto, we are also Venom. A creature has bonded with us, making us anew. A bloodline now, the Symbiote. No one knows this. And we want it to stay that way."

They nodded. They did not know why it would allow him three but they understood that there are many things they don't understand. _**"No one will find out through me," **_Gamabunta said to him.

"_**Nor myself, Naruto,"**_ Scarmory assured him.

"Our thanks, Scarmory-sama, Gamabunta-sama. ...Which way is it back to Konoha?"

Gamabunta chuckled and pointed southeast. _**"Roughly two hundred miles."**_

"_**I will be back there in a ten minutes," **_Scarmory stated. **_"Take care, Gamabunta."_**

—oo000oo—

Naruto jumped down in front of Jiriaya. "Shit kid, you scared the crap out of me. I thought I was going to have to explain to the old man why you were missing. Or worst, dead."

"You almost had to explain the second one."

"_**The scroll,"**_ Scarmory reminded. Naruto went to where the scrolls sat and took it from the pile. He stood in front of Scarmory and held it out to him. **_"Unroll it."_** Naruto did as he said. _**"Give me some of your blood."**_ He held out his talon and Naruto cut his palm and put it against it. As he slipped the glove back on, he felt it knit together. Venom had finally recovered from the attack from the Sound genin.

Scarmory wrote a kanji above Naruto's signature that he saw on a few other. _**"Done. When you need me, say my name instead of 'summoning no jutsu' and I will appear no matter what. It will also take some of my chakra instead of all of it from you."**_ With a nod to the kid, he vanished in an eruption of smoke.

Naruto sat back down, his adrenaline was running thin and he was finally feeling how much it had taken to summon him. "We could use a break before we try to summon Ebony to introduce ourselves."

"No," Jiriaya told him. "I know that others like yourself have been known to lose control over themselves because of the Bijuu but they also have learned to summon them as needed."

"...But you don't know what we did..."

"Nor am I going to ask. But if you hold back on power that is your's then you won't be strong enough to fight some of the strongest out there."

Naruto thought about it. He was in a place with people that he didn't want to hurt now. Haku-chan might not reach him this time if it goes wrong. "...We need to talk to the fox then," Naruto decided.

Jiriaya arched his eyebrow. "How did you reach that conclusion?"

"It is his chakra that made us that thing. We can't, won't, let it happen again. So we have to deal with the source. Do you know how we can?"

"Well, the slow way is to meditate. But there is a faster way," he told him with a slight grin.

"The sooner the better."

"That is what I thought you would say." Naruto ducked a fist covered in chakra. "Damn good reflexes."

"So everyone keeps telling us. Why did you just try to hit us?"

"To force you inside yourself."

"You could have told us." He stood there as Jiriaya reared his fist back and...

—oo000oo—

"OW," Naruto shouted, rubbing his nose. He looked around and found himself on a web that spread farther than he could see. All around him was darkness. "...The Infinite Web," Naruto stated. He had once read a book about a evil goddess of spiders that lived there. The strand he now stood on was over a dozen feet wide and metallic appearing. Naruto looked up and found the webs continued that way as well. He walked around the web until he was below where he had been. It stretched off there too. "Zinzerena, where am I," referring to another goddess in that book. The goddess of assassins and outcast.

The whole web shook as something struggled in it. Naruto looked where it came from and ran to it. Finally getting tired of running, he jumped off and started swinging until he came to it. This part was unlike the rest of the Infinite Web. The webs condensed here and slowly changed to stone. He set down on it and finally a sense of what was up and down came to him. He found a tunnel and entered it. In the corners were these black webs. He was about to continue down it but stopped and turned around. He bent down to look at where the web and the stone met. It took ten minutes before he could say he did see it. Slowly, the stone was changing into the webs. Very slowly. In that time, it had not even covered a thirty second of an inch. "What kind of place are we that stone changes to web? ...Oh yeah, our mind." The realization of that hit him. He looked out across the Infinite Web as he named it. To move at that pace and change all that...

"_**Are you coming or not!?"**_

Naruto looked at the source. It was from the cage at the end of a very short tunnel. "So you are Kyuubi no Yoko."

"_**Can you think of anything else that lives in you?"**_

"Venom."

"_**Shut up,"**_ Kyuubi growled. _**"What do you want already, boy?"**_

"What is it today with everyone calling us boy? We want to talk to you, that is what. You no doubt know what happened, right?"

"_**Yes. Have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you to do something like that. He screamed for days, to let you know."**_

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "That we don't care as much about as what happened before."

"_**Yes... Carnage disturbed even me. Though it would be fun to let him out again."**_ Kyuubi grinned, showing off all his fangs. **_"So, you happen to want to let him out to play again?"_**

"No," Naruto replied coldly. "We will never let him out again."

"_**Then what do you want?"**_

"Your power without letting that thing out."

"_**...You are lucky I like you. What you did, that was cruel, evil even. My style. So, tell you what. You do things like that again, and I will supply you with my chakra without you needing to get so angry you lose control of yourself."**_

"We did that to him because he was a monster."

"_**Then do it to other monsters. I don't care who it happens to so long as you continue doing it. My vessel should be feared, and that is something to fear."**_ He chuckled darkly.

Naruto shivered at the thought of doing that over and over again. "How will we pull your chakra out? We doubt we can handle all the time."

"_**Can you handle poison?"**_

"No."

"_**Because that is what my chakra is to you. A little will only help build an immunity to the harmful effects. A lot will kill you. And don't go thinking you can just channel a little over a long time to beat that. It will take decades. But for now, you need only worry about this. The symbiote is a connection between you and your mind. And thus, me. Tell it that you need my chakra and I will give it to you."**_

Naruto nodded. "We need some right now. We are about to summon the Boss Raven, the Boss Wolf, and the Boss Hare."

Kyuubi arched an unseen eyebrow. _**"You have chakra enough on your own for only one more so I guess you do need it. Hmm. Done, now get out and let me get some sleep."**_

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes again and grabbed his pounding head. "Damn it!" He stood up and growled at Jiriaya. "We should make you pay for that."

"Did it work?"

"Yes. He said he liked what we did." Jiriaya suddenly wondered what he could have possible done to make the Kyuubi like it. Naruto spread blood on his gloves and said, "Summoning no Jutsu!"

"_**...So the boy is..." **_A raven almost as large as Scarmory was there now. He looked around and then on his back. "**_Finally decided to summon me I see."_** He ruffled his feather, shaking Naruto loose a little. _**"So you are Naruto. I am Ebony, the leader of the Ravens."**_

"We are honored to meet you," Naruto said with a grin and bow. He didn't even feel winded.

"_**...Great...I can sense you are a lot like my brother. Just what I need." **_He hopped, throwing Naruto off. **_"Well, get to it."_**

Naruto nodded and pulled up his gloves. He cut both of them and pressed them to the ground. He was then in the air and the ground was shaking. "WHOA!" He jumped and landed on the head of Ebony.

A wolf stood back up after having fallen over. _**"Is this some kind of joke, meal," **_he growled at the hare.

"_**I have better things to do with my time then make a fool of you, mutt," **_the hare replied.

"_**Usagi, Ookami, stop this at once," **_Ebony said to them. **_"Our new summoner wishes to greet us."_**

"_**A summoner," **_Usagi asked, turning to Ebony. He was a snow hare, his fur white. He wore a vest with the kanji for White Lightning on his back. And he carried the faint scent of the potent drink with him. His claws were over a foot long, perfect for his size. He was the leanest of the three. Under his fur you could see well defined muscles for running. Tied over his shoulder was a tanto. It was in easy reach of his mouth should he need to grab it.

"_**For all three of us? That will be a first," **_Ookami stated. He was the largest. And he wasn't alone. There were three others, though only half his size. The all had a vest on as well with the kanji 'Fangs of the Tides' on the back.

"_My Lord, can we eat the rabbit," _one asked. Even though he was half the size of Ookami, he was still bigger than Usagi.

"_Yes, it has been far to long since we have hunted," _another said.

"_**No," **_Ebony said to them. **_"Our summoner has not wished it."_**

"_Like we care about what that child says,"_ the last of the three growled out. _"Not him, nor you! Your whole clan betrayed the pact!"_

"_**Silence, cub,"**_ Ookami snarled. **_"You do not know what happened so you shall not say anything!"_** He turned grabbed the cub by the scruff of the neck with his jaws and placed him between the three Bosses. _**"You will stay there. And you," **_he said, looking at Naruto, **_"Stand on him. So that we may all see you better."_**

Naruto nodded and jumped, landing between the cub's ears. _"I don't believe I am being used as such..."_

"Ookami-sama and the pack Fangs of the Tides, Usagi-sama, Ebony-sama, we are Uzumaki Naruto and we are the one that summoned you all here." He bowed to each in turn. "We would like to call upon you and your's for battle."

"_What makes you think we will let you," _the cub asked. Only to have his tail stepped on by Ookami.

"_**I said silence, pup."**_

Usagi looked him up and down. _**"You summoned all three of us, one right after another. That says something about you, child."**_

"_**And before he summoned myself,"**_ Ebony told him, **_"he summoned Scarmory."_**

"_And he survived," _one of the wolves asked, almost not believing his eyes. Ookami was about to step on his tail as well before Ebony held up his wing to forestall him.

"_**Yes, he not only survived, Scarmory signed the Binding with him. He almost got a kill strike on him before that."**_

The two wolves stared at him and backed away a little. The one being used as a podium began to shake.

"_**Heh... Ha ha... HAHA!"**_ Ookami's laughter shook the ground. **_"So this boy not only found a way to sign all of our contracts, he impressed the great Scarmory! ...You may, Uzumaki Naruto, summon my clan."_**

"We thank you, Lord Ookami."

"_**I do question your choice,"**_ Usagi stated. **_"Everyone knows that wolves and hares do not get along. Yet you did this anyway."_**

"We are going to be a hunter ninja," Naruto told him. "To hunt is to need speed as well as the knowledge of where the prey is."

Usagi nodded, that was true. _**"I am interested. You may summon my clan for now. I reserve final judgment."**_ Usagi and Ookami looked at Ebony.

"_**What? He already knows he can summon the ravens."**_

"_**Then, I shall go," **_Usagi told him. He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"_**We shall as well," **_Ookami told him before the Fangs of the Tides pack vanished as well. Naruto landed on his feet and looked up at Ebony.

"We wish you well, Ebony-sama."

"_**Fair winds, summoner."**_

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked over at the clapping Jiriaya. "Nicely done. Very nice. I actually wondered if you could get it to work."

"We..." Naruto fell to the ground, exhausted.

"What a kid," Jiriaya said as he picked him up. He summoned a toad and had him take them to the hospital. "Hey, this kid is suffering from chakra exhaustion."

"Let me see... Oh, it's Naruto. Why am I not surprised."

"There a problem bringing him here," Jiriaya demanded.

"No," the nurse replied. "He has just been brought here just about every day for the last two weeks. And he always escapes before six." She took him and laid him on a bed. "Do me a favor and make sure he doesn't run before I get back."

Jiriaya watched her go and turned back to Naruto. And found it already empty. He walked out the door. "He already did." She raced back into the room.

"DAMN IT!"

"Tired of him doing this?"

"No. I bet that today, it would take him a half hour. My boss was the one that bet as soon as our backs were turned!" Jiriaya hadn't laughed so hard in so long, it wasn't funny.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. Something I would like to say. I had a few people tell me that it wouldn't be a good idea to have either Tiger or Shark. Now, personally, I like the idea of shark. But there are not enough situations for that to happen. Maybe against Kisame but nothing that can be used a few times. And as I tried to write a version for Tiger, I realized that I am no good with Fire. Even though I was born in the year of the Fire Tiger, I have no luck with it. And I am serious about that.

About the symbiote Truth. I decided as soon as I figured out how to get a symbiote to Hinata that I would name it something that both hurts and heals. So, naturally, the first thing I though of was Alcohol. I tossed that out just as quickly. No way was I going to name a symbiote that. I actually had to put it in a search for 'hurt, heal' and Truth was what I found.

If you wanted a different partnership, sorry. If you wanted toads, sorry. But they are over done.

See ya space cowboy.


	10. Chapter 10

Usagi reappeared at in the Deep Warren, the home of the hares, just before another of his summoned kin did. _**"Caerbannog, you look like hell. What happened to you?"**_

Caerbannog sighed. _"I was guarding my cave, just like I was ordered to, and all of a sudden, these knights in shining armor arrived. I heard them and one of them came at me with a sword. Sir Bor was his name. And he was going to turn me into Rabbit STEW! Well, I tore his throat out right there._

_"And then the rest of them came at me! It was a vicious few minutes before the ones that survived ran away. And I was about to go get something to eat when the one in gold said, 'Bring forth the Holy Hand Grenade.' These monks came down with a box._

_"The King said, 'How does it um... How does it work?' 'I know not, my liege.' 'Consult the Book of Armaments.' ' Armaments, chapter two, verses nine through twenty-one.' 'And Saint Attila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, "O Lord, bless this thy hand grenade, that with it thou mayst blow thine enemies to tiny bits...' And I knew right there this was going to end bad. '... in thy mercy. And the Lord did grin. And the people did feast upon the lambs and sloths, and carp and anchovies, and orangutans and breakfast cereals, and fruit-bats and large chu...'_

_"And the second one stopped him, thankfully. 'Skip a bit, Brother...' 'And the Lord spake, saying, "First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin. Then shalt thou count to three, no more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who, being naughty in my sight, shall snuff it.' 'Amen'._

_"And the King said, 'Right. One... two... five.' 'Three, sir.' 'Three.' He threw the damn thing and blew me up! I was just blown up by idiots!"_

_**"I thought I had an interesting day," **_Usagi muttered.

—oo000oo—

Naruto stumbled to his home again. Stifling a yawn, he opened the door to his home. "Haku-chan? Kin?" No answer. "Must be...out training or something." Naruto walked in and grinned when he saw his bed. It looked beautiful and it was empty. Changing Venom into pajama bottoms, he fell on the mattress and slipped under the covers. He quickly fell asleep.

—oo000oo—

"Kin, take the first shower," Haku told her as she walked in their home.

"Okay. Naruto isn't passed out on the couch yet. What a shock." She laughed as well as Haku.

"Naruto-kun really doesn't know the meaning of relax at times." Haku had become friends with the girl, even if she was a prisoner. Serum learned from Venom's mistake with Dosu. No matter what it was, all feelings of threat from the girl was deal with in the most powerful manner. Usually, it was her just considering escape and Haku had to destroy the bell or other such item she held. Eventually though, she gave up. Haku grew more suspicious by this and watched her even more. But she did befriend her.

Haku even let her train. As long as it wasn't sounds, she didn't care. She could even watch over her while resting thanks to Serum. He never slept it seems. She sat down on the couch and waited. She was worn out, trying to find a way to overcome the sound weakness. And once she found it out, she could pass the ability to Venom and Truth. Naruto may prefer to earn his strength but, in her opinion, too many people were learning about it. And she knew that no secret was truly a secret here.

"Haku-san, I am done in the shower."

"Thanks," Haku said as she stood and went in the bathroom. She shrunk Serum down to a ring on her left hand and turned on the water.

"I'm going to bed," Kin told her, tiredly. Haku couldn't help and chuckle a little. Kin just didn't have the endurance to keep up with her and Serum. She probably wouldn't even have noticed if someone was lying in the bed right now. Haku lifted her head up into the streams of water. She was still asking questions about Sasuke and Haku didn't know why. Completing her mission now would be pointless. More over, she did not see why the mission was given in the first place. Kin had been told by Orochimaru before they left for the exam to kill Sasuke during it, but she never asked why. Because people that questioned him were often killed, Kin had stated.

"Why? What are we forgetting?" She knew the name, Zabuza-sama had told her of him after she got Serum. Because he was worried about it being like Orochimaru's seal. That it would enslave her mind to Naruto. If only she could see the connection. "Serum, can you think of something?" He could, actually. Zabuza had mentioned it also gave them power. If he had been there, then he might have been able to give him the seal. And the three of them would be perfect to test him out afterwards. But more data was needed.

"He wants Sasuke, but why? Of course, his Sharigan. The same thing everyone wants. He wants the Sharigan and the seal is the perfect way to make sure if he can't get it, no one else will have it." She was grateful that Serum took after her. She had use for the intelligent mind with a different point of view. And he had total recall as well.

She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and dried off. She had taken special care that Serum was clean as well. With most of her body covered, the dirt and grime collected on him instead of her.

Changing into a nightgown, she walked into the bedroom. And knew something was off. Someone else was in here. They're presence was so still, she could not tell who it was in the darkness. She reached for the light switch and turned it on. And let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, she began to wonder why she hadn't felt them enter. It was because Naruto had already been there. And she was right, Kin hadn't noticed.

"We guess we can't get mad at them," she stated. She climbed into bed and laid down with her head on his chest. "Good night, Naruto-kun." She leaned up and kissed him. Even in his sleep, he knew to kiss her back.

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up, feeling better than he had in days. He tried to sit up and found a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw it was Haku-chan. "Good morning," Kin said from the door. "Comfortable?"

"We are. Whys Haku-chan sleeping on us?"

"I woke up and you were there. So I am thinking you got here when we weren't and fell asleep on the bed. After I took a shower, I just got in bed and didn't notice you."

"That seems most likely." Naruto leaned back. He had nowhere to be today, no training to do. He wasn't going to wake Haku-chan for nothing so he was going to relax. "How are you taking Konoha?"

"Not as weak as I thought it was," she replied. In her hand was a glass of milk. She flicked the glass and listened to it ring. "I still can't believe you are weak against something like that."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No."

"We thank you for that." Naruto closed his eyes. "You are actually okay, Kin. Why did you work for a bastard that wants to kill so many?"

"...He helped me."

Naruto sighed, _'The same reason as Haku-chan.' _"What now? Konoha has prepared for war. We don't doubt we will win so long as Gaara is taken out as a factor. What will you do then?"

"I don't know. I know I won't ever return home." She didn't sound all that upset about it.

"Not much of a home?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Well, once the Old Man decides you are free to do as you please, you can stay here if you want."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Nope. We have Haku-chan and Hinata-chan, that is all we can handle. We are saying you are Haku-chan's friend and she hasn't many." Haku began to stir and Naruto stopped talking. Once she stopped, he looked back to Kin. "Anyway, you are pretty and all but not our type."

"Why? Because I say I instead of we?"

"Ouch."

"If you two keep talking, you are going to wake the dead," Haku groaned.

"Sorry, Haku-chan. And good morning."

He laughed on the inside when he heard her say, "Blasted sun. We swear we should destroy you."

"Don't want to wake up," Naruto asked instead.

"We found the most comfortable pillow last night."

"Haku-san, we need to go," Kin reminded her.

"Fine, fine." Haku threw the blanket off her, giving Naruto a rather nice view.

"Blue," he asked her.

"What are you..." Haku looked down and saw her nightgown had rode up to her waist. Her hand instinctively went for his face. And he ducked. Which she was planning. And he ducked again. He jumped, landed with his feet against the ceiling, and leaned back to avoid the next one.

"Haku-chan, we were just commenting because we like blue," Naruto said before diving into the bathroom and shutting the door.

—oo000oo—

Naruto met Hinata outside of Ichruka Ramen. "Hello, Hinata-chan." He pulled her mask down a moment and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you today."

"We are fine, Naruto-kun," she told him with a smile on her face. "Neji-niisan is coming home today. Will you meet him with us?"

"...Won't he think we are there to finish him?"

Hinata shook her head. "No. You told him you won't because we asked you not to. And we still don't want him hurt."

"We would think we were there to finish him. So, where do we meet him?"

"Neji-niisan is with his team right now. We were just about to go meet him."

"Okay... We'll race you there."

Hinata smiled all the wider under her mask. "You're on."

—oo000oo—

"We're gonna win," Naruto called to Hinata behind him.

"No, your not!" She shot a web at him and caught his leg. Each other were the only thing they had found so far that defied their spider sense. Hinata pulled, tripping Naruto less than a foot from the finish line. He came sliding back while Hinata ran for it. But Naruto grabbed her leg.

Neji tensed, "Come to finish me off, Naruto," he asked, already in a defensive stance.

"Told you," he said to her before she hit him on the head.

Neji looked at the two in wonder. It took everything he had to hit him and this girl just did it like it was nothing. "Gai-sensei, who is that girl? His girlfriend, Haku?" She was obviously too pretty for him.

"No, she dresses in white," Lee told him. "Naruto, have you come to give me more advice on how to get Sakura-chan to like me?"

"No, Hinata-chan asked us to come."

"Why would she ask you to come but not come herself," Neji asked as he walked to them. "I am Hyuuga Neji. Tell me, miss, would you like to have lunch with me?" Naruto sputtered before he broke out in laughter. "And what is so funny? If you can't tell, I am asking your girlfriend out on a date."

"HAHAHA! ...Neji... HAHA! That is Hinata-chan!"

Neji turned green before he turn back to her and saw that she had pulled down her mask. "Hello, Neji-niisan. Well, I did plan on having lunch with Naruto-kun but if you would rather me have it with you..." She started to giggle as well.

Tenten looked disgusted. "How could you not tell!?" Without even looking, she tossed a kunai in the air, caught it by the blade, and threw it into the crotch of the practice dummy.

"I don't believe I was just hitting on Hinata."

"Believe it," Naruto said, having fallen to his knees holding his sides, still laughing.

Lee looked away and around. It would not do to be laughing at his rival. Gai did the same thing. "...Hinata-sama," Neji said, closing his eyes and looking away, "what did you come here for?"

"We came to meet you and walk you home, Neji-niisan. We asked Naruto-kun to come to show he was no longer mad at you." She gave him a smile before replacing her mask. "We were also hoping to ask something of you, niisan."

"What?"

"Help us improve in Juuken."

This was it. Hinata had been giving off the wrong feeling ever since she got there. Her speak, the way she held herself, being able to hit Naruto. She had discarded her coat and were now wearing bold clothing. This couldn't have been her. "Byakugan." He focused on her and found it was no genjutsu. Her form was a little cloud like Naruto's was but beyond that, nothing was different.

"What happened to you, Hinata?"

"Sometimes, almost dying has the most profound effects. We want to be strong like a person we admire. So he has been helping us become so." She held out her hand to him. With hesitation, Neji put his hand in hers.

And he could see her smile widen all the more. "OMPH!" Neji was now face down in the grass, his arm twisted behind his back. He didn't even remember how he got to it. He was standing then lying on the ground.

Hinata let him go after a second. "And we think we have been getting stronger," she said as she helped him back up.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend proudly. He had wondered how she would react. "Still need us with you Hinata-chan? Or would you like to be alone for you two to make up and conspire against your father?"

"Naruto-kun! We are not conspiring against father. We are just planning on doing things differently when we are the clan leader."

"The elders then," Naruto corrected with a laugh. "Oh, Hinata-chan, we have something for you and Haku-chan later."

"We will meet you at the playgrounds." She smiled at their odd looks and at her choice of words referring to the Forest of Death. "Say tonight at six?"

"We will be there." Naruto watched them leave, Neji rubbing his shoulder, trying to restore feeling to the limb. "Now, Lee, we can help you get Sakura. Alright, now, what helps most in a big impression?"

"...Youthful..."

"Finish that word and we will not help," Naruto warned him. "Lee, not that we hate how you speak. But we are talking about a big impression with a normal person like Sakura. Try again, what helps to make a good impression?"

"...Uh... Sensei?"

"I always did fine with the burning flames of youth," Gai shouted.

"Which, of course, explains why you are single," Naruto told him. Gai was over by a tree, crouching with his knees to his chest and his head hung down. "Lee, look around you at how Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and myself are dressed."

He did look at those still here and remembered how the two that left looked. "...You mean I should not wear green?" He looked depressed about that. So Naruto knew it would be bad when he told him what it was he shouldn't wear.

"No, Lee, you can wear green. What else is there?"

Lee hesitated and started dancing around the bush in hopes he was wrong. "...My leg warmers."

"Lee, be serious," Tenten told him. "Naruto-kun is trying to help you."

Lee hung his head. "My youthful spandex."

"Right," Naruto replied. "Lee, normal people do not wear spandex. Because unless it is designed to be otherwise, it reveals things better left unknown. We hope you are fortunate that your's was."

"Naruto, that is most un-youthful!"

"It is also the truth," Naruto replied. "Lee, do you honestly think you will be 'un-youthful' in clothing unlike your sensei?"

"..."

Naruto dropped his head in his hands. "That is where you say no. Gai-sensei, what is the proudest moment for any teacher?"

Gai was back on his feet, his fist in the air. "When the student has surpassed the sensei!"

"Lee, for that to happen, the student can't do everything just like his sensei. But he can still be like him. That is what you want, right?"

"It is," Lee said, a little quiet.

"Now, I know Sakura likes shopping. Maybe if you ask her a little quietly, not a whisper, but definitely not shouting, you can probable get her to take you shopping for some nice clothes. Now repeat after us. "Sakura-chan..."

"Sakura-chan...

"...We would like to ask you a favor."

"...We would like to ask you a favor."

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Lee, you don't say we, you say 'I' and 'me'."

"Lee, you don't... Oh, right. Ahem. _I_ would like to ask you a favor."

"We were hoping you could help us..."

"I was hoping you could help me..."

"...Pick out some nice clothes to wear."

"...Pick out some nice clothes to wear."

Naruto nodded. "You can stop now, Lee."

"Hai. Will that really work?"

"Believe us. Men has some of thee worst sense of fashion there is. Practical over the fashionable."

"But your clothes look good."

"Special case in ours. Now, some of the best dress guys ask a girl they know to help them dress nice. And remember to use nice over youthful from time to time."

"...This is going to be harder than I thought," Lee stated.

"Nothing worth it is ever easy, Lee," Gai told him. "...Do as he suggest. Though it breaks my heart, you can at least still wear your cloths during missions."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" Both were drop kicked.

_'WE HATE IT THAT THAT THING AVOIDS OUR SPIDER SENSE BECAUSE IT IS NON DANGEROUS!' _Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. "And no using the genjutsu either."

—oo000oo—

Naruto nodded at that he had done his good deed of the day, stopping that hug, and was about to leave. "Hey, Naruto-kun, wait," Tenten said to him.

"Yes?"

"Can you...show me that thing you do with the weapons?"

Naruto smiled, it would figure that the top kenjutsu genin of Konoha would want to know about it. "Sure, Tenten. What type of weapon would you like to see?"

"That sword again. The one you almost killed Neji with."

Naruto nodded and formed it in his hands. "Here it is. You can hold it if you want, just not for long." Tenten smiled and grabbed it by the handle. And the blade fell when Naruto let go of it.

"My god, this is heavy!"

Naruto grabbed the eye at the end and lifted. "This is based on an actual weapon. It is just as powerful as the original. We call these our Shadow weapons because that is what they are, a shadow of the original. They will not last when taken away from us. Something that has worked in our advantage."

"...Can you show me how to use this," she asked eagerly. "Is this a skill anyone can learn or only people related to you?"

"We don't know about that but we know only a very few people can." Tenten almost looked like she would fall to tears over that. "Just myself and Haku-chan. But we can teach you to use the zanbatou some. Do you have one?"

"No."

"They are too powerful for a mistress of blades not to have one. We'll go find a store with one today and start your training in it later. We would start today but we still need to train for the third exam." He stood up and held out his hand for her to lift herself up with. She took it and marveled at his strong but soft grip. _'No, stop thinking like that,' _Tenten told herself. _'He is taken. Ta-ken! Plus, you like Neji!' __**'Just admit it, you think he is super cool and hot!'**__ 'You shut up.'_

"Something wrong, Tenten," Naruto asked as he placed his sword on his back.

"No, just thinking about how I could wield one of these large swords when I can't lift this shadow."

"It isn't easy. But with training, maybe you and us could form the Seven Swordsman of Leaf."

"Now that will be the day," Tenten told him. "Just as soon as I get the Keiri and you get the Samehada. And I know that sword will never accept anyone."

"Actually, we would prefer the Keiri. After all, this is the Kage Keiri."

Tenten froze and spun. "You mean to say you have seen the actual Keiri? The Executioner!?"

"Seen it? We have held it. A black blade as tall as a man with a handle a little longer than two feet long. The person that wields it is the new Mizukage, Momichi Zabuza."

"And you know him!? You have met him!? You took his sword from him!?"

"Yes, we know him. Yes, we took his sword from him in a fight. Kakashi-sensei did most of it though. It was very cool, seeing him stand on water and use mist to cover up his movements."

"...You use what you call the Kage Keiri. As well as the Enmu no Jutsu to hide your moves... Are you a fan of him?"

"No. Not originally. We learned the Enmu no Jutsu when this traitor stole a scroll from the Hokage along with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He had somehow slipped away from us but we had the scroll. So we skimmed through it for some techniques to counter him with should he have done the same. We chose a jutsu that hid us as well as the Kage Bunshin."

"How did it end?"

"...Bad. But we learned them, we survived, and the scroll was returned. We actually first used a katana but we like the Keiri better. Only one thing has ever stopped it." Naruto started walking in the direction of the stores. Tenten had to wonder something. Who did it end bad for. Because he didn't seem the type to lose to anyone.

—oo000oo—

"_Mizuki-sensei, stop and return with us," Naruto had ordered the chunin after he had finally came for the scroll Naruto had recovered. In his hands were two katanas. Behind him, webbed to the tree, was the scroll._

"_You got the drop on me, Naruto. Don't think you are going to keep me from that scroll. I deserve it for all the time I was forced to guard the demon of Konoha!"_

"_Demon? We know it is hard to deal with students but that is no reason to call us demons."_

"_Not them, you."_

"_...Oh, you mean the Kyuubi. We know. Now please surrender, sensei."_

"_You still think of me as that!? Here, let me make it as clear as it will ever be!" He pulled his headband off and cut a slash through the leaf. "Is it clear now?"_

_Naruto was shocked. He knew Mizuki didn't like him for the Kyuubi. Few people did. But to hate him so much to go that far... "Why, Mizuki-sensei? You have a fiancé. You introduced us!"_

"_...It doesn't matter! She doesn't matter! All that matters is getting that scroll!" Naruto dropped his head. "Oh, and just to let you know, all those hard test you got before you woke up, those were my doing! I was trying to make you fail from the start!"_

_But Naruto wasn't listening to him. "...You would do that to Tsubaki? She loves you. Can you honestly do that?"_

"_Gr. If she was here, I would kill her just to prove my point! Actually, I think once I deal with you, I will go and kill her anyway!"_

_Naruto shot his head up, disbelief written on his face and a few tears sliding down from his eyes. He planted both blades down in the ground before he reached up for his mask. He pulled that down for the first time ever. It covered his face so that he wouldn't have to face this next part. "We pray that Tsubaki can forgive us then. Enmu no Jutsu." Naruto formed the handsign the scroll had described and pushed chakra out through his whole body. The scroll said that it could have been black or white, depending on the mentality of the caster. It was dark._

_Mizuki looked all around him, trying to find Naruto. But he saw nothing. But he did hear him. Naruto was jumping from tree to tree like he did when playing. Now Mizuki wished he had paid more attention to that. "Die, traitor." Blood and the sound of something hitting the ground came next. But Mizuki never heard it._

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Tenten came to a store and found what he was looking for. "Tenten, this one." On the wall was a zanbatou. It was as long as the Keiri but nowhere near as wide, it was only six inches. It held the same thickness while the handle was one a foot long. It had a single blade that curved at the end. Just above the handle was a design of orange flowing lines. It reminded them of a katana.

"Hey, old man," Naruto said to the store owner. "Mind if we look at that blade?"

He was about to say no until he saw the one Naruto had on his back. "...Looking for another zanbatou?"

"Yeah, something like that."

He stood up, giving Naruto a better look at him. His left eye had two scars over it. And his left arm was inside his red long coat. "...Alright. You can get it down without killing someone, you can look at it."

Tenten looked up at it. The zanbatou was at the top of the wall, with several weapons between it and them. "There is no..." Naruto jumped up onto the ceiling and picked up the blade.

"Nice, very nice. Lighter than the Keiri but still heavy enough to cut through anything. 'Remember the fallen'," Naruto read from the blade. This blade had been used. And one look at the store owner said he had been the one to use it. "You know, it took us a long time to find a store that sold one of these. And this is the only one here."

"They are more popular in Kiri," the man said up to him.

"...Yes, the Mizukage even uses one," Naruto stated. "This from there?"

"No."

"Hmm. Well," Naruto dropped down, "here you go, Tenten. What do you think?"

She picked it up by the offered handle. "It's still heavy. But at least I can lift this one up."

"...You thinking of getting that, girl," the owner asked.

"The...Seven Swordsmen..." She was beginning to strain to lift it. "...use these. Naruto-kun has...met one and has begun...moving his style similar to the one he met. Take it back. Whew. And he is in the next exam."

"You met one," he asked. "Which?"

"Momichi Zabuza," Naruto told him.

"So that is the Keiri."

"Kage Keiri," Naruto corrected.

"...I am closing the shop," he said to the few customers he had. He took back his sword, reached up, and put it on the hooks.

Naruto looked at him, wondering what he said. Though he had a suspicion. "Oh well. Hey, Tenten, we had heard that Zabuza was coming here to watch to final exam. You know any truth to that." The man stopped mid step.

"He is dead," he said to him. "Zabuza would never be parted from his sword. Not alive at least."

"We told you. This is the Kage Keiri. We made shadow blades." Naruto formed a shadow of the sword he just held. "We like the Keiri so we made one for ourselves." He let go of the lighter weapon and let it dissipate. "Zabuza is now the Mizukage."

He looked back at Naruto. "...He did it?"

Naruto smiled. "Maybe we should have a chat, after the others leaves. Swordsman-sama." He nodded.

—oo000oo—

"Talk," the older man ordered him.

"First, are we right? Are you one of the missing Seven Swordsmen of Mist?" Tenten gaped at Naruto then the man in red.

"Is that true?"

"...It is. But I am retired."

"Red clothes, the scar... You are Lone Wolf Auron! That must have been the Ashura, the Counter Blade!" She was about to run back for it.

"Tenten, manners," Naruto said to her. "We met Zabuza-sama a few months ago. Right before he killed that fake Kage."

Auron nodded. "Good to know. That man did some things I could never approve of. So, you trying his style as well as his sword?"

"We are trying. Pulled out every bit of information on him from our sensei, Kakashi, that we could. Their pass fights and the one they just had."

"...Have you gotten the voice down," Auron asked. Personally, that was his favorite part of Zabuza's attack. He no longer knew how many had surrendered just by hearing that voice but never seeing where it came from.

"Not quite but we are working on it. Maybe you could teach us to better use this," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I think I would like that. You too miss, if you are interested."

"Of course I am!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto stood in the arena next to Lee and Gaara. He was looking up at all the ninja and politicians that were there to watch. Hayate stood just in front of them. Up in the stands, he saw Auron as well as Tenten, Hinata-chan, Neji, and others he knew. Kin and Haku were not there for the former's protection.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sarutobi called out. "Both I and the Mizukage wish you welcome to Konoha!" Naruto smiled up at the disgruntled swordsman. He must have realized too late that there was more to being a Kage than fighting. He'll mention Kage Bunshin to him later. "It is unfortunate that the Kazekage will not be joining us today. But we shall continue."

"What is he doing here," Sasuke asked.

"Must be dying for something to do," Naruto said to him. "Besides, what better way to judge new blood of a village?"

"Too true," Hayate muttered.

"The first match, Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee will begin in five minutes," the Hokage said before sitting down. "I wonder how many of them are enemies?"

Zabuza glanced at him then looked back around. "Probably around twenty at least. And I don't doubt the Kazekage chickened out when he received word I would be here as well."

"Yeah. I am looking forward to the same match as you," Sarutobi stated.

"Are you now? And which would that be?"

"Naruto. He has shown he can control ice recently. So I am interested in what else he can do besides what he has shown." He looked at the Mizukage who had started coughing.

"You mean to tell me the Uzumaki clan is related to the Yukina clan!?"

"Yukina? Zabuza, what are you talking about?"

"...Nothing. Just an old dead clan from Mist. One that I thought was alone."

"Ah... I don't know if they are. The only Uzumaki ever to live in this village for a long period of time is Naruto. His mother was here for less than a year before she left us, Kami rest her soul."

"And no one else knows anything," Zabuza figured.

"No one. So Naruto is stumbling around in the dark. His Kekkei Genkai is very peculiar. At first it was just enhanced reflexes. Then he could produce these swords. Then, before the mission he met you, it was revealed he had two equal elements. I knew they would form a different element. I just didn't know which."

"So Haku can..." Of course this was part of the act right here. "Maybe I should have found a way to get Naruto to Kiri."

"Nah, I never would have let him go. By the way, those two are the last of their clan, it appears." He grinned, letting it sink in.

"...They wouldn't," Zabuza stated.

"I caught them considering it just three weeks ago. First they will have to make Uzumaki an official clan first. Which means a seat on the council. Not many will be happy about that."

"Tell me you were able to squash it."

"For the moment," Sarutobi said to him. "But Naruto has been quickly showing his value. He beat a Hyuuga to get here. One that is famed as the most powerful user of the Byakugan in generations. It is... I honestly kind of hope he pulls another stunt like that today. For more than one reason. There are a lot of people who owe Naruto an apology. And it won't take much more for them to give it."

Zabuza nodded. _'So the kid didn't steal her ability. He had it from the start.'_ "It is time, Hokage-san."

"So it is." He stood back up. "Let the third exam begin!"

—oo000oo—

The Kazekage heard the sound of the exam starting and grinned. "Baki, are the men ready?"

Baki frowned but nodded. He should have been with his students and had said so. "All is set. We wait only for the signal."

"Good. We will finally pay the Leaf back for everything."

Baki turned and walked back. Kankuro was still there with his sister and brother. Where he should be. He sighed. "Just like a leader, so quick to place the blame on any person's shoulders but his own." All the men and women that Gaara has kill, he drove Gaara to it. The Daimyo's lost of faith with the Hidden Sand, he was the one that gave him the slight of how the Ninja village didn't need the Government. He could only pray that Gaara met up with his father.

—oo000oo—

Orochimaru waited. He had missed his chance in the Forest of Death because of the blond that was moving up the stairs. But he shouldn't have put his faith in those three either. He never would have thought they would find Uchiha before he had a chance to mark him.

How he wanted to curse both of them. The boy could be useful with his ability to create weapons and use ice. And with the Kyuubi inside him, he could one day be even as powerful as he was. But the Kyuubi would burn out the seal.

—oo000oo—

Hayate raised his hand. "Uchiha Sasuke!?"

"Hai."

"Rock Lee!?"

"Hai!"

"First match of the Third exam ready. GO!" He brought his hand down, signaling the start of the match.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: I was just thinking about the opening of G Gundam with Domon. So I had to put the opening to it in as the opening of the Chunin Exams. And yes, I did have the Rabbit guardian of the the Cave of Caerbannog from Monty Python a summoned Hare. There for a laugh, nothing more. Auron is in fact Auron of Final Fantasy X. The Ashura is one of his swords, one that gives him counter attack, magic counter, and evade and counter.

Progress report on Operation Tame Azure Beast. The eyebrows are the next to go!

See ya space Cowboy


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke activated his Sharigan as soon as Hayate said go. As Lee ran forward, Sasuke met him. Lee punched, Sasuke ducked. He kicked, Lee jumped backwards and was back the next instant. "You are better than the last time we fought," Lee stated.

"I... have been training to get my speed higher," Sasuke told him. Sasuke jumped back and took out two shuriken that were tied to ninja wire. He ran forward again, spinning the shuriken around him in a very fast speed.

Lee, realizing that even jumping over the blades was useless considering the wire, decided to go for Sasuke himself. He bent down and jumped in the air. "Konoha senpu!"

"Fire Blossom!" Sasuke had seen him and had spun the kunai around him. Sasuke then put the wires in his mouth and did a few handsigns, ending on Tora. Fire charged up the wires at Lee, hitting him. Lee dropped down, barely scratched but his bowl cut haircut was ruined a little. The right side was now off. "How much hair gel do you have in that!?"

"I see that I am not going to beat you at this level," Lee stated. He looked up to the seats and looked at Sakura. Whom was having trouble deciding who to cheer for. "And Sakura-chan should not have to worry like this. So let us end it." Lee jumped up on a tree and looked for the approval of his sensei. He got it and was about to take off his weights.

"Damn it, I have to use that jutsu," Sasuke swore rather loudly. "Lee, against you, this is the ultimate jutsu!" He formed a handsign.

"Lee, don't let him use it," Gai shouted. The boy jumped down from the tree, dropping his weights as he did.

"Too late! Behold the power of the only D rank kinjutsu! Ninja Centerfold: Hot spring Sakura!" Sasuke was covered in smoke and Lee landed, about to punch him. The smoke cleared when Sakura, her hair wet and wearing nothing but a towel, suddenly hugged him. She whispered something in his ears, making his face turn red while he nodded. Suddenly that fist reared back and instead of hitting his enemy, Lee knocked himself out.

Sakura changed back into Sasuke. "Too easy." He looked up at the scowling Naruto and grinned. "Yeah, I remembered you using that against Iruka-sensei."

Hayate gaped at the sight he just saw, unable to believe someone would knock themselves out in the Final Exam. "...Cough. Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke walked up to the stands to see Sakura running at him. "What did you say!?"

Sasuke grinned at her. "That if he did that, you would go on a date with him." The unexpected happened. Sakura's fist met his face.

"You jerk! You arrogant asshole! How dare you do that to him!? It would have been better if you had me naked and make him pass out from blood lost!"

"But I thought..."

"No, you didn't think! That might have ruined his career! Of course, you don't care! All you care about is getting stronger so you can kill that person!"

Sasuke grew quiet. "That isn't all I care about."

"Then what is!?"

"My friends."

Sakura scowled at him all the more. "Which you obviously didn't care enough about. Lee wanted to fight you fairly at you best. And you did this to him."

She stomped away from him, letting him know how much she hated him right now. There was being a ninja and winning anyway possible. And then there was this. Sasuke completely ruined his chances at being a chunin.

And it wasn't over for Sasuke. Even Naruto was mad at him. "Nice job, Assgay," He shushined down to the arena along with Gaara. "We are in a bad mood so we will end this quick."

"How do you plan to do that? You saw how the girl faired."

"We imagine it must be heavy wearing all that."

"Second match of the Chunin Exam ready. Go," Hayate called out.

"Enmu no Jutsu!"

"Dessert Coffin!"

Darkness covered the arena just as the sand came crashing down on Naruto. _**"It missed."**_

Zabuza grinned, he knew what came next. "He is going to state the eight points."

"_**You already know this, Gaara. But there are eight points on your body we can strike that can kill you right now." **_The sound of dripping water came from somewhere in the darkness. **_"But we have a better idea right now."_**

"...Rain," Gaara asked as he felt water start to fall down.

"_**Close. It is coming from us. And it is going to flood the arena."**_ Naruto had originally planned on Venom holding the water to use in his ice jutsus. But he felt those would not be of use here against Gaara. The darkness was pushed up as the water filled the bottom of the stadium. Gaara used his sand to float up into the air and he got caught.

The darkness fell away to reveal a spiderweb covered the upper half of the arena. Naruto was hanging from it in the center, the slanted eyes of his mask the facing him. "We were expecting more to drive you up into these." He stopped dropping the water, which was well over six feet deep now, and vanished.

Gaara knew this was the moment he would try to kill him. So he formed a sphere around him that was skin tight. In the air, a eye of sand formed while grains of sand filled the air. They spread out from the central sphere. Naruto danced along the webs, still hidden. But the moment that floating sand hit him, Gaara would know where he was.

He found himself pressed against the wall and looked for an escape. He saw two.

Gaara watched the sand fill the arena but Naruto was nowhere in sight. They eye cast about, looking for him. The pupil shifted until it saw a web hanging from it. It then shifted to see above it. Something was obscuring the view a little, making the air waver.

"Found you, Uzumaki Naruto!" Sand began to focus around him. Naruto dropped his cloak and jumped. His webs caught the sphere that held Gaara. As more wrapped around it, Naruto jumped up on a web not supporting him and the sand. He cut the others and was the only thing suspending Gaara in the Air.

"Enjoy your bath!" The web covered it, securing the sand in place before dropping the sphere.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the sand tried to expand out. The webs stretched and contorted but held strong. Hayate watched from the water's surface. "Cough. So this is why you made the heavy comment."

"...Shit!" Naruto jumped from his position before a claw of sand tore through the webs, aiming for where Naruto. It fell back and began to fall apart. "Call it," he told Hayate. When he hesitated, Naruto said it again.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto dived into the water, absorbing it back into Venom. He pulled the remains of the webbing off and dug through the sand. He found Gaara and pulled him up to the surface. "Breath damn it. We don't want to give you mouth to mouth." He reached up, grabbed the web, and pulled himself up onto it. Letting Gaara hang by his feet, Naruto slapped him on his back. Gaara began to cough the water from his lungs. "Whew, that is a relief."

Gaara snapped his eyes open and his sand began to surround him. Naruto dived to the right, vanished, and Gaara felt something touch his neck before he reappeared. The Kage Keiri was against drew a thin line of red. His sand moved to catch up with him but there was nothing it could do at this point. "You already lost, Gaara. Relax and watch the show."

"I...lost?"

"Yes, but it happens. At least you didn't lose your life for it." He put the Kage Keiri back on his back and pulled him from the sand. Righting him, he set Gaara back on the ground.

Gaara couldn't believe it still. "How... How could I lose? I can't lose. I am a weapon..."

"Whoa, hold on. A weapon," Naruto asked him. "We knew a weapon once. Maybe you would like to meet her."

Gaara focused his eyes back on Naruto and began to growl. "No one beats me!"

"Gaara, calm down," Temari yelled. "Please stay calm!"

"Listen to your teammate, Gaara," Naruto warned him. "We won't hold back if we have to fight again."

It took some effort but Gaara got back in control. "...I lost, something I will accept. Pray, Uzumaki, that we don't meet on a battlefield." Gaara reformed his gourd as he walked back up the stands. _'The signal hasn't been given. I must wait until then. And once it is, your blood, Uzumaki Naruto, belongs to mother.'_

Naruto watched him go, strung a web up to the stands, and swung up to by Haku. He lifted his mask and gave her a kiss. "Inspiring, no?"

—oo000oo—

Zabuza laughed as he stood up and began to clap. "The kid is good."

"That he is. But so is Gaara. If Naruto was anyone else, he would have won. I am disturbed though that the Kazekage would turn his own son into a weapon."

"I am guilty of something like that as well. But that is in the past, as they say. Recommend that both become chunin?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes for a moment. "Gaara has my support. Naruto held back though so I want to know how strong he is first."

"Agreed. He shows great promise as an assassin. I wouldn't be surprised if he does make it to be a hunter nin... I heard a rumor that he killed over two hundred bandits back in Wave. Any truth to that?"

Sarutobi faked his shock well. "Mizukage-sama, that is absurd! A genin of that kind of strength participating in a chunin exam!? Plus, I read the statement of that mission myself. There was less than two dozen there by the time his team arrived on the scene."

Zabuza chuckled. "Of course, Hokage-sama. And I was the Mizukage at that time as well." The looks they shared said the same thing. Bull shit.

—oo000oo—

"Cough. The forth match of the Chunin Exams is about to begin. Ninja ready? Go!"

Naruto looked up from Haku when he heard that. He had been flirting with her, and promising Hinata to make it up to her later as it was still a general secret that they were together. "We missed it?"

"Shikamaru won," Haku told him before giving him another kiss. "But he said he will forfeit the next math. Said it was too troublesome."

"How did he do?"

"Strategy is his strong suit. We believe he will likely make chunin."

Naruto nodded. "And Kiba?"

"No, too hot headed. Fell for all his traps."

Naruto nodded, he had expected much the same. Even with Akamaru there with him, thinking was not his strength. Kiba was like a weapons master. In a fight, he found it better not to think, rather to react, to always be moving. With no plan, it was impossible to see what he was going to do next. Shikamaru had no doubt hated that. So he had to make him do as he wanted. "How long did it take before Shikamaru started to get Kiba to do what he wanted?"

"Over five minutes of dodging and attacking," Haku told him.

"...Maybe he will. We will have to wait and see."

Temari down below unfurled her fan and blasted Shino's bugs back. He jumped out of the way of the wind take several kunai from his sleeves and threw them. Temari couldn't swing her fan back fast enough to knock them aside. So she let the kunai hit the hardwood of her fan.

Her eyes widened as the kunai fell apart into the insects. "Kawarimi no jutsu." She was replaced with a log from one of the broken trees. _'Okay, getting close to anything from him is bad. Meaning I need to stay far enough that I can destroy anything I.'_ She looked back at the wall behind her. She didn't like the small size here. She would have given anything for it to be held out in Suna. Then they would have been fighting out on the open sands.

She looked back at Shino. He was just standing there, not even looking for her. An obvious trap. She looked down at the grass and watched. There. It was small but the grass had shifted. He was searching for her with his bugs moving out in a spiral from him. She had about ten seconds until they reached her. She needed to end this now. Plus, he was one of the Aburame. A lost of one of their numbers would help in the up coming battle.

She bit her thumb and spread the blood across her fan. "Summoning no jutsu!" She threw her fan out, sending out a much greater blast of wind. A one eyed weasel wielding a kama appeared, flying through the wind, spinning his blade. Shino looked over at her just in time to be cut in half. The winds hit the walls, gouging deep gashes in them.

After a moment of Hayate just impassively looking on, Temari lost her patience. "Call the match alre..." The Shino on the ground turned to bugs as well. A kunai was placed against her throat as bugs covered her body, sucking her chakra dry.

"Surrender or die," Shino told her simply.

"You knew where I was, didn't you?"

"Check your fan," he told her. There, on the wood, was a single red bug, while the others were all black. "A female. They admit a very strong chem to attract males. I always knew where you were. Now surrender before you die of chakra exhaustion."

She growled after a moment but she couldn't think of a way out of this. Across the way, Kamatari waited for her orders, his kama hefted on his shoulder, unsure what to do. He would cut her apart if he attacked right then. "Kamatari, use your wind!"

Shino tensed as he heard that. The weasel nodded before he threw his kama. It sailed through the air, gathering wind about it. He waited for her to reveal it was a bluff. But it got closer. Then he saw it. Throwing it like he did, the blade would travel around her, cutting him in half, for real this time. Shino dropped just in time, as the kama rounded around Temari while the wind with it pulled the bugs off her and hit them against the wall.

Temari squished the female while she grabbed the scythe and jumped into the air. Another blast of wind carried her over to her friend. She scratched his ear while she gave it back to him. "Impeccable aim, as always."

"_One of these days, you are going to get hurt by stunts like that."_ Kamatari told her. _"Kill him?"_

"...Yes." She was breathing deeply, those bugs had taken a good portion of her energy before she could get them off. Kamatari held up his weapon, ready to rend him apart with it.

Shino, took a quick look at the situation. His insects were easily driven away by the winds these two produced. Beyond them, he didn't have much in the form of strength. And he couldn't get close to one a beat them because the other would use their wind to force him off. The same thing with his insects. So he could either fight them both at the same time or surrender... What he really needed was a bigger bug.

Shino pulled a real kunai out and cut his thumb with it. With the kunai still in hand, he formed several handsigns and threw it. Temari knocked it up into the wall behind and above her. The blade sunk into it, dispersing the chakra and blood it held. If Shino was someone else, he would have smiled.

Temari felt a blast of hot air hit her from above. A moment later, another hit her. Something big was breathing one her. Slowly, the two sand ninja looked up. And what they saw was a giant Kabuto beetle. But unlike the normal ones, this had razor sharp spikes all over it, big and sharp enough to tear her apart. Its eyes were focused on her and Kamatari. "Think we can handle that?"

"_Honestly...no."_ The bug lunged at them, creating a crater in the ground. They jumped to the side and Kamatari swung at it with his kama. The beetle caught it his his horn, twisted the hook at the end around it, and tossed it aside. It then hit Kamatari with the horn, pinning him against t and the wall. One of his claws raised into the air and was brought down. Kamatari tensed but hear a _clack_! Temari had hit it with her fan like it was a club, knocking it on its back.

"Get him! Once he is defeated, the bug is gone as well!"

Kamatari nodded, kill the general, beat the army. He jumped into the air and dived into the ground. Temari backed against the wall again, so she didn't have to worry about things attacking her from behind while she watched the beetle and Shino. Both were watching her as well for Kamatari.

Kamatari jumped into the air behind the beetle, swinging a much smaller kama, and slashed the beetle's back. It spun around, finding Kamatari had already started burrowing again and was gone. Temari hit it with as strong a blast of wind she could. Her chakra formed blades of wind inside it, making it cut the beetle up really bad. It wasn't enough to finish it but it was enough to slow it. On the back swing, she got the normal bugs Shino sent after her.

"If you surrender, Kamatari might spare you," she told him.

"...Velve, finish her," Shino said to the beetle. The beetle faced her and charged.

Kamatari jumped into the air behind Shino and swung the blade again. He had jumped forward so it didn't kill him. But it did slash him from his right shoulder to his right hip. _"Temari!"_ He threw his kama at the beetle, hitting it just at the first horns hit her. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke while Temari was knocked backwards, bleeding from a wound on her shoulder. He scurried over to her on his short legs, ignoring Shino as he laid on the ground.

Shino reached pulled up his sleeve and revealed a storage seal. A spider came from it and he put it on his back. The baby sword spider used its web and needle like legs to sow up the wound in mere seconds. The spider returned to his arm where he sealed it again. He stood back up, hurting, as did Temari. His hands were shaking now as he tried to steady himself.

"_Temari, are you able to continue?"_

"I will," she told him.

"_Don't forget you have fights after this one and you will need something left to fight with."_

"If we hold back now, we won't win. Get it." Kamatari grabbed his giant kama and started it spinning. A ball of wind chakra formed in the middle. He threw it at Temari who swung her fan like a bat. The fan met it and it groaned as it strained to push it away. A moment later, it grew in size and Temari sent it at Shino. She couldn't tell if it hit him from the resulting explosion but part of the wall collapsed, revealing some very shocked people at the snack stands.

No one said anything as they looked for some sign of Shino. "How did he get away from that," Naruto asked, shattering the silence.

Temari dropped her shoulders as Shino appeared from behind the wall, dusting himself off. "...Is that it?"

"_Not possible,"_ Kamatari stated. _"You should be a smear on the sports page now. There is no way you should have survived it."_

"I am a man of many talents." He had thrown a kunai at it, making it explode before it hit him. The wall behind him had fell and he landed on a cushion of bugs. Shino pointed his arm at them. "Do you surrender?" A bluff, he was out of chakra with that save.

Temari growled, she couldn't do much else. That was an all or nothing attack. She was running on fumes. But she was willing to bet so was he. "Kamatari?"

"_I am done,"_ he told her. _"Just enough left in see what you decide."_

"...Throw me at him." Dropping her fan, she jumped on his kama and he used it to launch her at him. Shino widened his eyes a little as she nearly flew too fast for him to counter. He couldn't dodge or block but he could still attack. Both hit the other with their fist. They went rolling on the ground. Neither moved for a moment before Temari pushed herself up on her hands, then to her feet.

Hayate looked at Shino and found him still awake and started to count. "Stop," Shino told him. "I surrender."

"Winner, Sabaku no Temari!"

She looked around and no one did anything. "Figures," she started to mutter before the cheering came. They had been so caught up in it that no one had dared to move in case there was more.

Naruto shushined down there, over by Shino. He grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "Nice one."

"Thanks, Naruto. I believe if you had faced her, it would have been quick. Good luck on your match."

"Isn't luck something that is illogical?"

Shino nodded a little as the medics took him. "Just trying to be a good friend."

Naruto nodded to him and fixed his eyes on Sasuke before pulling his mask down and taking the Kage Keiri in hand. "Uchiha Sasuke, step down into the arena," Hayate called up to him.

Sasuke started down the stairs but stopped as he passed Lee. "I am sorry, I should have done that better." He really was. He had, once again, only been looking at the victory. Not the how he would get it.

Lee saw this and nodded. "You saw an obvious advantage and took it. I... I am not mad about it. Go show us a most youthful battle!" Gai smiled at how his student had taken this. So he joined him when he said, "YOSH!"

Sasuke got down there to find Naruto was still looking at Lee. He then held his hand out to shake his. "Maybe you fucked up. But you did good by him so you're good by us." They shook hands and backed away.

"The fifth match of the chunin exams are about to begin. Ninja ready? GO!"

"Dance of the Crescent Moon." Several clones rushed Sasuke as the real Naruto jumped into the air and he brought his blade down, aiming to cut his collar bone in half. But Sasuke moved to the side. "...How did we miss?" He looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw his Sharigan. It was wavering for some reason. "Of course."

He slashed with the Kage Keiri and Sasuke drew a ninja-to he hid on his back. He brought it down through the hole at the end. The Kage Keiri hit it and the bell at the end chimed. "RAGH!" He fell to the ground, clutching his head. Sasuke used his sword as a pole vault and sent a kick to Naruto's head. His foot was grabbed by Naruto's hand. "Gotcha."

—oo000oo—

"_Hinata, Naruto-kun, we have a gift for you," Haku said when they met in the forest once a few days before the Chunin Exams finals._

"_What is it," Hinata asked._

_Haku created a sliver of Serum and pressed it into their symbionts. "That." She took a bell from her pocket, channeled chakra into it and rung it. All three of the tensed with pain but they didn't drop. "We figured it out, how to survive sound attacks."_

"_Don't keep us in suspense," Naruto told her. "We want to know how, Haku-chan."_

"_Serum draws my chakra into itself before it is hit by sounds. He stores it in itself so we do it outside of combat. When the sounds hit, he uses the chakra to lessen it to just painful instead of killing. We are sure in time, we can even keep it from killing us." Both Hinata and Naruto hugged her._

"_Thank you, Haku-chan," Naruto said to her._

"_Yes, thanks, neesan."_

—oo000oo—

Naruto threw him into the wall. Sasuke landed on his feet and jumped back at him. "Found a way to beat it, eh?"

"Haku-chan did," Naruto replied. "She gave it to us, and we can't thank her enough." He brought the Kage Keiri down on his blade, keeping it from killing him. They began to shadow each others moves in a way. The older ninja from Konoha thought the same thing. A spar of Sharigan users. Naruto had no such Kekkei Genkai but his spider sense told kept him from getting hit. He was enjoying this as he watched Sasuke's eyes. They were still wavering, almost like they were trying to change.

Sasuke on the other hand, was not. His Sharigan could tell him where he was but he was just countering now. He needed to attack. And with his eyes burning like they were, it wasn't helping. Not to mention his ace in the hole wasn't much help anymore. Naruto tensed when he heard it but he didn't drop to the ground in pain like he did in the forest.

He tripped and was unable to block. The black zanbatou slipped through his defense and went for his neck. He was going to die if Naruto didn't stop it. That burning flared and stopped.

The Kage Keiri wasn't just there anymore. A image of it stopped at his neck, another went up to his head, another went down. There were several images of what Naruto would do. Sasuke flipped his his sword around and slammed the bell against Naruto's. It shattered.

Both jumped from each other. "...Now your eyes looks like Kakashi's," Naruto said to him. "The Kage Keiri was weakened because we let go of it that time. This one is now even stronger."

Sasuke knew what this was. The images were told to him when he was younger, that they were what his enemy was going to do. And that only a person that knew what you were going to do to what you knew could counter it. Right now, he was looking at Naruto and he saw several images of what he could be doing. It was unbelievable. If his father could have seen this, he would demand that Naruto be taken into their clan or be killed. Even Sasuke knew his father held the thought that he believed the Sharigan was the ultimate power. That nothing could not be seen by it.

Naruto ran forward, clearing several of his paths as more popped up. He followed the path to his right, swinging at Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke side stepped it and stabbed low. All of the images left but one. Naruto formed a second blade in his left hand, a curved zanbatou he swore he saw on a man in the crowd, a guy wearing red. The two Kage zanbatou swords crossed, pushing his sword down. Sasuke groaned as the image then showed him what was next. And that he couldn't dodge this one. Naruto's boot came up over his swords, meeting Sasuke's face and throwing him back.

Naruto raised the Kage Ashura and threw it like a spear. It drove into the stone and nearly hit Sasuke. He entered a stance with the Kage Keiri in his right hand raised above his head, pointed to the ground. The swords met again, the bell, still causing damage to Naruto but he pushed through it.

Naruto jumped back and formed the handsign for the Enmu no Jutsu. Darkness descended in arena again. He wasn't sure if this would help much but the Sharigan didn't pierce things like the Byakugan could so he hoped so.

"Shit," came from Sasuke, meaning it worked.

Naruto ran forward, meaning to end this. He was five feet away when Sasuke rung his bell again. He gave a "ah" a moment later. Naruto swung and the ninja-to blocked it. "I really am going to have to thank Kin for that."

"Kin? She helped you?"

"Just gave me an idea. Echolocation uses sounds to discover where something is around the source." The bell was ringing again from the hit.

"Man... Do you feel that?" A feather fell into his outstretched hand. Making him grow sleepy. "Kai!" The genjutsu dropped from him.

"That you," they asked each other. "Guess not," Naruto said as he dropped the the darkness.

"Uzumaki, Sasuke," Gaara roared as he jumped down at them. "Your blood is mine!"

—oo000oo—

Orochimaru ran to get Sasuke but the Sand Jinchuuriki got in front of him. At his proclamation that he would kill them, Orochimaru growled. "I need him alive!"

Gaara turned to him as sand began to cover his right side. _"I_ _don't care! They both will die!" _Hayate drew his sword and tried to attack Gaara. His sand blocked it and was about to crush him. Naruto pulled him from it and swung up onto the roof with Sasuke and Hayate.

"Must be the attack Kin-chan told us about," he said as he looked around. Haku-chan and Hinata-chan landed next to him. "Sound coming from the north. Sand from the south. Hayate-sensei, help protect the Hokage and the Mizukage. Sasuke, we are going to..." He jumped out of the way as Gaara brought his claw down on the roof. "We are taking prince charming here away from others. Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, help where you can." He hit Gaara with his web and swung him around a few times before throwing him in the direction of the of the forest.

—oo000oo—

"NO!" The Kazekage couldn't believe it, the battle had just started and already a key thing had gone wrong. Gaara was not in at the highest concentration of Leaf ninja to kill them. He was chasing after two ninja that were hopping over the buildings to the forest.

"Yes," a voice said around them. Mist began to thicken around the Sand Ninja. The screams of pain met their ears. "The Thunder of the Hidden Mist has arrived!"

"Raiga-sama," Ranmaru said to him, "there is no need to show off."

"Ruin my fun," he said to his friend and apprentice. "Just when I was about to go meet this Venom of Konoha, you asses had to show up."

"Think of it like this," a new voice said to him. "Gives us a chance to get to work together again."

"That is true, Mangetsu."

"Oh god," one of the sand ninja said. "Two of the Seven swordsmen of the Hidden Mist."

"That's right," Mangetsu said to him. "I am the Flood of the Hidden Mist. Zabuza, the bastard, killed the former Mizukage and brought most of us back together."

"...Raiga-sama," a fourth voice said. "Mangetsu-sama, it is good to see you again."

"Haku," the two said, sounding happy to see her. "We were just looking for you boyfriend. Care to help us," Mangetsu finished.

"What the hell did I get myself into," the Kazekage asked the air.

_'Something that hopefully kills you,'_ Baki thought.

"Summoning no Jutsu!" A rabbit with a double bladed sword on his back appeared in the mist, dispelling it. With the mist gone, it revealed both a man that stood taller than most but lean with two spiked swords in his hands. The other had blue hair and slightly sharp teeth. His sword was huge even by the stands of zanbatou. Ten feet long, it wasn't elaborate, just a sword over two and a half feet wide, six inches thick at the thickest, on a shaft a yard long. "Hello, Mandarb-san."

"_Haku-chan. So, what need of you the Blade of the Hare Tribe?"_ Haku pointed at the Sand Ninja. _"Oh, good. The Blade was afraid it would be boring."_

—oo000oo—

"Beware, all ye enemies of my home," Jiriaya shouted. "Fore I am the Great..."

A pool of water just appeared in front of him, being held in place by chakra. Hinata was standing on it, looking down at the snake inside it. "Summoning no Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared and a shark dived into the water. "Jiriaya-sama, we am Hyuuga Hinata." Blood was filling the water as the shark tore into the snake.

Jiriaya frowned, "Up staged by a child."

Hinata smiled under her mask. "Scale-san, enjoying your meal?"

"_Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy your company,"_ the shark asked her.

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Sasuke stopped and faced Gaara. "Think you can handle this, spidey?"

"Just don't get in the way, chicken butt."

"_I am going to tear both of you apart."_

"It you can," they told him. "If you can."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Mandarb is Old Tongue form the Wheel of Time series. It means Blade. The sword he wields isn't a double bladed sword but rather a handle with with swords like Darth Maul has. He, of course, thinks highly of himself as he speaks in third person.

Originally, I was thinking of having Naruto or Hinata, when it was flooded with water, to us it to summon the sharks. But then I decided to have Hinata use the same thing as Naruto did to summon the Sharks. This creates a body of water big enough for sharks to be used in several situations.

No, Kisame is not joining back up with the Hidden Mist. Not right away at least. _Maybe_ later. But I have nothing planned. And Naruto is only thinking about giving Sasuke the Tiger Contract, hasn't yet.

See ya space cowboy.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Uzumaki, I will prove my existence by killing you!"_ Naruto looked him in the eyes, one being yellow now, and saw he was losing himself to something inside him.

"Looks like you are being ignored once again, Sasuke," Naruto said to him, making him growl in anger.

"_I haven't forgotten the Uchiha. I am more interested in your blood than his. Though he will die as well."_ That only served to make him madder.

"...I was Rookie of the Year, I am the last Uchiha, and I have the full form of the Sharigan. And you are the one everyone focuses on." He glared at Naruto while jumping back to avoid a claw from Gaara. Making Naruto smile under his mask as his cloak settled over him.

"_NOT THIS TIME, UZUMAKI!"_ Gaara's gourd fell apart and completely covered him in sand, turning him into a giant raccoon-dog. The Kage Keiri bit into it but was stopped before hitting flesh. _"DIE!" _Sand along the hidden blade to the hand holding it. Only to find there was none.

Naruto reappeared next to Sasuke. "That didn't turn out so well."

"Stand back and let a professional do it."

"Oh, by all means," Naruto told Sasuke, motioning forward.

"_You think you can do what he failed?"_

"I know I can. Ushi, U, Saru!" His hands formed the three handsigns he said and began to shoot off lightning from his outstretched left hand. "Chidori!" He lunged at Gaara, his lightning blade leading. Gaara swung a claw at him, expecting to tear him apart. Instead, Sasuke cut right through it to his upper arm, just below his shoulder. Through the hole in the sand, a heavy amount of blood came pouring down. "Damn, threw off my aim. Still more than you did though."

Gaara was going into shock. That hit had taken a large part of his bicep and he was bleeding to death now. As the sand was stained red, Gaara began to stumble a little from the blood lost and the most painful thing most will ever feel made worst in that he had never felt pain before. Sasuke grinned at the clapping Naruto. "Nice job, Sasuke." Gaara fell onto the ground, unconscious. Naruto was about to walk over, to check to see if he was still alive when the sand began to pulse. It then wrapped around the wound, putting pressure on it, stopping the lost of blood. It then bulged out as the flesh knitted back together. "What the hell..."

Gaara stood back up and started laughing as the sand around him began to expand. But this time, his voice was much different. _**"HAHAHAHA! Isn't this something!?"**_ His sand gathered around him until he towered over even the trees. _**"Finally, I, Ichibi Shukaku, has been freed! I think I'll celebrate by destroying that village over there!"**_

Both genin, their heads tilted back as far as they could go, dropped their jaws. "Nice job, Sasuke."

—oo000oo—

"I like that rabbit," Raiga shouted as Mandarb cut down several more ninja. Bolts of lightning were flying everywhere from his dual swords. Mangetsu grinned his toothy grin and swung Slaughter, the blade of his sword while Rotter, the giant counter weight at the end of the handle, slammed into a Sand ninja, crushing the bones in his chest.

"He is impressive," came the cold voice said to him.

"We know that voice," Mangetsu and Raiga said while still attacking.

"Long time, boys," Auron said to them.

"FUCK," one of the surviving Sand shouted. "That is the Fang of the Hidden Mist, Auron!"

"Where the hell you been," Mangetsu shouted.

"Retirement," Auron replied. "So, I hear that everyone is taking on apprentices."

"My little brother, Suigetsu," Mangetsu told him.

"I guess you can say Ranmaru here," Raiga told him.

Auron brought his sword down, knocking a Sand ninja out of the way. "I guess you can say I have one as well now."

"Auron-sensei," Tenten shouted as she blocked with her sword. "Are those who I think they are!?"

"My friends," Auron replied. The three swordsmen stopped swinging their weapons and looked around. None of their foes were left standing. Haku was sitting on a pile of unconscious sand ninja, all of them having needle piercings throughout their body. "So, how is Zabuza?"

"The bastard is good," Raiga told him. "You coming back now?"

"Nah, I'm good." He looked over at Tenten. She was wielding a sword similar to the Ashura. It was really just a heavier katana to get her ready for a zanbatou. "You're movements are still too slow."

"Hai, Auron-sensei," she panted out.

The other two of the Seven Swordsmen shook their heads. "She doesn't look like much," Mangetsu stated. "That sword probably doesn't even weigh thirty pounds."

"Hey," Tenten shouted.

She dropped her head when Auron said, "It weighs twenty five." He turned to her. "Don't worry, those two started with twenty pound swords."

"Did not," they lied.

"So, where do you suppose the Kazekage is," Raiga asked.

Haku grinned. "We know." She pulled on a web behind her, making a body strung up in a tree swing. He groaned while the man tied to it began to laugh at him. "The other, the jonin sensei for Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara by the name Baki, was called to defend him from Mandarb, he told him to go to hell."

"...Where is the rabbit anyway?"

"_The Blade is right here," _Mandarb said, thumping the Kazekage with his hind leg. _"This one was strong but he was complacent. His soldiers were more worth the effort of killing."_

Haku went over and scratched his ears. "Thank you, Usagi-chan." His right hind leg was beating the ground under her administrations.

"...Not everyday you see a summon turned into a lapdog," Mangetsu stated.

"Raiga-sama, you told us that you wanted to speak with Naruto-kun," Haku stated. "What about?"

"We heard from Zabuza that he helped you when you were dying. I want to ask him a question about Ranmaru."

"About what?"

"Zabuza told me he 'healed' you when you were dying. I was hoping he could be able to do something about Ranmaru not being able to walk."

Haku smiled. You wouldn't think it of Raiga but he loved Ranmaru like a son. "What is it about the Seven Swordsmen and taking in strays," she wondered aloud. All three of them scratched the sides of their faces, realizing what she meant. "We would be a better person to talk to about that, Raiga-sama. We..."

"_**HAHAHAHA! Isn't this something!?"**_ All of them looked in the direction that the evil sounding voice came from. With the wall in the way, they couldn't see it. Haku jumped up onto the wall, followed by the others. Several miles away, climbing above the trees was a sand colored raccoon-dog.

"WHAT THE HELL," Mangetsu demanded.

"Don't worry. Naruto-kun is over there, he will handle it."

—oo000oo—

"Sasuke, run" Naruto told him.

"No way am I..."

"This is a Bijuu. You remember them from history, right?"

"...Fuck," Sasuke said, looking back up at the thing. It hadn't noticed them yet. "And what will you be doing?"

"You run, we will stall it."

"How are you going to do that," Sasuke growled.

"We can't produce fire. We can't shoot jutsus from our eyes. But..." Naruto grinned, pulling down his mask and placing the Kage Keiri in hand, "we are the best at what we do. Go." Sasuke couldn't argue that. Before he could run, Naruto ran a thumb along the edge of his blade and placed it on the ground. Five Wolves appeared, bearing vest with the kanji for, _'Winter Fangs'. _"Hello."

"_Hey, its him," _one said excitedly. _"How can the Winter Fangs be of service, hunter."_

"My village is under attack. I need you to take Sasuke back as fast as you can and hunt down any shinobi with a head band that has a music note on it. They should smell a little like snakes."

They all grinned. _"I like this hunter,"_ another said. _"Climb on boy."_ In moments, they were gone and Naruto turned back to the problem at hand.

"Hey, big guy, down here!" Shukaku looked down at him. "You know how to spell ugly? U...you, you, you!" It blinked then began to growl.

"_**I'll kill you!" **_Shukaku swiped at Naruto with his claw. But he didn't smell blood. **_"Where he go?"_**

"Too easy," Naruto said. Shooting the limb he was on with two webs, he swung around it twice before attaching them to the tail. "Hey, what is the purpose of a tail this big? Trying to compensate? You probably couldn't even smash a tree with it. Much less me."

"_**I'll show you what it is for!"**_ He brought his tail down, intending you flatten this annoying worm. When it hit the ground though, he no longer felt his arm. Looking at it, he saw it gone and the arm on the ground, changing back into sand. **_"You annoying little insect! I'll tear you apart and make a ring from your bones!"_**

"...I just now would be a good time to stop playing with you. Summoning no jutsu!" There was a tower of smoke and when it cleared, Naruto was standing on the Boss Hare. "Good afternoon, Usagi-sama."

"_**Hello Naruto... You make interesting friends."**_

He shrugged. "It happens that way at times. Ready to see if we am worthy of being your summoner?"

"_**Let's do it then," **_Shukaku challenged. **_"I was just itching for some rabbit stew!"_**

"_**...If you can, runt," **_Usagi told him. The hare started running too fast for it to react. He hit Shukaku with his sword as he passed. Digging his claws in to stop, he spun around and charged back at him. **_"Who is this, Naruto?"_**

"A jinchuuriki," Naruto told him. "He fell unconscious and the demon surrounded his body with sand to escape from inside of him."

"_**Then we wake the boy up. I need you to get to him and force him awake. I will deal with him." **_Usagi charged at Shukaku and tackled him. Naruto jumped in the air and into Shukaku's mouth. **_"Good luck," _**Usagi wished him.

—oo000oo—

Naruto slid down his throat and dug his sword into the side of it. He could only figure two places that Gaara would be. The head or the heart. The heart made the most sense as that was the heaviest protected. Standing on the blade and expanding it, he summoned another pack, the Howls of the Earth pack. "I need your help to find someone. He is inside this sand body somewhere. His scent is on this," he said, tapping his foot onto his sword.

The leader of the pack sniffed it and began to sniff around at the sand. _"This whole thing carries his scent."_

"_Then we have to split up," _the smallest of the wolves said.

Naruto nodded. The seven wolves began to dig through the sand. Every once and a while, they felt the thing get hit from the battle outside. Finally, they came to a chamber where the heart would be. It was filled with air and being held above the ground was Gaara. Who looked like he was enjoying his nap. Naruto dismissed the Howls of the Earth and stepped inside.

—oo000oo—

Shukaku stopped. Usagi had been slowing down because he was tiring and wanted to keep his strength. He didn't know why but when he felt the room he kept the boy in disturbed, he understood. **_"You have some nerve,"_** he growled.

"_**Our fight is not over."**_

"_**Oh, but it is. You see, I am only made of sand, you can't kill me. My only weakness is the boy. And with him sealed inside me, you can't reach him. Anything you do to me is pointless."**_ Usagi knew he was right. All the wounds he received soon healed, including the lost of his arm. **_"I will deal with you when I have dealt with the intruder."_**

—oo000oo—

Naruto jumped out of the way of a claw. It came out of the ground. **_"You did well to reach here,"_** the chibi Shukaku said to him. The thing was only seven feet tall. **_"But you will not ruin my fun so soon."_**

"You are being used, Great Bijuu. We..."

"_**Don't care," **_Shukaku interrupted. **_"All I care about is killing and destroying. And once I am done with you and that rabbit outside, I am going to tear your village apart."_**

"We stopped one Bijuu before, we will again."

"_**Who ever it was, they were obviously stupid or being controlled. Nothing can kill us, fore we can't die. We can only be sealed."**_

"Stupid or being controlled? What does that say about you?"

Shukaku shrugged after a minute. _**"You have a point there. But that is in the past. And your friend oh so generously caused so much damage to my host he has fallen into a coma. It might be months before he is awake."**_

Naruto said the one word that could describe this situation. "Shit. Then only two things can be done. We somehow wake him or we kill him." He formed the handsign for the Enmu no Jutsu and darkness filled the room. Holding the Kage Keiri over his shoulders, he made the handsign for the Shunshin and teleported next to Gaara. He began to spin, meaning to cut him in half. He had nothing against Gaara, he is just a man following orders.

His blade stopped just short of taking Gaara's life. And he had no idea why. His spider sense never told him. _**"Something wrong boy," **_Shukaku said right next to him. He pushed the blade back. _**"Can't find me in this darkness? That is because I am all around you."**_

Naruto couldn't believe it. No one ever got pass his senses before besides Haku and Hinata. "...We will get passed you," Naruto said, dropping the darkness. "We will not let our home be destroyed." He jumped back and held the Kage Keiri in front of him. When Shukaku took a swipe at him, Naruto flipped over the arm and cut it off. "Too slow, far too slow." He pushed the blade tip forward, stabbing the demon through the stomach and pulled to the side. As the demon fell apart, Naruto ran for Gaara. He jumped and brought the sword down in an overhead chop.

A tendril of sand wrapped around him and threw him against the wall. _**"I am not going to die that easy, boy! Now die!"**_ The sand around him began to encircle him. Naruto forced his hands free of it and pulled himself from the death that awaited. _**"And I see you are not someone to surrender so easily either."**_

Standing, Naruto decided to try the unexpected. "Prepare for our first jutsu. Ninja center fold!" Shukaku dropped him jaw when he saw Naruto do that.

He was then looking at him from all angles. _**"The form, the skill! You must have spent a long time perfecting this!"**_ Naruto sweat dropped before he changed back and tried to attack. But Shukaku punched him in the jaw. Naruto straightened from the hit, still standing where he was.

Naruto was moving his jaw under his mask. He reached up and uncovered his mouth. He spat the blood he coughed up from that last blow onto his gloved hands. He made the needed handsigns and pressed them to the sand. "SCARMORY!"

—oo000oo—

Usagi jumped out of the way as Shukaku expanded and exploded. Scarmory let out a cry that shook the forest itself. In one of his talons, he carried both Naruto and Gaara. The sand came back together as Shukaku. **_"Interesting, Naruto! I have been looking forward to something like this in forever!"_** Scarmory landed next to Usagi, setting the two jinchuuriki on him.

"Scarmory-sama, Usagi-sama, Shukaku's life is bound to Gaara," Naruto told them. "If we kill him, we kill the bijuu."

The raven looked at the boy. Unconscious, he could put up no resistance. **_"Not yet, Naruto. I will try to defeat him first. Shukaku," _**Scarmory said with a nod of respect. Which was returned.

"_**So the pup is your summoner as well. The Wolves, Hares, and Raven... What fun! Boy, I wish you were my host!"**_

"Sorry, we're taken by Kyuubi."

Shukaku looked at him for a moment. _**"Damn..."**_ He raised his arm and it shot at Usagi for Gaara.

As Usagi jumped, Naruto slipped off. "Summoning no jutsu!" Another tower of smoke appeared. "Ookami-sama, we are glad to hunt with you again."

"_**A demon,"**_ the giant wolf said. **_"A worthy opponent."_** The three cubs with him began to growl as they circled him.

Shukaku looked at each in turn and growled as well. _**"Though I hate to admit it, this is not a battle I can win."**_

"_**We are not about to let you go,"**_ Scarmory told him. **_"Not so you can just escape at a later date."_**

Usagi put Gaara on the ground and reached into his shirt. He pulled a bottle from it and took a swig. _**"Damn..." **_he said with a cough. He poured a single drop of it into Gaara's mouth. Shukaku opened his eyes as far as they could go before his body fell apart. Gaara on the other hand, reached both hands to his neck and began to gag. He yelled for a moment before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"You killed him," Naruto said from atop of Ookami.

"_**No. That was what is known as gutshaker. A common joke about it is if you survive it, you can survive any poison."**_

"Why did you give that to him then!?"

Usagi looked at him. _**"Because to a human, it drains all the chakra they have until they **_almost_** die. That is why Shukaku isn't here anymore. Until this boy wakes up, we don't have to worry."**_ They heard a crash as a giant two headed snake moved to destroy the wall. _**"Naruto, you did what I asked. You may summon the Hare tribe freely now. Ookami, Scarmory, I wouldn't mind scaring the hell out of some humans right now."**_ He started running, moments later, he crashed into the snake, throwing it clear of Konoha.

Naruto jumped up onto Scarmory. "I apologize for summoning you so late in the battle, Ookami-sama."

"_It isn't over yet," _the wolf Naruto stood on stated.

"_And there is still many to fight,"_ another said. They all began charging forward, howling as they did.

Ookami chuckled. _**"Pups."**_ He followed them.

Scarmory nodded, _**"Taking on a demon and forcing it to stop, not bad."**_

"Only because we had all of you there."

"_**And in time, you will grow strong enough that you will not need us except for the strongest opponents you could imagine."**_ He took to the wind. **_"...Look," _**he said, spotting another snake, _**"dinner."**_

—oo000oo—

The defenders of Konoha gave a cheer as the advance of the Sound and Sand forces were broken. With both the Wolves of the Tides and Usagi attacking them, most outright retreated.

"Scarmory-sama, before you eat, we have to make sure the old man is still alive!"

"_**Who is the 'old man'?"**_

"The Hokage! And he is with a very important friend of a very important friend of mine!"

"_**Who is this friend of friend?"**_

"Momichi Zabuza, current Mizukage, the father of my girlfriend."

"_**Then lets make sure he is still alive."**_ Scarmory banked and faced the stadium. **_"What have we here?" _**The giant raven landed on the roof next to a red cube. He tapped it with his beak and was jolted by enough electricity to kill a human. _**"Pathetic."**_ He flew back up into the air.

The ANBU waiting watched him fly off. "What is he going to do?"

Scarmory flew around the building once, twice, building up speed. He pulled out of it and headed straight for it. He bought both wings to in front of him, sending a blade of wind at the barrier. It strained for all of a moment before exploded. The smoke cleared and the ANBU saw the four lying on the ground, blood coming from their eyes and mouths. One of them groaned a final time before his chest fell and never rose.

"What the hell," Orochimaru said, stopping his summoning. The dark portals that were on the ground dissipated. "Fuck," he shouted when he realized he let it go.

"_**You have much more to concern yourself right now than a failed jutsu," **_said a voice that froze every person that had been inside. Zabuza had his eyes as wide as they would go, ready to drop out of his head. Hayate looked ready to faint. Even the Sarutobi looked unnerved.

"There is something bad behind me, isn't there," Orochimaru asked them.

"You bet your scaly ass there is," he heard the demon brat say above and behind him. Turning around, Orochimaru saw him sitting on the head of a giant raven, not wearing his mask, and a grin that split his face.

"_**...Naruto, if I cannot eat the snake we saw from the air, can I eat this one?"**_

"Scarmory-sama, I have no problems with that what-so-ever. Bonn appetite. Orochimaru-teme, we you be so kind as to rub yourself with seasoning?" That made Scarmory laugh before he lunged at Orochimaru. The was a spray of blood as the snake jumped back, his right arm missing.

"Damn it!" His mouth stretched open and a pair of hands opened his mouth and pulled another Orochimaru out of the first.

Naruto had the most disgusted look on face. "Now that is just nasty."

"_**Just means there is more of him to eat now." **_Scarmory lunged at him again.

Orochimaru jumped back, avoiding the beak followed by the talons this time. He opened his mouth and a snake, followed by a sword, came from it. It flew at Naruto, trying to impale him. Scarmory raised a wing and the sound of metal hitting metal rung over them.

Naruto jumped off Scarmory, flipped over Orochimaru into the hole in the roof created by Scarmory. At the same time, he strung a web under Orochimaru's chin and around one of the exposed beams. Orochimaru was pulled back and hit the beam hard. He tried to pulled the web from his neck but Naruto just had to strong a pull. Orochimaru struggled for another moment until he saw Scarmory about to kill him. He tried to release himself from this skin like before but he couldn't concentrate long enough to while being choked. Orochimaru was desperate now so he looked around and saw his Sound Four were dead or dying. He looked to the side anything... He saw Naruto.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and what looked like a giant white snake came out his mouth. _"You may not be Sssasuke, but your power will do!"_ The snake twisted around the beam and shot at Naruto. He was jumped out of the way only for all the snakes that made up his body to come alive and lunge at him as well. Naruto cut these apart, getting some of the blood in his mouth. To his horror, he became paralyzed. _"I will not be denied!"_ He lunged at Naruto and he could do nothing to stop it.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Evil, I know. This was just another thing I have never seen before. And I thought it would go great. To those that might have thought the battle between Shukaku and Naruto sounded familiar, thing of two different anime series. G Gundam, the battle inside the Dark Gundam. And also the battle inside Buu in Dragon Ball Z

I know this isn't my style but I would like to recommend a story. 'Transient Guest are We' by 1sniperwolf. Not many chapters yet but a well written story in my opinion. NarutoXWarcraft crossover where Naruto becomes a death knight. We have all read them but this is good. I thought I would give him a favor since a lot of people read my stories but not many for him. And it also helps that he is also a Marine.

see ya space cowboy


	13. Chapter 13

The battle was over, Sand had retreated and most of Sound was dead or imprisoned. Konoha had successfully repelled the invaders and with less than ten percent of their numbers injured or dead. And Orochimaru was dead. Sarutobi had ever reason to celebrate. But he couldn't get his mind of the genin that had undoubted saved him and his home. Naruto was lying in a coma in the hospital and no one knew why.

What more, before Orochimaru was impaled by the raven Scarmory, they all swore they saw a white snake jumped from his mouth at the blond. There was sounds of a fight for a moment while Naruto was out of sight. When they got to the edge, looking down, they saw the remains of a monster snake with Naruto on the ground, unconscious with no wounds.

"Lord Hokage, we don't know what is going on," the doctor told him. "But we have a theory. Look here." He lifted one of Naruto's eyelids and revealed the eye to him. It was shifting from a normal human eye to a snake eye and back again. "I believe that Orochimaru is trying to take over Naruto's body. If the council finds out about this..."

"They will order him killed," Sarutobi finished when he paused. "Bring me Inoichi," he said to the waiting ANBU in the hall. Not two minutes later, the jonin was rushed in.

"Hokage-sama, what is it?"

"The battle isn't over for this genin," he told him. "Right now, Naruto is fighting a battle in his mind and I want you to go in there to help."

Inoichi widened his eyes in surprise. "Hai, Hokage-sama." He stood over Naruto, forced his eyes opened, and after locking with them a moment, he slumped down.

—oo000oo—

Orochimaru didn't understand it, this was not where he was supposed to end up. Webs stretched off out of sight. He realized he was inside Naruto's mind after a moment. "Where are you, boy? You must realize it is hopeless, even here, to resist me."

"You underestimate us," Naruto said from around him. "We are not about to let you have our body." Naruto looked around himself, but he knew where Orochimaru was. On the other side of the of the web Orochimaru was walking on, right under him. "Venom, if we lose, kill our body and find Hinata or Haku. They will find you a worthy host." He snapped his head to the side. "Wow, I just have a load of guest in my head today."

—oo000oo—

Inoichi didn't understand it. He had once been in Naruto's head when he was a child. It was a sewer then. But now, nothing of that remained. Such a radical change did not just happen. He cautiously walked to the edge and looked down. He could leave if he wanted which was a good thing. There was no end of the drop. He turned back to the center and began to walk. He grinned ruefully as he tried to grasp what kind of mind this meant.

As he walked, he became aware that he was being hunted. And he didn't know by who. Suddenly, something dropped down from above him, grabbed him by his head, and lifted him up. "AAGH!" It was a monster!

It snarled at him for a moment before it took a good look at him. "Mr. Yamanaka?"

"...I know that voice. Naruto?" Naruto pulled back his mask with a wry grin on his face. "YOU SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME!"

"We thought you were Orochimaru." He looked around for a moment. "It isn't safe here, but we know where it is." He helped Inoichi up onto another web line. "This way." Naruto ran for what must have seemed like forever and it was always the same. Inoichi quickly lost track of where they were. Finally, they came to a stone corridor suspended by webs. With no way to it. "...It changed since last we were here," Naruto stated. "Good. Hold onto us." Naruto and Inoichi swung over to it.

"Good," Inoichi said, letting out a sigh of relief. "He can't reach us here."

"How is that good," Naruto asked. "We are trapped in my own mind and a snake bastard is out there, trying to take control of our body." He faced the entrance. "We need to fight him. A plan. Something."

Inoichi looked around, he saw ahead of the corridor a room that stretched into darkness once pass the cages. He also saw a door. Out of curiosity he walked over to it and began to open it. Naruto slammed it shut and held it there. "You fool!" Something slammed against it a few times before it calmed again.

His jaw had dropped, he had almost let out the Kyuubi! "Naruto, do you know what that was!?"

"We do," Naruto replied. "It is our darker self. The Kyuubi is behind the bars over there," he said, flipping his thumb down the hall.

Inoichi looked between it and Naruto. "Then what the HELL was that!?"

"...Demons are not only monsters," Naruto stated. "Some can be found in humans, and not like how Kyuubi is in us. When we were younger, we saw someone get hurt that we were trying to help. We were so helpless, so angry, we drew the foxes chakra and became that demon."

"Is that why you say 'we'?"

"No. That thing is evil, yes, but it is not sentient. Just a part of my personality that barely exist without the foxes chakra." He made a few handsigns and a wall of ice covered it. His hand then glowed with his chakra as he touched it in a five point star pattern, mumbling something with each. "It is only a door that can be open when we want it too now. This will seal it forever."

"_**Boy,"**_ came from Kyuubi. **_"Don't forget our deal."_**

"We haven't forgotten, kitsune," Naruto stated.

"Deal!?"

"He gives us chakra when we need it in exchange for memories. It is time we fulfill that part of the bargain." He turned, ran to the edge, and jumped off.

"What kind of memories," Inoichi wondered.

—oo000oo—

Hundreds of battles, that is how many the Hokage had fought in his long life. Battles, wars, struggles, he has seen them all. So why was he pressed against a wall, fearing for his life because of two kunoichi that had only raised their voices? Oh yeah, they were _his_ girlfriends.

"What do you mean you don't know," Haku shouted. "You were right there when he was hurt and you don't know!?"

"And now Yamanaka-san has gone into his mind and hasn't come out," Hinata continued, a bit more respectful, just a bit. "Hokage-sama, we know when we are being told a lie!"

Zabuza had a scared look on his face. "What has he done to her?"

"That is sweet, little Hinata," Kiba asked.

"Ladies," Sarutobi said, trying to calm them, "I'm sure they're fine."

"LIES," they shouted. Haku reached up and pulled him down to her scowling face. "What is wrong with our fiancée?"

—oo000oo—

"The itsy, bitsy spider went up a water spout," Orochimaru sang, taunting Naruto to come out. "Along came the snake and wiped the spider out."

"You wish," Naruto said from around him. "This is our mind, teme. And you are not welcome here."

"I go where I want, take what I want."

"You will not get us." Darkness of the Enmu not jutsu covered the area. "You will die by our hands."

"I think not boy," Orochimaru said. "I've noticed something about you. You have a huge amount of chakra but a small number of jutsus. Enmu is actually the only one you use regularly." He twisted to avoid a punch. Then another from another angle. "So you know Kage Bunshin, impressive." Naruto released the jutsu to reveal three hundred standing there. "Correction, very impressive." The clones ran at him only to be destroyed by punches, kicks, and jutsus. One was hanging back so Orochimaru ran at him. He grabbed this one by the shoulders and this white substance began to enclose around him. "You are too..." The Naruto in front of him disappeared in smoke.

"Die," a Naruto he had hit and dismiss said when he finished his handsigns. Ice Mirrors formed around Orochimaru and he received hundreds of punches from him. But when he slowed enough, Orochimaru knocked him off his path and through a mirror, shattering it.

He picked him up and held out a hand. Ice gathered around it. "I am already taking over your abilities. Now, let's see that sword you are so fond of..." But it didn't form. "What did you do, boy!" As he asked that, he punched Naruto, knocking him to the ground, where he began to laugh.

"We take no chances, teme. You want our abilities? You will never get them. We sealed them all but the ice behind a wall of it, behind the Kyuubi." Orochimaru kicked him in the stomach. "You... Aagh!" Orochimaru had picked him up again and broke his arm.

"How do I unseal it?"

"You can't," Naruto told him. Before receiving a fist to his gut. "Nothing will change it."

"Why didn't you seal your ice?"

"We told you, we used it to seal the others."

"You're lying," Orochimaru said, before slamming him to the ground. "Why?"

"...We lied..." Naruto said through the pain. "It is on this side of Kyuubi's cage. But in a place where you cannot reach it."

"Where is that? This place doesn't exactly have many places to hide."

"Go to he..." There was another crack of breaking bone. Naruto grit his teeth to keep him from getting the satisfaction of hearing him scream. "This is the last time we think we are strong enough because of where we are." He honestly didn't think this would happen.

"Tell me."

"The Kyuubi lies in a stone cocoon... The only opening is to open air. As we climb walls, it has never bothered us. But when we sealed the abilities away, we needed to ice to get back across." Naruto was a great liar at times.

"Then take me to it, and I will end the pain."

"Fuck..." Naruto was kicked upside the head, making him black out. When he came too, Orochimaru looked ready to tear him apart. "You have a convincing argument," he said in a strained voice. Naruto took him back, limping. He created a bridge of ice and walked over.

"Naruto," Inoichi called when he saw him and ran to help. Orochimaru formed a wall of ice between him and them.

"When I take this boy's full power, I will kill you, Yamanaka." He looked at the ice. "How do I unseal it?"

"You can't. I have to use the Kyuubi's chakra in a certain pattern on it to." He walked forward, praying to Kami that Inoichi would think to get out of there. Looking behind him, he saw he was still there. "Damn." His hand glowed red as he touched the first point of the five point star. "Venom...Toxin...Hybrid...Serum...Truth." He reared his fist back and punched the center. "CARNAGE!" The ice shattered and the door was no longer blocked.

Orochimaru punched him out of the way and flung open the door. What he saw was both beautiful and terrible at once. It was a red, shapeless mass. And it shot tendrils of itself out. "Yes! Give me your power!" But it went around him and grabbed Naruto and pulled him inside. The door slammed shut. After a moment, banging came from the other side. On the third one, the door shattered. **_"HAHAHAHA,"_** a lean, tall, red figure said as it stepped out. **_"Hello, Orochimaru. Did you honestly think I was going to let you have my power!?"_** He raised a finger in front of his face and shook it back and forth. **_"Naughty naughty. Although if there was anyone that would be worthy of it, it would be you. But you see, I just don't swing that way."_**

"This...this isn't the boys bloodline!"

"_**You're right,"**_ it said gleefully, smiling that fanged smile of his. **_"I am Carnage, call me the personality of Naruto when he is engulfed with rage and hatred. He looked me away, for the safety of everyone around him. But, thankfully, he released me so he would no longer have any inhibitions about killing you. I am going to enjoy our time together, snake."_**

"...Even if you are blood thirsty, you cannot hope to beat me!"

"_**Ah, but you see, you are wrong, I am not here to beat you. I am here to kill, maim, murder, destroy...have fun like any psychopath would. Get over here!" **_His claw shot out at Orochimaru, stabbing him through the stomach. He was pulled back to Carnage while he laughed.

"_**The itsy bitsy snake slithered through the grass. Along came the spider and kicked the snake's ass. He tore out his stomach..."**_ Carnage began to pull Orochimaru's intestines out. **_"And stabbed him once again." _**The tendrils floating from his body turned rigid and sharp. They all stabbed Orochimaru, letting him savor his cry of pain. _**"And the itsy bitsy snake was..."**_ Carnage grinned again. **_"FED TO THE FOX!" _**Carnage swung Orochimaru, slamming him into the ice several times before it broke. Finally, he threw him through the cage to the Kyuubi. He laughed that insane laugh of his when he heard the scream of pain and begs of mercy. All too soon for Carnage, it was over.

"_**But wait, theres more."**_ He turned to Inoichi.

Inoichi had already lost his last meal over what Naruto had done. And now he had turned to him to give him a taste of it. "Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!"

"_**Naruto is not here at the moment! Please leave a message after the beep!" **_He took a step forward but stopped. Something seemed to be holding him back. Then his claws gripped his head while he roared in pain. The mouth split to reveal Naruto's face under it. "Inoichi, run! LEAVE! We...We can't...hold him back!"

Yamanaka nodded and vanished. Naruto turned to Kyuubi. "Cut the chakra! Stop feeding it to... Stop feeding it too me!" He fell to his knees and began to hit his head against the stone.

—oo000oo—

"_**What is that," **_Usagi asked while he looked inside the window of the hospital at Naruto.

"_**Move rabbit,"**_ Ookami pushed him aside and sniffed inside. **_"The Kyuubi's chakra is running rampant!"_**

Usagi pushed him back. _**"You, inside, give him a drink of this!"**_ He held up his bottle. The nurse took some of the offered drink and poured it down Naruto's throat.

Naruto eyes snapped open, looking red for one moment before changing back to blue. He began choking on the vile liquid and tried to puke it up. "What the hell did you do to us!?" He was coughing up a storm.

"_**Gutshaker,"**_ Usagi told him. Inoichi stood back up shakily.

While the door was thrown open and the two women that meant everything to Naruto jumped on him. "Thank goodness you are alright, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"We don't know what we would have done without you," Haku said.

"Naruto," Sarutobi said from the door. "You are Naruto, right?"

"We, cough cough, are," he replied.

"He is," Inoichi told him. "He had to release his demonic infused mind to do it but he killed Orochimaru. Hokage-sama, never send me back in there again."

Naruto gave a final cough before saying, "We're fine now. No chakra to feed it, no Carnage."

—oo000oo—

Naruto refused to explain it to Sarutobi. Luckily, he relent when Inoichi explained it all. Naruto released all of his summons and fell back. He didn't even have the strength to try to escape right now. He could only let Hinata and Haku nurse him and Venom back to health.

He was surprised when he found Gaara, he was being tended to by his siblings. Not that they had much to do for now. The doctors told them what was wrong. "The good news is his brain activities has returned to normal," she said. "He is out of the coma."

"Then why is he still like this," Temari demanded.

"His body is resting from what we can only determine as sleep deprivation. Tell me, has he gotten much sleep lately?"

Kankuro scratched his cheek. "Actually, Gaara has never slept. Ever."

Her face fell slacken. "No wonder he is still asleep. He must have nearly gone insane." They were silent for a moment before agreeing with her. "Well, he will be fine now. And his personality should return to normal."

"What do you mean," they asked.

"Sleep deprivation makes a person act rash, unhealthy, dangerous. Now that he will be rested, he should be much different."

"Oh no, a new Gaara to worry about..." Kankuro dropped his jaw when he saw Gaara turn over in his sleep. He had a smile on his face and a teddy bear made of sand in his arms. "My god, its the end of the world."

"He's a normally unpleasant person?"

"He walks around all day threatening to kill people and at times, goes through with it," Temari explained. "Why does he have no chakra? He has never run out of chakra before?"

The doctor shifted through her papers while shrugging. "Uzumaki Naruto summoned the leader of the Hare Tribe. They are known for their knowledge of plants...in the making of potent drinks. Apparently, 'gutshaker' removes most of the drinkers chakra when enough is consumed."

They looked at each other. "We need to get more of this," they said at the same time.

—oo000oo—

"We're fine," Naruto told Hinata and Haku while he stretched his legs some. "It has been a week, we can manage now."

"Oh no you don't," Hinata said. "You are not leaving our site. We want dinner, by the way. At a nice restaurant."

Naruto sighed...before he stiffened. In front of him was Gaara. "Uzumaki," he said with a smile. "I trust you are well rested. I was just admiring the view," he motioned to the window. "Oh, I am sorry about the whole 'killing you' thing."

Naruto blinked, confused. "Who are you and what have you done with Gaara?"

"I am right here," Gaara said. "I just...feel better." His smile left his face for a moment. "My siblings and I were forgiven because we were following orders and didn't participate in the battle. Our father was put to death."

"...We're sorry," Naruto told him.

Gaara dismissed it. "He was a bastard anyway. The world is a better place without men like him or Orochimaru in it. I heard you killed him. I am impressed."

Naruto was slow to respond. "We...did. Is something strange about that?"

"Only that he is a S rank missing ninja." There was a crash in a guard room. "There she goes again."

"Who?"

"One of the Sound survivors, there were only two. A boy by the name of Kidomaru and a girl named Tayuya."

Naruto turned to Haku. "Does Kin know them?"

"She said they were Orochimaru's personal bodyguards," Haku told them.

The door was opened and a girl with bright red hair ran out of it. "I am getting out of this hell hole!" She slid when she realized she was about to run into the person that put her there and killed Lord Orochimaru. "...Thank you." She ran around him for the door. A moment later, there was a scream as she was carried back on the shoulder of an ANBU while she pounded on his back.

"...Nani," Naruto asked.

Kin, who was there to visit her friend, said, "Most served Orochimaru out of fear. The Sound Four were no different." She said hello to Haku before going to the room Tayuya was carried into.

"...We haven't seen Sakura nor Sasuke yet," Naruto realized.

"Sasuke is fine," Hinata said hesitantly.

Naruto grew worried. "And Sakura?"

"...She was forced to kill a man during the attack. She did not take it well. But a friend was there to help."

—oo000oo—

_Sakura pushed the body off of her and looked at the bloody kunai in her hands. She grew pale and puked. It was an hour later when she felt the hands wrap around her and say it would be alright. She finally pulled her eyes away from the body._

_Lee held her now. He wasn't loud, he wasn't excited, he was sedated, calm, and soothing. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. "Sakura-chan, I can't make the hurt go away. And I can't say that the memory of it will leave you. But I can sadly say it will not always feel like this. The ones after this will hurt less." Sakura nodded in understanding. _

—oo000oo—

Naruto nodded, "First kills always suck the most. I hope she is taking it well."

"She is doing better than you would think," Haku said. "And it made her think."

"About what," Naruto asked.

"About how we don't have long," Hinata said. "We could die whenever. We already knew that but to see it... When she stopped crying she kissed Lee and told him they were going out on a date so he better look nice."

"Well, good for Lee," Naruto said, happy for his friends. "Gaara, will you and your brother and sister join us?"

"No. We just ate and were told to come back for a final check up. Speaking of which, I need to head to it. Have a good day, Naruto." As he walked away, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him.

"He has been this way ever since he woke up," Haku told him as they dragged him out.

"Why should getting some rest change him."

"It was the first time he fell asleep in years."

"That would do it."

—oo000oo—

Naruto pulled them into Icharuka Ramen and they had a few bowl. Just before they finished, a man came in and sat down. "Hello," he said to them. "Ladies, may I ask you to kindly step outside for a moment?"

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Seto. I need to talk to Naruto here."

They were about to protest but remembered that Naruto was hardly one that needed protection. Seto then looked at Teuchi who nodded. "Ayame? Can you go check how much meat we have of each type."

She tilted her head, confused. "Father?"

"Please," he asked, more insistent. She nodded, confused, and walked out.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at this. "Okay, what is going on here, old man Teuchi."

"I know him, Naruto. And if he wants to talk to you alone, it is important."

Naruto turned to the stranger. "Well?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have received several commendations for you valor in battle, from your sensei to even the Hokage. You have killed the missing nin Orochimaru. And at the recommendations of the Hokage, Hyuuga Hiashi, and the council, I ask you to accept the rank of Hunter nin ANBU."

Naruto fell out of his chair. "NANI!?"

"Keep your voice down. I am known as only as Shadow, the Leader of the ANBU loyal to the Hokage. You were recommended this by, like I said, the Hokage as well as councilman Danzou. His exact words were, 'If he wants to be a hunter, he just filled one hell of a resume'."

"But we... We..."

"Naruto," Seto said to recapture his attention. "You were also praised by the Mizukage. Normally, praises would not be enough. But everyone in the village saw you summon those three. As well as your fights before hand. And I am privy to what happened to you and Orochimaru. I believe you can handle this."

"But this is still..." Naruto trailed off.

"I am also to give you this." He set a chunin jacket and a letter on the counter. "The contents of that letter is a S rank secret, concerning the identity of your parents. You were unanimously voted Chunin along with your first opponent, Gaara. As such, the Hokage decided you were strong enough to protect yourself from any enemy they may have. By the way, you have already received a nickname. Apparently, word is getting around about the strength of 'Konoha's Black Spider'."

Naruto took it and swallowed. "...Thank you, Seto-san. But... Won't us being a hunter keep us away from Haku-chan and Hinata-chan?"

"Not as much as you think. Consider it and tell your answer to Teuchi. He will get it to me." He stood up and walked out. Naruto slipped the vest on and frowned at how it covered his spider.

He looked up from still closed envelope as Haku and Hinata returned. "Congratulations, Naruto," Teuchi said to him. He barely noticed it or the hugs he received from Hinata and Haku.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I had to get this one out. The suspense was killing _me_! I just had to get it out.

See ya, Space Cowboy


	14. Chapter 14

That evening, Naruto bought a Konoha Bingo book and spent several hours reading it. If he accepted, he would be removed from his team and be sent after the men and women in this book. He didn't even notice when Kin got back, said hello to him, and went to bed. He only looked up when Haku told him someone was at the door for him. Naruto went to the door and didn't recognize the person. His face was empty of emotion and was around the same age as Naruto.

"Can we help you," Naruto asked.

"Naruto-sama, I am known as Sai. I am a representative of a councilman named Danzou. Would you be willing to speak to me?"

"Yes. On the roof." Shutting the door behind him, Naruto climbed to the roof, followed by the ninja. "Now, before you start, know we hold every person responsible for their words, councilman or now. Go ahead."

"Danzou-sama extends his thanks in your effort to save the village a week ago. He also extends the invitation to join an elite group of ANBU, called Root."

"No."

Sai blinked in surprise. His profile said he would jump at the chance. "What did you say?"

"We must respectfully turn down the offer," Naruto told him. "We know Danzou, by reputation. And we also know Root. Emotion training, assassination. And the elimination of anti-Konoha sentiments in even allies. Though those were few and handled discreetly."

"A person just doesn't turn him down," Sai said.

"We just did," Naruto told him. "Tell Danzou that we will not join."

"You don't know what you are doing," Sai warned.

"You would be surprised. Now go." Naruto watched him leave and went back to his home.

—oo000oo—

An hour later, there was more knocking on his door. With Kage Keiri in hand, he stepped up to the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me, Kakashi."

Naruto opened the door, looked at him a moment, then lifted his blade and put it under his chin. "You really don't take no for an answer, do you? Drop the henge." Smoke covered him and an ANBU appeared in front of him. "This constitutes as an attack. Tell us why we shouldn't kill you."

"Because I asked him to do this," a voice said from the stairs.

"Danzou," Naruto said to him without lowering his weapon nor looking at him. "We take it Sai finally told you our replied."

"He did. I see you are very deserving of that vest as well as your ANBU rank."

"We haven't accepted it yet," Naruto told him. "Now, like we said, tell us why we shouldn't end your life."

"Because of the dozen men around your home."

Naruto lower his sword after a moment before he made used the Kage Bunshin to make three dozen clones that all jumped off and in moments, the Root around his home were all thrown onto the walkway. "Now we really have the right to kill these men." He faced Danzou. "But as you are the leader, the actions of your men lay on your shoulder."

"I don't lead these men, I simply asked them."

"Danzou, skip the bullshit before someone steps in it. What are you here for?"

"I want you to reconsider..."

"No," Naruto interrupted. "We are going to become a Hunter under the _Hokage,_ not _you_."

"No way I can change your mind?"

"None."

Danzou seemed to think about it for a minute. "What if I could reveal to you the identity of your family? The reason why you were not made a weapon like Sabaku no Gaara."

Naruto began to growl and he pulled his mask down. The ANBU grew uneasy at that. They recognized the sign of when someone was getting ready to fight. "Danzou-sama, he will not agree," the man that had knocked said.

"We were about to find out anyway," Naruto told them. "Leave here and never come back." Danzou was about to say something else. "And if you try to follow through with that idea forming in your head, we will remove it from your body."

"So I am that easy to read?"

"Not that hard, you want our abilities. My friends and loved ones are an obvious weakness. And as Haku as the same bloodline, it only makes sense. Of course, she is as dangerous as we are. Leave and don't come back." He placed the Kage Keiri on his back as the clones lead each ANBU from there by sword point. Danzou was the last to leave.

"...I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking that maybe your kids will be more open to reason."

"By then you will be too old to do anything about it. Danzou, for the actions you have done _for_ this village, we respect you. That is why your are walking away right now." Naruto turned back around and went back inside.

—oo000oo—

"Ohayo," Naruto said when he met his team the next morning. "Kakashi-san, we have new orders." He gave a scroll to him. Kakashi arched his eyebrow at this and took it.

"Its not like you to be later...than...me. I guess congratulations are in order."

"What," Sakura asked.

"Naruto has been promoted and reassigned," Kakashi told them. "This is a big responsibility, do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes," Naruto said without hesitating. He had Venom make a copy of the flak jacket this morning so the spider covered it. "Sasuke," Naruto said, turning to him. "We'll be seeing you. Kakashi-san, we have our first mission already. We are to find the Sannin Tsunade."

"Good luck then."

Naruto turned and pulled on his mask. "He isn't fighting, why he do that," Sakura asked.

"...Just what kind of promotion was he given," Sasuke asked.

"The kind I can't talk about," Kakashi replied. "Well, looks like you two are off until we get a new team member. Let's go get something to eat."

—oo000oo—

Naruto stopped by a river. He was still inside the walls. "You can come out now." A swordsman with a large sword on his back came out behind Naruto. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah," the man said. "While you are out on your missions, visit this base." He held out a map. "Orochimaru kidnapped my little brother, Suigetsu. He should be keeping him there."

"Sure thing, Mangetsu-san." Naruto turned to him and took it. "You must be Raiga, Haku-chan spoke of you as well."

"Glad to hear that," Raiga said. Beside him, Ranmaru was walking with a hand on Raiga's side. He was still unused to it. "I wanted to thank you. Because you helped Haku, she was able to help Raiga. I don't know how she did it but I can never thank the both of you enough."

"We am glad he can walk now. We must hurry though, we are traveling with someone." Naruto turned around and headed for the gates of Konoha. Once there, he saw Jiriaya. "Jiriaya-sama, We are Venom. We were ordered to accompany you to find Tsunade."

Jiriaya nodded. "Venom, glad to be working with you." They started walking. "So, aren't you a bit young to be ANBU?"

"There are those in the world more powerful than you but younger than us," Naruto stated.

"Nice sword, by the way."

"We find a use for it."

"...How long we going to keep this up?"

"As long as necessary, Jiriaya-sama."

"...The Old Man tell you yet?"

"That our parents are the Kushina and Minato? Yeah."

"People will recognize you as you, Naruto."

"We are Venom, not this Naruto. And in reality, a smart person could recognize anyone with a little searching." He turned his head to Jiriaya. "Why did you request us for this mission?"

"You er... You are the friend of the son of my apprentice. I thought I would get to know you a little. Plus, it helps that I am his godfather and we are going to meet his godmother."

Naruto stopped, making Jiriaya stop. "How should we take that," Naruto demanded, dropping the hidden identity shit.

"Naruto..."

"You left us alone! For twelve years, you could have been with us and _now_ you want to learn about us!?"

Naruto, please listen."

"To what!?"

"I was told you were dead, we both were."

"And you never checked?"

"We had no reason to think the council would lie." Naruto kept looking at him and Jiriaya wished he could see his face under the mask. "Please understand, there were so many dead that no longer had the remains to have buried. And no one knew who your father was but a few people. All anyone knew was that Kushina, a ninja visiting from Whirlpool was your mother and she died as well."

"...Where is she buried at," Naruto asked, his voice calm again.

"At her home, next to her kin. You are the last Uzumaki, you and Haku."

Naruto smirked under his mask. "We should continue. We need to find her and we also need to do something along the way."

—oo000oo—

"So he did it," Sasuke said when he heard the ANBU eating behind him whispering to each other. "...How did he get so strong? He should have been Rookie of the Year."

"I've been thinking about that," Kakashi said to him. "And the conclusion I have reached is that he let you have it." At Sasuke's surprised look, Kakashi explained. "Naruto hates to be noticed, haven't you seen that? And who was noticed from his class, him or you?"

Sakura nodded, "He's right. Everyone was surprised when Naruto started doing so well because of his grades."

"Correct. So, Sasuke, what have you learned from knowing him?"

"...To think before acting. To give up on my revenge." A man behind him wearing a conical hat slightly turned his head.

"But I thought you said that was all you cared about."

"It isn't. My friends are now. I mean, where would it stop? Even with that damn Sharigan of his, my brother could not have killed them all alone, without anyone noticing, in one night. He had help. And what if that person had help? And so forth. No, better to let it go."

Sakura was shocked by what he was saying. "Your own brother killed your..."

"Yes. And if he was here right now, I know exactly what I would do as long as he didn't attack me. I would tell him 'I forgive him. He isn't my brother anymore, that he isn't welcome in our home anymore. And that I will no longer live _my_ life in his shadow, how he wants me too'. And then I will take a picture of his face because I know it will be priceless."

"That...is a very mature, Sasuke. You would be surprised how many people don't let go and is killed for it," Kakashi told him. "So, I guess all you have to worry about no is restoring your clan."

"And Kin," Sasuke muttered. The man behind him had stood up and was leaving with his friend.

"That Sound Ninja causing problems," Kakashi asked.

"In a way, she must have pestered someone about me because she knows all about me now. And not like how my fangirls thought they knew me. I mean facts..." Sasuke waited until Kakashi had taken a drink of his tea and was about to swallow it. "And she has been flirting with me." He laughed when Kakashi started choking on it. "Good news is this time, it isn't so bad. She is much better about it than anyone from this village. She hasn't made it her world. I actually have a date with her this Friday."

"My god, I never thought I would see you acting like a teenager," Kakashi said, wiping tea from his mask. "So, looks like you are well on your way to that ambition of your's."

"Looks like," Sasuke replied. "And you, Sakura? You mad about this?"

She thought about her replied for a moment before poking him in the chest. "I will have you know, mister Uchiha, the world does not revolve around you and every girl you meet will not throw themselves at your feet! I am taken and you couldn't pull him away from me. Watch." She went to the door and whistled much like a person calling a dog. Lee was there moments later. "Lee, I have the day off, let's go have some fun!"

"Of course, Sakura-chan! Give me five minutes to change!" He was gone and Sakura walked back in.

"When he comes back in three minutes, he will be looking nice and taking me... Ah, who cares where, just so long as he is taking me there."

Kakashi let out a sigh. "What happened to that young, impressible team I had?"

"We grew up," Sasuke said.

—oo000oo—

"HAHAHAH! Am I glad I got a picture of that," Kisame roared as they walked down the street. "I mean, the great Itachi, mouth gaping, surprise in his eyes! It was priceless!"

"Shut up."

"I think I'll even send him a copy!"

"I said shut up!"

"Something wrong," Kisame asked. "Little brother moving on with his life got the big brother grumpy!?"

"That's it!" He swung a punch at him. Kisame ducked and tackled him to the ground. It looked a lot like two boy arguing.

While they were, a group of men were walking by. "Time to head back, Haku," Zabuza said, rubbing her hair. "I will see you soon."

"We'll miss you, Zabuza-sama, Raiga-sama, Mangetsu-sama. Take care, Ranmaru-chan."

"Don't call me chan," he said grumpily.

"Hey Raiga, check those two out," Mangetsu said, pointing to the two fighting adults. "Like kids."

"...Isn't that the Samehada," Raiga asked. "Kisame, that you?" The two stopped arguing and looked up at them, their fist still drawn back to throw their next punch. "Blue skin, shark gills and teeth. Damn, it is the bastard!" He walked over to them, picked them up, and set them on their feet. "Where have you been, Guppy!?"

"You asshole," Kisame said, hitting him on the head. "How many times have I said not to call me that!?"

"More times than we care to count," Mangetsu told him. "So now we have found another of the Seven Swordsmen. You coming back?"

Kisame frowned. "Sure, now you take over. Damn bastard. I already work for someone else. And this is a tie that is not easily cut."

Itachi considered this, "Maybe the Leader will allow it." Having someone in the group as the right hand of the Mizukage was sure to be of help. "But first, we have to complete our mission." He looked around. "I don't think he is here. Let's go." He started walking to the gate, if he was gone then he knew where he was. There maybe multiple gate in Konoha but only one major road to and from. And a town on it only a few hours outside of Konoha.

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked around with ease despite the busy day. Adults all wanted to stay away from a person that wielded a blade as big as the Keiri. While the kids whispered as they realized this was the ninja they heard about recently. _'She isn't here,'_ Naruto decided. _ 'Searching is pointless now.'_

"Jiriaya, we are heading to the inn. Make sure whichever girl you pick up is over the legal limit. We have seen some questionable ones here."

"Ah, Venom, you don't understand. While youth is a _great_ thing, _experience_ is much, much better." He saw a woman in her late twenties and and smiled at her. "See you tonight."

Naruto shook his head and entered the room He sat down on the ceiling and relaxed.

—oo000oo—

"Excuse me," Itachi said, walking up to the inn keeper of this inn. "Have you seen this boy?" He held a copy of Naruto's profile picture out.

"...The boy, no. But someone wearing those same clothes checked in earlier. Looking for him?"

"Yes, we are a friend of his father."

"He is in room twenty one." Itachi nodded his thanks and walked to the door. He knocked on it and waited until he heard someone say come in from the other side. They both walked in and saw no one.

"Up here," Naruto told them. "...Missing ninja Uchiha Itachi, wanted dead for murder of his entire clan..." Itachi wondered how he knew it was him until he saw he was just reading a book aloud. "Rokusho Aoi, jonin, wanted dead for theft of relic from Konoha, torture of Leaf jonin, current location Amegakure. How can we help you gentlemen?"

"We want you to come with us, Naruto-kun."

He turned the page, still not looking down at them. "You are mistaken. Our name is Venom. Naruto is a loudmouth in Konoha, a chunin. We are ANBU."

Itachi arched his eyebrow. 'Venom' glanced down and looked at the sword Kisame wielded. "Nice, that for show?"

"Nope," Kisame replied.

"Good. We use a zanbatou ourselves called the Kage Keiri... Hmm, Kiri missing ninja now. We'll do Zabuza the favor and keep an eye out for them. ...Hoshigaki Kisame, missing ninja, wanted alive for betraying former Mizukage. Highly dangerous, wields zanbatou called Samehada. Sword capable of absorbing chakra. Doesn't cut, it tears and shaves..." Naruto looked up from the book to the sword on his back and back again. "Interesting, your sword and the Samehada has the same hilt. Now, if we were a person to believe in coincidence, it would be just that. But we don't." Naruto stood up, pocket his Bingo Book, and created a new Kage Keiri. "You were right, we are Naruto. What do you two want?"

"We want the Fourth's legacy," Itachi told him, locking eyes with him.

"Sharigan..." Naruto grinned under his mask. "One of the best fights we ever had was with your brother after he got his to his final form. No one has ever lasted that long." He walked over to the window and dropped down. "Outside of town, should we have to release that part of ourselves, we don't want the body count beyond you. Kisame, we are going to try to take you alive if possible. Zabuza is a friend of ours." Naruto opened the window and ran outside of town.

The two followed him and found him waiting. "We don't have time to waste with a fight," Itachi told him. He point a finger at Naruto, trying to trap him in a genjutsu.

"...Was that supposed to do something," Naruto asked him. "You need eye contact for most genjutsu to work. We can fight with our eyes closed. Which will be useful as..." He was gone and Itachi felt someone press a blade to his neck from behind. "You need that to use that Sharigan to the be able to see what we are going to do next."

"I don't," Kisame roared, bringing Samehada down where he was standing. Naruto moved Kage Keiri in the way and blocked it. Kisame was shocked when his arm didn't even shake to keep his sword at arm's length.

"We were not lying when we said we are a hunter ninja." He dropped back and created the Enmu no Jutsu. **_"We know you have heard this before, Kisame. But, for Itachi's sake, we will say it again. There are eight places on the body that a hit here will kill you. The heart, kidney, lungs, liver, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, and the brain. We could hit any of those places on you that we want."_**

Itachi looked around nervous. Many thought him fearless but there was one thing he was afraid of. Going blind. And he now couldn't see a thing. "Brat," Kisame said, "I know what this is. Pure chakra. My sword eats chakra, remember?" The darkness vanished to reveal a group of mirrors around them. "Oh shit." For an instant, they both saw a white spider surrounded by darkness attack them.

—oo000oo—

Kisame opened his eyes to find himself in a web. When he looked down, he yelled. He was over a canyon a thousand feet deep. "Kisame, calm down," Itachi told him. "We don't need this thing shaking anymore than it already is.

"CALM DOWN!? WE ARE GOING TO DIE! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN!"

"Because this boulder is literally holding on by a thread," he heard Naruto say above them. Kisame looked up and saw Naruto hanging from another web. By him was the boulder he spoke of. "You see, we doubt it was us you meant when you said you wanted the Yondaime's legacy. Which means, you want Kyuubi. Why?"

"Fuck you!"

"Wrong answer." One of the webs were cut. "We are a hundred feet from the ledge both ways. A hundred feet down from the lip. And this boulder will tear my webs apart if it falls. You will not survive." Kisame started to look down, hoping that water was at the bottom. It was as dry as Suna. "You have a total of three three strikes before we drop this. You have used one. Again, why?"

"We aren't talking, Naruto-kun."

"Strike two." He pulled another web off it. "Keep in mind this before you answer again. You are wearing a uniform. As such, we just need to find others wearing it to find someone that doesn't want to die. Your final answer is?" They remained silent. "We will give you a minute to think about this. Move, we drop the boulder."

"...He is too high for me to reach," Kisame told Itachi. "Worst, he controls ice, meaning he is related to Haku. Even if we could reach him, he could use his mirrors to move beyond the speeds we could dream of."

"Fifty seconds," Naruto informed them.

"Not that it would do much good, he has your sword." Kisame clapped his back, finding it gone. "And as we are in the air, your water jutsu is useless."

"Forty three seconds."

"What about your fire?"

"Useless, it would burn up the webs, killing us anyway."

"...The Tsukuyomi!?"

"I can't use it through his mask."

"YOU MEAN WE ARE GOING TO DIE HERE!?"

"We gave you a way out. Thirty seconds."

"A way out that isn't a way out," Kisame yelled. "We got to do something, Itachi!"

"...Naruto, can you give a message to Sasuke for me? Tell him that our father was planning to betray Konoha."

"...We see. But that changes nothing. You are still a missing nin, it is our job to hunt you."

"I know. I only wanted him to know that and that he was right, there were more helping."

"...Itachi, that sounded like the confessions of a man giving up on life," Kisame stated. "Tell me that was just some plan to help us escape."

"Kisame, you are one of the Seven Swordsmen. You should know when to struggle and when it is hopeless. He has us where we can do nothing."

"...Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six." Naruto was looking them in the eyes and was impressed. They didn't beg, they didn't show fear. Kisame just had a hard time accepting that he was going to die for a moment. "Five. Four. Three." Naruto raised the Kage Keiri to cut the web. "Two... One..." He started his swing.

"Naruto, you around here," Jiriaya called from the cliff ledge.

"Down here, Jiriaya," Naruto called, stopping his sword just touching the web. "Dealing with two criminals."

Jiriaya looked down and saw their cloaks. "Akatsuki," he said in disbelief.

"You know them," Naruto asked.

"I had heard of them. And the rumors that someone wanted the Bijuu. I guess they are the same."

"Well, looks like you two are living on borrowed time. Tell me more, Jiriaya-sama. These two don't seem willing to talk much and we were about to execute them. But a minute won't hurt."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. I know you are going to suggest what should be done with them. Use your imagination and the one I like the most, I will use. Letting them fall to their death is too boring. I bet they don't think so though. Now, this is it. The fate of everyone's favorite bad good guy Itachi. And my favorite villains, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Honestly, anyone that reads my fanfics should notice I like Zabuza, he is cool.

See ya space cowboy.


	15. Chapter 15

"Naruto, you can't kill them yet," Jiriaya told him. "They have information."

"We can get it from others," Naruto replied.

"Only a fool would take that chance."

"Only a fool would let them live." His Kage Keiri was still against the web holding the boulder.

"Five minutes, that is all I ask."

"Five minutes for S rank missing ninja to possibly escape."

"Naruto, give me a chance."

"...No. If they must be questioned, we will do it." He dropped down, shooting more webbing at them. Their hands and feet were bound and Itachi had his Sharigan covered. Naruto stood between them. "Rule one. We ask the question, you answer the question. We like the answer, you like the result. We don't like the answer, you don't like the result. So, save us the time and trouble. Who is your leader?"

"Screw you, brat!"

"...Itachi, what you are about to hear is why you will not like the result." Naruto formed a kunai in his and and stabbed it into Kisame's arm. He just scoffed at it before he began gritting his teeth and let out a howl of pain. "Kisame, what you feel, is a thousand, hair thin needles being shoved through your body. While there is no real damage, it obviously hurts like a bitch. Rule two. You answer the question and we don't like it, you are the one punished. Neither of you answer the question, you both are punished. Itachi, who is your leader?"

"...Uchiha Madara."

"See, was that so hard? Now Kisame, tell me about this Uchiha."

"I don't know him." Naruto frowned under his mask and raise his kunai again. "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"He is," Itachi said. "Madara is using the leader he knows as a pawn to get what he wants."

"Then you answer the question."

"He is one of the founding members of Konoha. He is still alive because he achieved what is known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan. With unlimited power, it gave him immortality. He was the one that killed most of the Uchiha that night."

"Good. What does he want?"

"To turn each of the Bijuu into his tools. His Sharigan can control them. And with that..."

"He could take over the world. Who are your targets?"

Kisame swallowed, "Of the Bijuu, four are wild, five are in host like you. Well, not like you, that is for sure."

"And which are which?"

"The One Tails is in a boy from Suna named Gaara. The Two Tails resides in a Kumo nin named Nii Yugito. The Four Tails lives in an old man named Roushi. The Eight Tails is in the brother of the Raikage, Bii Kiraa, a.k.a. Killer Bee," Itachi told him.

"You are being very cooperative."

"I want Madara dead," he told him. "I believe the person that has a better chance at that than me should know what he is up against."

Naruto nodded. "So the other four would be the Three, the Five, Six, and Seven. Where is Roushi?"

"East Fire Country," Kisame said, sounding defeated.

"And who are you companions and which are they after."

"We are after you and Roushi," Kisame replied. "Deidara, explosives expert, and Sasori, puppet master able to use more than a hundred at once, are after the One and the Three. Kakuzu, able to use all five elements and has to die five times before actually dying, and Hidan, immortal and priest, are after the two and the five tails.

"The leader that I know is Pain, a man with six bodies and the Rinnegan Eye. His partner is Kohan, the only woman and is able to control paper. Orochimaru was a member, I don't know where he is now. And the last is Zetsu. You can't miss what he looks like. He is black on his left side and white on the other. A Venus fly trap covers most of his body."

"Where are they?"

"Amegakure," Itachi answered. "Pain killed the old Kage there to take the position. Naruto, can you kill Orochimaru..."

Naruto put a foot on his chest and pressed down, stopping him. "We ask the question, you answer the question. But, for your peace of mind, we have already killed Orochimaru."

Kisame gaped at him. "No wonder he beat us so fast. Even if he was the weakest of us."

"Now, we have one final question. Do you want to die by falling to your death or by the sword," Naruto took their headbands and tied the around his left arm.

"...You're a cold person," Itachi stated. "What happened?"

"We are working," Naruto supplied. "Falling or beheading. Those are the options. Nothing dramatic, nothing flashy, no going out with a bang, there is no help coming for you, and Jiriaya will not interfere this time."

"...I am a swordsman," Kisame stated. "Live by the sword..." He jerked when he felt something cold push in his chest and out his back.

"...Die by the sword," Naruto finished. "Your debt is paid, Hoshigaki Kisame. May you find peace in the afterlife."

He coughed up blood. "What...about my sword?"

"It goes to Zabuza," Naruto stated.

"Nah... That won't...do. You keep it brat. You killed me so...it is your's anyway."

Naruto nodded. "Itachi?" He remained silent. "We will decide for you."

"...No Uchiha may leave a body," Itachi stated. "Your offer of death by the sword is kind. But one I can't accept. Besides," he smirked a little, "I always wanted to fly. I doubt I'm going somewhere that I can."

Naruto nodded, shot a web up at the boulder. "Naruto," Jiriaya called. "What are you doing?"

"Your debt is paid, Uchiha Itachi," Naruto said as he pulled. He removed the web from his eyes and got out of the way.

"Naruto, Pain was once Jiriaya's student," Itachi said before the boulder dropped pass him, tearing the webs apart and dropping him down. Naruto stood on the wall, the body of Kisame on his shoulder. He watched Itachi until he could no longer see him. He then climbed back up.

"We could have questioned them!"

"We did," Naruto replied.

"You think it is that easy!? Just ask some questions and they talk!"

"Itachi wanted to die," Naruto told him. "He never forgave himself for having to kill his family. But he didn't want Akatsuki to win or what he knew to die with him." Naruto removed a scroll and sealed Kisame inside it. He then walked over to the blade that was embedded into the ground. Naruto reached out for it for a moment but hesitated. He knew the most out of any Konoha ninja about the Seven Swordsmen because of Haku. They were like family to her. And him now, he guessed. So he knew this sword had a temperament. "Kisame said you are ours now. What do you say?" He grasped the handle and removed it from the ground. It was heavier and longer than the Kage Keiri. It would take time to get used to it. He gave it an experimental swing, finding he was strong enough to wield it in one hand like the Keiri. He swung it around and crossed it over the Kage Keiri on his back.

"Itachi told us about Akatsuki and what they want. We'll explain as we walk."

—oo000oo—

Jiriaya did not like it but he admitted he would have been able to get little else of use from them. Though he was greatly surprised by Itachi's last words. None of his apprentices were still alive. The only one that might even come close to being one was the boy next to him. "...Jiriaya-sama, wait a minute." Venom walked into the bushes and came out a minute later. He was wearing black shinobi pants, black boots, a sleeveless black shirt, white bandages around the lower portion of his face and neck, his hands were still covered by his black and white gloves, and his chunin flak jacket, with the spider covering it and the hood. Still attached to his back was the Samehada and his headband was tied to his forehead at an angel. "Like this, we are Naruto." He brushed the two headbands on his arm.

Jiriaya smiled. The reason that no one knew who the ANBU were was because they often carried on their lives as who they were, the rank they were. He before him was the chunin Uzumaki Naruto, the Black Spider of Konoha. "What changed your mind?"

"Though we hate to admit it, we were just shouting that we were the same person. Far too many things that are unique to us."

"And the Kage Keiri?"

"We can get it back as we need, this we can't." He got back on the path and started walking. "You really should learn to web sling, Ero-sennin. It is much faster."

"I don't have a bloodline that makes me into a spider," Jiriaya countered.

Naruto nodded, "...Just to let you know, should you fail to bring her back for whatever reason you are being sent for, I am ordered to take her back to Konoha to pay back her debts to the 'Rosenberg Casino'."

He began to laugh. "The old man order you to? Kiddo, he wants to retire again. And Tsunade is the one for it. I am to try and convince her to agree. Seems he either doesn't believe in me or wants a plan B."

"Doesn't matter to us," Naruto told him. "Just so long as she returns. Although it will to her. Should we be forced to take her back, we must report that we have her." He smirked under his bandages. "She would do well to come willingly. We have seen how much she owes. It would empty our bank account left to us by our parents."

Jiriaya shook his head. "Do you honestly think you can fight and beat one of the Sannin?"

"Funny things about ranks. They only tell you information if that is the one they deserve. You still see us as that genin, don't you?"

"...You might have a point. Well, for the sake of the peace and quiet of Konoha, let us hope I can convince her." They entered the gambling town and Naruto took a look around. He memorize the picture of the woman he was hunting. His mission was to start when Jiriaya exhausted all possible ways to get her to join. And he knew he would be in some of them.

He twisted to the side while he wasn't looking as a drunk about stumbled into him. He looked at her and almost couldn't believe his luck. "Long night," he asked her. She was gripping her forehead and had a finger to her lips, trying to silence him. "Problem?"

"Yes, you won't shut up."

"Here, let me help you," he said, offering his hand to help her stand. "Our name is Naruto."

"That name sounds familiar...where have I heard it?"

"We can't imagine where. We would remember if we met a woman as beautiful as you before."

Tsunade stood up and got a good look at him. "Shouldn't you still be at home with your mom?"

"If we had one, we could answer that. Come on, let's get you something for that hangover." He led her to a restaurant and asked for a mixed drink that he knew would help. "Just don't ask what is in it." Tsunade took it and gave a sour look when she smelled it. "Think of it like this, it can't hurt worst than your hangover."

"That's no lie," she said. She drank it all and slammed the glass back down. "God that was awful!" Naruto reached for the glass, letting a tendril of venom slip onto her when he brushed her hand. "Give it a few minutes though." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward. It really did work, or so he was told.

Fifteen minutes later, Tsunade began to stir and Naruto pushed a cup of coffee to her. "How do you feel?"

"Better," she said, grabbing it. "Who are you again?"

"Naruto."

"Thanks," she said before drinking the coffee. "Now where is Shizune?"

"We don't know who you are talking about. So, you are our godmother?"

She snapped her head to him and took another look at his face. "...Excuse me?"

"We are Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Minato and Kushina. Sarutobi told us the truth when we were promoted."

She dropped her jaw, "Naruto...?" She smiled and reached across the table for him. She wrapped him in a hug and brought him to her chest. "I am so glad to see you! I though you were dead! Let me look at you!" She held him at arm's length. "You've gotten big! And you have your father's eyes! Take those off, let me look at you!"

Naruto pulled them down. "You accepted that awful fast."

"Because I knew from your heartbeat you were not lying." She just kept smiling. "You look so handsome, you probably have to beat the girls off with a stick."

"Just two," Naruto replied with a grin on his faces. "And as for hearing my name, have you heard of the Black Spider of Konoha?"

"Yes, supposedly, he is nearly unstoppable. No one can touch him. Why... You!?"

Naruto nodded. "We're here with Jiriaya. Although he is probably at the hot springs peeping."

She scowled. "Didn't he learn when I broke every bone in his body!?" She stormed out and Naruto flipped a coin to the man to pay for it before following her. She was out of his sight but he wasn't worried. He would find again when...

"IEEEE!" Naruto grinned as he pulled his bandages back up. He would find her when she found Jiriaya. Plus having a part of Venom on her as well helped. Naruto stepped up to the black and blue Jiriaya.

"You okay?"

"...No," he groaned.

"What was it this time?"

"I was flirting with this woman with black hair and a pig. Tsunade-hime saw me and then you appeared over me."

"Be glad you don't remember. I believe that she was Shizune. And if the bio we received was correct, she is related to Tsunade's love, Dan. His niece, we believe." He stepped over him. "We will be back later."

"You're just going to leave your godfather!?"

"Just what you deserve for flirting with family."

—oo000oo—

Haku was stepping through the hospital when she saw the ninja that had visited Naruto the night before you left. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her, shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you work here. I was visiting my brother."

"Well, we don't per say. We are here to sharpen our skills in medicine. Who is your brother?"

Sai motioned the door behind him. "He is in there and his name is Shin. He has a rare illness that no one here can cure. He is going to die soon. I am praying that Tsunade comes back before then."

Haku arched an eyebrow at him. "We thought Root destroyed emotion."

Sai grinned and chuckled. "Nah, can't with me, not yet at least. My brother and I are both in it and we keep each other sane, I guess." He grew grim, "I imagine I would become one of those robots if he died."

"And two nights ago?"

"That was work," Sai said, waving dismissively.

Haku smiled, "Well, maybe you can be okay. We are a registered medical ninja, maybe we can help." She walked inside and stopped Sai from following. "No, just us." She closed the door and turned around. "You awake, Shin-kun?"

He coughed and tried to sit up. "Barely. You new here?" Haku forced him back down.

"Yes. But we are very good."

"We? Oh, I see, you are the second Uzumaki." He coughed again. "Going to give the condemned a last kiss? Nothing more I would want than that from a beautiful woman," he said with a chuckle.

"No," Haku said, smiling at him. "We are going to try something new. It shouldn't hurt and it shouldn't take long. But you need to go to sleep for it." She knew the type that Root are so when she prepared the needle and chemical, she made sure he saw exactly what everything was. She inserted the syringe in his forearm and sent the anesthetic into his blood system. "Count down from a hundred."

"One hundred, ninety nine, ninety eight...seventy two...apple..." His head fell back and he started snoring.

Haku checked his pulse to make sure. Nodding that he was fine, she turned to the window that Sai was looking through. "I have to close the curtain, Sai-kun."

"But..."

"No 'but'. This monitor is hooked up to a machine, if his heart rate drops too low, the alarm over the window as well at the office down the hall will activate." She went over to it and closed it. "Trust us." She made sure the curtain and door was secured and turned back to Shin. "Serum?" He asked what she wanted. "We want you to do heal him like you did with Ranmaru." She placed her hands over his chest and part of her symbiont slid from her hands to his chest and mouth. He went inside of him and began destroying the virus and infected cells while healing the damage done by it and the virus. Shin's heart rate rose but soon began to return to normal. He told her it was done before retracting into her arms.

Haku went back over to the window and door and opened them. "It is done. We will have to wait and see if it worked but if it did, he will wake up feeling right as rain."

Sai nodded to her. "Thank you. Why did you do this?"

"We hate to see almost anyone suffer." She walked to the next room and examined the chart before walking in. "Hello, we are Uzumaki Haku. We are going to be giving you your shot today."

Sai smiled and turned back to watch his brother. He knew right then that it had helped because he was not coughing in his sleep. "You lucky jerk," he said, "getting a pretty girl to nurse you back to good health. You always had the luck with women. Don't know why with that tiny dick you have."

—oo000oo—

"What has he done to her," Kiba demanded as both him and Shino tried defend themselves from Hinata in this spar. They knew where she had gotten these skills. Naruto, only person in this village that acted like this before. There was a rustle in the branch above them but they didn't bother looking at it. No doubt, she was already over ten feet away. "Shino, you stepped away from my back. Please get back in position," he said, sweating bullets. "Shino?" He turned around and found himself alone. "AAGH! Akamaru, where did he go!?" When he didn't hear a reply, he turned back around, afraid of what he would find. And he found nothing. "I'm a dead man."

Above him, Hinata tied Akamaru to the same tree as Shino. He began to whimper a little so Hinata scratched his head and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Sorry, but you are 'dead' now." She patted him on the head and looked to Shino. "You too."

"...What did Naruto do to you," Shino asked. She shrugged and leaned backwards, falling from the tree and vanishing.

Kiba wasn't jumping at every sound, for which he was grateful. That would only make him look like an idiot. He was jumping at the silence. She moved without ever making any noise unless she wanted too. That is why he ignored the shaking above him. He turned around, trying to catch her scent somewhere when he felt something hit his chest. He looked down and saw one of her webs. "SHE GOT MEEEE!"

Kurenai heard the cry and looked around. It was Hinata against all of them. And she had just eliminated her team. She swallowed before she cast a genjutsu to make herself invisible. After several minutes, Hinata appeared looking for her. Her eyes was closed and she was moving like she was following something else. "Kurenai-sensei? You do know that our Byakugan can see through this, right?" Despite her proclamation, she didn't activate it.

_'She is trying to find me without it, to test herself,'_ Kurenai realized. She was more than willing to help her. A tree grew behind her and wrapped around her. Kurenai came out the top of it, training kunai in hand. She stabbed down at the bound genin...and Hinata caught her arms, her eyes stilled closed.

"Naruto-kun is a little better," Hinata said, opening her eyes, "at hiding his presence. Thank you, sensei." She leaned back, swinging her legs up and planted them on her chest, knocking her backwards and releasing the genjutsu. She stood there, her team defeated, wanting more. The adrenaline rush wasn't enough. "Need more opponents. Stronger ones, too."

Kurenai shook her head, clearing it. "A month training with him and you can do all that?"

"We know," Hinata told her. She jumped up into the trees and came back, moments later, with Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru.

"Damn," Kiba said, standing up. "A tough little cookie and a righteous babe all in one."

Hinata smiled under her mask. "We're taken, Kiba."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But he will hurt you if he ever finds out," Shino stated. "Remember, he is the one of the few of us to make chunin. And there is that rumor."

"There has never been an ANBU at the age of thirteen," Kiba said. Kurenai smirked, she could think of a few actually.

"Well, if Hinata can get this strong with the proper motivation and training, maybe she will be the first." Hinata smirked as well, she knew Naruto made it. Of course he made it, nothing he wanted was out of reach.

"We're sorry, Kiba, we're just not interested." She turned to Kurenai. "Thank you, sensei, for the lesson. Will that be all for today?"

"Yes it is, Hinata."

"Then we're going to go play in forty four." She walked away, waving behind back to them just like a certain blond.

"That idiot is having a bad effect on _my_ Hinata," Kiba complained.

"Your Hinata," Kurenai asked.

"Yes, my..." He was thrown backwards when a ball of webbing hit his face.

—oo000oo—

"So, tell me about these 'two'," Tsunade said to Naruto.

"Do we have to," Naruto complained. Before he was given a pinch on the face and pulled to the side. "Alright, alright, we have!"

Shizune giggled while Tsunade grinned in triumph. "Talk," his godmother told him.

"First is Haku-chan," Naruto told her, defeated. "She is actually from the Uzumaki clan and we are in an arranged marriage with her." When he saw the look Tsunade was giving, he raised his hands to calm her. "Not that it is a bad thing. We care for Haku-chan very much. Which is also the problem."

"How is that a problem," Shizune asked.

"Because of the second girl, Hinata-chan. We care for her very much as well. And...can't choose between them. Both are content for now to wait for us to settle our feelings but for how long?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead. "It's a curse," she stated. "Anyone that pervert gets close to becomes one."

Naruto didn't need to ask which pervert she meant. "But we aren't close to Ero-sennin."

"No, but your father was. He was a father to him."

Naruto's face fell slack. "Our father was a pervert!?"

Shizune blushed a little. "He kept it in check but yes he was."

"Barely," Tsunade continued. "Although once he met your mother, the only time he peeped on the bathhouse was when she was in it."

Naruto tried the imagine the Fourth Hokage atop the Tower, telescope in hand, lecherous grin on his face, looking at the distant hot springs. And, oddly enough, he found it very easy. "We're humiliated. Who is going to take a hunter ninja and future Hokage serious if they ever find that out?" He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"You want to be one of those men and women," Tsunade asked. "Don't, they are never right afterwards."

"Haku-chan was a hunter ninja and we are already one." He shook his head, sighed, and motioned to the headbands on his arm. "Kisame and Itachi, both S rank missing ninja. We had to kill them both, coming here." He snapped his fingers, "We forgot." He took out his Bingo Book and and made a circle with an X through it over their pages. He planned to use this one until they were all gone. And when he was done, he hoped that all of them had a circle with the X as that would mean he brought them in.

Shizune was shocked when she saw the sword on the back of the person that could be her little brother on the picture of the famous Kiri missing ninja. "You killed one of the Seven Swordsmen," she asked while swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Yes. We wish we didn't have to but he was out to kill us." He shook his head again. "Momichi Zabuza was the guardian of Haku-chan before she came to Konoha. We feel like we owe him. He has found several of his former comrades and now we have to tell him that one of them is never coming back."

"Not something I would look forward to. That is why I would never be Hokage," Tsunade said offhand.

"Funny you would mention that," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "You did hear us when we said we were going to be Hokage, right?"

"...Actually, no I did," Tsunade told him. "What are you thinking!? Everyone of those fools all died or will die a pointless death far too young!"

"Now, we see a problem right there," Naruto said, pointing at her. "Your sensei, Sarutobi, has been at it longer than most ninja live. So how can you say that?"

She grimaced. "You have a point there but only one."

"So, if you were offered the position right now, you would?"

"Turn it down of course!"

"That's too bad, Tsunade-hime," Jiriaya said, walking in and sitting down at their table. "Because you are being offered it. Until Naruto is ready for it, of course."

"Name one reason I would let my godson become one of those sacrificial lambs!?"

"Because it is _his_ _dream, his _life, and_ his_ want. Like it or not, the only way your are going to stop him is if you became Hokage and denied him," Jiriaya said with a grin.

"How can you say this!? My family, my _entire_ family, has died over that damn title and so has your student! And you are just going to stand there and let another person march right up to the headsman's ax!?"

"We are going to become Hokage," Naruto told her. "We said we would become a hunter ninja and we are. Now, we are going to become Hokage and we will."

"Naruto, you are young so I understand. You think that it is a great thing to be Hokage but it isn't!"

"We know. Most of the time, it is not about life or death. It is about paperwork, making sure that the village survives the SSDD, same shit, different day. But we swore that we would protect those around us. Every time we fight, it is to make sure someone else doesn't have to fight a battle not meant for them. You say they gave up their lives as a waste? We say they gave up their lives for a dream. That one day, no one else will. That is why we will become Hokage."

Tsunade stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "I will see you Hokage when I am dead and buried!"

Naruto stood up as well. "What are you going to do to stop us!? We have fought two S ninja at once and walked away with their headbands! You aren't going to convince us not too with fist! Nor will words work!"

"Just because you are good at killing doesn't make you Hokage material! I know what it takes! You have to be able to face down opponents that are stronger than you, faster than you, smarter than you! You have to..."

"We have faced down someone stronger, faster, and probably smarter than us," Naruto interrupted. "He is the one summon to ever resist the contract and kill the man that summoned him! Scarmory, the Steel Raven, is my friend and ally, when at first, he was my enemy!" Naruto sat back down. "We also killed the one man the Hokage couldn't. We faced him down in the one place we should have never won and still did. Orochimaru is dead by our hands."

She looked stunned, enough that she dropped back into her chair. "...Great Kami."

"How can someone have this kind of power," Shizune asked, intimidated by this revelation. "Is what he said true, Jiriaya-sama?"

"The Old Man can attest to it. I am certain he would have considered Naruto for the job if he wouldn't have been more needed our here. Naruto is a first class tracker and has made the Forest of Death his personal playground."

"We're not all powerful, Ero-sennin," Naruto stated, still able to recall the pain when he grew arrogant and attacked someone with sounds.

"Could fool me," he replied. "If you aren't his son, no one is. Hell, you might as well be his reincarnation."

"We are Naruto," Naruto said. "And if Tsunade-kaasan doesn't accept, we are Naruto, the Fifth Hokage."

"Excuse me!? I was the one offered that position!"

"We don't see you wanting it," Naruto stated.

She growled. She realized that they were trying to make her accept but she would be damned if she let someone else she cared about die for that blasted chair! "Like hell I won't! The next Hokage is me!"

"Good," Naruto said, smiling under his bandages. "Very good, now we don't have to turn you over to Rosenberg's." She paled at the thought of that.

"You would do that?"

"We wouldn't like it but our orders are that if you did not accept, you were to be forced back and made to pay." Naruto smiled. "Which is why we tried so hard to get you to come willingly."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: I know, not very original, having Tsunade become Hokage but we feel sorry for Sarutobi. Who wouldn't. So, like we said in another story, Let Tsunade have it!

Here is something hard to believe, at least for us. When we started Konoha's Black Spider, we did not think that it would beat out Sound of a Jinchuuriki. But it did! KBS is more popular by far. To date, there has been 221 favs for it against 189. 307 alerts against 206. Damn, no? And even though S of a J is older by several months, it only leads in reviews by 14. It has 268 while KBS has 254.

And yes, we know we are still speaking in plural.

See ya space cowboy.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tsunade-kaasan, Ero-sennin, we would like to travel with you but we have something important we need to do." Naruto began to head to the base Orochimaru had kept in Fire.

"When will you be back," Shizune asked.

"...We'd say up to a week you. It is a bit off." He gave Tsunade a hug, a nod to Jiriaya, and jumped up, gave Shizune a kiss on the cheek, and swung off. Despite what he said, he was there in less than a day. He landed on a branch over looking the bunker and Venom shifted into his hunter form. On his back appeared the Kage Keiri. He didn't know what he would find in here but he would get Suigetsu out of there.

—oo000oo—

Kimimaro breathed in a deep breath. He was healed. "Thank you, Kabuto."

He dismissed it. "Just an organ transplant," he said, reaching for a bottle of Sake. Kimimaro frowned and took it away from him. "Give that back."

"I will not allow you to crawl inside a bottle."

"Shut the hell up and give it back!" He tried to get it but Kimimaro jumped back. "You don't get it! He gave me back my life and I could do nothing to save him!"

Kimimaro was quiet for a moment. "Why did you save me?"

Kabuto took the bottle back and took a swig of it. "Because I couldn't even get the remains of Lord Orochimaru to at least keep him alive that way. But I did get this damn sword." The Kusanagi was laying on a table. "If anyone can wield it, it is you."

"And what do you want done with it?"

"We are going to kill the man that kill him," Kabuto told him. "Uzumaki Naruto will die by our hands."

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked through the halls of the base, ignoring the guards. None of them even suspected he was there. He stopped when he found two talkative ninja. "Lord Orochimaru has been gone too long," the first said.

"I agree, what do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know. But it can't be good, those comatose guys with the curse seals, they have been acting up lately. Like something about them changed."

"...And I noticed that most of the others have died. What is going on? Things here have gone to hell ever since Kabuto returned." Naruto widened his eyes and narrowed them. With a quick motion of his hands, both were unconscious and he dragged them to a room and locked the door behind him.

Hanging them from the ceiling by their feet and binding their hands, Naruto slapped them both awake. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. You are in for a special treat." Naruto looked around there and smiled under his mask. He just happened to pick a work shop and forge. "You see, we want some answers." He walked to the side and picked up a gas torch.

"Who are you," the first demanded.

"Rule one, we ask the questions, you answer the questions. Rule two, we don't like the answer or neither of you answer, you are punished. But only one of you will be punished. The other has it in him to stop it." He pumped the gas through the nozzle and used the flint and tinder. "By the way, we used a silencing jutsu in this room. No one will hear the screaming." He narrowed the flame until it reached a fine point. "Four thousand degrees, hot enough to melt steel like butter." He looked at them and smiled under his mask. "At that temperature, you wouldn't even feel it. First you would smell burning flesh. Followed by the juices of your fat melting flowing down you back. While at the same time, feeling this cold. You see, it cauterizes the wound and destroys the nerves there. Isn't science fun?"

Naruto spun one around to look at the back of the other. He then pointed to the small of the back on the one he was looking at. "You are going to tell him what you are seeing if he doesn't answer." Holding the flame over six inches away, Naruto pointed it at the back. The flesh turned red and the hairs melted. The man screamed but no one but them heard. "Now, this 'Kabuto', was he a spy in Konoha?"

"D-Don't tell him anything," the second told the first. "Oh god... Kale, grit your teeth!" Naruto did not enjoy what he was about to do. He pointed it just behind his stomach and slowly began to move it in a line. True to his word, the man felt no pain at first. But as then the fires reached the organ and fire erupted inside of him. After thirty seconds of screaming and the other man trying to look away, Naruto backed off.

"Tell him what you see," Naruto told him. He didn't lose his horrified looked and his mouth moved not working. Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled him close to his face. "Tell him what you see. Or I will continue."

He swallowed, and tears fell down his face as he began to describe it. "It...looks like he dissected your back. He carved right into your stomach. The acids either boiled away or fell to the floor... I can see right into your stomach. It... Oh god."

"Tell him what else," Naruto said.

"Stop," Kale begged. "Please, no more."

"Tell him what else," Naruto said again.

"You back is burned by the acid," the second told Kale. "...You will be scarred for life if you survive."

"Now, let us try again." Naruto positioned the torch over Kale's lung. "Who is Kabuto?"

Kale started to cry and said, "He was a spy." He started to sob as the pain began to be felt from the cauterized wounds. "He reported directly to Orochimaru."

"Where is the prisoner Suigetsu kept?"

"He is in the experiment lab," Kale's friend told him. "Orochimaru changed him so that he can change into water and keeps him in a tube."

Naruto nodded. "And where is Kabuto?"

"He is performing surgery on Kimimaro."

"Who is Kimimaro?"

"The leader of the Sound Five."

Naruto looked to them. "Why are you here? Did you agree to work with Orochimaru willingly or did he force you as well?"

"My family," Kale said. "He has my family."

"...He said that he would kill my wife," the second said, crying as well. "Please don't kill us!"

Naruto looked at both of them for a second before he put out the fire. "We won't kill you. Orochimaru is dead, you should have just told us." He pressed his hand against the back of Kale. Slowly, Venom spread from it to the wounds. He shivered and jerked but Naruto never took his hand off him. After five minutes, he stepped back and said, "Tell him what you see now."

"How... Kale, you...you're alright. You only have some slight scars." Naruto untied them and let them down as easy as he could.

"We are sorry that we had to do that. We are a hunter ninja from Konoha and needed answers. Do you know where your families are?"

Kale swallowed, "You're not going to hurt them, are you?"

"No. If you know where your families are, go to them, and get the hell away from this base. If not, we will try to help you find them and get all of you out of here before the attack."

They both swallowed. "We know," the second said. "...You're not lying, are you? To give us false hope?"

"We are not," Naruto said, helping them stand. "Go to them and leave. We are going to cause a distraction so don't worry. Wait five minutes." Naruto turned and walked away, his cloak hiding him from those around him. He found what he wanted and, after knocking out the men in the room, turned on the intercom. "Attention, attention, this is an emergency."

He looked at the monitors as everyone in the base looked at the speakers. Including Kabuto. "We have just received word that Konoha has killed Orochimaru! Repeat, we have just received word that Konoha has killed Orochimaru! ...Well, actually, you didn't receive word. You see, this is the hunter ninja Venom, and we killed Orochimaru." He saw Kabuto scowl. "The only thing keeping you here is yourselves now. But let us make this clear. Your only chance to survive is if you drop your weapons, get your families and friends, and leave quietly. Remember, we are watching you."

Like he thought, several men and woman dropped whatever they were doing and started running to the prison block. The loyal guards tried to stop them but they were too shocked and there were too many. Naruto watched it before turning to the screen with Kabuto and his friend, probably this Kimimaro. They weren't there. They were running for this room, no doubt. Looking at the camera for outside the hall, Naruto saw some of the fools preparing to break in. Naruto shook his head and grabbed his sword. "Attention people, our orders were drop your weapons. Some idiots not only ignored this order, they are about to try and kill me. In ten seconds, you will hear their screams."

He wasn't off by a moment. "Kabuto and Kimimaro, Kabuto and Kimimaro, please report to the communications office."

—oo000oo—

Kimimaro skid to a halt when he reached the hallway. Thirty men were cut apart and one was being held in the air, bending like he was being held there by something in his back. Blood began to drip down from him and a sword began to appear. Naruto dropped the cloak and looked at them. "Kabuto, you know the law concerning traitors."

"These men had families," he growled.

"They should have gotten them and ran with the others." Naruto flipped his sword around, throwing the body. "Now, you, Kimimaro, which is more important to you? Your revenge or your life and your friends?"

"...I lived for Orochimaru-sama only," Kimimaro told him. "You killed him so I have nothing to live for."

"...You honestly think that?" He reached inside the room and pulled out the Samehada. He swung his weapons at a wall, collapsing it, opening them to a much larger room. "Inside, so we can finish this with room." He walked in and waited for them. He saw Kabuto enter, smelling of sake, and Kimimaro, wielding a sword that glistened, likely from poison.

"I will make you pay for what you did," Kabuto said.

"You can barely stand," Naruto told him. "Either surrender or die."

"I will never!"

"You have a father at home that loves you. Do you honestly want me to take your headband and add it to the ones I have? And then, after confirming that you are dead, give it to him?"

"I don't care! He can die for all that damn village matters!"

Naruto sighed before throwing a kage shuriken. He cut a scratch across Kabuto's headband. "You death is certain than." He vanished from sight, and reappeared behind him, the Samehada raise, swinging down. Kabuto's head fell from his shoulders, onto the ground. Naruto reached for the headband and tied it to his arm. "You eager to die as well?"

"No. But I have nothing to live for, I have already told you that."

Naruto leveled his swords, Kage Keiri with his neck, Samehada with his waist. "The only ones that can get passed us for any amount of time is our sensei and teammate. They have never won, and they have the Sharigan. What hope do you have?"

"Fight me and find out." He created a second sword with the bones of his arm, restored us the the limb and held both weapons out. The two ran at each other and their weapons clashed. Samehada caught the Kusanagi while the Kage Keiri was blocked the Bone Blade. "You are strong...far stronger than we are." Even as he said that, Naruto was pushing him back. All of a sudden, he leaped backwards before several bones came from his chest and tried to tear into Naruto's.

"We take it Kabuto did not tell you what little he knew about us, did he?"

"No, he didn't."

"Our bloodline allows us to make weapons, yes. But it also gives us reflexes that surpass humans. Almost precognition, we know when someone is about to strike us." Naruto rushed forward and spun under Kimimaro's blades. He brought Samehada down and Kimimaro blocked with his arm. Though the flesh there was torn, it stopped before removing the limb. Right under the skin was bone.

"Nor do you know of me. I can control the density of my bones, able to make them grow how I want." Naruto considered this and placed the Samehada on his back. "Enmu no jutsu! Dance of the Crescent Moon!" He jumped and brought the Kage Keiri across his neck. Kimimaro ducked under it and kicked behind him. Naruto spun, missing the kick, and brought his own boot to Kimimaro's head, throwing him against the wall.

"You are good," Naruto stated. "It is a shame we must kill you." Naruto removed his mask and bowed to him. "We have enjoyed this fight, but it must end now."

Before he could replace it, Kimimaro held up his hand. "Your eyes, what happened to them?"

Naruto scowled. He had perfect blue eyes before Orochimaru but now...they were slitted. It was barely noticeable but they looked like a snake's now. "When your master, Orochimaru, tried to possess us, we fought inside our mind and we won."

"So he is inside you?"

"No. He is dead, his soul was fed to Kyuubi." It was quiet for several seconds before Kimimaro lowered his weapons. "...Why did you do that?"

"Kabuto was wrong," Kimimaro said. "Lord Orochimaru did fully die. What little of him still lives is in you. We don't want to die, and you offered us a chance. We will take it and serve you, Lord Naruto."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Excuse us?"

"I was going to be his body before I became sick. And I would have done it willingly because he saved me." He tilted his head in confusion when Naruto groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "I say something wrong?"

"No... You want to live, fine. You want to serve us... We guess that is okay as well. We will take you back to Konoha. No killing people, understand?"

"Yes, Lord Naruto."

"And stop calling us that. We are either Naruto, or while we are in this uniform, Venom."

"Yes, Venom."

"And let us make this clear. If you betray us, we will destroy your existence."

Kimimaro nodded, "I will not betray your trust in me. My life is now your's."

Naruto sighed. "How the hell did we get into this?" He turned, placed both weapons on his back, and headed to the labs. He punched the tube filled with water and it flooded out. An instant later, Naruto had a kage katana in hand, pointed over his shoulder.

"Wow...you are one cool customer," a new voice said to him. "You didn't even see me and you are ready to kill me." Naruto pushed the blade father back, making him step back.

"We take it you are Suigetsu," Naruto said.

"The one and only." He looked at the swords on his back and began to growl. "Give those to me."

"You will not speak to him like that," Kimimaro stated.

Suigetsu looked at him and smirked. "Finally gave up on Orochimaru, eh? Couldn't get him to be butt buddies with you?"

"Suigetsu, I almost killed you when you were brought in. I regret that I didn't. I was willing to be his new body, that does not mean I am gay."

"Prove it."

"...Do you want the full details or the name of the girl?"

"Details," Suigetsu told him.

"Can it," Naruto told them both. "If you want the Kage Keiri, here." He gave him the sword and Suigetsu looked at it before raising it and was about to swing to take Naruto's head off. It dissolved before he even reached the full height. "Our bloodline creates those. We respect Zabuza so we use a weapon like his." Naruto created a new one and put it on his back.

"And the Samehada?"

"That is real. He came to kill us so we killed him. And it is bound to us until we die. Just as it was for Kisame."

"Then we only need to kill you to get it."

Naruto sighed. "Listen, we are already going to have a hard enough time telling Haku-chan that one of her uncles is dead by our hand. We don't..."

"Haku! You know her!?"

"Of course. She is our girlfriend. Zabuza is a friend of ours now. And we know three...four other of the seven swordsmen."

"...Why did you kill him if you befriended them?"

"He was out to kill us. In doing so, he was going to release a demon. We couldn't let that happen."

Suigetsu sighed and lowered his head. "...Would it be too much to ask for some pants?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto, Suigetsu, and Kimimaro walked up to the gates of Konoha. "Hunter ninja Venom, reporting in."

The chunin nodded and pressed his fingers to his lips. He let out a high, then low, whistle. Moments later, an ANBU appeared in front of them. "Venom, we were starting to wonder what became of you when you didn't return with Jiriaya and Tsunade."

"We were under an agreement with the Mizukage to find the brother of one his men, Oni. We also found the nuke ninja, Kabuto. As well as the base that Orochimaru kept here in Fire. With maps to others." He handed over the map to his commander.

The Oni masked ANBU, Seto, looked at it, nodded, and rolled it up. He then held his hand out for the headbands Naruto collected. "This belonged to Kabuto. This belonged to Uchiha Itachi." Oni dropped his jaw under the mask. He flipped it over and checked the bar code on the back of the plate.

"My god..." He looked up and then at the last headband, the Kiri one. "Why did you not give that one to me, Venom?"

"Because this belong to Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen. We need to give it to Zabuza, as he was wanted alive."

Oni groaned, he knew this was bad. "Venom, Kisame was seen by Haku a few weeks ago, he told her that he was going to head back once he finished something.

"That something was capture the Kyuubi." That made him stop. "Did not Jiriaya tell you this?"

"No, he left out that part... Venom, meet me in my office in an hour." Naruto nodded and led the two inside.

"We are going to our home," Naruto told them. He led them to a forested part of the village. There, in the trees, was a large house. It wasn't a mansion, but larger than a five room house. The people that had it built obviously expected lots of children. "Stay here," Naruto told them when got them into the living room. "Relax, just don't go anywhere." He went into his room and took a shower. When he came out, he turned to them. "We are going to go get Haku-chan. Stay here, and be polite when she gets here."

—oo000oo—

Naruto found Haku helping a blue haired ninja at the hospital. "Hello, Naruto-kun." She froze though when she saw the headband and the sword on his back. "Where did you get those?"

"Haku-chan...Suigetsu is waiting at home."

"Where did you get those!?"

"There is also someone else there. His name is Kimimaro."

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "In private please." She led him to an empty room. "Kisame and his partner, Uchiha Itachi, attacked us. We interrogated them and found there were after Kyuubi. They worked for a man trying to get the nine bijuu together to use in some plan. We were forced to defend ourselves and...we killed him."

She fell back, tears threatening to fall. "Where is he?" Naruto reached into his pocket and took out a scroll. "...Thank you, Naruto."

"We are sorry, Haku-chan, we had no other choice."

"We know, he is...was an S class ninja, of course you had no other choice. If you held back, you would likely be dead. Just...can you leave me alone for a bit?"

Naruto nodded. "Please don't forget about Suigetsu and Kimimaro." He left and prayed that Haku would forgive him for this.

—oo000oo—

Oni stood up when the door opened but relaxed when he saw it was Venom. "First off, this is your pay for the deaths of traitor ninja Itachi and Kabuto." He gave Naruto a note so he could get it exchanged. "Second, the two that you brought in?"

"One of the generals of the Mizukage, Mangetsu, asked us to find him while we were out there. Orochimaru's base was not far so we went there to find any signs of what he was doing there. We found him, informed those that worked out of fear that he was dead, killed those loyal to him, and..." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled another scroll out. He unrolled it, showing the kanji for 'prisoner'.

"Good work, Venom. Now, about Kisame, what was it I was not told?"

"An organization called Akatsuki are after the nine bijuu, based in Amegakure. And they are led by Uchiha Madara. He helped kill most of the Uchiha here in the village. By the way, we have new information on why Itachi did what he did."

Oni held up his hand to stop him. "They were planning to betray Konoha." Naruto adopted a shocked look on his face under his mask. "I worked with Itachi back then. He told me before he did it."

"Why was he made a missing ninja then!?"

"...Because it can't be known that he was ordered to kill a very prestige clan of Konoha." Oni was a master at reading the expressions of those wearing a mask. Naruto was angry, _very_ angry. "There was no choice."

"There is always a choice," Naruto said, clenching his fist. "Who ordered it?"

"I can't reveal that," Oni told him. "What else about the bijuu and Akatsuki?"

"...Four are still free. Five are jinchuuriki and four are accounted for. Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara of Suna, Nii Yugito and Bii Kira of Kumo. The last, an old man known only as Roushi, is somewhere in Fire, no village affiliation."

"And the other four?"

"Their location is currently hidden."

Oni nodded. "Venom, your new orders are as followed. You are to take two weeks rest leave, to handle affairs here in Konoha. Afterwards, you will investigate..." He looked closely at the map. "The lab in Sea Country. During your travels, you are to keep an eye out for this 'Roushi'. Capture or kill all targets of opportunity. You are to stay away from Amegakure for now. If you should be forced there, or find him along the way, kill Rokusho Aoi and retrieve the weapon of the Nindaime."

Naruto saluted, "Aye, aye, sir."

"And, these orders are for are for Naruto. The afternoon of your return, you are to report to the council. I have already informed them that you are back and that you have brought the headbands of two missing ninja and their identities." Naruto nodded, did an about face, and walked out.

—oo000oo—

Naruto, once again in his chunin dress, walked into the council chamber after they were informed he was there. "Chunin, Uzumaki Naruto, reporting as ordered."

Tsunade stood up. "Step forward." Naruto walked to the center of the room. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have displayed traits of being a good leader and your Kekkei Genkai is proving to be invaluable."

Homura nodded. "With your lineage revealed, and the clear skill you possess, it is the decision that, should you wish to put it forward, you may start an official clan here in Konoha."

Naruto's eyebrows rose until they were hidden under his hair. "We...are honored, council... And surprised. We were under the impression that we were not well liked by the members."

"Though I don't like to admit it," Council member Haruno spoke up, "they are correct. You hold the judgment that is needed for situations that we cover."

"...And making us the leader of an official clan, that would put us on a seat here, would it not?"

"It would," Homura told him. Naruto looked at each in turn. While some were not happy about it but they all agreed.

"The council knows about our...job. This will keep us away often."

"True," Hiashi said. "But many on this council are still active ninja."

Naruto thought about this for a bit. "Council, we accept."

Tsunade grinned at him. "Then the Namikaze..."

"Uzumaki," Naruto told her.

"Fair enough. Uzumaki clan is now an official clan of Konoha. With Uzumaki Naruto as the Clan Head. In his absence, Uzumaki Haku will be in charge and council member. As there is more than one Uzumaki, we will not force you to stay in Konoha until you bear children. But we will be forcing something."

They way she smiled made Naruto very, _very_ nervous. "And that would be, Hokage-sama?"

"It is _my_ decision that you, as the last male Uzumaki, will marry a minimum of two wives. That when they become of age, _will_ bear your children." Naruto dropped his jaw and began to mumble incoherently. Making several present laugh at him. "Is that a problem, Council member Uzumaki?"

"...No, Hokage-sama."

"Good...because you have two weeks to get them arranged and over with."

"NANI!? Even we know those things take time!"

Tsunade smiled, "Payback is a bitch." She was obviously still mad about being forced into this. "Strike that last comment from the records. You are dismissed, Naruto."

"...Hai, Hokage-sama." He turned on his heel and walked out the way he came. Moments after he shut the door, they heard, "SHIT!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto wanted to run around like a chicken with its head cut off. But that would accomplish nothing. Two weeks! Two damn weeks to find two girls, get them to fall in love with him, and marry them! Sure, one was easy, Haku-chan. But the other would be impossible!

As he was walking, he saw Hinata being pestered by Kiba, trying to get a date from her. He noted his big sister, Hana, was close by. Naruto found himself growling at what Kiba was doing. It was then that he realized, he already not only had two women that loved him, he loved in return. "Kiba, leave Hinata-chan alone."

"Naruto-kun! When did you get back!?"

"Just this morning. We had a mission brief to fill out and a meeting with the council. Kiba, we will give you this one chance to walk away."

"Bite me," he said to him. "I am going to give my damn best to make Hinata-chan mine." Hana knew this would end bad.

Naruto showed no signs of this bothering him. He went over to a newspaper box, got one, and walked over to Kiba, rolling it up as he did. Next thing Kiba knew, he was clutching his head, having been hit by the paper and Naruto going, "Bad dog!"

"You did not just..."

"Bad dog!" Naruto hit him again.

"I am going to kick..."

"Bad dog!" Every time he said it, he hit Kiba again. "Go lay down!"

Kiba jumped back and gave a soldier pill to Akamaru, making him change into his bunshin form. "We are going to kick your ass, Naruto! How well do you think you will do, fighting the two of us!?"

Naruto made a cross shaped handsign and with the words, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," three hundred of him appeared, standing on every surface around them. As the two cowered in fear, one stepped forward. "There, the dogs shake, sheer terror gripping tight their hearts with icy fingers. Knowing full well what merciless horrors they have suffered from just one Naruto. Yet they stare now at an army of three hundred! HORRUK!" The clones all raised their newspapers and shouted, "BAD DOG! BAD DOG! BAD DOG!"

"We outnumber the enemy a paltry three hundred to two! Good odds for any chunin. Give thanks men! For the Third Hokage for letting us learn this jutsu! For victory!" They started to descend on Kiba and Akamaru, who had the wise idea of getting the hell out of there. Hana watched with mixed shame an humor on her face as the three hundred of them gave chase while Hinata and the original Naruto were left behind, laughing hard enough to burst their sides.

"That should put him in his place," Hana said before walking after them, knowing she will find a traumatized brother at the end of the chase.

Naruto turned to Hinata, pulled her into a kiss, ignoring the staring people around them and said, "Will you marry us, Hinata-chan?" He told her everything, and was glad he could stop all this cloak and shadow to just be with her as she said yes. He picked her up, spun her around and kissed her again.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Knives, Xynth, Bobboky, and the Don, I want to thank you for your help with this chapter.

See ya Space Cowboy


	17. Chapter 17

In a village, no matter how big or small, word gets around fast. It has a life of its own. Long before the messenger reaches the destination, woman are already gossiping about it. Children run to their parents, wondering if what they had heard was true.

Naruto had not yet left the tower and people were speaking of the new member. He had not yet even realized not only could he love both of them, he could have both, and they were talking about multiple wives for the clan head. And he had not yet kissed Hinata before word was already heading back to Hiashi that he intended to marry his first daughter, Hinata. And Naruto had not yet returned to his home, and Hinata's future home, when his summons had found them.

"That didn't take long," Naruto said, having been expecting this letter, somehow.

"How did he know," Hinata wondered. She looked at Naruto, worried but then shook her head, what could her father do to him? She reached up, pulled down the bandages, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You better go meet him, you would hate to make a bad impression." She stretched a little before saying, "We're going to go ask the Hokage to help us train in something."

Naruto grew interested, there was little that they could do that they that needed help with. "Really, what?"

Hinata smiled under her mask, reached down, picked up a pine cone, and focused on it. It was slow but Naruto swore he saw it begin to move. One of the seeds opened and a leaf began to grow from it. Hinata was panting from the effort. "We have only just begun to gain a little of control with it," Hinata said, wiping her brow.

Naruto lifted the pine cone and looked at it. It made him smile under his mask that Hinata was so determine to do this. "...You should ask us. We know someone that might be able to help. But you must keep your identity a secret."

"Just called me _Shinobu-chan," _Hinata said as Truth changed her suit and mask until it covered her face and made her look older. She also altered her voice. _"Who is it?"_

"He is an ANBU. We will send him to the playground, gate one." Hinata thanked him and started swinging from web to web to get there.

—oo000oo—

Naruto, after telling Tora about 'Shinobu' needing some help in training and owing the man a huge favor, walked into the Hyuuga Estate and froze when he saw one of the elders. Old feelings are not so easily forgotten. But he was trying his best to. Naruto now had a position higher than his, one to respect. "Uzumaki-san, I did not realize you were coming."

"Hyuuga-sama," Naruto said with a bow. "We received a message from Lord Hyuuga to meet with him."

The old man arched an eyebrow. "For what purpose, I wonder."

"We know not for sure. But we have an idea."

"Do tell."

"We can't for if we are wrong, it would be an embarrassment to all who know." Naruto bowed again and continued the directions given to him. He knocked on the paper sliding door of the private study of the Hyuuga Clan head. "You wished to speak with us, Hiashi-sama?"

"Ah, Naruto-san, please enter." Naruto did, leaning the Samehada against the wall as a sign of respect. Hiashi motioned to the chair in front of his desk and the cup of tea, which Naruto took. "You are in one hell of a bind," Hiashi stated. "Two weeks to get married twice."

Naruto sighed, "No easy task."

"Tell me about it, I still remember the hell it was to marry my wife... But that is not why we are here, now is it? I have been thinking about it, and I have decided that it would be beneficial to both our clans to help you."

Naruto would have smiled if not for the serious nature of this meeting. "That is very generous of you, Lord Hyuuga."

"We are of equal rank, Naruto. As such, formalities are not needed. Now, as I was saying, I have considered it and I would like to introduce to you the woman I have approved of you marrying. Come in."

Naruto turned around, confused on how Hinata would have gotten here. But it wasn't Hinata that entered, it was her sister, Hanabi. Naruto jumped back shocked that Hiashi would want him to marry his youngest! Apparently, he was shocked as well. "Pardon my intrusion, father," Hanabi said to him. "I was unaware that you were in a meeting."

"It is alright. Tell me, where is Kaeda?"

"I am here, Lord Hyuuga," a girl said as she entered. "I tried to warn her you were in a meeting but she went in before I could." She was around fifteen and had a lovely looking face and figure. Her hair was black and her eyes a pale blue instead of white like a normal Hyuuga. She was pretty but Naruto found her...lacking he guessed the word would be. She just wasn't Hinata nor Haku. "Lord Uzumaki, I am pleased to meet you," she gave him a bow.

"As we are you... But Lord Hyuuga, we are afraid we must turn down your offer," Naruto said, turning back to him. "We are still hoping to marry for love over necessity."

Hiashi shook his head. "While I can understand why, I must point out to you that you hardly have the time for such wishes. You really must marry out of need right now, marry for love later. And this is to form an alliance between my clan and your's."

"I am sorry, Lord Uzumaki...do I displease you in someway?"

"In a way, though not in something you can change. We are in love and you are not them."

Hiashi tilted his head, "So there is more than one? Tell us their names please."

Naruto hesitated. "Uzumaki Haku, my fiancée through an arranged marriage, and Hyuuga..." He couldn't seem to force himself to finish. He tell the truth, he could marry her or lose her.

"So it is someone else in may clan," Hiashi said, relieved. "That is good news. I..."

"Excuse me, sir," a servant said, knocking on the door. "Lord Uzumaki has a message from... Lord Yamanaka, Lord Akimichi... Lord Aburame and Lord Kurama."

Naruto and Hiashi looked at each other for a moment. "Bring them in," Hiashi said. The servant gave the four scrolls to Naruto. He opened the one from Shino's father, Shibi, and read over it. "...We didn't know Shino had a sister." He looked at the next one...then the next...followed by the last. "We've never been so popular." Even as he said that, another knock came from the door.

Hiashi sighed, "Who are these from?"

This servant was shocked that he already knew what it was about. He opened the door and saw why though. "The Fuuma clan of Rice..."

Both council members dropped their jaws. "How the hell did they find out already? We haven't even met the Fuuma clan personally."

Hiashi blinked in surprise. "But you know of them?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. We met the Fuuma clan...through a mission that we can't speak much of." Namely, they were working at the same base Naruto attacked. "They are a wondering ninja clan. We guess we made an impression. Just how the hell did they find out?"

—oo000oo—

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh with Jiriaya as they watched those scrolls get taken to Naruto. She was so glad she had scent the message to allies that might be interested. Although she had no intention for the Fuuma to find out, Jiriaya agreed they were good at such things.

"That was mean," Jiriaya stated. "How can you do that to your godson?"

"By thinking of him forcing me into this," She replied smoothly. "Now if only we could see his face." Then she began to laugh her ass off. "Maybe we should try to get Icharuka Teuchi to consider his daughter!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked at the seven proposals and/or clan alliances and sighed. "Lord Hyuuga, we request permission to marry your daughter, Hyuuga Hinata."

Of course, Hiashi already knew the who he meant, but that didn't mean he would let it be that easy. "...My daughter? What makes you think I will allow that?"

"You will do it to be a good father," Naruto stated, his back straight and head held high. "We were not lying when we last talked to you some months ago. It is only now, when her worth has become more visible that any of your clan, aside the branch house, has cared."

Hiashi clenched his jaw, knowing the truth of his words. "You don't take prisoners, do you?"

"Only when the enemy surrenders do we," Naruto stated. He was being harsh, and calling Hiashi the enemy was as well, but he was his chance to do something about that position. All he had to do was want Hinata's happiness.

"...You have it," Hiashi said. Kaeda smiled, happy for Hinata and for this charade to be over.

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "We thank you, Lord Hyuuga. Know that we will always treat Hinata right."

Hiashi fixed him with a cold stare that Naruto realized was one of the things that made the clan famous. Because he began to sweat under it. "You have better. Because if I ever find out that you don't, there is no way to measure just how fast and how hard I will come down on you."

Naruto swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You may go now," Hiashi said. "You have much to plan and many meetings to attend." Naruto turned and left, hoping to avoid more messengers.

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked calmly but quickly, trying to avoid notice. Normally, he would be swinging around the village to get where he wanted. But there was no better way to be noticed for him. And he needed to be somewhat visible in case Oni had a message for him. He kept glancing around, hoping he wouldn't be spotted.

"There he is," the voice of Akimichi Chouza said as he walked over to him, laughing. "You look like a man hunted!" He clapped Naruto on the back, making him take a step forward. "So, tell me, Councilman Uzumaki, how do you like your new status?"

"Comes with a load of trouble," Naruto stated.

"Ah, that it does. Come, lets go meet my daughter." He turned Naruto around.

'Once we get free of this, Oni be damned' Naruto thought as he was dragged off. Now, like mot people, when Naruto thought of an Akimichi, he thought of a slightly to really plump man in armor, spiky hair, and swirls on his cheek. He absently wondered if this was also what the woman were like. Boy was he wrong.

When he was brought to the Akimichi clan house, he was met by a slim looking young woman, older than him, younger than Ayame, with red hair the fell below her butt. She seemed the definition of beauty. Naruto to to pick up his jaw, making them laugh a little. "What's wrong, Naruto," Choji asked. "Expecting someone else?"

"...Truthfully, yes. Chouza-sama, we are sorry but we are already engaged. The Hyuuga made their move before you."

"That is alright," Catherine said, "I am only attracted to strong men like those of my family."

While Naruto froze, Choji dropped his jaw like Naruto just did. "Did she just..."

"She did," Chouza stated.

Naruto slowly turned around. "...The Akimichi clan is strong. But tell us, what attributes do you have that would even make us think about accepting you?" There was a slight edge to it.

"Well, I am good on the piano..." She walked over to it and picked it up over her head. "Or maybe I should say, under it." She set it back down. "Any man that marries me has to be able to do the same. And there is no way you can do that, even if you wield that sword."

Naruto, while shocked that someone with such a slight figure could do that, did not look impressed. "Haku-chan could have done that with one hand." He walked over to it, tapped on the wood until he found one of the support beams in it, and lifted it up like he said. One handed, over his head. He set it back down, turned to her and said, "We still see nothing that would make us interested. Have a good day, Choji, Chouza-san." Naruto turned and walked out, leaving a stunned Catherine.

"...Wait, Uzumaki-san!" She said, running after him, only to find him gone.

—oo000oo—

The ANBU with the Tiger mask came to outside the Forest of Death, where he saw a sixteen year old kneeling, with a seed in her hand. She had on a mask and was so focused on the plant, he thought she missed him. _"Are you the one Naruto-san told us could help in our training?"_

"That depends, you see, I fail to see why it has to be me. What is it you are training in?" Shinobu stood up, walked over to him, and showed him the same thing she showed him the same thing she showed Naruto an hour ago. "...Yeah, I am the only one that can help you with that."

—oo000oo—

Naruto jumped from roof to roof, trying to get back home so he can start getting things ready. But when he landed his next jumped, he couldn't move. "Now what?"

"Thanks, Shikaku," Inoichi said to his friend.

"No problem," he replied. "Seems to me, Naruto-san, you are trying to avoid someone."

"Behind us, on the ground," Naruto stated. They looked and saw the eldest child of Chouza running around, calling his name.

Both men sweat dropped at that. "Well, that seems a good reason as any," Inoichi said. "I know! I have the perfect way to keep her off your back!"

"Inoichi-sama, while we appreciate the offer, we must tell you, like we told the Akimichi that we must turn you down. The Hyuuga was speaking to us even as you sent your message."

Inoichi shook his head. "You don't understand, Naruto. You have full permission from the Hokage _and_ the council to have as many wives you want! Do you even realize the dream you have entered!?"

"To quote the Nara clan, troublesome," Naruto stated. "This has been nothing but troublesome. Aside from you and Chouza, we have three others asking to meet. Not to mention any that just hasn't found me yet. _And_ we have Danzou breathing down our neck to join his ANBU. Though he hasn't said anything since that one night."

"But surely, you would like more than two."

"Ino is a great girl," Naruto stated. "When she grows out of her fan girl phase, any guy that gets her will be more lucky than they can imagine. But we are not going to be that person."

Inoichi couldn't believe that he was being given the chance to have his own harem and was sticking with just a love triangle. While Shikaku nodded at how smooth he put it. Inoichi sighed and said, "Let him go."

When Naruto could move again, he said, "If you want an alliance with my clan, there are more ways than through marriage. We better go before Shibi or Unkai find us. And Kami help us should any of the others get a hold of us as well." He turned, not noticing that the two men grinned at him, and jumped to the next building.

"...Wasn't that one of the Kikai insects," Shikaku asked. They has saw it land on his hair.

"It was. And, if I'm not mistaken, that was a red female," Inoichi said, laughing.

—oo000oo—

Naruto landed on the road leading to his home and decided to walk the rest of the way. His spider sense had been telling him that something was close to him but he had no idea what that was. He couldn't find it, which surprised the hell out of him.

"You are a hard person to find," he heard from behind a tree. Shibi walked out on the road. Naruto saw the bug fly from his hair and land on his finger. He dropped his head and groaned. "Long day?"

"Yes," Naruto told him.

"...I won't take up your time then with the details. I believe our clans..."

"Would be stronger with an alliance between us. Yes, yes, we have heard it allot today." Naruto sighed, "Is our bloodline really that important?"

"You did beat not only a jinchuuriki with it, but a demon as well. And if your children should have your massive chakra reserves... And your father... Well, I don't think I need to say more."

Before more could be said, Naruto groaned again. It was then that Shibi started to notice something was wrong. Though he didn't know what. "Come on out, Unkai-sama," Naruto stated.

He slipped out of a tree, hand behind his head. "Ah, you noticed me. Those senses of your's are top notch, Naruto-san." He held out his hand. "I see I am the last. Am I too late?"

"Yes, you both are, no you are not last. We still have the Fuuma settle."

While it was obvious that Unkai was surprised, Shibi didn't even arch an eyebrow. "Those are foreign ninja," Unkai stated.

"They are. Since we are not getting out of it so easy this time, let us go to our home. We have company there, as well as we need to check up on Haku-chan."

"Uh... My daughter, Yakumo, is already there."

"I had my daughter head there as well." Naruto, once again, dropped his head and groaned.

—oo000oo—

"...I am actually a swordsman, originally from Water," Kimimaro said, talking a little to Yakumo when asked.

"Come on, I'm sure you are really cute under there," Suigetsu said, trying to see what Aburame Kafun. She, like all members of her clan, had on sunglasses and a coat that covered most of her face. Her hair was black and tied back.

"I told you, I am not interested. I am only even here because my brother is a friend of Uzumaki Naruto. That he has never made fun of my clan for being 'weird'."

"Suigetsu, leave her alone," Haku said, hitting him on the head lightly. "We have already sent a message to Zabuza-sama and Mangetsu-sama. Your brother will be here in a week, so stop flirting already."

"Never, I'll even flirt with a demoness when I die," he said, giving her a toothy grin. Haku shook her head and went to her room. But not before saying, "Kimimaro, make sure he doesn't cause an international incident."

"Of course, Uzumaki-san." He faced Suigetsu and remained that way. When Haku had come home, so had Kin, who was very surprised to see him. After all was explained, she decided she too would be quiet about who he was. And Suigetsu had hit on her as well.

"Kafun," Kin said, walking over to her. "The only way you are going to get through to him is like this." She reared back her fist and hit his crotch.

Suigetsu grimaced as water reformed down there. "If that was permanent, I would have been very upset."

"But it isn't, now lay off." It came from Naruto behind them. "Shibi-sama, Unkai-sama, these are Suigetsu, brother of Mangetsu, one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist, and the other is Kaguya Kimimaro, uh, a servant of our clan, we guess."

Kimimaro stood and bowed to both men. "It is an honor to meet you gentlemen."

"A boy with manners," Unkai said, with appraisal. "Good, I was afraid you were like this one," he motioned to Suigetsu.

"He wishes," Suigetsu stated. "Naruto, any reason why you invited the clan head and their daughters to your home?"

"They were uninvited," Naruto stated. "As we told your parents, we are already taken ladies. We are sorry. Though you are welcome to stay for a bit, we have much we must do and tell Haku-chan." Excusing himself, he went up the stairs and was about to knock on the door. But he stopped when he heard Haku was crying inside. It still hurt a lot.

Going back down, he turned to Kimimaro. "When Haku-chan is feeling better, and should we not be here, we want you to give her this." He grabbed a piece of paper and began writing. When he about covered the whole page, he folded it up and gave it to him. "Now, we have to go, because we have to go meet some people." Naruto reset Samehada on his back and walked outside. "Make sure he stays out of trouble."

"No worries, I'll keep an eye on him," Suigetsu replied.

"We were talking about you," Naruto said before walking outside.

"...So, I wonder just who the second person is he found to marry him," Unkai said after a moment.

Kin didn't even need to think about that. "Hinata. Now, what do you mean 'second'? He can have more than one wife?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto stopped to rest after a few hours of running. Oddly enough, he found himself at the canyon where he let Itachi drop at. Looking down, he frowned when he saw the carrion birds. Swinging down, scattering the animals, he looked over the remains of Itachi. The damage, besides from the fall wasn't that bad yet. His position among the rocks kept the birds away.

Naruto was about to use one of the few fire jutsu he could do when he noticed something. On his hand was a ring with the kanji for Shu. But it was more like a uniform item, it had not value that he could see,. So it had to do with Akatsuki. Naruto removed is and slid it over the finger he took it from. He then preceded to destroy his body.

Thinking about it, Naruto realized he saw that same ring on the hand of Kisame as well on this dried up hand that had no doubt belonged to Orochimaru at one time. The base wasn't far out of his way. He would retrieve it later. Right now, he still had to meet the Fuuma clan in the village not far from here.

—oo000oo—

"Hello, Fuuma Hanzaki, we are Uzumaki Naruto."

"Where are you guards," he asked, looking around.

"We do not need guards."

"You are arrogant boy," Hanzaki said. He took his Zanbatou from his back and pointed it at Naruto. "I could kill you right now and no one would be the wiser."

"Or, more likely, we would subdue you and hang you in the street by your feet. You asked for this meeting, either tell us why or we are leaving."

Hanzaki swung his sword at Naruto. He watched, noticing how slow it was moving, and sighed. He ducked under the swing, pulled Samehada from his back, and placed the tip of it under the Fuuma's chin. "Why not reveal everyone in this room already? And end this game. That swing was far to slow for one of your reputed skill."

"...You are right. Come on out." Six other Fuuma stepped out. "Arashi, it this the one," he asked. A boy with ash gray hair looked at Naruto.

"His build is right and he has the same sword. There is no doubt, this is the one that killed Orochimaru and Kabuto." He nodded his head to Naruto.

A girl with orange hair stepped forward a little. "...Uh, We intercepted a message to Water that you were establishing a clan in Konoha, sir." She gave him a bow, "We the Fuuma clan request to join as a branch house to your clan."

Naruto sighed, "Well, at least you didn't ask us to marry you. We had enough of that today." He leaned against the wall, his arms on the pommel of Samehada pointed into the floor. "...No need to even say that it would be a good idea. Even in Konoha, we have heard of the skill your clan possesses. The Sannin Jiriaya has even fought one of your clan and respects your strength. And as one of the Council of Konoha, it would be foolish of us to let this chance slip away." He sighed again. "What do you get out of this?"

A bald man with a scar over his right eye said, "We are able to thank the man that prevented us from being used as lab rats as well as possible restrengthen our clan. Is that not enough?"

"It is," Naruto stated. "Who speaks for your clan?"

"I do," Hanzaki replied.

"Gather your clan and go to Konoha, tell the Hokage that you wish to join, under the endorsement of Councilman Uzumaki. Tell her that you are to be stationed near the Uzumaki grounds. Once there, introduce yourself to Kaguya Kimimaro and Uzumaki Haku. Tell them that you are now the branch clan of Uzumaki like Kimimaro." Naruto shook his head. "What a day, we don't need this shit. We should have said no."

"Long day," Hanzaki asked.

"And with every meeting, and every person that ask that, it gets longer. Thank Kami this was the last one."

"And yet, you are not going back with us," Sasame asked.

"No, we have something we must retrieve." Naruto turned and walked out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Arashi," Sasame asked.

"I saw him fight, he is like a demon. That sword isn't the only one of its size that he has or wields. He may not look much but he fights like a demon. And finding out he is now a council member means he has good judgment. Plus, he doesn't seem the type to be controlled. I am sure he is the one to help us."

Hanzaki rubbed his neck. "Hard to believe that kid is the one responsible for the death of _three_ S rank ninja."

—oo000oo—

Naruto, having changed into his hunter uniform, arrived at the base and found most of it trashed. Apparently, those that left had wanted a little revenge on the man that tortured them. Naruto walked through it, looking among the debris for it. Checking in the same room he saw it in, he found in on the ground. A ring with the kanji for Sora on it. He took it and placed it on his left hand, where it had been on Orochimaru.

He straightened and said, "Can we help you?"

"That ring, yeah, we want it."

Naruto turned around and saw two Akatsuki behind him. "This ring? Or this one?" He held up both hands, revealing Itachi's right on his right right finger and Orochimaru on his left little.

"You couldn't possible understand the power of those two," the large, squat one said.

"Try us," Naruto challenged.

"He annoys me," the blond with the Iwa headband remarked. "How about we turn him to art, yeah."

"I believe this is the Hunter ninja that did this to the base. He will make an excellent puppet."

"But you can't do that," Naruto said. "If you did, you would kill the Kyuubi as well. Before you get a chance to go after your targets." Naruto removed his mask for a moment. "We are the jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto, and we are also your deaths."

"...Change in plans, yeah?"

"We are not under orders to capture you, only to retrieve the ring and find out what happened to Itachi and Kisame. Why do you not have his ring?"

"Because we only just realized that they are important. Tell us how and why."

"Yeah, like we will."

"Deidara and Sasori, you are at a disadvantage here. Your attacks take space, we can kill you both here."

"Is that a fact, boy?" A tail shot out from over the shoulder of Sasori, aiming for Naruto's right leg. Naruto moved his leg right and and shot it with his web. Stretching his arms out, the tail hit the end of slack, stopped an inch from where it would have taken his leg off. Naruto then flicked his wrist, wrapping it around a part of the tail father up. With a jerk of his right hand, the tail bent in a way it wasn't supposed to and the tip broke off. They looked from the tail the the two feet of it at the feet of Naruto.

"What now?"

"Now you die," Deidara shouted, throwing several small things in the room before ducking out into the hall, pulling Sasori with him just before explosions fill the room.

"You fool, if he dies, the leader will kill us," Sasori growled.

"He killed both Itachi and Kisame! He fights to kill, not disable! If we hold back, we are dead!" The sound of cracking came from in there. He looked around the corner and was mesmerized by a crystal of ice. "...Beautiful."

Something was moving around inside of it. Sasori, his eyes much better than Deidara's, saw it was Naruto. His arms were crossed over his chest and was gathering chakra in them. "Look out!" Naruto threw his arms down and the ice shattered and launched outward. Spears of it embedded into everything. Even as they got back up, they heard, "Tsubame Fubuki!" Swallows made of ice flew out the room and at them. Deidara threw some of his own birds at them which proved to not be the best idea. The Ice Swallows fragmented, sending a shower of the jagged pieces around the hall.

"Haryuu Mouko," Naruto shouted, jumping out into the hallway, launching a new creature of ice. A tiger formed and ran at them.

"Enough," Sasori said. He swung his remaining tail at it, shattering it before it could reach them. There was another explosion from the ice and this one opened to ceiling to the outside.

"Damn it, why does that keep happening," Deidara shouted, jumping outside.

"Water," Sasori told him. "Water is the most unique thing on earth. When it gets hot, instead of expanding, it contracts until it is only a vapor, when it gets cold, it expands. His jutsus are using this."

"Thats right," Naruto called from underground. Spikes of ice shot up trying to impale them. It got even worst when they grew branches like trees does. They only survived because Deidara got them into the air on one of his giant birds.

"Still want to try to take him alive?"

"...Better not risked it," Sasori agreed. They saw Naruto jumped out into the forest of ice and land one one of the branches. In his hands were the Kage Keiri and the Samehada. He looked at them in challenge and motioned for them to bring it on.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: We had thought of getting a clan from Water as well as the Hoshi clan from Waterfall on this but that would have been to many. We need to know one thing, does it seem like Naruto is going to just walk over them? We hate that, where it is all too easy.

Someone told me that that fact about water doesn't sound right. So, we issue a challenge to any that doubts us. Take a bottle, fill it to the brim, cap it, and put it in the freezer. We garrenty that it will explode, or at least crack, expand, excetra. The most sure way is take a soda can, unopenned, and put it in the freezer.

See ya space cowboys.


	18. Chapter 18

Deidara started throwing her clay birds. Flipping his swords onto his back, Naruto's tri-bladed kunai formed in his hands. He threw them each, hitting the birds. Something jumped through the smoke much larger than the birds, the size of a human. It was Sasori. Naruto felt he was different but had no time to wonder on why. He jumped back, grabbing his swords in his hands. He then jumped forward, Samehada in a overhead ax swing, Kage Keiri in a stab. Sasori, not being nearly as fast as Naruto, raised his arm to intercept the stab and his tail for the swing.

Both blades hit, and found more resistance than there should be. Looking at the arm, Naruto saw there was no blood and Kage Keiri only cut halfway through it. "Wood. We had heard of ninja replacing their bodies with puppet parts to never be without weapons."

"You are right, boy."

"Which means you need chakra to keep this body moving." The tail fell limp, releasing Samehada. Naruto brought the blade down on his back, throwing up sparks. His whole body fell limp on the branch. Naruto swung again with both swords, further breaking the body. _'Living flesh is needed for chakra. We have to find it and destroy it.'_

Sasori came back to life and wrapped himself around Naruto. "You aren't moving, boy."

"And what do you plan now?"

Sasori laughed as above them, Naruto was able to see a dragon made of clay. On it stood Deidara...and a red haired youth, his hands held out, fingers spread. The dragon opened its mouth, consuming some of its tail, the dropped a bomb. Sasori, through the eyes of his puppet, saw Naruto remain calm as it descended on them. Naruto let go of his Kage Keiri and started doing one handed handsigns.

A howl split the air as wolves rose from the ice. They growled before the dozen began moving. Three started jumping from branch to branch to reach the highest point they could. They then intercepted the bomb. While at the same time, the other nine began to attack the puppet. The first knocked them into the air, the rest began lunging at it while there. They landed on the ground, the puppet on top. Then the bomb went off.

Sasori felt his string disconnect from his body, meaning it was destroyed. "...He wasn't so tough, yeah."

"Let us hope enough is still there to take back alive." Something that sounded like a rip cord pulled taunt before from the smoke, Naruto swung out to land atop another ice spire. "...Damn."

Naruto wasn't the happiest hunter there was right then. He was mid to short range fighter. At first, he had thought Sasori was as well and that would keep Deidara from blowing him up. But he was wrong. He looked at his knew Kage Keiri and the edge changed. Teeth formed in it and began to move from the tip to the hilt, where it started over again. He flicked his wrist, cutting the tip of the ice off with ease.

"Just what is he," Deidara asked the air. But Naruto heard him.

"Your deaths." Naruto had the teeth move faster, making them tear the very air apart. Flipping his swords on his back again, he cut his gloved hand on Samehada. "Summoning no jutsu! ...Hello Shrike."

"_Naruto,"_ the raven said with a nod.

"We need to get close to them. Think you can bring them down or take us up?"

"_Get on."_ Naruto jumped onto the ravens back and the two started flying for the at them. _"Incoming!"_

"We got them!" His arms bristled before he threw them to the side, launching over three dozen kunai at them. A wall of explosions separated them from the two Akatsuki. Naruto sent another wave, destroying the bombs hidden by the smoke. "Shrike, that thing is a giant bomb! Get us close to it and we can take care of the rest!"

"_You got it!"_ They flew through the smoke and saw that the two were not so willing to let Naruto near them. Two groups of puppet arms were flying at them from Sasori. Each of the hundreds of hands holding a bomb. _"...Well, thats not good."_

"DIVE!" While Shrike dropped, Naruto jumped off him. As he flipped through the air, he shot both groupings with a web and pulled. The bombs were slammed together, destroying them. Naruto swung up onto one of the arms and started running along it. _'Closure...need to be closure!'_ His hands started flashing in handsigns.

"Sasori, stop him!" Sasori dismissed the arms, making Naruto fall. But Shrike caught him.

"No choice," Sasori said, throwing his cloak off. Bladed wings spread out from his back while he grabbed a kunai and chain in his midsection. He threw it at Shrike.

"Incoming," Naruto yelled. "...Duck!" Shrike dropped a few feet so It would have hit Naruto had it also not twisted. Naruto caught it with a web and pulled it to him. Bracing his feet on Shrike, he pulled Sasori off the dragon and started him spinning and Naruto and shrike.

"Oh shit," Deidara said when he saw Sasori summon his puppets, dropping them to the ground along with a tube. "Abandon dragon!" He ran to the end of his creation and dived off, creating a bird to fly on as he did. Naruto let go of Sasori, throwing him into the clay monstrosity. The explosion was huge, throwing Shrike and Naruto from the air.

Naruto released Shrike because he knew this was going to hurt. Using his webs to help break his fall, he slammed through the ice and ground.

"I bet that hurt, yeah. I also bet he survived, yeah."

Naruto did his best not to yell in pain as his back was reset. He pulled what he landed on out from under him and saw it was the tail he broke off earlier. "Damn...talk about karma." Standing up, he reached back and threw it out the new skylight where it bit into one of the branches. Naruto climbed up and stood on the ground, breathing hard. Seeing the hand that held the ring, Naruto pulled it close to him and put it his left thumb.

"I am going to want that back," Naruto heard Sasori say behind him.

Naruto looked at him, grabbed his swords and said, "Take them." Naruto looked up as the hundred puppets descended on him, now knowing what Kiba felt when he called him a bad dog. "...It would be great if that song, 'Let the Bodies hit the Floor' was playing." Naruto created a hundred clones, to help even the battle.

—oo000oo—

Zetsu watched, eating some popcorn as he did. "This is so cool," his white side said.

"_**Damn straight! If he wasn't one of the nine, we would have to invite him into the group!"**_ He ate another handful of popcorn.

"Wonder what Deidara is planning this time?"

His black side laughed. _**"Worst comes to worst, he will turn himself into 'art'."**_

He looked around and frowned before going to the kitchen in the base, grabbed a soda, and went back out. "Hope I didn't miss much." Their jaw dropped when he saw the two sides slam into each other. Smoke and parts filled the air.

His black side grinned and raised his hand with the index and little finger pointed up while his ring and middle finger were held down by his thumb. _**"...Didn't we once hear of a jutsu that resurrects a person? It would be a shame to just eat him."**_

—oo000oo—

Naruto brought Samehada down on another puppet, shredding it while Kage Keiri gave a shrill sound, drilling through another. Despite them being him, his clones were losing. With Deidara dropping bombs, this larger puppet sticking close to Sasori crushing them with what looked frightening like Gaara's sand, and them only good for one hit, they were quickly falling.

All that remained were him and two clones, all of them back to back. Wood dust filled the air and the smell of sulfur was heavy. "Okay, we think we like it better when we get the drop on them, not the other way around," a clone said, making the others agree. "...Why have they stopped," the original asked.

—oo000oo—

If Sasori could still breath, he would be panting. The Nine... No, even that beast wasn't this savaged. Naruto fought like a man possessed never stopping, never tiring, always attacking. And though he hadn't used any jutsu since the Kage Bunshin, he had plenty of chakra. But Sasori didn't. He had perfect control and the chakra of a jonin. But he had been fighting for a half hour now. And just to move took chakra. He was running, jumping, and dodging, controlling the puppets.

"Surrender the rings, Naruto," Sasori said to them. "We don't want to kill you."

"You can have these rings," one said.

"When you..." another continued.

"Take them from our cold dead fingers."

"...Deidara, a number four."

"WHAT!? I know we need to strike to kill for this guy to survive but..."

"We have no choice. With out the rings, we cannot seal the bijuu. It would be better to kill one than lose all."

Deidara hesitated before he took out his clay and swallowed it in his real mouth. After a few moments, he brought it back up and dropped it to the ground. "Yo, kiddo, this just means how much we respect your strength without having to draw on the Kyuubi's, yeah. You deserve this." His bird flew up into the air high above them. Sasori kept close watch over Naruto while the clay mound turned into Deidara. It then grew bigger and bigger. Until it just seemed to pop. A very fine cloud, that set Naruto's spider sense screaming, started to fall on them.

One clone stepped forward, trying to find out how it was dangerous. Then he started to scream as his arm began twitching painfully. He grabbed his head and stumbled to the ground, still in pain. "He's still alive," Sasori stated in disbelief. He walked over to him and pulled off his mask and recoiled in disgust. Naruto's face was peeling off while also knitting back together. Finally, Deidara's bomb overcame the healing and destroyed the clone.

He turned around, and saw the other two brought a crystal of ice around them. Sasori held up his hand and some of the dust began to gather on it. He rubbed some between his fingers before wiping his hand clean of it. "It is but a matter of time."

—oo000oo—

Naruto almost puked from the memories he received from that poor bastard. The pain was unimaginable. Both him and the clone watched, swords at the ready for when the two made their move. But they didn't. And the reason was because his ice was starting to break up.

When the first crack appeared, the last clone covered it with his body. "Boss, good luck."

Eventually, the bombs wound a way into the clone like the first. While he started to scream, he used his Venom to cover the inside of the dome to by more time. "Think, Naruto, think! What is the secret!?" The sound of more cracking came from outside. He ran his hands over his face to think of it. "God damn it! If this wasn't like using the Enmu... It is like the Enmu," Naruto realized. It was a cloud of chakra charged particals. And Samehada ate chakra.

He discarded the Kage Keiri and started swinging the Samehada around him. "Faster...FASTER!" By the time the clone died and the ice collapsed, there was a gray blue spinning sphere where Naruto was.

"What is he doing," Deidara asked. "...That is Samehada!" A tornado began to to form, bringing the cloud together around him. It swirled around Naruto and soon, all that was left of the number four was a collection of dust around him. Naruto stopped spinning, stabbed Samehada into the ground and flashed through the handsigns he had been doing earlier.

"Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" Naruto thrust his hand forward and this dragon made of black ice shot from it. It hit Sasori, throwing him into the air. Naruto jumped after him and over took him. "Do you believe in karma," Naruto asked him as he stabbed down into Sasori with the tail. As the body fell to the ground, the other puppets fell as well.

Deidara looked at it shocked. That just isn't how it is supposed to be. He was so strong but he died so quietly... As if, in the end of his existence, he didn't matter. "I won't go out like that!" He didn't notice he had gotten closure to the ground because of the tornado. He grabbed the rest of his clay and his hand began to eat it. Naruto looked at him, waited a moment, and attacked. The bomb was about to come out when webbing covered his hand. "WHAT!? NO!" Deidara tried to get it off but he only managed to get his other hand caught. The bomb, having no where else to go, began to expand in his arm. "Kami, HELP ME!"

"Kami is busy, watching over people that deserve it," Naruto said, landing on the bird. "He sent us in his place." The clone took the ring and headband off and tossed them to the original before making a fist and rearing it back. "We Told Kisame and Itachi they wouldn't go out with a bang. We guess you are." He brought his fist down on the limb.

—oo000oo—

The shock wave hit the ice forest and broke it up, while at the same time, knocking Naruto from his feet. Getting back up and shaking his head, he saw the puppets and something else. Sasori's Suna Headband. Tying them both to his arm, and placing Deidara's ring on his right index finger, he began to gather the remaining puppet parts and seal them away in a scroll. He would send them to Gaara.

When he was done, he stretched and popped his back several times. "We're ready for a nap." He began the long walk back to Konoha, glad he had no one to slow him down this time.

—oo000oo—

Zetsu finished off his food and drink and tossed them aside. "Well, Pain is going to want to know about this."

"_**No shit, Sherlock. How did you ever come to that deduction?"**_

"Possible that he told us to report anything big, if you would remember. Idiot."

"_**Bastard."**_

"Hideous blot on an otherwise perfect sheet of paper."

"_**Albino."**_ They argued all the way to the Hidden Rain Village. **_"Bastard son of a winter wolf."_**

"Shit stain."

"_**Dickless." **_The white half wanted to strangle his black half because of that one. Mostly because he was right, their crotch was fully black.

"Stop arguing," Pain said to them. "What news do you bring?"

"_Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori are dead,"_ they both said.

That grabbed the attention of everyone there. "Who killed them," Konan asked.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Yoko."_

"Their rings," Pain demanded.

"_Now they adorn his hands."_

Kohan looked to Pain. "Without them..."

"I know, we can't seal the Bijuu."

"_He also has the ring of Orochimaru,"_ Zetsu told them. _"And he is the one to kill him as well."_

"Five," Kakuzu asked. "He has killed five of us!?"

"...He would be a most worthy sacrifice to Jashin," Hidan stated.

"_**Well, before you go into that, I have a thought." **_Pain looked at the black half and nodded. **_"We have heard of a ninjutsu that, when used, brings a person back to life. He killed them without the Kyuubi's power. If we could somehow turn him to our cause, we would not only get the rings, the Kyuubi, we would also get a new member to replace the ones lost if we use that on him."_**

Pain looked at the statue, seeing how close it was from going back to stasis. "We have no time to capture him and bring him back. What do you have in mind?"

"_**Like I said, turn him to our side. Offer him something he wants so much, he can't resist it."**_

"No, let us go after him," Hidan said. "We will..."

"_Deidara and Sasori were trying to kill him," _Zetsu told him. _"They even used the Four on him and it proved to be useless. He wields the Samehada as well as his own bloodline. Trying to hit him is like trying to break a mountain with a fist. Damn near impossible. We watched him kill them. And he summoned a giant raven."_

Kakuzu began to growl. "You lie."

"_I'm not. A raven as large as a horse by the name of Shrike." _Kakuzu clenched his fist so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"We will not go after him," Pain said. "Not yet at least. Zetsu, how bad did he kill them? Was it a walk in the pain or was he injured as well?"

"Injured, yes, stay that way, no. He fought them all out and they almost won," the white side informed them. "It was when he surprised them that he killed them."

Pain sat down and stroked his chin. "Tell us about how he fought, every detail you saw."

—oo000oo—

Naruto nodded to the gate guard when he walked back in that evening. He was once again in his chunin uniform. "Uzumaki-sama," the man said. "Your guest arrive, held their meeting with the Hokage, and is at your home now. It took a half hour for all the ninja to all enter."

"How many?"

"Thirty two trained ninja, another fifty three civilians."

Naruto stifled a yawn. "Going to need a lot of houses."

"They brought their possessions and camping equipment was among them, sir."

"Good," Naruto said, rubbing his left shoulder. "...What do you do after a tough fight? A hot bath or a massage?"

The chunin was surprised by the question but he grinned at him. "I go for both. Here, this card is to my favorite places."

Naruto took it and read. "...Happy Ending? You sick bastard, we're married!" Naruto still laughed at the joke it was meant to be though.

The chunin laughed as well. "Sorry, I just like pulling that one," he said, taking it back. "It isn't even here in Konoha. This is the real one. Sunset Spa."

"Thanks," Naruto said to him. Naruto walked over to the shop, paid for a half hour, went in and did as instructed. He entered the room and removed his 'clothes'. Venom just shrunk down to his headband. While wearing a towel, he waited.

"Hello, I am Urd, your masseuse." She was a hot, twenty something bronze tanned woman with white hair.

Naruto took one look at her then at the roof. "You like messing with us, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just letting Kami know we were only C students on test."

"Okay... Anyway, take off your towel and get on the table."

"Okay, Kami, thats enough!" Reluctantly, Naruto agreed. "Just don't look, its embarrassing enough, this part."

"Don't worry, I've seen all shapes and...sizes. Very respectable. Now lay down, on your stomach."

—oo000oo—

Naruto left that massage more stressed than he went in but at least his muscles no longer burned. "Come back anytime," the hostess said to him.

"Sure, sure... Not while she is working there," Naruto muttered that last part.

She laughed at him. "You're a growing boy, you should have just let it happen and relaxed."

"You can't relax like that," Naruto told her. "Thank god for the bath though." He walked back home, with no one trying to ambush him to marry them, thankfully. He saw the camps around his home and groaned when they saw him. Several people came up with request, plans for the estate, and other things.

"Yes, it will be perfectly fine to build a wall around the grounds. No, these are not correct, we own the whole forested area here. Yes, you may begin construction of a home once the paperwork is finished. Please, we are really tired." When he couldn't get anywhere, he made a kage bunshin for each to explain their request to and he slipped inside.

"Naruto-sama," Kimimaro said when he turned around from the table. "The Fuuma clan is settling right on in."

"We've noticed. Good news? Bad news? Preferably no news?"

"Bad news," Kimimaro said regretfully. "Lady Haku was...less than happy that you didn't tell her in person that you were made a clan head and council member. She is even less thrilled at being told you have something important to tell her but she would have to wait until you returned. Poor choice of words there."

"Is she still awake?"

"No. She grew tired and went to bed but..."

"That's good. Then we shall tell her in the morning."

"If you wish to go to bed, sir, by all means but you should really..."

"Kimimaro, we just had a run in with two missing ninja, ran back here from Orochimaru's base, and got a massage that was no help. We are tired and need some sleep."

"Yes sir. Would you like anything before you rest?"

"No, we are good. Good night, Kimimaro." Naruto dragged himself to his room, set Samehada against the wall, and fell on his bed. He was asleep moments later.

—oo000oo—

WHACK!

"Mother fucker!" Naruto grabbed his head, his first thought being he was under attack. He wasn't far off.

"You left to go to a meeting and we find out you were fighting _missing ninja_!"

Naruto looked at Haku, confused for a moment. A glance at his clock said he hadn't even been asleep for two minutes. "We can explain..." He was hit on the head again.

"Shut up! Now let us make something clear, mister councilman, you may lead this village, but from now on, we lead this house! Do you understand us!?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good! Now why didn't you tell us while you were here!?"

"You were crying," Naruto said, defensively. "We thought you wanted to be alone!"

"We also wanted to boy we love to come in there and comfort us!"

"How were we supposed to know that!?" Once again, her fist met his head.

"By using those rocks you call a brain!" She took a deep breath and said, "We feel better. Now, what happened and what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"We noticed something important about the Akatsuki bodies and went to collect something from Orochimaru's base. And we weren't the only ones. Two more Akatsuki arrived and we killed them."

"Of course you did, you are still here." She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tell us more."

"Well, first, we have a very important question to ask you."

"And that is?"

"How do you feel about sharing us with Hinata?"

"We love Hinata like a sister. Why?"

"Because if you say yes to our next question, you will be sharing with her for a long time. Will you marry us, Haku-chan? To forever be with us and Hinata-chan?"

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "About time you realized you should just ask us both. What made you?"

"Tsunade-kaasan is making us get married to at least two women. And the marriage has to be within the next two weeks."

Haku thought about it for a moment. "Well, that could be troublesome. So, any dreams of starting a harem?"

"No thanks," Naruto said, shaking his head. "We are content."

"Good," Haku said in a stern voice. "And don't you ever think you can without Hinata and us approving of her."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else?"

"No, you can go back to sleep."

"Thank you... Aren't you going back to bed?"

"No, we're comfortable right here." Naruto just sighed and leaned back. He wished he understood women. But then, why should he be any different from any other guy on earth?

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. If you don't understand the 'Happy Ending' joke, you are too young to find out. As for why the massage was more stressful than relieving, you try having a woman straddle you, rubbing you body, and see what happens.

We hope the fight scene is up to par. We are always nervous about that.

See ya, space cowboy.


	19. Chapter 19

"God damn IT! Where the hell are they, Shizune!? The whole of Konoha is due a shipment of of _all_ types of alcohol!" It was horrible, it was as if someone had set up a blockade on Konoha. But instead of cutting off food or customers, this person, moving in the shadows, had only removed every drop of liquor, sake, beer form every store and bar. Drunks and alcoholics, like the Hokage, were going out of their minds. Thank Kami there was still coffee.

For the third day in a row, Tsunade had gotten her paperwork done ahead of time, just so she wouldn't have to think about where her precious drink had gone to. But everyone was demanding, and she did mean everyone about, where it all had gone. Not a single store showed they were short of profits. It was like someone had bought it all when no one was looking. Even Hiashi was starting to shake from it. "Tsunade-sama, think of it like this, you got your work done." Shizune, of course, was perfectly fine as she didn't drink.

"I don't give a damn about work! This is a crisis! I am this close to calling a state of emergency!"

"Something wrong, kaasan...Hokage-sama," Naruto asked walking in. He had a cloth wrapped package under his arm. The glare she sent him was enough to wilt a tree. "We guess so. Tell us what's wrong, you will feel better."

"I will not feel _fucking_ better until I get some _fucking _sake!"

Naruto blinked a few times and said, "Oh, that." He wasn't even a light drinker, though he did have his likes. But when he replied, there was the slight sound of amusement in his voice.

A crazed look covered Tsunade's face as a thought struck her. The sake went away after he was forced into having to get married. Not only that, with his bounties as well as his inheritance _and_ the mountain of money he still has from Gatou, he could easily afford something like this. She stood over him, grabbed his bandages, and pulled them down. His face was straight, with no sign of laughing close by. "Did you come here to see your handiwork!?"

"No, Hokage-sama. We came because a good friend in Mist collected his brother yesterday, gave us a nice reward, and a crate of...sake." She had him by the collar and close to her face.

"I am ordering you to give me some!"

"Kaasan! We can't do that! You are the Hokage, look at how it would look with a council member was to do that! The fallout would kill us! Plus, that sake is for our weddings in two days! It is being served at an open bar!" He groaned when he was enveloped in a spine crushing hug.

"You are a wonderful godson!" Open bar meant she could drink to her heart's content.

"Ow, ow, OW! Kaasan, crushing spine...can't feel legs..." She let him go and Naruto almost fell to the ground. "We did, though, come with a small gift. It isn't much but we have a bottle..." Again she had him by the collar. "That we are going to let the council have a glass each, to see if it is satisfactory."

Tsunade growled as she let him go. He may not have been born for it, by he did learn political maneuvers fast. "When is it?"

"This evening, council chambers. And kaasan...just one glass." He walked out, slightly limping. _'It hurt, a lot, and very expensive, but Tsunade-kaasan, payback is a bitch.'_

"Naruto, just a second." Naruto stopped and looked at her. "You are a hunter ninja, so I am going to give you a S rank mission. I want you to find the missing sake and, though this is optional, the person who took it. If you apprehend him or her, you will bring them to me and make them talk on why they did this."

"We would, Hokage-sama, but we still have a week of rest leave to go through before we can."

"Don't give me that shit!"

"You were the one that forced it on us, Hokage-sama. No options. But once we are off it again, we will make it our top priority." There was that amused sound again.

—oo000oo—

Danzou walked into the Hokage's office, barely showing even a hint of withdrawal. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-san?"

"Sit," she said, motioning to the chair in front of her. "I want to know why ROOT is still active."

"I am afraid I don't follow."

"Danzou, I haven't had a drink in a week. My head hurts like hell. And, if I could, I would be doing what others are and going to a town outside of Konoha and having a drink. But as I can't, I am going to take my frustrations out on you. So, cut the bullshit, or I will put you in the hospital."

"...You have a way with words, Tsunade-san. You want to know why I have still left that fraction of Root intact? Because of that." He pointed to the headband of Uchiha Itachi, which was to be given back to his family today. "And that," Kabuto's. "And men like him having to die." He finished by pointing to the Fourth Hokage.

"I read the brief the hunter ninja, Venom, gave to the ANBU commander. Uchiha Madara is still alive and is the cause of a lot of problem around the Elemental continent. Not only him, Orochimaru, Rokusho, others that have hurt Konoha. The Uchiha clan itself. These are or were men that could or did hurt _our_ home is some form or other and is beyond normal ninja to beat. Granted, Rokusho isn't the best example as he is only dangerous because of that sword. But that is besides the point." He leaned forward and took in a deep breath. "You know how I lost my arm and eye? I was in ANBU. And my team and I were after someone. It doesn't matter anymore who he was. Just that he was stronger than us. As my men and women were dying around me, I decided that if I was to go down, I would at least take him with me. As you can see, it didn't go as planned as he was dead and I wasn't.

"It was then, as myself, the dead, and wounded were carried back that I realize that most people don't know how to fight someone that has no intention to live through the attack. Most never get that mentality of all or nothing. And it was then, I knew that, were we to survive at times, we needed someone who did. You no doubt heard, through some way or other, from Uzumaki, correct? I asked him to join because he already had it. He may want to live, but he had no one before and he fights, with nothing to lose but himself. He fights because if he doesn't, others suffer. I wanted him there because he would be willing to go that distance if it is needed. Though, I am glad it hasn't been."

"So you kept it alive for throw away soldiers," Tsunade demanded.

"Are you telling me there isn't something you would be more than willing to die for? For Root, it is Konoha. I never wanted to make ninja weapons, that would make us lose our humanity. But, at times, it is because we want to live that missions fail. That wars are started. You remember how the last ninja war started right?"

"...I remember. A ninja from Iwa talked because he wanted to see his home again."

"And for that, the Third took what he thought was the right action. Which lead to war. There is a country far to the west, whom has several branches of military. One of those branches goes by this creed. Mission accomplishment, troop welfare. They volunteer to join this service, knowing this. The mission comes first." Danzou sighed. "I lost my son during that blasted war. And while I would love to blame the Sarutobi, the blame for his death falls on that bastard Iwa that is still alive, to this day."

"I am not going to pity your for your lost," Tsunade said.

"Nor do I want you to. I am saying that we need some of that 'mission accomplishment' so something like that is never caused by us."

"I want numbers, names, and what you planned to do with them."

"One hundred, seven members, I will have the names to you soon, and what is reintroduce them to other ninjas to spread get them thinking along the same lines."

"If I find out you are lying," Tsunade warned, letting the threat hang.

"But you won't, because I'm not." He stood up, popping his back as he did. "Most peculiar thing, all the sake gone."

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't the brand gone first your favorite vintage?"

"...It was."

"Ah, just checking." He turned and walked out. "I will see you at the tasting, yes?"

"You will."

"Almost cruel, though, only giving us _one _glass and making us wait two more days until we can have more."

"Get out, Danzou," Tsunade growled. She sat back in her chair. "I think I know my godson well enough to know if he did or didn't. Not like he would have any reason too... Except me, forcing him to get married. In two weeks. To two woman... I hate that bastard." If she wasn't sure he was right, she would think he was doing this to drive a wedge between them.

—oo000oo—

"You said it?"

"I did," Danzou replied. "You are most cruel when it comes to those that has earned your ire."

"We know. By the way, Root enjoying the wine?"

"They are as happy as clams," Danzou replied. "By the way, thank you for that Lightning hundred year old. How did you know I collect wine?"

"We have good eyes," a second voice replied.

"Of course you would," Danzou stated. "It is most funny to see her shake. Although, I believe this has gone on long enough. It is starting to effect ninja."

"We agree," the first said. "You should have seen Naruto-kun's face when he came back, Danzou-san. He hasn't had this much fun in a while." Haku stepped forward more, out of the shadows.

"Even we have enjoyed it," Hinata said. A rose was tucked into her hair. "Again, we thank you for the help."

Danzou smiled, "It was fun to do it. And with the Fuuma clan helping, it was easier than most would think. Tell me, how goes the development of the knew estates?"

"It goes well," Haku replied. "It is really traditional, apparently, they thought it would be better if it looked a little like a feudal mansion. And it does look beautiful."

"I am glad. I must go get ready, not a single member has turned down the invitation, no surprise there. If I don't look presentable, or worst, not show up, than I lose face." He bowed to them and left.

"...We are surprised," Hinata stated. "For a trained killer, he is kind of pleasant."

"Its as Naruto puts it, that is work," Haku told her. "Lets go, isn't your fitting soon?"

"Oh my goodness, we forgot!" Hinata raced out of there, with Haku following, laughing about it.

—oo000oo—

Naruto entered and felt the eyes of everyone there looking at him and, almost more importantly, the cloth covered bottle in his arms. "Good evening, ladies, gentlemen. We do hope this is up to standards." Going to the table he had set up earlier with several sake glasses on it, Naruto slowly unwrapped the bottle, showing it wasn't a clay sake bottle but a double magnum wine bottle, three liters of pure, almost holy, sake.

Naruto took his time, setting up the glasses and then, popping the cork. He lifted the first glass and was about to pour when he noticed the followed the movement of the bottle. He moved the bottle left, then right, noticing they still followed. "We take it you are all really thirsty?" They had the decency to blush save Inuzuka Tsume.

"Damn right, I am dying for a taste already!"

Naruto laughed and poured the drinks. "Well, for your honesty, you may have the first taste." He pushed the glass toward her. Tsunade had to refrain from shouting at him but that was quickly soothed when she got her glass.

Danzou, like Naruto expected, took his time to savor this, to enjoy the smell and taste. The lesser drinkers, about a glass a week, did as well. Heavy drinkers, like one Hokage, began to gulp it down. "Need us remind you that there is only one glass each?" That made her stop and almost choke on it.

Inuzuka walked coolly over to him as he corked it. "I know what this is," she said.

"Do you?"

"You are taking advantage of the shortage and making people grateful to you. The open bar as well."

"Is that what we are doing? And we are surprised word got around so fast."

Tsume smiled before laughing at him. "And a little revenge for the situation you were forced in. One glass! That is the most evil thing anyone has done in this village in a long time." The bottle was still half full, making everyone else agree with her. "Still, I appreciate the gesture," she said to him, setting her empty glass on the table before bending down to look at him. "Hmm, you are a little young but I am sure Hana wouldn't mind."

"And we are sure our current fiancées would," Naruto informed her with a wry grin. "Besides, she will have to get in line." Naruto turned to the others. "So, is it worthy of being given?"

"That and more," Jiriaya said, having somehow gotten a glass and some of the smooth liquor. Naruto spun around, found the glass for himself gone, and looked back at him. He never even noticed. "I am not a Sannin for nothing," he said with his own wry grin.

"...We are putting security on our sake then," Naruto informed him. Making the man curse, having already been planning on raiding his stash. "No one touches it until the weddings." He closed the bottle, collected the glasses, and was about to leave.

"Have you decided who the the best man will be," Hiashi asked.

Naruto stopped for a moment. "We have, actually. For when we marry Hinata-chan, we want our friend, Kiba. For Haku-chan, Shino."

Tsume's face fell slack. "How can you do that to my son?"

"Because he is our friend and he loves Hinata almost as much as we do. Should anything ever happen to us, we want him to be the one to take care of her."

"The same thing with my son," Shibi asked. Naruto nodded.

"I am actually surprised he did not ask Uchiha," Koharu stated. "I have heard you have become friends."

"We are, but there is still that part of us from when we were in the academy. We haven't forgotten the insults and fights over taijutsu. Forgiven, yes, forgotten... Well, anyway, we have to ask Sarutobi-san something _if_ someone doesn't arrive for it. He will be giving Haku-chan away."

"And who is the person you are waiting for?"

"The Mizukage," Naruto replied. "We bid you all good evening."

"...Why not," Homura asked, taking his seat. "Seems he gets everything else he wants."

"You make it sound like he is given it," Danzou told them. "I was under the impression that he had worked for each and everything he has."

"He has," Tsunade stated. "Now, we need to to talk about something of great importance, right now. How do we get more of that sake him?" Danzou shook his head in disapproval.

—oo000oo—

Naruto pulled at his collar. He was nervous, which he felt stupid for. He had fought five S rank ninja and survived. He shouldn't be nervous about this. And yet...whenever he looked at Zabuza, who was wearing his uniform and sharpening his sword, he just had a bad feeling.

"Naruto, you are fretting over nothing," Shino said. He was wearing a kimono now, though Naruto couldn't get him to lose his sunglasses. Many people couldn't believe how nice he looked without that coat blocking it.

"We know, but we just can't relax. What if we mess up?" Naruto himself was wearing a black kimono. Predictably, he had the spider sown onto the back of this one as well. What no one but him realized, mostly because they never thought otherwise, was that this was actually a kimono.

"What if my aunt had a beard, she would be my uncle," Kiba said, stepping up to him. He straightened Naruto's clothes. "You better make her happy, you smug mother fucker."

"Thank you, Kiba," Naruto said. "In advance should anything ever..." He trailed off.

"You better not die," Kiba said. "Because if you do and make Hinata cry, I will break into the gates of hell itself just to kick your ass."

Naruto chuckled a little. "It is a three headed hound that guards the gates. Are we presentable?"

"No," Kiba said without hesitation.

"You look fine, Naruto," Shino replied. "And when have you ever messed up?"

"How about last week? A few hours before that one. Or..."

"Shut up," Kiba said. "Now, it is simple, we to the front of the isle. I walk to the right. You bow to the priest, then turn around. Momichi Zabuza walks up with Haku. He might give you a silent threat before he presents Haku to you. You bow to them, they bow to you. Then you take her hand and walk her down isle while Zabuza moves to the left. Once you get there, the purification ceremony will take place. Then, you will take three drinks from three cups of sake, each. Followed by both of you promising to live together...forever. God damn it, I am going to need some sake after this myself."

Naruto put his hand on the shoulder of his friend. "There is no one else we would like for this, Kiba. Come on, we ditched class together."

"I know... I just always thought it would be me going down the isle and you glaring death. Now, we need to get ready. Hinata is first."

When the music started, Naruto felt his heart climb up into his throat. Looking ahead, he saw the Sarutobi clan were filling the position of his family. He really had to thank the old man. To the left was the Hyuuga clan. Both were already facing each other, they would not look at the bride and groom until they finished the sake.

Kiba chuckled, "Never thought it would be you first."

"You just never know," Naruto replied. Ahead of him, before the part of the isle leading to the priest was at least a hundred people, most likely more. "Thanks, Kiba, we owe you."

"Let's go then." The two started walking, coming to a stop before the carpet leading into the shrine. "Good luck, dog," Kiba whispered, before walking off to the right. Naruto bowed to the priest, who returned it, before facing around. He saw Hiashi, also dressed in a black kimono, walking Hinata down the isle to them. She was dressed white, from head to toe. She also wore a white headdress, while her head was slightly bowed. When she looked up and met his eyes, Naruto fought hard to keep his face straight.

Hiashi and Hinata came to a stop and Naruto bowed to them. Hiashi was a little stiff about it but he returned it with Hinata. Naruto hoped it was just giving Hinata away so early in their life. He would let out a sigh of relief when Hiashi tells him it was. Taking Hinata by the arm, they walk down the isle and into the shrine itself. There, they bow to the priest, who takes a stick from one of the shrine's sacred tree with paper streamers on it, and waves it over them to purify them. Naruto noticed he did it just a few times more over him but understood why. When finished, he gave them a bow and they straighted. An offering was offered to Kami before the priest recited the norito, a shinto ritual prayer, to celebrate the new beginnings of their lives and ask for Kami's good graces.

Naruto and Hinata stood before a table next, with three saucers on it, one large, one medium, and one small. Sake was poured into the first and given to Hinata. She took her drinks and passed it to Naruto who followed. When the three were all drank from, Kiba stepped forward again. He gave Naruto the rings before stepping back. He slid Hinata's ring onto her hand, before Hinata did to him.

Naruto, after the faced back out again, took a piece of paper from his robes and unfolded it. "...We are no longer a singular person, a singular thought. Everything we do now, must be done for two. For we are now joined together in one soul. Uzumaki Naruto..."

Hinata took the paper and and said, "And Uzumaki Hinata." Turning back to the shrine, they both present a branch from a sacred sakaki tree as another offering. Cups of sake are exchanged between the Hyuuga and Sarutobi, as a pledge of loyalty to each other.

Naruto sighed, the first finally over, before he reached behind Hinata, and pulled her into as deep a kiss as he could. "We love you."

"We love you," Hinata replied, before leaning her head on his chest.

—oo000oo—

Naruto's wedding to Haku went exactly the same, it went off perfectly. Though he could have swore he heard Zabuza growl at him. He gave Haku a kiss just as deep and and told her he loved her as well. Naruto was glad it was over though. He would much rather be hidden than the center of attention.

Thanks to kage bunshin, Naruto was able to dance with both at the reception. He also let Shino and Kiba dance with them as well. He smiled when he noticed how busy the bar was. He motioned to Kimimaro during the bride and best man dance. "We believe she has suffered enough. Inform the Fuuma clan that tonight is the last night."

He nodded. "There will be many not happy with all the sake they could want but that is how it goes. But you should be enjoying yourself, not worrying about the affairs of the clan right now, Naruto." Naruto agreed and went to take his wives back. He still had the main dance to perform.

"Kiba, Shino, we are afraid we have to take them back now."

"Why, afraid we might to try and take them from you," Kiba asked.

"You could try," Naruto replied, "and fail. But you are no doubt thinking it, Kiba." Naruto made another clone and they held onto the hands of their wives. He looked into both their eyes and realized how lucky he was. And he would fight tooth and nail against anyone that said they shouldn't be with him.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Shorter than normal, we know. But we wanted this one out. The marriage above is how a traditional Shinto wedding is preformed. Though a few details maybe off. We apologize if they are. As for Danzou, that is actually what we think he made Root for. Though we hate to admit it, sometimes it is the only way to win.

See ya space cowboy.


	20. Chapter 20

_One week ago._

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked down the hall, avoiding the things being thrown at him. When he asked Shadow for something to do, this was not what he had in mind. He was playing prison guard. As he walked by the latest cell, he froze when received a cat call. He glared at the prisoner. "We can handle piss and shit being thrown at us. Do that again and we will kill you."

The guy in the prison smiled. He was a big guy, almost seven feet and weight two hundred pounds of muscle. "That's too bad. Although I was trying to get your attention. I don't go for the young ones."

"Good. What do you want?"

"Not what I want, what you want. No doubt you are getting tired of this."

"I am..."

"Offer me something and I might make it go away."

"...Just who are you?"

He smiled again. "Call me Leroy."

Naruto scratched his bandaged cheek. "We notice you don't have a cell mate. Must get lonely in there."

Leroy frowned. "Yeah, what of it?"

"What if we get someone in there with you. That good enough."

Leroy smiled again. "Kid, you got yourself a partner." He knocked on his bar three times. The first having a long space in between the next one and no space after that. The results were instantaneous. The insults and other things stopped.

"You throw a lot of weight."

"You got a month," Leroy told Naruto.

—oo000oo—

"Lord Naruto," Kimimaro called that evening. "How strange I know he came home with Lady Hinata and Haku. I wonder where... Never mind." He looked at the forms in his hand. They were about the day to day for the Uzumaki-Fuuma-Kaguya clans. "...I did tell him today is to relax." He went to the study of the house and took a look at the first form. It was a request to either chop down some of the trees or by more lumber for building. "Easy that one." Naruto loved those trees, good places to hide and swing from.

"Next is..." Request permission to build several under ground bunkers for emergencies and storage. "Approved." Request permission to make a Kaguya branch house. "Huh?" He set that one aside. "...Confidential, information regarding the Nine Jinchuuriki. Emergency." Kaguya set that down with the other before he snapped his eyes back to it. There were only five jinchuuriki! He picked it up, the one under it as well by mistake, and ran for where he hoped Naruto would be.

—oo000oo—

Haku was scratching Naruto's ears. They had just been lying in bed ever since they got back, relaxing. He had his head on her lap, asleep, with Hinata curled up next to him. They all agreed they weren't ready for that part but in time... Well, they would at least share the same bed. She leaned down and kissed him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Good evening," she said to him.

"Now if only we could always wake up like that." He looked down at the still sleeping Hinata and stretched as best he could. "We really want to always wake up like this." At the insistent knocking on the door, he frowned. "Come in and keep it down." Kimimaro entered slowly, as if afraid of seeing something he shouldn't. "We are dressed still."

He looked up. "Pardon the intrusion but the Fuuma information network just sent this. I felt it urgent." He gave him the files and stood to the side of the room to wait.

Naruto glanced at the cover and knew something was up. Akatsuki itself told him there was five wild bijuu. He opened it and took a look.

'Jinchuuriki: Sabaku no Gaara. Bijuu: Ichibi Shukaku. Current Location: Suna. Jinchuuriki: Nii Yugito. Bijuu: Nibi Nekomata. Current Location: Kumo. Jinchuuriki: Nami. Bijuu: Sanbi Isonade. Current Location: Sea Country. Warning, this jinchuuriki was captured and is being experimented on. Likely hood of surviving long, slim. Jinchuuriki: Roushi. Bijuu: Yonbi Sokou. Current Location: East Fire Country. Jinchuuriki: Kemuri Bijuu: Gobi Houkou. Current Location: East Fire Country. Jinchuuriki: Gogyou Bijuu: Rokubi Raijuu. Current Location: Traveling between Water and Wave. Jinchuuriki: Sebun. Bijuu: Shichibi Kaku. Current Location: Waterfall. Jinchuuriki: Bii Kiraa (Killer Bee). Bijuu: Hachibi Yamata. Current Location: Kumo. Jinchuuriki: Uzumaki Naruto. Bijuu: Kyuubi no Youko. Current Location: Konoha.'

"This is impossible. How could Akatsuki be mistaken? Isn't this what they live for?"

"Maybe the informants are mistaken," Kimimaro offered.

Naruto looked at the picture of each. He didn't need to see his own picture but the others he took a look at. Gaara, Nami, Roushi, all of the others. He was about to set them down when he noticed something small on Gaara. He had those rings around his eyes like a raccoon-dog. His own picture showed fox whiskers. He flipped to Yugito's picture. She had slanted cat eyes. Nami had three gill like marks on her neck. Roushi had the tail marks on his face. Kemuri had wolf fangs. Gogyou looked like a weasel and his hair was spiky, like lightning almost. Sebun had eyes almost like a dog. Because in this picture of her, it was a little dark and they were glowing. Kiraa had a tattoo of bull horns on his face that Naruto no longer thought was a tattoo.

"No, the ones that are mistaken are Akatsuki. How could they not know... Nami is being killed!" Regrettably, he slipped out from under Hinata. As she shook her head, trying to figure out what was going on, Naruto gave her a kiss. "We are sorry, Hinata-chan, Haku-chan. But we have to help her."

"We're going with you," Haku said, getting up and making Kimimaro blush. She was still dressed, just in her night gown. Naruto was about to protest but the look she gave him silenced him. "You are not going to go to the beach without us," Haku said. Even though she knew it was not for that reason. "Kimimaro, we're about to change, get out." It was not a request. He ran from there.

Hinata sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. "We miss something?"

"We just got a report that about the jinchuuriki. Hinata, remember when we told you that the Kyuubi was sealed inside us?"

"Yes."

"Well, we just found out there is eight others and one of them is going to die soon, releasing hers."

"That would be bad," Hinata said, eyes wide. She jumped out of bed, going into the master bedroom shower. "Give us five minutes!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto was about to hop in himself but he saw the second form. He didn't even realize that there was plans for the Kaguya clan just yet. He wracked his brain for why they would ask that and then remembered that he had been talking rather easily with Yakumo. Maybe the Kurama was trying to get his friend and second? Well, wouldn't be so bad. And as Kimimaro is the clan head for an Uzumaki branch, that would still tie them to him. Just without his abilities. He chuckled, nah, that couldn't be it. He signed it and put it in his out box. He hated that he had to have one even here but there was _always_ something that needed addressing.

Jumping into the shower even as Haku got out, he loved that view, he began to scrub himself clean. He noticed happily that the tan on his arms was coming back now that he wore a sleeveless instead of his body suit. Taking time and care to make sure Venom was clean as well, he got out when finished and dried himself off. Venom changed into his hunter uniform and looked out into his room. Both Haku and Hinata were wearing similar clothing. With a nod, they all stepped out. "Kimimaro, inform Hanzaki to begin looking for those listed in our bingo book. And tell him he did a great job with the jinchuuriki." Kimimaro saluted as they ran off.

—oo000oo—

Naruto, Haku, and Hinata stood on the beach of the Land of Sea. "We are sorry that we had to cut our honeymoon so short," Naruto said to them.

"We will finish it here," Haku said to him. "But first we need to find this Nami."

"You had a mission here anyway, didn't you Venom-kun?"

"We did." As one, they all looked out at the water. "Come on out," Naruto called. 'We know that presence.' A hand stretched out and grabbed Naruto's neck. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed it and squeezed until the bones in the hand broke. He then pulled, forcing the person the limb was attached to from the water. "You. You were the teammate of Kabuto."

"I was. Do I... Of course, the black spider of Konoha. That you, Naruto?" Misumi asked.

"We doubt you are here by coincidence, traitor," Haku said to him. "Why?"

"And where is your partners, Yoroi?"

Misumi smiled. "He's around." Even with their mask, he could tell they were not amused. The long dagger Naruto made and stabbed into his arm was his first hint.

"Come on out, Akadou Yoroi," Naruto said. "Sad really, you two are so pathetic that you were only marked missing ninja out of formality." A pair of hands rose out of the sand and grabbed the foot of Hinata and Haku.

"Release him or I will kill them," Yoroi ordered.

"Dually noted," Naruto told him. "What chance do you think you have? We killed Orochimaru and four other S rank ninja."

"I have your friends hostages," Yoroi replied.

Naruto sighed, "Feel free to try. We hope they don't hurt you too much." A moment later, Misumi widened his eyed under his glasses while too sharp snaps met their ears followed by Yoroi roaring in pain. "What are you doing here again," Naruto asked him politely.

"...Body guards for a scientist of Orochimaru-sama."

"And his experiments would be?"

"He... He is trying to create a kind of super soldier. Able to move freely under water and above it. Increased strength, able to breath underwater."

"How," Haku asked.

Yoroi swallowed against the pain. "He won't tell us what. Just that heavy security was needed on it. He also said that it wouldn't be needed for much longer."

"Nami," Naruto stated. "So this Doctor has Nami?"

"Who? The only person we know of is Isaribi."

"Who is that that," Haku asked.

"A girl, orphan," Misumi told them. "The doctor took her and she became the first experiment to survive."

"...Where is she and this lab?"

"On an island. Isaribi is here on this one. She was told that if she helped, he would cure her."

"A lie, no doubt," Haku stated.

"It is," Yoroi supplied. "He has no intentions of doing any such thing."

"Where is she," Naruto asked.

"She lives on the beach, down from here two miles." Naruto began to pat him down. "What are you looking for?"

"Your headbands." At this, Haku and Hinata began to search Yoroi.

"Why," they asked.

"He doesn't have it," Hinata said.

"Where are they," Naruto demanded.

"Our rooms, in the base. Why do you want them," Yoroi asked again.

"You are missing ninja," Naruto stated before he he rested a hand on Misumi's shoulder, thumb under his chin. Misumi looked down at his hand before his neck twisted at an angle a humans neck wasn't meant to be in.

"But we answered your questions," Yoroi said.

"You did," Naruto agreed. "No, that isn't your job," he told Hinata and Haku.

"Venom-kun, this is something we should know about you as well," Hinata said.

"Truth, you are not going to do that. Not you, not Serum." He looked at Yoroi, who suddenly had a vision of his death from this boy.

"If you are going to kill me, get it over with." Naruto tilted his head at him before shaking it.

"Not you, Yoroi, you really fucked up when you left. I have a very special request from the mother of a boy you killed when you escaped. Truth, Serum, you need to leave."

"But..."

"Go. This is going to be one of those horrors." He reached down and grabbed Yoroi by his collar bone, claws forming around his fingers to make sure he grabbed around it. He pulled him up to look his in the eyes. "Namiashi was not happy that you killed their son to escape. When he asked me to do him a favor should I ever meet you, I could hardly turn him down. Truth, Serum, leave now, find Isaribi and where this island is located. As for you, Yoroi, we are going to spend some quality time together." The man was grimacing as Naruto's claws came out under the bone. "For their eight year old son."

"Don't give me this righteous shit," he growled. "Just do it."

"...I don't intend on enjoying this. Truth, Serum, this is the last time we are saying it." He began to walk out onto the water, dragging him behind him. The Enmu no jutsu covered what he was about to do. Hinata swallowed, wanting to stay, Truth telling her to go. Haku, beside her, was being told the same thing, feeling the same thing. She wanted to love Naruto unconditionally, all of him. But he was refusing to let them. Serum told her why. That he wasn't facing it himself, that his mask was a way to hide from it. That was why he wore it when he fought. That is how it had always been with Venom.

"Let's find her."

—oo000oo—

"You mean I can never be human again," Isaribi asked, dropping her head.

"No," Truth told her. "The best medic in the world is in Konoha. If anyone can return you to your former self, it is her. But before we can head back, we need to find someone here. Someone that is being held by the man that did this to you."

Isaribi was quiet for several minutes. "Kikai Island. There is a underwater entrance that I use to get into it on the north side of the island."

Serum put her hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. "Thank you. We will get her and everything we can that will help change you back." There was a knock at the door, making Isaribi jump. But Truth and Serum stayed kneeling. "Come in, Venom."

Venom entered and looked at Isaribi. Luckily, he had washed the blood off, he could tell this girl was scared enough as is. "Where..."

"Kikai," Serum told him. "We can get in through an underground entrance."

"Who else guards Amachi?"

"No one but his summon," Isaribi told him. She had sat down and was looking at the ground. But she looked up when Venom knelt by her.

"Don't cry now. As bad as it is, it will be better very soon." He stood back up and looked at Serum and Truth. "We need to go." As one, the other two stood back up and walked out. Isaribi then let her body shake in fear. All three of them, the way they talked, moved, even sat scared her.

—oo000oo—

Naruto dived into the water and before he could even think about holding his breath, Venom made gills at his neck. "...Truth, summon some sharks and have them find any and all possible escape routes." She cut her hand and pressed the blood to the water surface three times. The first was a hammerhead, the second was a tiger shark, the third a mako.

"_How can we help you, summoner,"_ the hammerhead asked.

"That island over there has a person we are hunting on it. The only way in and out of it is through an underwater tunnel. Find it and any other there is. If you see a human male, detain him, bring him to us." The three swam away. Under her mask, Hinata was smiling. "We are so glad we signed that contract." She dived in the water as well.

"Still need to find someone for tiger though," Haku said as she followed.

"...Kimimaro, maybe," Hinata offered. They swam close to the island when they started to feel the water fight against them and the current. They backed off and waited a moment. "That summon she spoke of. Isaribi said it was water."

"We have this." Haku swam forward again and felt the strain of the water. She reached a hand out and the tendrils extended from it until they hit something harder than the water around her. That tendril turned into a sword as she slashed the water. It broke apart but wasn't un-summoned. Using the chance, they swam forward to the island. The mako found them first.

"_Mistress, the tunnel is over here. Grab a hold."_ When they did, it moved at a pace that they couldn't believe and came to the tunnel after a minute. _"I will continue my patrols. Good luck."_

"Thank you," Hinata said, scratching a spot above his eye. They went in and when they came to the water surface, three symbiont clones slipped from the water to take a look around. Not seeing anyone, they headed back and they pulled their host from the water.

"We will find Amachi," Naruto said.

"We will find his documents then," Haku stated. "Hinata, find Nami."

"We will," she said, nodding. The three went through the door and went their separate ways.

—oo000oo—

Hinata searched the sleeping quarters first. When she found the headbands of the Yoroi and Misumi, she tied them to her arm and continued on. Not finding anyone there, she went to the pens. When she moved to close to one, the creature inside lunged at her. It couldn't even be called human anymore. Isaribi was truly lucky because this poor soul wasn't even an animal.

Looking around, she headed to a door that was chained several times. Pressing a hand to the crack underneath, Truth showed her a table was on the inside with a girl on it. The monitor attached to her heart was racing. Standing back up, Hinata grabbed the door and pulled it apart. She went inside and checked what it all said. In short, she was dying. "Truth, heal her. We can't let Isonade free."

As the symbiont slipped from her hand, an alarm went off. The cages behind her unlocked and the monsters inside stepped out. Looking at them, Hinata created a Truth clone to heal her while she took care of them.

—oo000oo—

"Dr. Amachi, we presume," Naruto said when he finally found him.

"...A hunter ninja...from Konoha. Why are you here? As you can see, I am not a ninja."

"Regardless, we are here for you in part. You see, doctor, for crimes against humanity, you are to be punished with a hefty prison sentence."

"Really? How long and by whom?"

"Every nation on the continent has felt you deserve to be imprisoned for around fifty years."

"Fifty years, huh? That is a long time to be without a bitch."

Naruto smiled under his mask. "You know, we have thought about that. So we spoke to our friend Leroy. And he has agreed to take you under his wing, show you the ropes, take real nice care of you."

Amachi gave a dry laugh. "I guess that takes care of the bitch. So...fifty years of that, eh? I wouldn't live to get out. So I guess that would make killing you free then." He raised a remote and an iron wall surrounded him. Moments later, Naruto heard the growls of some beast. When this creature standing twelve feet tall walked in, knuckles dragging on the floor, fangs bare, Naruto shook his head. After Deidara and Sasori, this wasn't even a warm up. Never the less, he drew his swords, and met the charge.

It swung one of its claws at Naruto and he slid under it. He came up swinging his Kage Keiri, cutting its leg off. As it fell, Naruto took off its head. "Your debt has been paid," Naruto said in his usual prayer. He hoped Kami had mercy on his soul. Behind him, the iron door slid down and Amachi threw a kunai at him.

Naruto ducked, grabbed it, and returned it. It hit Amachi and he fell to the ground. Naruto got back up, replacing his swords on his back, and walked over to him. "I'm still alive," Amachi stated, pulling the knife out.

"Which can mean two things," Naruto told him. "One, we have bad aim. Two, we have good aim and we really want you to meet Leroy."

"...I have a feeling it is the second one."

"So you are smart enough to be a doctor," Naruto said before reaching down for him.

—oo000oo—

Hinata took a deep breath after leaving the Juuken stance. She walked back to Nami, stepping over the bodies, and placed her hand back over her stomach. The clone was reabsorbed back into Truth and the real symbiont took its place. In moments, Nami's heart rate had returned to normal. Hinata removed the syringes and IV that was giving her the anesthetics.

"Hey, you need to wake up," Hinata said, shaking her. Nami's ninja reflexes kicked in and she tried to slam her fist into Hinata's head. But her restraints stopped her. "We are here to get you out of here," Hinata told her.

Nami groaned as a headache hit her. "Prove it," she said. "Or kill me now."

"...You are a ninja from Kiri, correct," Hinata asked.

"Yes...before that bastard sold me as a slave."

"Good news concerning him then. The Mizukage you knew is dead. Momichi Zabuza is now Mizukage and his apprentice is here with us."

"Haku!?" She tried to sit up but eased back down before she hit the restraints again. "I have a killer headache."

"The drugs are no longer being pumped into your body," Hinata told her. "Let's get you off this thing." She undid them and helped her stand. "He really messed you up," she stated. The girl was a year younger than she was. "Come on, lets go. We'll meet up with my teammates and then head back to the island to rest up before leaving."

Nami, having not moved in a while, nodded, already tired. Hinata came to where the wall to the outside was really thin and she punched it, breaking it open and letting fresh air in. Not long later, Haku, Naruto, and the bound Amachi came out. "Got everything, Serum," Naruto asked.

"Right here," she said, holding up a briefcase. She then looked at Nami. "...Holy, now why didn't I recognize you earlier? Venom-kun, this is Nami. We remember her from back before Zabuza-sama tried to take Kirigakure the first time. Never imagined you were a jinchuuriki though."

"I have missed you as well, my friend." She stifled a yawn. "When do we leave?"

"We go back to get Isaribi and then back to Konoha. From there, the beach," Naruto told them. "And you, Amachi, meet Leroy." The old man groaned, already lamenting his violated ass.

"Konoha? But you are a Mist nin..." Haku put a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"No, we are now a Leaf, and married. Let's go."

—oo000oo—

Amachi planted his feet but Naruto still pushed him forward with no difficulty. "Please, I'll do anything. Just don't do this."

"Don't? Do you know how many strings we pulled to get this arrangement? You should be happy. Like we said, Leroy is going to take good care of you."

"PLEASE!"

"Looky here, boys, we got ourselves a screamer," one of the convicts.

"Hey, which cell is he going in," one of them asked Naruto.

"Leroy's," he called back. Some groaned, some cheered. "And speaking of which, hey Leroy."

"Hey Naruto. New guest?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, new guest. Leroy, this is Amachi. He was really concerned about going to prison so I told him that you would look out for him, take care of him, make sure he is all nice and cozy. I even got him in the same cell as you. Can you look out for him, please?"

Leroy threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, I think I can do that." When the cell opened, Naruto pushed him inside, and it closed again.

"Later Leroy. Enjoy your time here, Amachi," Naruto told them with a wave before leaving. The last thing he heard before the cell block door closed behind him was, "OH GOD!" Naruto didn't enjoy torture...but in this case, he wasn't going to worry about it.

—oo000oo—

"I always though you an orphan," Nami said as she finished another bowl of ramen. "I mean, you never had anyone but Zabuza back in Water."

"They all died," Haku told her. "I take it you weren't fed well there."

"Hardly at all. I'm surprised the seal didn't break. Hmm, can I have another bowl of sushi ramen, please!? And a Shrimp as well!?"

Teuchi glanced over at Haku who nodded. "We're covering the bill. Zabuza is still here from the wedding, when do you want to see him?"

"Ah..." She slurped the noodles into her mouth. "Later, after I eat. Hmm. This is really good. I haven't had fish in so long, it almost hurts!" She drank the broth and stopped for a moment, to let her stomach settle. Before she grabbed her cup of tea, threw it back, and began her next bowl.

"...Have you heard of Akatsuki," Haku asked her.

"Akatsuki...oh yeah, those asses. Black cloak, red clouds? Roushi warned us about them."

"Roushi? Us?"

"Ah, yeah, you see, all nine Bijuu were sealed away, Haku. And Roushi, the man with the four tails, learned that someone was out to get us but no one knew where. So you see, he made it seem like that for the most part, they were all still wild. A few more days and Isonade would have been again." She realized what she was saying and looked at Teuchi.

"Don't worry about me," he said, a smile on his face. "I've had a jinchuuriki as a customer for six years now. You hardly hold a candle to him in how much you can eat."

"Really? Wow. Who is he?"

"My husband," Haku told her. "Uzumaki Naruto." She leaned in close. "Venom."

"No... Him? Really?"

"Yes... You said that Roushi made it so they believed that the Third was a wild Bijuu?"

"Yes."

"...Kisame was a member of Akatsuki, he knew. That big, big dope. He knew and..."

"Kisame... Why hasn't he tell them?" Haku looked down at the counter. "...That was his sword, wasn't it?" She swallowed the lump in her throat when Haku nodded. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. "This was good, thank you." She pushed her bowl back. Haku set the money for it down and they left in silence.

They were walking to the Uzumaki estate when Nami spoke again. "Who else has he..."

"Orochimaru, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori are the Akatsuki members he has killed."

Again, Nami swallowed. "And he is also..." Haku was already nodding. "...I think now would be a good time to talk to Zabuza-sama." Again, Haku nodded.

—oo000oo—

Zabuza looked at Nami like he was looking at the dead come back to life. "Unexpected. Let me guess, Naruto had something to do with this?"

"He did," Haku confirmed. "Zabuza-sama, we, Naruto and us, have been meaning to tell you something but we haven't found the right time."

"What?"

"...Kisame attacked us, Mizukage-sama," Naruto told him. "He had joined a group of ninja that are after the jinchuuriki. We are the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi." Zabuza grit his teeth, he didn't need to ask what was important to him about this. Naruto was here, Kisame wasn't.

"Where is he?"

"I sealed him away in a scroll and gave it to Haku-chan," Naruto said. When Zabuza looked at her, she stood up, went to her room, and came back out with it. She laid it on the floor and released him. Zabuza knelt by his friend and shook his head.

"Damned fool, always biting off more than he could chew... He is still warm."

Naruto took his ring of and put it on his hand. "Because we sealed him right after we killed him. Physically, he just died."

Haku widened her eyes. "We should reseal him then!"

The two looked at her, confused. "Why," Nami asked.

"Because, if we fix the damage, there is a chance to bring him back to life then."

Zabuza thought about it for a moment. "Why though, he attacked your husband."

"And kept Akatsuki from knowing that Nami was still alive."

"Hmm...Search him first, then we will. But we will try only after Akatsuki is dead. We would give him a chance to go back." Nodding, Naruto and Haku checked over him. All they found though was a picture of Itachi, mouth gaping, while Sasuke was behind him, talking to Sakura and Kakashi.

"Done," Naruto said when he resealed him inside it. He picked up the scroll and held it out to Zabuza. "When you are ready for him again, bring him back, and we will get Tsunade-kaasan to heal him."

Zabuza took it and tucked it inside his robes. "...Thanks, for handling that, Naruto. I know it isn't in..."

"It is alright," Naruto told him. "We are glad to help a friend and especially family. You are welcome to stay a few days more, as we are sure you will probably want to give Nami a few more days to regain her strength."

Zabuza nodded to him. "Thanks. By the way, what is with those headband on the counter?"

"Missing ninja we have come across." He walked over to it and picked them up. He would talk to the ambassador of Iwa about Deidara. And would send Sasori and his headband to Suna. Misumi and Yoroi he will turn in to the Bounty Office in the ANBU headquarters. "Once our leave is over. We'll have plenty of time for it then." He stretched, popping his back several times. "That is why we prefer web slinging, that doesn't have to happen that way." He groaned as he twisted his back before heading off to find Kimimaro. No doubt, he had a stack of request for him. Then, e would head to bed. Hinata was already there. "We will see you later."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. We were just looking at the latest information on Naruto and it turned out all of them, at one time, were in a jinchuuriki. And that Roushi was from Iwa. Now, as for Nami, all I know is that she was from Mist and it hasn't given a name. Just that somehow, Isonade was released from her. But, looking at her in a certain light, we swear we see a resemblance between her and the newest body of Pain.

As for what I did to Amachi... Well, anyone that reads my stories knows I don't exactly shy away from those subjects. As for Yoroi, a whim to get the why he wears the mask out there.

See ya, Space Cowboy


	21. Chapter 21

Venom jumped from branch to branch, swinging as he did. He had a very special mark this time. One that made him smile. He was going to meet Roushi when he caught the trail of the man that was all that was remaining of his Bingo Book Leaf targets. Rokusho Aoi. He hated once again putting off meeting with the four tail jinchuuriki. But he wouldn't miss this chance. He caught a tree with his webbing and pulled. He twisted around it and was flung into the air. That traitor would not get away from him.

—oo000oo—

Aoi knew something was wrong, he wasn't a jonin for nothing. And the sense that there was literally nothing out there screamed that there was. He drew his short sword first, no need to announce to the world just who he was with the other sword. "Come out, I know you are there."

"Vi veri veniversum vivus vici," a boy dressed in all black save the blue sword on his back and the white spider on his chest said as he dropped down to the ground. His mask was black as well except two slanted white patches over his eyes. "By the power of truth, I, while living, have conquered the universe'. You said something similar to that the day you left, didn't you? Stealing _that_ sword, betraying a home that would have killed to protect you just like anyone else there. Dishonoring a boy that looked to you for guidance."

"...Hunter Nin Venom," Aoi stated with a grin.

"We are," Venom replied with a bow. "Tell us, before we beat the living hell out of you, the three worthless genin you have waiting, take back the sword of the nindaime, and take all of you to Konoha for interrogation, will you save us the time and surrender?"

The three genin jumped into the clearing, surprised they had been noticed so easily. "Sensei," the leader of the three asked.

"We are not going to Konoha," Aoi told Venom. "And thus I clothe my naked villainy with old odd ends, stol'n forth of holy writ; And seem a saint, when most I play the devil." Aoi discarded the useless sword in his hands against this opponent. He drew the Raijin no Ken and brandished the glowing blade at the boy. Most were intimidated by the weapon that now filled the clearing with light. But the boy in front of him showed none of the signs. He deserved the title hunter ninja. "Oboro, when you see an opening, join in the fight, and leave just as quickly."

"...'We are oft to blame in this. 'Tis too much proved that with devotion's visage and pious action we do o'er the devil himself'."

Oboro glanced at Aoi, "What does that mean?"

Aoi swallowed, realizing he just killed them. "That I drew his attention on you and is about to deal with you." Naruto called forth the Enmu no Jutsu and used the Kage Bunshin. The sound of fighting and blood hitting the ground. Aoi cut through the darkness to see the genin on their knees, eyes wide while their head was in the blade edge eye at the end of the Kage Keiri. "Do you think that will make it any easier to beat me?"

"No," Venom replied as the real one stepped forward. "That is to remind them that if they try anything, we will kill them. Because in the end, we are just after you. They are expendable assets, as they must be realizing right now." He drew the Samehada from his back, still holding the Kage Keiri in hand. "Surrender, you have no idea who we are."

"That is easy," Aoi replied as he entered a fighting stance. "From your manner of speech, I believe you are none other than the demon brat. Nothing else gave you away but that."

Naruto grinned under his mask, he was wondering if any Leaf nukenin would figure it out. "You are the first to get it. We would enjoy this but you are no Uchiha."

Aoi growled, "This is the Raijin no Ken! The wielder of this sword is invincible!"

"Ah...no," Naruto told him. "It is powerful but you have no idea how to use it properly, we can tell by your stance." He discarded the Kage Keiri and held the Samehada in both hands. "That sounds like a boy saying he was strong because he is an Uchiha. Did we ever put that idea out of his head." Naruto ran forward, stabbing with the giant blade. Aoi parried the sloppy stab with his sword.

"I guess I was wrong... What the hell!?" The Raijin no Ken flickered in and out for a moment before reforming.

"We are not just the Hunter Nin Venom, we are one of two wielders of a zanbatou in Konoha. And this particular blade is 'The Chakra Eater' Samehada. And while the Nindaime's sword is powerful, it is only a chakra blade." Naruto ran in again, no longer playing. He did a wide slash, almost cutting Aoi in half. But another parry and him jumping back saved his life. Naruto turned the blade up, around in a spin, and stabbed again. The smaller blade had an advantage against Samehada though. It was able to move faster and with more agility. Not that Naruto swung it slow, far from it.

A fem moments later, Naruto moved two feet forward and did a side slash again. As Aoi was about to move, Naruto, having his arms extended, brought his arms in to his chest. An object moving farther from the main body takes a lot of energy. And energy cannot be created nor destroyed. So to compensate for that, the sword moved even faster than before. Aoi was hit by the flat of the blade and thrown to the side. But he had gotten a hit on the boys arm because his sword slipped from his hands as well.

Aoi laughed as he got back up and, after tucking the Raijin no Ken in his pouch, picked up the Samehada. "Now not only do I have two of the most powerful weapons in the world, your arm is lamed!"

"And why would it be," Naruto asked. "It isn't injured," he held up his arms, showing him. "Another thing about that sword. It is sentient and bound to us until we are beaten. And it doesn't like others trying to wield it, especially if they are novices. If you would, Samehada." Aoi cried out in pain as these blade extended from the hilt, cutting into his hands. As he let the heavy sword drop, the blades further tore apart his hands. "And we have just made sure you can't fight back." A web caught the blade and brought it back to his hand. "Now, before this goes any farther, surrender and we won't replace you as the cell mate of Leroy."

"...Fuck you!" Aoi reached for the Raijin again and held the blade in front of him... There was no blade, only the hilt.

"You really are an idiot. Samehada ate your chakra, jackass! You have nothing to activate that sword with." Naruto simply walked over, took the weapon from the trembling ninja's hands, and hit him upside the head with the flat of Samehada, dropping him to the ground, unconscious. Putting the Samehada on his back, he put a little chakra into the Raijin, attuning it to him, and created a sword. The blade was a zanbatou. "Nice." He felt displeasure from Samehada. "Don't worry, just examining the sword for quality. Although it would make a good counterpart for you." He released the blade and held it to his belt, where strands of Venom wrapped around it and secured it to him. He looked to the genin. "Still alive, we see." He snapped his fingers and the three were knocked unconscious as well.

After he made another clone to carry Aoi, they turned to leave. And were surprised to see an old man leaning against a tree. "Here I was, thinking about whether or not to deal with these four myself and you do it for me." The old man turned his head to look at Naruto, it was Roushi. "He said 'Demon Brat'. I am going to assume that you are a jinchuuriki?"

"We are," Naruto replied. He pulled his mask down. "And you are Roushi, the jinchuuriki of the Four Tails, are you not?"

"I am, you must be well informed to know about me."

"More so than you can imagine," Naruto replied. "Interrogating Akatsuki tends to give you a few hints. Walk as we talk, yes?" The clones, having bound the ninja to them using webbing, started on ahead to make sure they didn't wake and hear something they shouldn't.

"So...how many?"

"Four active, one non active," Naruto showed him the rings. "And as they work with and from the Hidden Rain, those four are in for a few long weeks."

"...You killed five? That is..."

"Including the two that are after you and us," Naruto told him. "There was a total of eleven. Ten active, one controlling the scene from the shadows. By the way, we saved Nami from being forced to release Isonade."

Roushi widened his eyes, "It was going to escape!?"

"Yes," Naruto replied. "You see, she was sold as a slave by the former Mizukage. Anyway, we have been looking for you. You see, we can't figure out what Akatsuki wants with the Bijuu aside from that the leader can control them." Roushi gulped at that thought. "But he wants them for more than that, we are sure of it."

"...I have no clue," Roushi stated, shaking his head. "But as you have fought five and survived, they can't be that strong."

"Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi and Madara, Sasori of Suna, Deidara of Iwa, and Orochimaru of Leaf, those don't sound strong to you?"

"And you killed them?"

"All of them." He tapped Samehada, "This once belonged to Kisame before we took it." He shook his head, "Something doesn't feel right about the whole situation though. Madara will come after us, we know it. What happens when he does? He helped kill the Uchiha clan. Which also makes us ask why? What did they have that was so important that they needed to die?" He shook his head again. "That is why we need your help, Roushi-sama. You were able to make them believe most were free. We can get the information, you would know how to best use it. Plus can contact the others and know which are 'safe' in a village and which are rogue."

"Enough, you convinced me," Roushi told him. "I'll go with you. Not like I would have much choice if you pushed it. I knew Deidara, that you killed him scares me."

—oo000oo—

"_**No... These won't do..." **_Kyuubi looked out from his cage. Naruto was strong, yes. He was feared, yes. But with his strength, he had nothing that challenged him save those Akatsuki. Either physically like the battle with the one from Sand and Rock, mentally like the ones from Mist and Leaf, or both, like he dealt with Orochimaru. Nothing took as much effort anymore. And though Naruto still kept his end of the deal, the memories being given to him weren't as tasty as those were. Especially when Carnage got out and tortured the snake.

"_**...Carnage, can you hear me?"**_ The door that sealed him away shook. **_"You want out again, don't you? To spill the blood of those that would get in our way, don't you?" _**The pounding became harder. _**"Then maybe we should have a chat, dear spider. Because I grow bored with this host and you present the most interesting opportunity."**_ His chakra leaked from the cage but didn't join Naruto's body. It turned into an appendage and went to the door. Tearing it apart, it grabbed the symbiont and pulled it inside the cage. **_"...Hahahaha...HAHAHAHA!"_**

—oo000oo—

Naruto, and Roushi, his clones having already returning to Konoha and turning in the prisoners, were just jumping over the Valley of the End when something felt like it tore though his body. He was forced to tuck his legs in and bend down because of the pain, throwing his jump off and slamming him into the valley wall. He fell down to the ground and rolled a few feet.

"Naruto," Roushi called, jumping down to him. "What happened!?" Naruto wasn't listening, he was staring at his hands as they turned red. Though he strained against it, they formed the handseal for the Kage Bunshin and one appeared in front of them. He was very confused, just like Naruto. His red covered hands forced him up before striking Roushi so hard he flew across the valley.

"What...the hell...is going on," Naruto growled. The only thing that could be happening was Venom was doing this but he could feel the symbiont fighting against it as well. His hands touched in front of him and threw a red strand at the clone. The red then pulled itself from the black and merged with the symbiont on the clone. A look of great pain covered his face as he fell to the ground and began thrashing around. But the pain had ended in Naruto himself. Finally, the clones stopped, having taken on a red tone. He stood up, discarding the Samehada on his back. He then took the Raijin no Ken from his waist and tried to activate it. Lightning went from it to the clone, making it grimace.

"So, it is the whole clan that fights me, not just the older brother." Naruto didn't know what his clone was talking about but his eyes widened as he noticed the red was displacing the black for the most part. "So even if _I took the original, I wouldn't use it." _He locked eyes on Naruto and he saw they were red now as well. _"Maybe Samehada wi__**ll listen to me if I beat you though."**_

In an instant, Naruto forced himself inside his mind and too the cell. There, he was horrified to find the seal over Carnage was destroyed. He ran to the Kyuubi's cage and almost puked. Kyuubi was on the floor, unconscious and with only five tails.

Naruto shook his head as he stood. "Which are you, Kyuubi or Carnage," he asked, sounding afraid. Probably because he was.

His clone smiled evilly as the symbiont became smooth, Carnage's mask covered his face, and tendrils came from his body. Before several wrapped together to form two large fox ears on his head and five fox tails behind him. _**"I am both! HAHAHA! I am finally free from those cursed seals!" **_He focused back on Naruto and and grinned.

"We saw you still inside the cage," Naruto stated. "How are you out or take over that clone for that matter!?"

Kyuubi scowled behind his mask. _**"That..."**_ he spit on the ground in distaste, _**"is thanks to this wonderful creature. Carnage enabled me to leave be leaving behind something of myself and enter your body. There, I simply jumped over to this clone and took it over. And making it very, **_very_** real. As long as you and my good half live, so do we."**_

"...Five tails...You left your good side and half you power to escape."

"_**I did. It is worth it though. With this body, not only will I be free to continue my rein of destruction, I can get in better positions for it by impersonating you."**_

Naruto swallow and tried to destroy the clone. But his connection with it was so weak, he couldn't feel it very far away. But he didn't need it to at least destroy some of Kyuubi's hopes. "Wrong. we guess it is true what they say, the body will reflect the soul. Look at your reflection." To humor him, Kyuubi did...and began to growl in anger. Naruto's face had twisted to looked far more fox like, his hair turning red. He could never pull it off.

"_**Regardless, I am still free,"**_ Kyuubi said, closing his mask again. **_"And there is nothing you can do about it!"_**

"We can kill you and destroy you or send you back," Naruto growled, grabbing the Samehada and the Kage Keiri.

Two Kage Keiri appeared in Kyuubi's claws. _**"We doubt you can, pup!"**_ They ran at each other, locking their blades together.

—oo000oo—

Roushi shook his head, finally clearing it. He looked up and saw the clone Naruto had made now looked like a humanoid fox. And it finally made since, the Kyuubi had found a way to escape using Kage Bunshin. He stood up and flashed through several handsigns. He took a deep breath and expelled it and lava from his mouth. "Naruto, we need to return it to within the seal!"

"We know," Naruto shouted, ducking under the blade and attacking. He suddenly found himself wishing the impossible, that he hadn't had the spider sense. Because now Kyuubi now had it! The two clashed blades together for several minutes, neither gaining the upper hand.

"_**What's the matter, Naruto? Can't beat me,"**_ Kyuubi taunted. **_"Don't forget that I have all your moves as well as your abilities!"_** He jumped back and shot a web at Roushi. It caught the jinchuuriki by surprise and pulled him in for a stab. Just like Kyuubi knew would happen, Naruto tackled him out of the way of the blade. Naruto and Roushi rolled a few feet and he jumped up the cliff and out of sight. Kyuubi thought about going after them but dismissed it, he couldn't care less about them anymore. He only cared about killing as many as he could. He turned and was surprised to find the Samehada he discarded earlier was still there. He had crushed the Raijin no Ken because it was worthless to him. He had thought that the weapon was just a clone like this body had been. He chuckled. _Had_ was the key word. He picked up the weapon and placed it on his back where Carnage secured it in place with a few strands. He then began to walk away from Naruto and Konoha. They not only still had that cursed seal still but with Naruto there, he could, and probably would, die trying to stop him. His life was still tied to the boy. So Konoha was safe...for now.

—oo000oo—

Roushi watched him leave and breathed a sigh of relief. "He is gone, Naruto. ...Naruto," he looked at the boy and saw him gripping his side as blood poured from a huge cut there. It was slow at first but the wound stitched back up and Naruto stood back up.

"His village is going to want to know," Naruto said, pulling his mask up long enough to spit some blood out.

"His? The Kyuubi has no village."

"No, Naruto's. We are the good half of the Kyuubi right now," Naruto told him. "He almost died saving you." He sat back down and calmed his breathing.

"What is going on," Roushi demanded, stepping back.

"I can't leave the seal," Kyuubi told him. "But my chakra can. So I changed half of myself into chakra and took over that clone. The half that stayed is my weaker half, my good side."

Roushi swallowed and looked in the direction the Kyuubi took off in. "So...you have been let loose on the land again? Only this time, you have nothing to stop you?"

"Nothing but the clone's mind, which is strong enough," Kyuubi told him. "Maybe not strong enough to force my other half to return, but enough that he won't just go on a killing spree for no reason. Something will have to set him off first." He rubbed his side as the healing finished. "I'm done here, Naruto will resurface."

"Wait! ...Kyuubi-sama, I mean. How do we return him?"

"...I don't know if you can. Tell the kit that he needs to find a place to secure these rings, they are meant to seal the Bijuu away, I can feel it." He laid back on the ground and closed his eyes. Naruto opened them a moment later.

"Did what we think just happen," Naruto asked standing up.

"The Kyuubi escaped and the part of Kyuubi still inside you just spoke to me. He said to hide the rings, they are meant to seal the Bijuu." Naruto shook his head, this was going to be a head ache to explain.

—oo000oo—

"He WHAT!?" Naruto felt his eardrums knit back together as he rubbed them. "Do you mean to tell me that the demon that attacked Konoha has gotten free!?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Though half of him remains inside the seal, the other half, using Carnage, has taken control of one of our Kage Bunshin clones. And using his chakra, has made that clone more than a shadow."

"What about the Kyuubi still inside of you!? Is there any threat that it will get out as well!?"

"...We do not believe so, Hokage-sama," Naruto told her. "It was only with the help of Carnage and by separating his good side from his evil that he was able to do this."

"...I guess I should be relieved about that at least," Tsunade said with a sigh. Before she could even think about it, Naruto grabbed her secret stash of saki, poured some in a cup, and slid it over to her. "Thanks..." She tossed it back and swallowed it in one go. "So... What can we do about it?"

Naruto poured her another glass, she would need it in a moment. "Honestly, nothing." He had been right, she swallowed that shot as well. He was about to pour her some more but decided against that and just gave her the bottle. "He has all of our abilities, our knowledge, anything we can do, he can do as well."

Tsunade took another drink. "So, again, what do we do?"

Naruto swallowed, he didn't like what he thought of. "...We sic Akatsuki on him."

"...Nani? 'We sic Akatsuki on him', did I hear that right? When you have already killed four of them?"

"Hai," Naruto replied. "Please hear us out. Kyuubi is extremely powerful by himself. Now he is in a form that is small and agile. When we fought against Deidara and Sasori, we were evenly matched, we only won because they had put their hopes in on an attack that should have killed us but didn't because of what they didn't account for, Samehada. There is six of them still and only one of him. Maybe together, they have enough strength to overpower Kyuubi. Plus, Kyuubi will take some of them out before they do. And with them hunting him, he won't have time to completely overcome our mind inside the clone. Which will keep him from destroying countless villages and cities."

Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out. "Always thinking ahead, eh?"

"Yes," Naruto said before taking the bottle and taking a swig himself. "There is something else, Hokage-sama." He set the rings down on her desk. "We need you and Jiriaya-hentai to Katsuyu and Gamabunta. They must take one of these rings."

"Why," Tsunade asked, eying them.

"These are more than to just mark them as a member of Akatsuki. They appear to be key in sealing the Bijuu away, or at least, that is what the good Kyuubi believes. And we agree with him. When we met Sasori and Deidara, they were looking for Orochimaru's ring. When we took Sasori's ring, they made the comment on needing to get it back. They want these rings real bad."

Tsunade took two of them and pocket one. "I will make sure they get them. And the others?"

"One will go to Usagi-sama, Ebony-sama, and Ookami-sama each."

Tsunade nodded. "...And should Akatsuki fail to beat him?"

"If Kyuubi wins... We will take a team after him; Tenzou, Uzumaki Haku, Uzumaki Hinata, and ourselves will hunt him down and kill him."

"Why Hinata? The other two I can understand."

"...Hinata has the Byakugan and knows how to fight against someone with our bloodline. Where are they, by the way? We went by our home to drop a friend off there and we didn't see them."

"They are on a mission. A disturbance on the ocean, so I figured with Haku able to control Ice and Hinata able to summon sharks, they would be perfect for it." Naruto nodded, agreeing with her assessment.

—oo000oo—

"...This...is too easy," Hinata stated as she caught one of the pirates by the neck. She brought him close and whispered, "The prisoners, where are they?"

He tried to hold out against her so she tightened her grip. "They...are below deck..." Hinata threw him away. "Ready, Haku?"

Haku was swinging around the rigging and sails, throwing ice shenbons and such around the deck. "We will make a raft or something to get them out of here."

Hinata nodded and punched a hole through the deck and dropped down. "Hello, we are here to rescue you if you are a prisoner. Kill you if you are a pirate." Everyone looked at her and some swallowed nervously. When they ran at her with weapons, she placed her hands on the deck and branches shot from them to spear the pirates. "Anyone else?" They all held up their hands in surrender.

Hinata sent them out of the hold and began to search cells. When she came to one that was more securely held than the others. She looked through the hole at the top of the door and saw this was was a two part cell. Strapped to the wall was a man with yellow spiky hair and a narrow face. All in all, he looked a little like a weasel. Across from him was a pirate holding a dagger to the throat of a terrified girl. "If you come in here, I'll kill her," the pirate shouted.

Frowning, she placed her hands on the wall and a vine grew from the wall, went in one of the pirate's ears, and out the other. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he dropped his knife and let go of the girl. Hinata ripped the door off the henges and looked at the two still alive. "Are you okay," she asked the girl first.

"I...I'm fine... Where's my mommy," she said, crying a little.

"I am sure she is upstairs, I will take you to see her. And you," Hinata said, turning to the chained man. "Any reason you are here instead of with the normal prisoners?"

"I destroyed one of the other ships," the man replied. "When they threatened to kill her if I didn't surrender, I gave myself up."

Hinata turned to the girl, "Is what he said true?"

The girl nodded, "It is. He is a nice man."

Hinata nodded and took another look at him. She smiled under her mask, "If you would be so kind as to remove yourself from those chains, Gogyou, we will get off this ship and head for land."

He arched an eyebrow at her knowing who he was while he brought his hands down and snapped the chains. "How did you know?"

"Our husband is a jinchuuriki as well," Hinata told him while she picked the little girl up. "Come on, let's go find your mommy." On the top deck, a woman rushed forward and took the girl from her arms. "So, where is your headband?"

"I left it with my old village. Never really interested in being a ninja anyway. So, what brings you out here besides saving little girls?"

"Our village got the mission so they sent two water users to investigate. Pardon us, more pirates are coming." Hinata walked over the side of the deck and jumped off. A cloud of smoke rose above the railing and she climbed back up. "Haku, that's all of them." Off in the distance, something slammed into a boat. Seconds later, several men were shouting, "Shark!"

"Alright," Haku said as she dropped down. "One moment." Her ice formed a raft large enough to put all five pirate ships on it with room for more. She cut her thumb and said, "Summoning no Jutsu!" A huge tower of smoke cleared and a giant hare was there with a bottle on his side. "Hello, Usagi-sama."

"_**Well, hello child. I didn't expect to be summoned by you. What are you having trouble with?"**_

"Some pirates kidnapped these people and we have no way of getting them back to shore. You wouldn't happen to be able to run on water, can you?"

The giant rabbet laughed. _**"Yes, I can. Get them on my back." **_When everyone was there, he started running across the water until he hit landfall. He stopped once he reached Konoha, knowing from there, Hinata and Haku would get them safely where they need to go. _**"Oh, and here is some more gutshaker to give to Gaara."**_

"I will make sure he gets it, Usagi-sama," Haku said with a bow. When finally everything was taken care of, she pulled her mask off and breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed Hinata's hand and started dragging her along. "Come on! We have to get a few ideas that'll make Naruto want to spend less time away from the village!"

"Haku, no, we are tired, sweaty, and just want to relax!" She was going to say more until Haku pulled her into a spa. "...Well, if you're going to twist our arm, maybe a little while." That little while turned into two hours before they left that shop. "His hands felt wonderful..."

"Maybe we should get Naruto to learn how to give a massage," Haku offered. "Now, we need to find something to surprise Naruto-kun with."

"Like what," Hinata asked. "Almost nothing surprises him." She dropped her jaw when they stopped in front of a store.

"Oh, this will," Haku said with a grin. She went inside the lingerie store. A moment of gaping, followed by smirking evilly, she went inside as well.

—oo000oo—

When finally, Naruto was finished with his paperwork as both an ANBU and council man, he headed home, wondering why he wanted to add being Hokage to that list. Because he knew that there was paperwork waiting for him back in his home. Groaning, he slipped into his home, completely being missed by the Fuuma, thank Kami. When Kimimaro started to walk over to him, he growled, "You did not see us, we are not here, you are still in charge until at least tomorrow afternoon."

Kimimaro froze, "Uh...Sure Naruto-sama. What about your message from the Ladies Uzumaki?"

"Tell us."

"They are waiting for you in the bedroom. And to remind you that there is no going any farther." Naruto widened his eyes a little and nodded. "Sleep well, Naruto-sama."

"You too, Kimimaro." He went to his room and cautiously opened the door, only to see the lights are off. He was about to reached for it but he heard Hinata tell him to leave it off. There was an edge to her voice that Naruto didn't recognize except on the animal level. And did it get his attention there. "Please?"

"...Well, on and off," Haku ordered. Naruto flicked the switched up and down and he felt the image burned into his mind.

"Whoa..." He poked his head back out the door, "Make that in two days!" He went back inside, "It's good to be the clan head." Because right then, with everything going to shit in some form or other, he couldn't care less. All he cared about was Hinata-chan and Haku-chan wearing almost see through teddies with sky blue panties on Haku and rose red on Hinata. Hinata was behind Haku, covering her chest with her hands while both were smiling at him. Anyone would have agreed with him that it was good to be the clan head.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Wasn't sure how to get it so Carnage and Venom would be able to fight but we did it. Now we have come to the solution of the problem that plagues many fanfics. Naruto has gotten strong enough that those that can fight him are few not. So, we made it so there will be at least one person as strong as he is out there. Now, we were suggested to to somehow bring in more marvel heroes and/or villains. Now let me say this here and now, we have a plan on that but it will be in no way like the person thought.

See ya space Cowboy


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto felt odd after a few days, well, odd besides him, Hinata, and Haku finding several new types of foreplay. He was really tired but what concerned him now was the missing Kyuubi and his symbiont. Where ever Carnage was, he was keeping a low profile. No massacres, no pointless murders, nothing that could be used to trace him had happen. Which was a good thing, but it also made Naruto edgy. He had no idea where the demon was now and that made him nervous. And he still had to figure out how to get Akatsuki on what little trail he left. "Heavy thoughts, councilman," Shadow asked as he sat next to him in Icharuka.

"...Yeah, very heavy. Akatsuki is after him but doesn't even know that he isn't here."

"Well, I doubt that you can just go to the door and knock. What do you have in mind?"

Naruto sighed. "We've got nothing. Why would they believe us or anyone from this village?" He was about to take another bite of ramen when something dawned over the both of them.

"We don't need to tell them, one of their own can."

—oo000oo—

Oboro lifted his head a little when heard the voices. "Aoi is dead," the woman from the second exam told some one. "You really did a number over him, Ibiki."

"Yeah... But that right there was true art. Seven full days without him passing out from the pain," Ibiki commented. "I obviously haven't been to town lately, what is the news?"

"SHIT, you don't know!? The Kyuubi escaped," Anko told him. "It forced his container to create a Kage Bunshin and possessed it!"

"What is the Hokage doing about it!?"

"There is nothing she can do. He is one of our most powerful ninja without drawing on the fox's chakra! Plus with Akatsuki hunting it, it might be better to let them handle it."

_'Akatsuki...? Lord Pein? One of the nine was here?'_ Oboro shook his head. They hadn't only been working Aoi over the time there, him and his teammates had been tortured to talking as well. They just didn't last like Aoi did.

"...Think one of the brats is awake," Anko asked. Oboro dropped his head and pretended to still be unconscious. The door to his cell opened and she walked in. She grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head. Still he pretended. She preceded to punched him a few times, breaking his nose. As blood filled his mouth and few from his nose, he forced himself to remain silent. He had found out when she was eager for them to be awake, she was worst than the one with the scars. "Guess it won't be this one." She walked out and Oboro sighed in relief, spitting the blood up. He needed to get out of here or he would die. And Lord Pein needed to know the Kyuubi was gone.

—oo000oo—

He waited until he was to be taken to the shower room. They were going to chain him to the ceiling and hose him down with scalding hot water. As he was dragged out, he pulled on his last reserve of strength and kicked against the wall, driving him and the two behind him into the wall behind them. He must have surprised them because they didn't brace themselves in time and struck their heads against the wall, stunning them.

Forcing himself to stand, he ran and hid in near by shadows. Soon the alarms went off and still he hid their. He knew they expected him to try to get so the obvious thing to do was wait there until it calmed. Once it did, he would sneak somewhere to change his cloths and get a mask.

Just like he planned, they soon abandoned search inside the ANBU base and most ran out of it in search of him. He had about free reign of the base to search for a locker room. They left enough ANBU to keep the guard but he was able to move easier. When finally he found a locker room, he began to search for for something, anything, to hide his identity. He was almost out of lockers when he found one that made him widen his eyes. It was the locker of the Venom of Konoha. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked at the door one last time before he grabbed it. The others were too big to fit him so he had to take it. He discarded his clothes and threw them in a hamper and buried them with others. He pulled on under shirt on and tucked it into the pants before pulling the boots on and tying them. He tucked the strings inside them and grabbed the boot bands. He then tucked the pant legs under them like he saw Venom have. Taking the shirt, he pulled the long sleeve on and pulled the mask over his face. The final touch was the gloves.

As he finished changing, a blond chunin no older than him walked in. "Venom-san, we have good news for you. The reward for the capture of Aoi has been deposited into your account."

"Good," Oboro said in his best imitation of the Hunter. Which was almost identical. "Has my next target been assigned?"

"Yes, you are to find the escaped prisoner. It is believed he is heading to Ame so you should make your way there." The chunin turned and walked out. But he stopped before he did. "Are you alright, sir? You have never said 'my' before that anyone here had heard."

Oboro began to sweat, "We have a lot on our mind."

"Then should Truth or Serum go with you?"

"No, we will handle it." The chunin nodded and walked out. Breathing harder than if he had been running, Oboro leaned against the wall. He was sure that he was going to be discovered for a moment. He didn't know how he could forget that Venom spoke of himself in plural. Wishing he had a sword to use to help make it more believable that he was Venom, he began to walk out. He noticed right away that people steered clear of him as he walked. Apparently, Venom had a scary reputation even in his own village. He was able to walk out of the village with little trouble.

A half hour after he left it behind, he began to run as best he could. He didn't know how long he had but he didn't think that they would believe he was Venom for long. He ran until he felt his chest would burst and still he ran. He ran until the ninja that were after 'Venom' came. But he was lucky, it was one boy with white hair. "You, surrender, I know you are not Venom-sama."

"I am not going back," Oboro told him. "I will not fail in this as well." He reached into the one thing he could find before he left. A kunai and a shuriken pouch. The ninja watched him for a moment before he pulled his sword from the sheath behind him. Swallowing, Oboro knew he wouldn't be able to take him in a straight forward fight. He threw several shurikens at him and started a series of handsigns. The ninja blocked them and ran at him, sword leading. But as the blade pierced Oboro, he faded out. Then several of him appeared and they began to attack him. The real Oboro moved in behind him and stabbed him in the back. Even as the blade found his heart, he turned around and slashed Oboro across the chest, ruining the clothes, and tearing it off as he fell.

Oboro began to roar in pain as the poison on the blade began to burn a little. He knew that it was shallow thanks to it skidding along his rib cage and he would survive, if barely. He turned and began to run again.

—oo000oo—

Kimimaro grimaced and pulled the kunai from his back. He had encased his heart in bone to protect it but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. As he stood, he looked in the direction of the Rain nin. "Lord Naruto, are you sure this will work?"

"Mostly," Naruto replied. "There are the random things that can happen but now it will look like anything but that we let him escape. You did a great job, Kimimaro-san."

"Thank you, Lord Naruto. What is the next play?"

"Next...we follow him and make sure they get the message."

—oo000oo—

Oboro stumbled and fell before getting back up and running. He knew they were still coming, it was only a matter of time before they caught up to him. But if he could just come across one of the Ame patrols, then he would be alright. His head was pounding like the anvil at a blacksmith but he ignored it. He needed to get back. He tripped again and looked at the object, a root. His vision was narrowing. "Damn..." He rubbed his eyes, comforted that he still at least had his headband. He got up again and tried to run but hit something else, a human. "Help... Must tell...Lord Pein."

The guard looked shocked at that and turned to the others. "We need to return immediately!"

—oo000oo—

Pein looked at him, he was so close to dying before he got there, he probably would have if he fell one more time. He had so many burns, slashes, and gouges that it was amazing that he was still alive. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"...The Kyuubi, Lord. It... It..."

"What about it?"

"It... Konoha no... Kyuubi..." Oboro tried to swallow to wet his throat to more clearly say it but he didn't need to.

"The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi left Konoha?"

He shook his head. "Escaped...jinchuu...riki. In it's own body."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Overheard while...being tortured. Aoi is dead and the others..."

"Don't worry, just recover," Pein told him before walking out. He turned to the medic. "Do whatever it takes to see that he recovers. I want the full story."

"Even if it takes forbidden jutsus," the medic told him, "the boy will survive." Pein started to walk away. He paused for a moment and looked around. "Something wrong, lord?"

"...No, its nothing." Pein continued on. Not a foot from where he had stood, Naruto smiled under his mask. He walked over to Oboro and left a sliver of Venom behind. Not enough to heal him immediately nor too little to be unable to help him before it died. He walked out and headed back to where he left Kimimaro.

"Done, let's head back."

"Will he survive?"

"At least long enough to tell them everything. All we need to confirm it would be a few crumbs to send them after Kyuubi instead of us."

"Now why would I do that," a cold voice from the shadows stated. Both boys froze when they heard it. Neither had an idea that he was there before. From the darkness, a man wearing an orange and black spiral mask that only revealed his right eye.

"How did you do that," Naruto asked. "Very few gets close to us without us knowing."

"...Uzumaki Naruto, I won't lie, I can teliport."

"Then you are Akatsuki then," Kimimaro stated. "But not one of those I know of. That means you are..."

"Uchiha Madara," all three said at once. Kimimaro gripped the Kusanagi as his Bone Blade formed in the other hand. At the same time, Naruto gripped the Samehada and the Kage Keiri. "As for why you would stop hunting us, we will tell you," Naruto told him. "In exchange for telling us why you are after the nine, we will tell you why it would be pointless to hunt us at all."

Under his mask, Madara arched an eyebrow. "You know I am after the nine but hunting you is pointless?"

"That's right."

"...You first, and if I believe you, I will do better than tell you, I will show you."

"I don't trust him, Venom," Kimimaro stated.

"Neither do we," Naruto replied. "But we have no choice right now but to talk. The Kyuubi escaped from the seal."

"Bull shit," Madara called, making Naruto laugh. He lifted his shirt and showed him the seal, it was barely there anymore, looking more like a scar than what it had been. "...You are telling the truth."

"And now your end of the deal?"

"...Ah, yes, of course," He appeared by them and they all three vanished.

—oo000oo—

Carnage looked up at the stars and breathed in the air. He loved it, the fresh air, the feel of the grass behind him, the blood on his claws and blades. Life was good now. He bit and pulled off the last bits of flesh from the rib and tossed it aside. It tasted wonderful, heaven couldn't have made something better. The best part, if Naruto knew he just ate a human, raw no less, he would never stop puking. Yeah, Carnage was happy.

He sat up and picked up the Kage Samehada. _**"...Where to first? Someplace populated, someplace where we can have fun... Wave... No, no, not enough people. Though Venom would never forgive himself for it."**_ He picked of a leg bone and bit into it and began to lap up the marrow on the inside. _** "No, not somewhere sparsely populated. It needs to be somewhere that when it is destroyed, people will notice."**_ He crunched the bone and began to swallow the pieces. _**"Hmm. Suna? Not there either. Gaara could be trouble. Don't want that yet, better to savor that coming battle."**_ He was about to walk off when something suddenly hit his mind. _**"Venom isn't going to wait around for me. But he can't beat me either. So what is he doing? ...What would I do?"**_ He didn't think about it for a moment longer. _** "I would send those that can deal with me after me. Looks like I am going to Ame."**_

He scooped down and picked up the head. He ripped her face off and ate it and the muscles underneath. _**"So... Most likely he has gotten Pein or someone there by now to know I am free. Which means that they will send their strongest after me. No, Naruto already killed four of them that he fought. So they won't make that same mistake with me. No, if they know I have all his skills, they will all come after me. Pein, Kohan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Madara."**_ He frowned after a moment, he didn't have all of Naruto's skills. He couldn't summon. Not that he needed them though.

"_**They will all come after me. But as only have of me is here, I can't be sealed, same thing with my good 'half'. Pft. As if that weak thing was half... But the damn fucker kept half my power. I know..."**_ He ripped the tongue out and began to chew on it. **_"That also means they can't kill us. I am not an idiot, symbiont. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the preemptive strike on Ame. It would make the most sense. But even you and I can't fight a full village of ninja, I learned my lesson the last time. We have to draw them away from reinforcements..."_** He swallowed the eyes and riped the front of the skull off to reach the brains inside. _**"They are after Bijuu, yes? Then why not give them one. Nami is back in Mist. Yugito and Kiraa is in Kumo. Roushi is in Konoha with Naruto. Gogyou is somewhere around the ports. Gaara is in Suna. Sebun is in Waterfall. And Kemuri is in east Fire..." **_He looked at the skull. **_"I hope that wasn't the Jinchuuriki. No help for it now if she was."_** He finished his meal and pointed his nose into the wind. He stood there for several minutes before he found it. _**"Gotcha!" **_He started running the jinchuuriki of the Five Tailed Dog.

—oo000oo—

Kemuri knew he was being hunted, he could feel it in the hairs on the back of his neck. "...I tire of this, come out so we can end this."

"_**Hello, Gobi-kun,"**_ Carnage said as he walked into the open. **_"How long has it been, five hundred years, hasn't it?"_**

Kemuri felt dread coming from his demon. "Who... What are you?"

"_**Oh, pardon me, boy, where are my manners? I was the Kyuubi but I am Carnage now. I have need of your prisoner."**_

"...Kyuubi, Carnage, whatever you call yourself now, you should know better than anything that demons lack the means to break the seal."

"_**Ah, but you are wrong. His hands, bind them."**_

Kemuri was confused when suddenly, he felt his hands go out to his side and refused to move. "Nani!? You have mind control!?"

"_**Not mind Control, my control,"**_ Carnage corrected. **_"Gobi, Gobi, Gobi, you lost to me in a battle once and I spared your life. I have come to collect on it."_**

"Wh-What are you going to do!?"

Carnage ignored the question and raised his hand. A blue and orange mass grew there. _**"But I only want half of you, Gobi, the evil half." **_He pressed the thing to Kemuri's head and it began to wrap around his head before entering his mouth. He thrashed for several seconds before his hand were released and they formed a cross shaped handsign. A clone of Kemuri appeared and that orange and blue thing jumped from the original to it. As Kemuri dropped to the ground, the clone was covered by the Symbiont as three tails appeared behind him and wolf ears on his head.

"_**...Breath it in, because soon the smell of clean air will be replaced by the blood of thousands of humans, brother."**_

"_**It will,"**_ Carnage agreed. **_"But first, we need to eliminate one of the few threats we have. Akatsuki."_**

"_**Yes...We do need to do that. This wonderful creature says that we are now War, named after one of the four Horsemen. How many of the others will we free?"**_

"_**Just Raijuu, the others are in places where we cannot easily reach. And it is not yet time to reveal our presence." **_Carnage looked down at Kemuri. **_"He is coming to. Hello, weakling."_**

Kemuri jumped back to his feet and growled at them. "I will stop you too," the good half of Gobi growled. "I will be made whole and this time, I will remain."

War laughed at his weaker self. _**"What can you do to stop us!? True, we can't kill our originals without killing ourselves. But we are still stronger. You may have half my power, but I have the will to use."**_

The two glared at each other, knowing that he was right. "In time, I will eat your soul, just wait."

War smiled, his fanged mask looking evil. _**"That's right, hate me, desire to kill me, feed your evil self. Because in the end, you only give me strength. But even if that doesn't happen, then know this. I want you to get stronger. Fight, kill, whatever you have to do. Because when this is over, we will fight, and the winner will take the other's power. And I don't want to be bored to death. Now leave like the whipped dog you are." **_Kemuri/Gobi turned and left. While his contact with the symbiont had been brief, he had gotten it's memories. Naruto would be needed for him to win this fight. He began to run.

"_**...That's right, run right to Naruto,"**_ Carnage said, already knowing where he would go. **_"In time...the Nine will be free once again. And with these symbionts, there is no limit to our power once we reclaim our other selves." _**He was looking at his claws as he spoke and grit his fist as he finished.

—oo000oo—

"Whoa," Naruto said as he and Kimimaro fell to the ground. Looking at the stars in the sky, he knew they were not in the Elemental continent anymore. Because it was midday. As he stood, he re-oriented himself and looked around. He was in the ruins of a once great city. But unlike ruins he knew, these buildings still stood for the most part and reached up into the sky. "What... Where are will?"

"I don't know," Kimimaro said.

"This," Madara said, spreading his arms out to take in the whole city, "is one of the last remnants of the old world. A city so big, populated by a race so powerful, they had the world in their grasp and traveled to the stars! So advance, even a hundred thousand ears after their deaths, it still stands, and in some places, still works."

Naruto looked up at the sky scraper next to him and saw a plaque was above what remained of the door. He jumped up to it and began to removed the thousands of years of grime. _'E...M...P...I...R...E S...T...A...T...E...'_ Naruto widened his eyes before quickly cleaning the rest. "It can't be... Empire State Building." He looked around and swallowed, he was in New York. "What happened here? How did they all die?"

"Ah...thus the reason why I am trying to collect the Nine. This way." The three began to walk down the road and Naruto saw other things that confirmed that this was the place from Venom's memories. "There it is." He pointed as something in the park. As Naruto ran to see what it was, he saw a statue that looked like a demon with nine eyes, though they were scorched out. In front of it was two hand. In between the hands was a skeleton that had survived time. "Something happened here that destroyed their whole civilization, turning the bones of this one and others into something that can't be destroyed. When I first came here, I was amazed as I tried to grasp what it was. And then, I realized I was standing in it the whole time."

"In what," Kimimaro asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped up onto the statue and looked down. "...Kimimaro, you are standing in a foot print. One of nine sets."

"That is right, the Nine Bijuu were sealed away in this statue and were released, likely by this person here. With them free and the knowledge of how they were sealed in the first place lost, this world was quickly destroyed. The race either left or was destroyed."

_'No, they survived, they turned into us.' _Naruto could barely believe this even as he looked around. He saw something off to the side and swung over to it. It was a shield that was covered in soot. He wiped it off and saw three stripes of red, white, and red again with the center having a blue circle in the center with a white star. Captain America died here. Holding the shield, he looked around and saw a mace. He looked at it and picked it up. It was mighty Mjolnir, the weapon of the hero Thor. Not far away was the remains of Iron-Man.

"The Bijuu destroyed our world and we grew from the ashes," Kimimaro asked.

"Yes," Madara told them bluntly. Naruto saw the adamantium skeleton of Wolverine. "Here, despite all their might, they could not stop them." Juggernaut. "I know not who these warriors were but no doubt they were their best." ...Spider-man. "Tossed aside and killed like they were nothing. And I can control them."

"...You want to bring the nine beings that nearly destroyed the world together so you can have them under your thumb," Naruto growled. He still had Mjolnir and the shield. "How do you even know you can control one, much less all nine!? Unless...you have."

"You are right. _I_ sent Kyuubi to Konoha that night. Now, with it free, I need only have to wait a few years until I can seal them up again."

"For what purpose," Kimimaro asked. Naruto tensed, he didn't like where this was going.

"Look at the destruction caused by them released right here," Madara said, waving around. "The Statue of the Nine Dragon Gods can be summoned anywhere. They can be released anywhere. No place on earth would be safe. And when I have them, all of them, with my ability to go anywhere... Hahaha HAHAHA! The world will have no choice but to surrender itself to me!"

"Great, another take over the world or destroy it scheme," Naruto muttered. "And what happens if they don't go willingly?"

"It won't matter, they will. I am grateful you told me Kyuubi was free, by the way. You see, they are often very intelligent animals but at times, they go into a rage that makes them nothing but beast."

"That is why you waited for not instead of when you had the Kyuubi, he is supposed to be an animal now."

"As long as they are in a jinchuuriki, they are smart but hold no control of their power. As long as they are free, they hold their power but are blind and made stupid by rage. Now...I am afraid I will have to kill you."

"What," Kimimaro asked, backing away.

"You see, I can't let you interfere, not now that you know the plan."

"Thought so," Naruto said as he slid the shield on his back and tucked Mjolnir into his belt. He grabbed Kimimaro by a web and swung off.

"Useless," Madara said, shaking his head. "You won't get away." He watched as they vanished bu knew they couldn't get far.

—oo000oo—

"Naruto, what will we do," Kimimaro asked. "Fight or try to run?"

"We have a feeling try would be the key word here. Only Madara knows exactly where we are and that teliport jutsu of his is trouble. We need to get to one of the towers, now."

"Which one?"

Naruto pointed to a tower with the work 'Stark' over the door. "That one." Inside he led him through several floors to the top. "Here it is." He dusted off the keypad and pressed the start up button.

"Systems re-activated."

"Good, still works."

"Scanning now... Identity: Venom. Security level, alpha."

"Open the door to the Main Frame."

"Granted."

"Naruto, how did you know that? What is it for that matter."

"Remember those games you see in stores?"

"Yeah."

"Those are kind of like a primitive version of this. It is a computer. And how we can open it is complicated. Step inside now." When they were inside, he said, "Lock all doors, condition black." As they groaned before doing it, he turned to the mainframe. He started it up and a few sparks flew before activating.

"Venom, what is it you want to know," a feminine voice asked.

"Can you bring up a current world map and one from before the destruction of New York?"

"Processing...connecting to Stark satellites... Bring up now." Two screens turned on and, after wiping the dust away, they looked at two maps that were reminiscent of each other.

"Kimimaro, that is what the world looks like right now, the one on the left is what it looked like before the nine were released. Bring up current location on each and mark where it is night and day. There, that is home."

"What is going on?"

"Cannot answer that question," the computer replied, "not enough information."

"Computer, do you have a recording of the Nine Bijuu being released?"

"Yes."

"Play it." A third screen turned on and played it. An insane woman stood there before summoning the statue.

"Soon, every life on this planet will be dead!"

"She's human," Kimimaro stated. The video kept playing. Around her, several heroes and villains of the age stood, ready for anything. They tried to stop her but a magical barrier stopped their attacks. A yellow and red gauntlet was held up and shot a laser at her, but to no more affect.

"Iron Man," Naruto stated, "the recording is his last view."

The woman pressed her hands to the statue and the nine eyes caught on fire. Then, one by one, chakra came out of them and began to form the nine Bijuu. They breathed in the fresh air and then focused on the summoner. _**"...Lunch," **_the seven tails stated as he looked out across all those gathered. _**"And for once, there is enough for all of us."**_ Iron Man flew into the air as they jumped and began tearing apart those there. They fought valiantly but it did nothing but slow the nine of them down. The Juggernaut and the Hulk ran at the Eight tails and punched it, knocking it down. But it stood back up, licking its lips. _**"Oh, goody, magic and an energy I have never tasted before."**_

Before much else could happen, Nekomata focused on Iron Man, jumped into the air, and bit down on his midsection. The camera went dead but not the sound of his screaming. That sound was cut off as well. "Video ended," the computer stated.

"...They had that kind of power and still they could do nothing to stop them?"

"Nothing," Naruto confirmed. "We've been thinking, maybe our weapons are not something made by a great smith. Maybe they are from then, back when such things were more common."

"But how does this help up," Kimimaro asked.

"Computer, is there any suits left still operational?"

"...Iron Man suits are non functional. War Machine suits... One suit partial functional."

"Better than..."

"Anti-Venom still contained."

"What," Naruto and Kimimaro asked.

"Symbiont life form, known as Anti-Venom, is in cryo-genic freeze. Produced from the Venom cells still in Eddie Brock during his separation from the symbiont Venom to cure his cancer."

"...Why don't we remember that," Naruto wondered.

"Lord Naruto, it isn't a coincidence that that 'symbiont' and you are called Venom, is it?"

"No, it is not. Computer, can Anti-Venom be brought here?"

"Yes."

"Do it. Venom is a symbiont, like it said. It is a creature that can't survive on its own. But with a host, some animal or other, it is nearly unstoppable. Normally, they control their host but Venom became a symbiote and lived with them. That host was first a man named Peter Parker. Bring up Parker's picture. Next was Eddie Brock, the first Venom. For a time, he was almost dead, he separated from Venom and it was passed to a man named Gargan, but even with Venom, he was so useless, Venom barely remembers him. He was reclaimed by Eddie Brock at a later date."

"Anti-Venom 'cured' Gargan of Venom and preceded to cure others of their 'diseases', heroes and villains. Needing to be stopped before he 'cured' Captain America, he was convinced by Spider-Man to stop and think about what he was doing. In his attempt to help others, less heroes were there to stop crime. Crime rate had gone up as well as murder rate. Understanding that he was doing more harm than help, the symbiont separated from Brock and was put into cryo-sleep. Eddie Brock then, after losing his memories of Anti-Venom, reclaimed the title of Venom and became a hero. Before dying in a battle with Portal Man."

"But he didn't die yet," Naruto said. "Eight years ago, we came across a dying man in Konoha. His name was Eddie Brock and he gave us the symbiont Venom."

"So you don't actually have a bloodline, you have a partner."

"One that, if given to just anyone, would become as dangerous as the Bijuu. And Kyuubi has one as well by the name of Carnage."

"Carnage, also known as Cassady..."

"Cancel that file. Status on Anti-Venom?"

"De-freezing commenced. Estimated thirty seconds until complete, arrival in forty-five."

"And Hinata-sama and Haku-sama?"

"Their symbiont is Truth and Serum. Truth has the ability to see all around her thanks to her Byakugan, and for a far greater range. She controls wood thanks to the symbiont as well. Serum has almost unmatched healing abilities. She controls ice thanks to her real bloodline. All of us can make weapons as we see fit though Truth does not because she fights hand to hand."

"And your ability?"

"We are hunters, Kimimaro. We vanish and appear as we wish. No one can find us without a spider-sense." He pulled Mjolnir out of his belt and looked at it. If what he remembered is right, he shouldn't be able to wield it. "Can you hold this?"

Kimimaro reached for it but couldn't close his hand around it. "What?"

"This is Mjolnir, the weapon of a God by the name of Thor. We thought he was a god... Maybe it was his mortal counterpart. Either way, only those that are deemed by Odin, the King of the Norse Gods, may pick it up and wield it."

"...This is a lot to take in."

"And speaking of taking in, here he it." Anti-Venom appeared in a glass jar. Naruto looked at it before opening the lid and touching it to let the two talk. "...He is surprised that so much has changed in the world. And that he has little left to cure."

"Sounds like he should go to a medic ninja."

"Probably," Naruto agreed. "Hmm, while Serum can heal wounds and some diseases, Anti-Venom heals all things foreign to the body. Viruses, bugs...radioactive spider venom."

"Tuberculosis?"

"...Yes. Something wrong?"

"I had it at one time. I guess I am afraid to get it again."

"He also doesn't have the weaknesses other symbionts have to high pitched sounds and to fire. Hmm. A symbiont needs a partner, Kimimaro. You and Madara are the only ones alive here without one."

"...But that is your bloodline," Kimimaro said. "I understand why you just don't want anyone to have them. Giving your strength, abilities to someone like Madara or the other Akatsuki would cost thousands of lives."

"We know. And we would trust you with those lives," Naruto said to him. "In the short time we have known each other, you have proven a friend to us. There is no one else we would trust with this and something else."

He looked from him to the symbiont. "I would be honored. But in the end, it is his choice. In reality, all you have to do is summon a raven and fly us back to Konoha."

Naruto smiled under the mask. "And that is why he will choose you," Naruto stated. To which Anti-Venom agreed. Holding the symbiont in hand, he held it out. "You need only take him now." When he held out his hand, Anti-Venom flowed over his arm and around his clothing. It was dissolved away and Anti-Venom replaced it. Kimimaro shivered at the sudden rush he felt.

"Now, what to do about Madara?" He glanced at the weapons he still had. "No...maybe. Computer, is it possible to make a complete suit out of the others that would work?"

"Processing... Yes."

"Do it."

"Affirmative."

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"You saw the video, they were the most powerful beings alive. Maybe some help from them is what we need right now." He slid the shield from his back. "Take this and go to the training room down the hall. It is a great defensive and offensive weapon. Throw it." He nodded and ran. "We need another person... Summoning no Jutsu!" A Raven the size of a dog appeared.

"_What can I help you with, Naruto?"_

"I need you to go Konoha and bring my wives here as fast as you can."

"_It will take ten minutes."_ He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I pray that it will be fast enough. Status on the suit?"

"Putting parts together now. Warning, likely hood of suit surviving conflict with a B class criminal or higher is at five percent."

"No choice but to use it at that. Likely the opponent is A or higher. Most likely higher."

"...I will get it in better fighting condition." Naruto laughed, he never imagined he was talking to something that would understand that.

"Thank you. Are you capable of monitoring the city?"

"Yes. One human life form detected. Is this the criminal?"

"Yes. Uchiha Madara. Location?"

"Walking down Broadway in a search pattern."

"Monitor him." Naruto knew how Kimimaro felt about it being a lot to take in. His thoughts were almost overflowing as well. Key point, homo superior, mutants. Were they human or mutants? Maybe that was all bloodlines really were, stabilized mutations... Naruto agreed when he felt Venom ask him what did it matter. Hinata was still Hinata, Haku was Haku, and Kimimaro was Kimimaro. It made no difference if they were homo superior or homo sapient.

He jumped when something shook the tower a little. Turning around, he saw a bone spike jutting into the room a little. "Warning: Damage to tower. Please tell Anti-Venom not to use same skill again."

"Alright." He walked into the training room and found Kimimaro staring at the hole created by the bone he shot from his arm. "Impressive, isn't it?"

He took a moment to answer. "Anti-Venom told us that he increased our natural abilities. So we tried one of our basic skills. Basic! And it tore a hole in the wall!"

"It almost hit us," Naruto told him. He saw the bone in his arm had already reformed. "Create a weapon."

He nodded and first thought to create a bone blade but instead reached a hand for the spot above his spine. When a bone came out, he grabbed it and removed his own spinal column. Even as it left, it was replaced. The bone whip in his hand was, unlike normal, very flexible. He flicked his wrist, and it hit the floor. A bladed edge carved a deep gouge into it. "...Even the curse seal couldn't do that... We can help Juugo with this."

"Who is Juugo," Naruto asked.

"Something like our brother. He is what the curse seal is based off of, and is very sick. He suffers from massive mood swings that gives him an uncontrollable urge to kill people. It is because of his ability to transform that he is like that."

"Hopefully you can help him. But remember, Anti-Venom can only heal what isn't natural. How can you handle the shield?"

"Like it is part of us," Kimimaro stated. He picked it up, motioned to three points int the room, and threw it. The shield hit each point before coming back to him. "Anti-Venom just...understands how to throw it. And our reflexes can catch it."

"That is impressive, even Captain America couldn't do that when he lost his shield and had another one made. He was so used to that one, even the imperfections in it, that he could use no other... Kimimaro, block with the shield." Even as he said it, his hands were moving. A tiger made of ice ran at him and Kimimaro just moved the shield to block it. The tiger shattered on hitting it and Kimimaro was pushed back several feet. But that was it.

"...We're alive," Kimimaro asked, surprised. He honestly thought that he wouldn't be.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, the shield held against it." Naruto smiled as Kimimaro slipped his arms through the straps, and placed the shield on his back. "This feels like it would be a good balance for he Kusanagi."

"Computer, has Madara changed Direction?"

"Yes, he is heading to the Stark building. At current pace, he will be here in five minutes."

"...Kimimaro, we are going to go stall for time."

"Not alone, you're not."

"Yes, we are. In about four minutes, Hinata and Haku are going to arrive. You need to stay here so the three of you can come rescue us. Make sure that one of them gets in the Iron Man suit, we are going to need it." When finally Kimimaro nodded, Naruto turned and walked out. "Computer, once it is ready, have the suit waiting for a person to use."

"Yes, sir."

—oo000oo—

Madara took his time, why should he not? They had no where they could run, really. He stopped when he heard this sound. At first it was like gears straining to move. Then it became a roar. He looked to his right just in time to see one of the metal things on the road running at him at a speed any shinobi would envy. He let it pass right through him. "Interesting... How ever did you do that, Naruto?"

"When we are working, we go by Venom," Venom told him. "Welcome to our play ground."

Madara looked around trying to find where the voice came from. He heard one of his webs hitting something and tried to focus on where. He almost didn't roll out of the way fast enough when one of those things was thrown down on where he was standing. "Okay, that is getting annoying. Come out and fight!"

"Why," Venom asked. His voice was accompanied by the sound of something being swung around. Above Madara, Venom let go of Mjolnir and it flew at the ninja. When it hit hit, he was forced through the street and into the sewers below. "...That had to of hurt. Cool." Mjolnir had reappeared in his hand.

"It did hurt," Madara said behind him. Venom ducked under the fist that almost took his head off and jumped up onto the wall. He jumped side to side, climbing steadily higher with each. "You are just wasting time, boy. And now I have another reason to kill you. I didn't want that hammer to hit me and it still did."

"Consider yourself lucky you are still alive. Most probably wouldn't be." Venom reached the roof and ran to the edge, even as Madara reached it, Naruto was already swinging around to the next point. Despite fighting someone that could likely kill him if he caught him even for a second, he felt great. Moving through the air like this. Now he understood when Parker and Brock really felt. Naruto stopped and stood on the lighting rod of one of the towers. He was several thousand feet up from the ground. "...Impressive view, no?"

"Is that why you are running," Madara asked, to sight-see before dying?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Venom replied before leaning back and pushing off from the rod. _'One hundred...two hundred...three hundred... One thousand feet.'_ He shot a web at a building and nearly dislocated his shoulder as he swung around. As he flew through the air, he saw Madara 'jumping' from roof to roof to follow him. "Will you lay off!?" He threw Mjolnir again and it hit the ground where Madara was going to appear next. With no longer a roof there, he fell to the ground. "Much better."

—oo000oo—

Madara sat up before a piece of the roof fell and hit his head. "...I am going to tear him apart." He ported back to the roof and tried to find him. He wasn't in sight anymore and he realized that taking Naruto to this place might not have been such a good idea after all.

—oo000oo—

"Ladies Uzumaki," Kimimaro said when they appeared. "Lord Naruto is fighting the Leader of Akatsuki!"

"Damn it," they said before glaring at the raven.

"_He didn't tell me!"_

"Find him," Hinata ordered the bird.

"Why are you not fighting with him, Kimimaro," Haku asked.

"He wanted me to stay and tell you and to get one of you in that." He motioned to the suit that stood open.

"What on earth," the two asked.

"That is the Iron Man," the computer told them. "Build and designed by Tony Stark before the Calamity as it became known. Designed to give the wearing strength, flight, and the ability to fight at a distance."

Hinata turned to Kimimaro. "Okay, what is going on?"

"A long story, one we have no time for. One of you needs to get in it." Hinata nodded and got in. It began to close around her and adjust to her size.

"Running systems check. Flight, green. Lasers, green. Armor integrity, yellow. Suggest replacing right front leg panel."

"No time," Hinata told it.

"All other systems green. Iron Man is good to go."

"Then lets move it," Hinata said as Truth began to flow over the suit.

"Armor integrity: green." Hinata smirked as she ran to the closest window and punched it. It shattered.

"How do I fly?"

"Suit runs off mental commands," it told her.

"Nice." She picked up Haku and Kimimaro and focused on flying. The thrusters in her feet started and she flew through the air. It took several seconds to get it under control but she did. "Very nice."

—oo000oo—

Slash, stab, chop, spin. Venom moved through the steps, trying to cut Madara down. He was lest than happy that his Sharigan was ineffective against him. And with Samehada absorbing his chakra, he couldn't phase out for the attack to miss. Meaning he had to dodge the attack each and every time. But Venom wasn't happy either. Madara was every bit as strong as he thought and was pushing him for more than he was pushing Madara. Both him and Venom were pushing their limits to keep him from hitting them. The Kage Keiri dug into the concrete as it came up in a diagonal slash. Madara jumped back, knowing that the Samehada would be right behind it. "Annoying whelp," Madara growled.

Venom jumped back as well and flipped his weapons so they pointed down. "We've never really tried this before in combat so you will have to forgive us." He started in a handsign that reminded Madara of a yin-yang. He thought it was the Enmu no Jutsu but Naruto only used it to start from. He went through a series of handsigns and ended on a cross shaped one. "Kage Enmu: Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Dankness covered the area, blocking his Sharigan completely. He didn't understand it, it was just the Enmu no Jutsu, so what was with the name. Then it hit him, for him to know the Enmu, he would have read the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Thus 'Kage Enmu'. He began to flip backwards as several blades started to slash at him. Another two descended on him from above, nearly taking his arm off.

"Impressive, you did the seals so fast, they merged as one jutsu. But what were those for in the center?"

"_**That was the Dance of the Crescent Moon. Those three are our signature attacks so it is only fitting that they be the same attack. But it isn't done yet. As you aren't dead, it still needs refining."**_

"Now why did you make that?"

"_**Kyuubi is, ultimately, our responsibility. It was our abilities that released him from our seal. When he escaped, we knew we would need an attack he can't counter."**_

"...You know, this seems very familiar. Ah, yes, Zabuza, I should have recognized that second blade as a shadow of his Keiri. You would fit right in as one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist."

"_**We take that as a complement. Zabuza is our friend as is a few others of them. Haku, our wife, is his student. Auron is our teacher of sorts. We helped Suigetsu. The list goes on."**_

"...Zetsu is right. How would you like a position among Akatsuki?" The silence was deafening.

"WHAT!?" The darkness fell to reveal Naruto staring at him, his swords loose in his hands. But the cry came from someone else. Hinata landed right next to him, setting Haku and Kimimaro there next to him.

"You heard me, how would you like to join Akatsuki and be a member of the strongest group in the world. Be one of my lieutenants when I have taken over the world. I will make Konoha yours. Anything you want would be yours. I know you want to be the Hokage, it will be done. You fight to protect your people, they will be safe. The Fire country and all those that are within it will be under the protection of you, never to be harmed again."

"That...is what we always wanted," Venom said slowly. His offer was so tempting that he felt it on his chest on shoulders. He looked to those around him for help in this answer. All he had to do was say yes and he wouldn't be breaking his word. He would also be bringing the Kyuubi back under control. All he had to do was say yes... Except part of him was screaming for him to say no. The world seemed to freeze to wait to hear his answer. "We.."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. Sorry, all tapped out at the moment. If we make it a final show down between the jinchuuriki and their evil counterparts, we're thinking their names should be War, Death, Pestilence, Famine, Carnage, of course, Daemon, but we can't choose the others. Anyone willing to help us out on this? And should we even do it, obviously it will come down between War and Carnage against Naruto and the others.

As for adding Anti-Venom, while we were typing this chapter up, we read one of the latest Spider-man comics and there was Gargan as Venom being 'cured' by Brock as Anti-Venom. Who then tried to cure Spider-man. He wasn't doing it out of evil, he was doing it because of the pain they caused. Though, for Spider-man, it was more that he thought the spider venom inside of him was hurting him more than others.

And for any of you wondering why all that is still working. We believe that when they were released, a huge amount of chakra filled the air, preserving things like bones and some cloths and keeping metal from rusting. And although we didn't make it clear, there is almost no life in New York now, except them and some plant like.

Go ahead and comment on which you think he should choose. We would like to hear what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

"We... We can't. No doubt, that would be the fastest way to get to where we can protect Konoha but the price is too high."

Madara sighed. "No way I can convince you otherwise? I'm not suggesting hurt people around you, I am suggesting capture some beast that has escaped from their prison and use them in a way that will stop war."

"...A land without war," Haku asked. "We have seen a land without war, the Mizukage made sure of that before we left water. Life is struggle, like it or not. Peace comes when you are dead. And we have seen a field of dead men and women before."

"So you are a survivor of the Blood Purge War. Impressive, I didn't know such a strong Kekkei Genkai was in Water."

"Forget about that," Hinata said to him. "You have far more important things to consider right now. How much are you going to resist before we kill you."

Madara began to laugh at that. "I fought the first Hokage and..."

"Lost," Hinata told him, a smirk in her voice.

"Grrrr. Even then it will take more then brats like you to beat me."

"Which is why we have these," Naruto said, motioning to all the things they had. "We are going to kick your ass."

"Try it," Madara challenged.

Naruto swung the hammer around a few times. "Remember how much that hurt?"

Madara sighed, "What do you think this is, some cheap story? Enough talk already." He jumped from where he was standing to behind them, swinging his fist. To his surprised, all of them ducked and scattered. "...Okay, this might be a bit harder than I thought." He jumped away before the hammer hit the roof he was on, breaking it apart.

Naruto jumped from roof to roof as he watched Madara. "Hinata-chan, do you know where he is?"

"...Behind us!" She spun around and raised her hands. "Like this?"

"Yes," the suit replied. Two lasers shot from her hands at Madara. They hit him in the chest and threw him threw a wall. "...We love this thing. Crap."

"That... Was... A... Mistake," Madara said as he walked out of the building. His hands formed a chain of handsigns and he pointed them at her. A lance of fire shot out of his hands and hit her in the chest.

"AAGH!" She flew into a building and fell to another.

"Hinata-sama," Kimimaro said, as he landed next to her. Truth was hurt bad and the suit still held the heat. "Anti-Venom, what do we do?" Doing as instructed, he placed his hands on the suit. Anti-Venom's claws spread out and began to cover her. When they came back, Truth was better again. "Will you be okay?"

"We... Watch out!" She pushed him out of the way and raised her hands and fired another laser blast at him. "Naruto-kun, if we can get him to somewhere with earth, we can hold him still!"

"Leave that to us then," Naruto said, jumping at Madara. He began to attack with Samehada again, forcing him to fall back.

Above them, Kimimaro watched and waited for his chance. "...Haku, can you make an ice ramp from here to behind him?"

She looked at him and smiled after a moment. "Yeah." Ice shot from her hands to create what he wanted. Kimimaro took his shield, placed it on the ramp, got on it, and held onto the building for a moment. Then he let go and pushed off.

Below them, Madara took a step back and almost slipped. "Ice... WHU!" Kimimaro plowed right into him and they went flying over the edge back into the pack. Naruto looked at the web that caught the building side and Kimimaro swing back up with a mile wide grin on his face.

"That was fun."

"There are things to do now, Kimimaro," Naruto told him. "Hinata, he is down there!"

She dropped to the ground and started doing some handsigns. Wood grew from the ground and wrapped around him. "Damn, it seems that no matter what, the Senju just won't die," Madara growled before tearing the tree apart. "I will tear that family tree out for good here and now." He appeared behind her and made to grab her head. Even with Truth increasing reaction to the suit, it was just too slow for him. He began to crush the helmet.

"Warning, warning, integrity deteriorating. Suit will loose function in ten seconds."

"GOD DAMN IT!" She grabbed his hands and squeezed. The bones there shattered and she fell to the ground. She turned around and punched him, throwing him into the ruined statue that once held the Nine Bijuu. Naruto dropped down beside him and went for the kill. Instead, Samehada was grabbed and torn from his grasp, his hands already healed. Madara lifted him into the air by his throat.

"Time to die." He slammed Naruto into the statue, making it crack. He tried to tear the hammer from his waist but he couldn't even wrap his hand around it. "Damn, another intelligent weapon. You really have all the luck brat." He jerked forward, dropped Naruto, and looked behind him. Haku stood there holding a zanbatou.

"We are not Zabuza-sama's apprentice for nothing! You will never hurt him while we are still alive!"

Naruto looked up from the ground to see him back hand Haku. Naruto growled as he pulled Mjolnir from his belt and slammed it down on his foot. A bolt of lightning threw Madara away as Naruto stood back up. "Whoa," he said, power coming off him. "This is new." Metal disc were now affixed to his chest and they also appeared on the body of the spider. "...Did we...become Thor?"

Haku hit a truck and shook her head. "He has one hell of a right hook... Huh? She looked at the truck and found it was barely damage despite the heavy hit it took. She wiped it off and saw it was black with this white skull on it. She saw the same thing on one of the heroes that fought against the Bijuu. She tore it open and saw a ton of those odd weapons he used against them. She smiled like a kid in a candy store before going inside it. She opened one of the manuals and Serum mesmerized it all and gave it to her. "C-4 Plastic Explosives. AT-4 Anti-Tank missile. Magnetic Rail Gun. Spartan Laser Cannon... Cool." She started grabbing.

Kimimaro threw the shield. It ricocheted a few times before catching Madara in the back. He let it phase through him before it cut him in half but it still hurt like hell. He slammed his fist into the shield, knocking it to the ground. "I tire of this!" The five elements gathered around his hands and began to merge until these orbs of darkness was the only thing that was left. He threw one at Naruto. He ducked it but it followed and took him in the chest. The next went for Kimimaro. His shot his web at the shield and brought it to bare before it hit him. He was thrown into the building and through it. Hinata tried to stop hers with a laser blast but it still hit her.

"Warning! Warning! Energy Depleted! Five Minutes until suit can move again!"

Madara raised the last orb to throw it but he didn't see Haku anywhere. "Where, oh where are you, little spider?"

"Behind you," she said before jumping away. "Boom." She flicked a switch in her hand and a huge explosion blossomed where he had been standing. Haku got back up. "Okay, six pounds of C-4 is excessive." She looked up and saw Madara get back up as well. Though he was missing an arm, he was still alive. "Maybe not!" She pulled the next thing from her back and pointed it at him.

Madara stood back up and shook his head. "That... Huh?" He tried to move his arm but couldn't. He then realized it was missing. "Damn." He also noticed a small red dot was on his chest. He tried to touch it only for it to go over his hand. Looking up, he saw Haku pointing a cylinder object over two feet long at him. The red light was coming from the end. It flickered a moment before the machine groaned and a much bigger and more powerful light hit him. Both Haku and Madara were thrown back.

Haku slid several feet, laughing. "We love this thing!" Before that black orb hit her.

"Can't you brats ever die!?" Madara walked back over, picked her up, throwing away the Spartan Cannon, and looked her in the eye. A moment later, she began screaming, before laughing a little. "The mask blocks that, Baka."

"You son of a bitch," Kimimaro said as he tackled him to the ground. "Why can't you die!?"

Madara connected his fist to Kimimaro, throwing him off him so he could stand back up. "My eyes, brat. I have the Eternal Sharigan, making me immortal!"

"And how did you get those," Naruto asked as he forced himself back to his feet.

"I stole them from my brother," he said. "I killed him and stole his eyes."

"...So they are foreign to your body," Kimimaro asked. He jumped on him and Anti-Venom began to cover him. Madara struggled and hit him hard more than a few times but he couldn't get him off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?"

"We are curing what is alien to your body!" Madara's eyes began to burn. He tore his mask off, revealing a scarred face on the right side. He looked to be in his twenties. He roared in pain as he tried to get the symbiont away from his eyes. Soon, they came out, being replaced by his own, with a normal Mangekyo Sharigan. His roar grew strained as suddenly, his skin began to age. His black hair turned gray and bones broke from the injuries he had taken. Anti-Venom slipped off and Madara Uchiha fell to the ground, dead.

Naruto shook his head as he sat back down, it really hurt from that hit. "That was interesting. Ow... Venom could you possible help with our ribs please?" He groaned as they reset and began to mend. "Haku-chan?"

"We'll be alright...we think."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Another thirty seconds and we can move."

"Kimimaro?"

"Better off than you three. That shield is a life saver." He patted the shield, once again on his back. "And these symbionts. How did we live without them?"

"We've completely forgotten how," Naruto stated. He could feel the torn muscles knitting back together. Kimimaro was right, how did they live without symbionts? "...Haku-chan, where did you get those guns?"

"A truck with the same white skull as that guy from the video. We grabbed several things from it because we thought they would help. They did...some what." She hefted the S.L.C. back on her shoulder. "Can we keep them, Naruto-kun?"

He sighed, "We guess... We are going to destroy the world if we get any stronger, it is that simple." He watched Haku head back into the truck and came out with a bigger weapon. She pointed it at the statue to give it a try. "SHIT!" He jumped out of the way before the thing was completely destroyed.

Haku lowered the weapon slowly, her eyes as wide as they could go. "We are taking that truck back with us, Naruto-kun!"

"Great Kami, she's a weapon freak!" She pointed the S.L.C. at him. "Wh-What we meant to say was that we are surprised that such a kind hearted, delicate flower such as yourself we become so fascinated with these weapons."

"Oh," she said, smiling. "We thought you just said something bad about your wife."

"Never," Naruto insisted. "Not in a million years!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto began looking through file from the computer once they got back. There was much he wanted to know. What happened after the Calamity? Why is humanity so close to what it had been? What became of mutants exactly? And what about those not there when the Bijuu were freed? "Code name: Iceman," the computer said. "Code name, Cyclops. Code name, Mimic. Code name, Multi-man. Code name, Feral. Code name, Spider-man." One by one, the files appeared on the screens and he wondered about them.

"Naruto, it has been three hours," Haku said to him. "What are you looking for?"

"...We don't know really. But look at them. We see them but we also see people we know." He pointed to Iceman. "You." Cyclops. "Sasuke and Hinata." Mimic, "Sasuke again." Multi-man, "the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Feral, "Kiba." Mystique, "The Henge no Jutsu." Spider-man, "Kidomaru. Hell, we look at the Hulk and we see Gai. And look at this one." He brought up the file for Wolverine. "He had _bone_ claws that came from his hands. He was as aggressive as an animal that he was referred as. The Kaguya, Kimimaro's clan, were a war thriving clan before they were destroyed. And you know they control their bones." He sighed, "Are these our ancestors?"

"What does it matter Naruto?"

"Because they fought the Bijuu and lost," Naruto said. "We are stronger now, he is weaker but he is still a bijuu."

Haku shook her head before looking to the two behind her. "Naruto," Hinata said, walking up behind him. "You are not going to find the answers in the past."

"But we can learn from it," he told them.

She sighed as well, she knew this was going to get unhealthy for him if he stayed. "Uzumaki Naruto," she said forcefully. "Step away from that and look at us!" They pulled him away from the keyboard and force him to look at them. "Yes, Kyuubi still has half his power and all of your old power. But you have half his power and some more of your own. You will not find the secret to beat him in the past, there just isn't enough there."

"But..."

"Listen to us," Haku told him. "If our ancestor was 'Iceman', do you know what that means now? Nothing. We are who we are. They fought and died to protect their world a hundred thousand years ago. A hundred thousand. So what if they could travel to the stars, they are dead, we are alive. When they died, it was us that lived with the Nine. We have survived this long, we will survive after this."

He wanted to just leave it for them, but there was so much they could learn. Literally, there was almost nothing they could not learn from it. There was even information on the portal that brought Venom to this time. _And_ data on time travel itself! They might be able to go back in time and meet those people. Maybe even stop the Bijuu from being released in the first place!

Hinata hugged him and said, "Naruto-kun, we love you but we won't stay here in this place. Only ghost belong here now." She stepped back. "We are sorry you have to stay." She had tears in her eyes as she turned and walked away.

"...Goodbye, Naruto-kun," Haku told him before she followed.

"We will make sure they are fine, Lord Naruto," Kimimaro told him before he followed them out. "We hope you find what you are looking for."

Naruto watched them go for a moment. "What the hell are we doing? Hey, wait for us!" He ran after them. "You know...now that we think of it, we don't really need the past for our future. But we do need a way back!" He entered the hall and saw that they were waiting for him. "...And you knew we would follow."

"Of course," they all said. "Look if you want, Naruto-kun," Haku continued. "But like you said, your future isn't there. And we can always come back later."

"Okay... Haku-chan, no giving those weapons to anyone else. Enough had died to those in the past."

"Cross our heart and hope to die." She began to finger a hand laser.

"And Hinata, what are you going to do with that suit?"

"The computer is repairing it. We figure keep it so we can use it against Kyuubi if we can. If we can't...well, we fought well enough before hand. Have you figured out how to turn off the god look?"

"No. But we did activate it by hitting the ground with is so maybe..." He hit the hammer to the ground and it turned into a stick while Naruto turned back into Venom. "There. So, we have Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, and the Punisher. Hell, why not find that magic medallion, give it to someone in the Fuuma clan, and have them become the new Juggernaut?"

"The medallion is within the building," the computer told them through a speaker.

Naruto dropped his head into his hand, "We were just joking. What is next, Silver Surfer... Never mind, every time we open our mouth, something happens."

"Juggernaut," Kimimaro asked.

"A normal person empowered to become a human juggernaut, a being so powerful that it was thought he couldn't die. Obviously he did." Naruto could picture it, someone is given it and it becomes a clan treasure. And they would spend the rest of their life going, 'I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!' He did not need that headache. He was already going to get it over these when Tsunade asked about them. "We tell _no one _about these. Ever."

"Agreed," they all said.

"Now what is this medallion," Haku asked.

Naruto sighed, "Computer, bring up the file on Juggernaut."

—oo000oo—

"_**I can't believe our luck," **_War shouted as he tackled the jinchuuriki with the glasses right through a building and the one after it. **_"We go in search of Raijuu and we found Nekomata _**and_** Hachi!"**_

"No way in hell am I letting you Akatsuki bastard get Hachi," Bii Kiraa yelled, bring his fist down on War in a hammer strike. But when his hands hit the symbiont hardened skin, War felt almost nothing. The symbiont had over time hardened to become a suit of plate armor worthy of its name.

"_**You don't have a choice," **_War growled as strands of War spread from his hands and wrapped around Kiraa. **_"Brother, you will make an excellent Famine." _**He raised his hand to show a newly formed symbiont, this one bright orange with red highlights. He pressed it to Kira's skull.

"Kira may be an idiot," Yugito said, not noticing what happened to him, "but I know better. You are not Akatsuki." She ducked out of the way of the swords again.

Carnage began to laugh. _**"You are right, kitten. We are no more Akatsuki than you are. In fact, we have a great deal in common with you."**_ He moved back and Carnage slipped off Kyuubi's face. "We are jinchuuriki ourselves. But unlike you and the idiot for the moment, we are the bijuu, not one of you pathetic humans." Carnage slipped back, covering his face with a roar. Several spikes shot outwards, forcing her back. He flipped his swords in his hands onto his back and made a cross shaped handsign. **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** A dozen clones appeared. _**"Get her," **_he ordered.

—oo000oo—

Death purred as she felt the wind on her face again. _**"Beautiful,"**_ Nekomata stated, her foot long tongue licking her ash gray lips and single tail behind her waving. _**"We are almost all back together again."**_

"_**Hard to believe," **_Famine said, four tails behind him. _**"What has it been, thirty thousand or forty thousand years?"**_

"_**Twenty,"**_ Carnage told them. _**"Remember that mortal that appeared from Shukaku's dessert?"**_

They all grinned at that memory. _**"Yes, him, that 'Apocalypse'. He fought well for a mortal," **_War supplied. He grinned again. "_**Imagine the battle if he had one of these. His flesh would really have been worth it then."**_

"_**Imagine if he had lived to see this day," **_Death told them. _**"They have climbed back up from the brink we sent them to. In ways, far from what they were, in others, so far ahead. If he had lived, imagined the power he would have brought and be able to take."**_

Famine scoffed. _**"As much as we would like to continue this musing, we still have our other siblings to free, Akatsuki to destroy, and these two,"**_ he motioned to the struggling form of their good halves,

"I swear, I will not let this happen," Nekomata growled.

"You have ignored me far too long," Hachi snarled. "I will no longer be denied!"

"_**Yes, fight it," **_Carnage told them. **_"Get stronger! For when we come for you, it will be a battle that will send this little mud ball of a planet once again back into the stone age!"_** He began to laugh as he led them away. _**"Oh, little weaklings, the others are gathering in Konoha. I suggest you head there as well. You will need the help."**_

—oo000oo—

Amachi hated several places in the prison. But if there was one place he hated more than anything else, it was the shower. Up to this point he had been lucky and nothing has happened in there. But that can always change. He went in and began to scrub himself clean. He was almost done when it happened. He dropped the soap. It hit the tiles and everyone look to it then him. "...I'm done." He turned around and was about to leave. But Leroy got in his way.

"Oh no you're not. You didn't clean behind your ears, I've been watching." He stood there and Amachi knew he had no escape.

He turned around, reached down, and picked up the soap. And nothing happened. "Huh?"

"What?"

"I just thought... I mean nothing happened."

"You want something to happen?"

"NO! But I had heard the stories and..."

"For the love of Kami, this is a shower man! Do you want to get clean where someone did that!?"

"No."

Leroy nodded. "Finish cleaning up and don't worry about the soap. I will just get you double tonight." That had him crying already.

—oo000oo—

Naruto, Haku, Hinata, and Kimimaro watched as New York faded from view atop of Scarmory. _**"You visit a lot of interesting places, Naruto!"**_

"You have no idea!" He fingered the medallion, not sure what to do with it. Nor the War Machine armor that was repaired. They had been gone almost a week now and were eager to get back home. They just didn't expect what they got.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto," a blond woman asked.

"Yes. Who are... You are Yugito. And you're Kira... What are you doing here in Konoha."

"They are here," Roushi told him, "because Kyuubi helped their Bijuu escape. All of the others but mine and Gogyou."

"WHAT!?"

"He said that of the Nine Bijuu," Nami told him, "only the Four and Six Tails is still in his prison. We were all attacked by these creatures that claimed they were jinchuuriki. Care to explain?"

"...Oh hell," Naruto said, rubbing his temples. "Roushi, Gogyou, you are now a priority target." He looked down at the medallion, the scroll that held the suit, and the offspring that was being held in by Truth, Serum, and Anti-Venom. "We will tell you. But first, is Akatsuki still in one piece?"

"The entire Hidden Rain village has been sundered, raised, burned to the ground, and the ashes pissed on," Bii Kira told him. He hadn't been in the mood for rhyming since he lost half of his 'friend' though the half still there was much more pleasant. "Far as we can tell, there isn't a survivor of the normal ninja. And of Akatsuki, two, both of them not being there."

"Who?"

One of the Fuuma guards stepped forward. "More than a week ago, the one called Kakuzu left Akatsuki for unknown reasons. The other was a woman by the name of Kohan. Her mission was to find some trace of the missing Kyuubi. Sir, the Hokage isn't happy with this. All nine jinchuuriki here in the village is going to cause strain in the political arena."

"We were a hairs breath from hostilities with Iwa anyway. That we have their missing jinchuuriki matters not," the other said. "But the other villages, even Suna, things are bad. They don't know what happened yet and if they do, they will blame Konoha."

"Crap, this means they got Gaara, where is he!?"

"He is resting right now. Shukaku is much more agreeable right now than before and no longer needs that alcohol to sleep," the guard informed him. "Sir, Shadow-sama has been inquiring as to your location. After Rain was destroyed, he no longer asked if your mission was accomplished."

"We will handle him. What became of the Seven of them then?"

"They vanished," Roushi told him. "Boy, I know you did not tell me everything and I missed something important. I think you need to tell us just what happened that let them escape at all. And why only after something is pressed to their bodies."

Naruto sighed and looked to the others for help. They could offer him nothing. "You two, leave," he said to the guards. When they were gone, he continued. "We are more than we seem. We are Naruto and we are Venom." A tendril of Venom rose off him and his white eyes looked at them. "Our 'Kekkei Genkai' is a symbiotic relationship with this creature. For lack of better terms, it calls its race 'symbiont'. Venom lives off of energy produced in its partner. We were a hyperactive child before we were bonded."

"So it feeds on your chakra," Roushi asked.

"Yes. Kyuubi used two things to escape from within us. First was the anger that we once held. It created a symbiont that desires nothing more to kill and maim. It was kept inside the other symbiont and couldn't escape. But it could reach inside to Kyuubi. It took the evil half into itself to gain control for a minute and created a Kage Bunshin that it then to permanent control of and made real with the Kyuubi's chakra. From there, he went on and took the evil half from you using the same escape. That is the full, unedited story."

"How do we stop them?"

"We get stronger and talk to a few people. Save for a few matters, the symbionts have a weakness to extreme high pitch sound and fire. Get Kimimaro close enough, he can destroy the symbiont. Do any of you also have something that isn't natural that increases your power?" None nodded. "So much for that hope. There is something else though."

"What," Nami asked.

"That isn't the only offspring it has." Venom settled back over his body. "Since they are seven of the strongest beings on the planet, we need to fight them. Problem is they know all you are going to do with your training up until they were separated. Good news is, we can give you something that will help even the playing field." He revealed to them the medallion. "Who is the strongest here?"

"Me," Kira said and no one questioned that. Being that he could wield seven swords at once. "What, planning on giving me that sword?"

"Like you could wield Samehada," Nami scoffed, Isonade agreeing with her.

"Watch it brat," he and Hachi growled.

"Enough," Naruto shouted. "Before we start fighting ourselves, keep in mind that we will be doing that soon enough with something powerful enough that they can destroy a whole world by themselves!" He shut up. "Good. Kimimaro, you are a sword master. We want you to test him. If he is able, see if your sword and the other will be a good match for him."

"We know we don't use it but..." He hesitated. It was all he had of Lord Orochimaru.

"Don't worry, we are taking everything we give them back," Naruto assured him. "It is just with your shield, you don't need your sword, right?"

"...Okay, Lord Naruto." He motioned behind him. "Come with me, Bii. If you are truly worthy of your fame, you will have no trouble getting Kusanagi and the Raijin."

"Did you say Kusanagi," he asked excitedly. "Whoa, stand back, Killer Bee is coming though, I'm going to show you my strength out of the blue."

Yugito dropped her head in her hands. "Your 'rhymes' still suck."

"Hey, don't dis my lines! I keep telling you, they are perfectly fine!" He was going to say more but Kimimaro, running out of patience, hit him with a web line, and pulled him from the room.

Naruto turned back to the group and considered those there. "Roushi, just how much more dangerous were you when you were younger?"

He sighed. "Have you ever heard of an old ninja before?"

"Only those that retired young and the Third Hokage," Naruto replied.

"How's that for your answer."

Naruto smirked under his bandages. "That is just what we wanted to hear. Hinata-chan, if you would please."

She looked at him for a moment before remembering what he said. They would take it back. She walked forward, raised a hand, and put it on his chest. Her armor there changed to silver. "Don't be scared," she told him. Silver Strands suddenly shot out of her gloves and began to cover him. The others panicked, thinking that he was going to release Sokou. They were held back by Naruto and Haku. When Hinata finished, the symbiont replaced his clothing and he gave a shudder. "How do you feel," Hinata asked.

"...Thirty years younger," he replied. He stretched and slowly closed a fist. He rolled his fingers to do it to pop them. He smirked, "Sokou just tried to get Greed to free him. Greed told him to get bent." He twisted around a little, popping his back there.

"It isn't working with it," Sebun asked, both she and Kaku were confused. The kunoichi from the Hidden Waterfall looked at Naruto. "Why?"

"Because of Venom and Carnage," he told her. "The symbionts from Carnage follow his line of thought. He was born of anger and hate. Because of us, he exist..." He looked over at Haku, ashamed of himself for letting his anger get the better of him on that day. Venom just wants to live in peace with his host. That does not include anything inside the host."

Gogyou frowned. "I don't want to fight but I have no choice, do I?"

"There is always a choice," Naruto told him. He looked at them all and asked, "Who is a front line fighter?"

Kemuri, having been silent up to that point, stepped forward. "I am," he said. Made sense, as he was wearing a rather heavy looking armor. "Why?" Naruto placed something in his hands. Looking at it, he saw it was a gem of sorts. "What is this?"

"Lets take a wake outside for a moment." Naruto led them out and looked at him. "That right there is the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. Read the inscription. And take off your armor if you don't want it destroyed."

Confused, he did as instructed. "Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Back of Cyttorak. Henceforth, you who read these words shall become, forever, a human juggernaut." Naruto took a step back before it happened. A bolt of lightning hit him and Sebun was no longer there. In his place was a nine foot tall, four feet wide, all muscle, armor bound man wearing a helmet. "What happened," he asked, holding his head.

"You are the Juggernaut," Naruto told him.

"Figures," Nami groaned. "Finally get the chance to see what he looks like under his helmet and he just gets another one!"

"We know someone like that," Naruto stated. "Hatake Kakashi always has a mask. But that is neither here nor now." He looked her up and down. "What do you do?"

"You have more in your bag of tricks?"

"A lot more."

"I am a sniper if you must know. I specialize in the crossbow."

"This is where we come in," Haku said, taking Nami to the side. "Do we have something for you to see. What do you think, Naruto, that bowcaster?"

"Why not, similar to the crossbow." He looked at those remaining. "Before you go, give Nii-san your's." She hesitated as well before motioning for her to follow as well.

Naruto looked at Sebun and Gogyou. "And then there was one."

"But there are two of us," Sebun stated.

"No, Gogyou doesn't want to fight, told me so when we first met him. And it is more important that he keeps Raijuu imprisoned."

"Okay, what do you have for me?"

"A War Machine," he said with a smirk. "We need to head back inside for this."

—oo000oo—

Naruto stood atop of the Fourth. "Are we mistaken? Did we do the right thing? Has any of this been right? We saved Haku but caused Carnage to be there to be freed. Are we any better than Kyuubi?"

"I don't know," a dark voice said from the shadows. Naruto spun and saw a man with the cut headband from the Hidden Waterfall. "I am Kakuzu, and I have come to kill you and Scarmory."

"You have a problem with us," Naruto asked him, his blades already in hand.

"I do," Kakuzu stated. "Near a hundred years ago, I met Scarmory on the field of battle. It is time to pay him back for his betrayal."

"Your name isn't on the contract," Naruto stated.

"No, my father was though. That bird tore him apart. And now, it has come full circle, I will tear him and you apart. Akatsuki be damned."

—oo000oo—

Author Notes, sorry this one took so long. Hit writers block after Naruto getting a headache at 'I'm the juggernaut, bitch!' Plus with work as well as trying to work on all of the stories in my jarhead, it got put on the back burner by accident. But with one story all but done, I have room again. Wow, Haku and weapons, why not. We have the Four Horsemen as symbionts, Naruto as Thor as well as Venom, Hinata is Iron Man, Roushi is Greed, Yugito is...what do you think, Lust or Envy. Yes, that was the Spartan Laser Cannon from Halo 3. No, they won't keep all these when it is all over. Well, maybe Haku and the guns.

And there we have just why Kakuzu as interested in Naruto signing the Raven contract. We know we haven't said it but Kimimaro has signed the Tiger Contract and he will us it.

See Ya Space Cowboy.


	24. Chapter 24

"...You sure you want to do this," Naruto asked Kakuzu.

"Yes."

"Obviously you haven't thought about it. Right here is not the best place to fight, what with Konoha in view to see us fighting. Over there." Keeping him in sight, Naruto walked away. He was about to turn a corner but stopped. "Well?"

"...Alright." He followed until they stood there. "Summon him."

"Make us," Naruto challenged. "Skarmory is our friend and we summon him more often to be with him then the actually fight. Because few can force us to. Are you strong enough to make us?"

"Watch and see." He ran at Naruto and went for a punch. Naruto ducked it then twisted to the right as these razor sharp threads spread from the fist. He ducked, brought his legs to his chest, rolled to the right, and came to his feet. He stood there, his back to Kakuzu.

"No, you are not." He started to walk away, bored with him. "You say you know Skarmory-sama? Means you have had a full life. But it also seems you have one still to go. Don't waste it for revenge."

"For over a hundred years, I have waited and searched for this chance," Kakuzu growled. "I am not giving up now!"

"...Fine." Naruto turned around. "Which do you want? Swords or hammer? And know, as strong as we are, Skarmory-sama is a hundred times stronger. We only summon him when it truly is dire."

"Which ever is stronger," Kakuzu told him.

"...We'll go with the hammer for now." Naruto took the stick and hit the end of it to the ground. There was a bolt of lightning and Naruto straightened with Mjolnir in hand, the six metal disk on his chest. "May you be accepted into the gates of Valhalla."

"What is that," Kakuzu asked.

Naruto smirked under his mask. "It is the realm where warriors that died in battle, the ones that fought honorable enough to impress Odin, are taken. We heard they have great ale there." Naruto let go of the handle and started swinging it around by the loop at the end. He threw it and Kakuzu ducked under it, letting it fly overhead. Naruto was already on him, he went for several punches and kicks. He found them all blocked by the threads. As they went to stab him, Naruto formed the Kage Keiri and cut them apart. Flipping it onto his back, he pulled the Mjolnir back to him. He swung the hammer wide, forcing Kakuzu back. "We appear to be even, more or less, in Taijutsu."

"It does appear so."

"Then let's stop the warm up." He slipped Mjolnir into his belt and started doing handsigns. As he did them, a massive amount of water fell from Venom into the bowl the had walked in. "Dog, bird, monkey, horse, snake, dog," Naruto found himself saying as he did them. The temperature dropped as the water turned to ice and reformed. A narwhal jumped into the air above them. Kakuzu was expecting Naruto to run to get out of the kill zone so he was surprised that he only made sure the whale did not land on him while he continued to fight. When it came back to earth, it shattered when it hit the rocks. Ice spears flew everywhere. Kakuzu saw them coming from behind Naruto. The odd thing was, he swore he saw Naruto smirk under his mask before he jumped into the air, twisting this way and that, weaving through them. Kakuzu was far to big to attempt such a feat so he brought up a wall of earth to stop them. They hit it and broke some more. He was about to drop it when something hit it from the other side and shattered it, going right for him. Mjolnir slammed into his chest and through him into the mountain side. It vanish and reappeared in Naruto's hands.

Kakuzu got up and fire flowed along his hands. "An ice user, just like Zetsu said."

"You know they are dead, right?"

"Yes. I don't care. All I care about is finishing you!" He pushed his hands forward, throwing the burning spheres at him. But Naruto formed a mirror in front of them. "You are good but not good enough. Almost nothing can break these mirrors. Our bloodline and that of our wife. And it is what we used to defeat Kisame and Itachi." Naruto jumped forward, shooting a web at his hands and catching them in one of his. "Here comes the crescendo." His free hand started one handed handsigns...when a head appeared from Kakuzu's back. It looked like a mask and it opened its mouth, a whirlwind appearing in it. Naruto pulled and threw Kakuzu before he could blast him. "What the hell!?"

Kakuzu ripped his shirt off and turned around. Naruto saw four mask sewn into his back. As one, they opened their mouths and an element formed there, growing stronger for a moment before launching their attacks. Naruto was dived to the side, missing the first, ducking the second, coming up short for the third, and about to step back to evade the fourth. But a rock wall was behind him now. With the three around him, he couldn't avoid the fourth one now. "Shit." The sphere of water hit him, blasting him through the wall. Both him and Venom were stunned so they could do nothing when something picked him up and held him in place. Kakuzu walked forward, popping his knuckles.

"Summon him."

"Screw you," Naruto replied. The wind was knocked out of him from a punch to the gut. Followed by an upper cut.

"Summon him."

"...Alright, here is how you do it. You first have to draw our blood. Then you have to put it on a seal."

"Where is the seal?"

"On our right ass cheek." He was punched so hard in the jaw, the bone broke for a moment before Venom mended it. "Alright, it is on our left ass cheek. Aagh!" Kakuzu had taken a dagger, stabbed it into his shoulder before twisting it.

"You think this is a game?"

"Compared with what we have to deal with now, yes."

"It isn't, this is as real as it gets." His water mask reached over Naruto's shoulder to pull up his shirt. "Last chance before I have some fun."

"Try it, let's see what you can do."

Kakuzu placed the kunai tip just under his collar bone, planning on cutting him open like a doctor for an autopsy. "...No. You will take the pain, and never give in. But I know what it will take, Naruto, to break you."

"Enlighten us."

Kakuzu leaned in close. "Your wives," he whispered, making Naruto's eyes widen. "That's right, I know all about them and you. So, you can just summon the traitor or I can encase you in stone to your neck and leave you while I go have fun with them." Naruto snarled and started thrashing, trying to break free. "You know what it will take, boy! Summon Skarmory!"

"We will rip your heart out and force you to eat it if you touch a single hair that belongs to them! There will be no place safe from us! We will kill you slowly!"

"I guess that is your final answer. Their lives are now mine. But first," he looked at Mjolnir on the ground where it fell. "Time for a little payback." He reached for it and tried to lift it from the ground. It wouldn't budge. He couldn't even grab the handle. "How? A seal, it must be." He grabbed Naruto's hands and looked at them. Not seeing a seal on them, he pulled off the gloves and threw them aside. He grabbed his hands and flipped them back and forth. "Why can't I lift that hammer?"

"Because Odin did not judge you worthy. Choke him."

"What are you..." His eyes widened as something tightened around his throat. His hands reached for his throat and tried to pulled it off. But Venom, the part that were the gloves he tossed aside, was practically his skin.

"Tighter...tighter!" Naruto felt the thing behind him loosen so he pulled free of it, lunged at Kakuzu, and wrapped his hands around his neck. "You will never touch Hinata-chan, nor Haku-chan!" Naruto used all of his strength to cut off blood and oxygen. Kakuzu's face turned purple and still he didn't stop. Finally, when the creature behind him crumbled, he did. He looked at the corpse on the ground for a moment before he reached a fist back and brought it down on Kakuzu's jaw, breaking it before Venom reformed his gloves. "Never threaten those we love." He began to walk away. "Impossible. We crushed the life in you..."

"You killed one of my hearts," Kakuzu stated as he stood again. "Impressive. You won't do it again, however you did it."

"A heart? You have multiple?"

"I take them from those I have killed," Kakuzu told him before attacking again. Naruto ducked to the side, picked up Mjolnir and swung it, forcing him back. "And your heart will definitely add to my power. Ice and those weapons you make."

"You still have to kill us," Naruto snarled. He threw the hammer, catching him in the chest. Naruto called it back to his hand and slipped into his belt. He jumped and threw a punch, planning on taking his head off. But Kakuzu caught his hand.

"Dance around now, you bastard." Naruto touched the ground and threw another punch. That one was caught too. "Usually I straight out kill. Not this time, you are going to see just how out classed you are. And the things I have planned are the stuff of nightmares." Naruto felt him start to push so he planted his feet to the ground, bracing himself. And Kakuzu still pushed him back. And Naruto felt it again. Fear. This man had all five elements, his body was a weapon, and he was stronger than him. He was pushed right into the rock wall. His arms were spread while the threads spread from Kakuzu. He positioned them to stab him in several painful spots. "Before you die, know your women are now mine." They started down.

"NO!" Naruto did something he never done before right then. He used Venom himself as a weapon. It came off his chest and body to form a shield. The threads hit it and were caught. Several tentacles then wrapped around his body and swung him into the wall several times, causing the stone to break. "You will die!" Venom then became a whip and cut several lashes into his back. One of the mask rose from his back and a ball of fire formed in its mouth.

"Burn." The fire shot forward, destroying the spot that Naruto stood on. But he wasn't there. He heard snarling up on the wall and looked up. Naruto had his hands and feet pressed against it. His mask began to split while tendrils rose from his head and back. Those on his head formed ears while the ones on his back became five tails. His suit became more streamline while fangs formed in his mouth with this long ass tongue appearing as well. Kakuzu heard about this, it was what happened when he began channeling the Nine Tails chakra. Next, he should turn red.

Naruto didn't. "You want Skarmory!? Here he is!" Blood appeared on his claws while he did the summoning. He slammed them down and the cry of the raven shook the hill.

"_**Naruto? What happened to you?"**_

"He threatened Hinata and Haku," Naruto said, pointing at Kakuzu. "All so he could fight you."

The giant raven looked at him. _**"...I know you. Ah, I remember now. How's your father?"**_

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"_**That bad, eh?"**_ He spread his wings and took off into the air. **_"Let me guess, he is still mad about his father?"_**

"That is what he says," Naruto replied. "Help us kill him, Skarmory-sama. And we will never ask anything of you again."

"_**Ask, I insist. You know how boring it gets there?"**_ They looked back down as Kakuzu glared up at them. Then a thousand threads shot from his back. They laced together until they formed wings. He flapped them and took off after him. **_"Not bad, chick. Now, where does it go from here?"_**

"It goes to your death!" Fire and lightning appeared on his shoulders.

"_**Hang on, kiddo!" Skarmory**_ began to climb higher into the air, dodging the attacks. Then he dived down on him, knocking from the air. On the ground, Skarmory went to stab him with his claws. As the talons slammed into the ground, throwing up rocks and making gouges. But Kakuzu kept dodging out of the way. He then made a whip from the thread and cracked it against his right claw. Skarmory lifted the wounded limb, seeing blood, and growled. It wasn't often that he was injured. _**"You threatened Hinata and Haku. Let me tell you something, I am going to kill you. But it won't be quick and quiet like it was for your father. It will be loud and nasty, my kind of kill. And when your eyes go dead, the hell I send you too will seem like heaven after what I'll do to you."**_

"You aren't good enough. I have been training for a hundred years, refusing to die even, just for the chance to kill you."

"A hundred years aren't good enough," Naruto growled at him. Kage Keiri and Samehada in hand, he jumped off his friend and brought the two down where he had been standing. Kakuzu had jumped back and sent a bunch of his threads to kill Naruto. He knocked them aside with the Samehada, sapping away the chakra that controlled them, buying him a much needed moment. He threw the Kage Keiri behind him. Several yards back, it hit the end of the web attached to it and straightened, blade pointing at them. Naruto pulled it back as hard as he could and it came rocketing for them. Kakuzu was not getting away with threatening them. His Earth mask rose up from the ground and the Kage Keiri speared it. But it saved Kakuzu. Naruto ripped the sword out of it and tossed the dying thing aside. While several of the threads wrapped together and became a spear. He stabbed at Naruto and on reflex, Naruto held the Kage Keiri so the spear went through the hole at the end. The spear, having turned rigid, was held down so Naruto forced it even farther, breaking it. "So the Keiri is a weapon breaker," he muttered.

"DAMN IT," Kakuzu roared in pain. He sent a punch at Naruto, trying to take his head off. But he forgot about Skarmory The giant raven slammed a talon down on him, forcing him to the ground. Then began to reach down with his beak to tear his head from his body. Several threads rose from Kakuzu and slipped under Skarmory's feathers before stabbing him in the heart. "DIE!"

Skarmory froze before blood began to slip from his beak. "NO!" Naruto tried to get to him in time to use Venom to heal the wound. But Kakuzu was already free. Growling, he held both swords at the ready. "We would call you a bastard but that would be an insult to bastards everywhere!" He jumped, dodging through his attacks and brought his blades down. His remaining mask caught the blades in their hands. Naruto snarled, baring his fangs, before his tails suddenly came around and wrapped around the two, squeezing, trying to crush the hearts that made them. The two burst and were destroyed. "Just you and us, now."

"No, there's just me," Kakuzu stated. He jumped back and started doing handsigns. Naruto did the same, doing two sets of one handed handsigns. A cyclone of water shot at Naruto while he launched a black ice dragon at it. The two hit each other and were canceled. But before Kakuzu could start another one, another dragon came through the smoke, having been hidden behind the first. Kakuzu flew into the air, and Naruto followed. He attached a web line to his back and punched him so hard, he flew back down. Only to be pulled back where Naruto held him by his legs with his feet under his arms. They came back down and Naruto drove him headfirst into the stone. The impact threw Naruto clear. He got back up and headed to see what remained. To find Kakuzu on his last leg. "What's wrong," Kakuzu said, coughing up blood. "Not going to get kill me and get your satisfaction out...cough, cough...of killing an old...fart."

Naruto looked down on him, blood running from his mouth and arm while the ears and tails faded away. "The killing, no. No satisfaction. Everything up until the killing is going to be gasp." Naruto reached down and grabbed him by the head, digging his claws into it. Both hands then held him by the head while Venom wrapped around him to add to the pressure. "This is for threatening those we love. More over, this is for Skarmory." He began to squeeze. Kakuzu didn't scream for a while until the blood started coming from his eye, nose, and ears. Some shot up onto Naruto's face, he still kept squeezing. When finally his eyes went dead, Naruto dropped his body and did another summons. This time, a flock of ravens appeared and ate his body. A fitting end, in Naruto's opinion. He remembered Skarmory and ran to where the giant raven had fallen. "Skarmory-sama!"

"_**...Hey Kiddo,"**_ he said weakly. **_"Guess you killed him."_**

"You're going to be alright... We mean, how could you not! You are the biggest, baddest mother fucker around, you can't die!"

Skarmory chuckled at that. _**"I maybe the biggest but I'm not the baddest anymore. Relax, kiddo, this is part of life."**_

"No, we can help you."

Skarmory sighed. _**"Naruto...let me tell you something. First, all things die, even that symbiont will someday. That includes me. Second... Well, Nekomata isn't the only one that works for the Shinigami."**_

"But...we don't want you to die," Naruto said, hugging him. "You said you were supposed to help us save the world. You can't if you die."

Skarmory chuckled again. _**"Nothing is written in stone, kiddo, even prophesies. I've done...so many horrible things in my life. If there is any good inside me, I think it is because of you. And I thank you for that...Uzumaki Naruto...and Venom."**_ Skarmory took a final breath and his head fell limp to the side.

"No...No!"

—oo000oo—

Death, the former two tails, set the head down and backed up. _**"The crowd holds its breath, waiting to see if she can do it."**_ She then ran forward and kicked it. It hit a pole and fell through the goal. _**"SHE DID IT! The wildcats win the world series! The crowd goes wild!"**_

"You fucking bitch," the head screamed at her. "Just kill me already!"

"_**Ah-ah, not yet, Hidan-chan,"**_ Death said with a smile.

Famine, the former eight tails, looked to her. _**"Why do you torture that thing? Not that I truly mind."**_

Death shrugged, _**"It's what I do."**_

Glutton, the former seven tails, pulled some flesh from a leg bone and ate it while Lust, the former three tails, was beating around the last surviving, barely, body of pain. While the real Pain was being dissected by War. Pestilence, the former one tail, turned to Carnage. _**"You should be happy, big brother. Now, nothing can stand between us and the destruction of this world."**_

Carnage snarled at him, grabbed him by the throat, and tossed him aside. _**"I will be happy when I have my full power again! You all might be satisfied with these...these scraps! But I was the most powerful being in existence! And I mean to be again! A creature so powerful, that even Galactax himself will hesitate to come to this planet!" **_He threw his fist, destroying the remains of a building. _**"And we can't do shit because of the damn seals! As long as Naruto and those weaklings are there, we can't get them!"**_

"_**Then draw them out,"**_ Lust stated. _**"You are Naruto."**_

Carnage froze and turned to her, a grin revealing more of his fangs. _**"I am... We only need something that he treasures. A little symbolic would be good too... Of course. Heeheehee HAHAHA! Wave!"**_ Famine waved his hand, not understanding what he was talking about. _**"Not that kind of wave, fool. Wave, the country. Where I was born, where he met Haku and Serum. And where some of his most treasured people are. Wave is his weakness."**_

Glutton tossed aside the bone and stood. _**"While that is all well and good, let us not forget he has to know to be able to come. And being as we did this," **_he motioned to the destroyed Hidden Rain Village around them, _**"in an hour, he will never come in time. Thus he won't come."**_

Carnage turned and looked at something, still chuckling. _**"Oh, he will come. And he will know. Because you will tell him, won't you my little paper crane?"**_ He walked over and held the face of a woman in his hands. Konan had come back, not knowing what happened to only be captured by them. Carnage was thinking about what to do with her up until now.

"Fuck you," she growled.

"_**Naughty, naughty,"**_ Carnage said before slashing her cheek. **_"You will go and tell Naruto of Konoha what we plan, all of it, or the things I will do to you will have you begging for death." _**To make it clear what he meant, he licked his lips and started to reach for her breast with a claw. _**"Do I make myself clear?"**_

Konan tensed, almost refusing but too afraid to. It had only taken Famine, the weakest of them there, to capture her with ease. And Carnage had the strength of the boy that picked apart Akatsuki before they came to be. "...I'll do it."

"_**That's a good girl."**_ He threw he to the ground and held her on her side, so that an ear faced the sky. **_"And to make sure..."_** A piece of Carnage flowed into his claw and he held it above that ear. He dropped it on her head and it came to life. It looked around before it began to flow into her ear and brain. She screamed a long time in terror, then pain.

—oo000oo—

Naruto hung his head, having not spoken for a while. It had been two days since Skarmory died and he could barely bring himself to eat. No one could reach him, not Tsunade, not Haku nor Hinata, not even Shadow and the ANBU. "You know," said the last voice Naruto expected. "When the last member of my team died, Namikaze Minato, I so immersed myself in things like Icha Icha Tactics, and just looking at the memorial stone, that I was barely fit to be in ANBU anymore," Kakashi told below the branch Naruto was on. "Not because of skill, because I failed to see something. What I had around me. I still only just see it, even with the son of my sensei in my life now." He leaned against the trunk. "Damn mask feels so tight right now," Kakashi muttered before pulling it down. "A mask can hide so many things. What you look like, scents, things that you do from you. But you know, every now and then, you just got to pull that mask down. Or you become it."

"...He was our friend, asking nothing of us," Naruto stated. "He died because we were arrogant. We were mad."

Kakashi sighed before lifting his headband, letting Naruto see what he actually looked like now. "You know how I got this scar and this eye?" Naruto shook his head no. "My first mission without sensei. The target was a bridge and sensei had been called to the front line. Myself and my teammates, Uchiha Obito and Inuzuka Rin, were to continue the mission. And Rin was captured by enemy ninja. Obito, being both the fool and the genius, made the right choice. He went to save Rin and I went to continue the mission." His normal eye showed little but his Sharigan was crying. "I left them... Saying what I had since my father went after his team and abandoned the mission. Those that don't follow the rules are trash. No more lies, Naruto. I look at Sasuke and I feel like a bastard. I look at you and I feel a traitor, ignoring what sensei taught me. My father left me alone in the world because he couldn't live with his choice. And I thought about making that same decision myself. And I couldn't because I was too much of a coward.

"When I went after Obito and Rin, I lost my eye. But we were able to save Rin. As we were exiting that cave...I was hit by a rock on my blind side. And Obito... He gave his life to pulled me from certain death. Me, when I didn't deserve it." He ran a hand over his face. "And I have never faced up to this until now. That mask hid it from me. My father dying, Obito dying, Rin dying, and your father dying. I will always know...I could, and should have done it different. And nothing, not on this planet, not in this universe, will ever change that or bring them back. So I was left with trying to find what to do with the life I didn't deserve."

"What did you find?"

"Until recently, with you, Sasuke, and Sakura? Not a damn thing. I was so secluded in my pain that I let nothing in. Nothing and no one."

Naruto leaned over the branch to look him in the face. "So you never faced it."

"Right. But Naruto...you are stronger than me in every way that matters. So why are you not facing it?" Naruto didn't have an answer. "Because if you do, you will admit, that you are not so strong that everything goes according to plan. That things don't always come out right. And there is nothing you can do to change that. The true first rule of shinobi, people die. The second, no matter what, you can't change rule number one. I just wish to god you didn't have to learn this."

Naruto couldn't keep it in anymore. He dropped down and hugged Kakashi. "It isn't right! We should have been faster! We should have been stronger! We should have called for help! Anything different and he wouldn't have died! And it is all our fault!" Kakashi just held him as Naruto finally let his tears out and be the child he was. "Why, god why did all this have to happen!? Why did Jiriaya have to give us the scroll!?"

"Because you needed the strength," Kakashi told him. "And still do. Akatsuki may be gone but Kyuubi is still out there and not another person has the strength to fight him. So you need to be strong just a little longer, Naruto."

"We're tired of being strong! If we weren't strong, Carnage would never have gotten a way out!"

"And Haku wouldn't be here, and Hinata would be afraid of her own father, your best friend, Kimimaro would be dead, and Akatsuki would be alive and unstoppable," Kakashi told him. "Bad things will happen in your life, Naruto. All you can do is to try and keep them from happening often."

"How can we summon them again!? He watched out for us, we watched out for him! That was the way it was supposed to be! And...and we didn't."

"...By summoning Ebony and telling him. If he was as good a person as Skarmory, he will forgive you."

Naruto shook his head, "We don't think we could face him."

"But you have to," Kakashi told him. "Or you will never face it. You have to, Naruto. Come on, just go through the steps with me. Draw your blood to your hand." Weakly, he cut his hand on the Kage Keiri. "Make the handsigns. Now infuse it with chakra, as much as it takes to summon him."

Naruto hesitated before putting his hands to the ground. A tower of smoke and he was in the air. "Ebony-sama..."

"_**Naruto? I wasn't expecting to speak with you, what with my brother being here with you... Where is my brother?"**_

"We can't say it, Ebony-sama, we have to show you. Up on the cliff overlooking Konoha." Ebony spread his wings and flew up there.

"_**Brother, there you are... Brother...Skarmory!?" **_ He pushed against him with his beak but he didn't move.

"We tried to do something instead of just leaving him here but we couldn't move him," Naruto told him. "...We're sorry! We're so sorry..."

Ebony's own tears fell. _**"Windele, Goddess of the wind, take my brother to your side and forever hold h-him in your embrace. I, I never would have thought it. He has never been beaten before... Don't worry, brother, I will keep your word."**_

"We...will understand if you want to revoke the contract."

"_**No. Skarmory knew he would die this way. Not where or when...but fighting. He would always say, 'It's a matter of time, dobe. When I die, you will be the strongest'. I always hated him calling me that. He is the stronger and gets to die fighting for a person he believes worth dying for. Leaving me."**_ Ebony shook his head. **_"Naruto, whatever it is you are fighting now is also my fight. When the time for it comes, make sure I am there, please."_**

"...Thank you," Naruto whispered. "For not leaving us...thank you."

Ebony rested his head against Skarmory's back. _**"Time to go home, brother."**_ They vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto fell to his knees and finished crying.

—oo000oo—

"Konan," Jiriaya said in disbelief when he saw her.

"Jiriaya-sensei," she whispered. "You must help me, please...I must...find the jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto."

"What do you want with him?"

"He...Carnage wants him...and if I don't tell him...the pain..."

"I understand, I will take you to him." Holding her in his arms, Jiriaya ran all the way to the Uzumaki estate. Fuuma guard let him pass instantly, being that he came often. He came to the house and opened the door. "I need Naruto right away!"

"We're here," Naruto said, coming from the kitchen. "What is it, Jiriaya-sama?"

"This is Konan, a student I had long before I taught the Fourth. He's here, Konan."

"Car...nage, Carnage wants you to know...to come...to Wave. If you and the others don't...he will slaughter the whole country...starting with Tsunami and Inari, before eating what is left. Please...tell me you know how to get what he put in me out. This red thing made of the same thing that covers his...body."

Naruto widened his eyes. "KIMIMARO! HELP HER!"

Kimimaro ran to her as she suddenly began to scream. "We...don't know where it is. Where is it?" She couldn't answer so he rested a hand on her chest and worked outward. But when he saw her eye suddenly begin to fill with red fluid, he knew. He rested his hands on her face and Anti-Venom entered her body through her pours. It found Carnage and destroyed it before easing its way back into Kimimaro. "She should be fine now," he said. "What do you want to do, Naruto-sama?"

He was silent for a moment. "We are going there and we are going to kill them. Enough is enough."

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes. It took a while to figure out if I truly wanted to do that. But I think I should have. What do you think?


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes. Since the introduction of the last chapter and this one, the names of all the Jinchuuriki have been revealed. As such, I shall now go by their real names. Gaara is still Gaara, Yugito is Yugito, Nami is staying Nami as Yutaka was the yondiame Mizukage.

—oo000oo—

He stretched his arms, groaning as he did. He felt as stiff as a corpse. Then he remembered why that was, and realized he was a corpse. "What the hell," the ninja asked the air.

"Finally awake, guppy," Raiga asked from where he leaned against the way.

Kisame scowled at him. "Damn it, I told you not to call me that!" Kisame shakenly got to his feet so he could thrash his fellow swordsman. "Wait a minute, when did you die?"

Raiga arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"This is hell! Only place I could go to after getting that sword shoved through my chest!"

Raiga looked at him blankly for a moment before he began to laugh. "You aren't belly up, guppy!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE FISH JOKES! How am I not dead?"

"The super brat is friends with Tsunade, duh. He said once Akatsuki was dead, you could be revived."

Kisame blinked a few times. "Akatsuki is dead? Laid out on ice? Kicked the bucket? Pushing up daisies?"

"Except for you and this blue haired woman, yeah."

"Why's Kohan alive but none of the others? The gaki have a problem killing women?"

Raiga hesitated. "They didn't do it. From what we can tell, it was a group of monsters, seven of them, all with tails. Most call themselves after the four horsemen. A few after one of the seven deadly sins. And the leader of the group calls himself Carnage."

"They killed everyone? Even Pain?"

"In an hour," Raiga informed him, making his eyes go wide. "The jinchuuriki have all gone to fight them but...I don't think they can do it." He grinned all of a sudden. "Now what's this I hear about you not telling them about Yagura?"

Kisame chuckled. "Did I forget about her?"

"Too late to deny it," Raiga told him with a knowing smirk. "Admit it already, you didn't want her to die."

"Alright, I thought she had a raw enough deal anyway. I wanted to at least spare her for as long as I could, can it."

"What are you two arguing about," a man in a red coat said, walking in the room. "Go ahead, Tenten," Auron said to the girl at the door.

She walked in, a forty pound sword on her back now, very similar to the Shura that Auron used. "Hai, Auron-sensei." She bowed to Kisame. "Kisame-san, I am Tenten, the apprentice of Auron. It...is a pleasure to finally meet you sir."

Kisame looked up at his older counterpart. "What's up with this?"

"She's a fan," Raiga said with a shrug. "That, and she wants to be a weapons mistress."

"So, naturally, zanbatou came around," Auron told him. "And she came to me for training."

Tenten straightened. "Hai, I have already met the Demon of the Mist, the Thunder of the Mist, Mangetsu, the Fang of the Mist, my sensei, the Scar of the Mist, and now you, the Monster of the Mist."

Kisame rubbed his chin. "One, you're still two short. Two, not much of a swordsman without a sword." Tenten's eyes lit up in an almost frightening way.

"My family owns a weapons shop! One of the best in the village! Please, come to it and I'll make sure you get one that will suit you!"

"Nah, only one sword I want. Going to be a pain in the ass to get it back."

"Naruto's Samehada," Tenten said, nodding. "He is said to be the most dangerous ninja in the village even before he got that blade. It's just a rumor still, but I heard he used it to kill two S ranked missing ninja with it. Diedara of Iwa and Sasori of Suna."

"Shit," Kisame muttered. "I go to sleep for a bit and the punk racks up some big kills."

"That isn't half of it," Auron stated. "He was gone for some time recently. He came back after killing the leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara. And just before he left now, he killed Kakuzu."

"Yeah," Raiga said, grinning again. "Zabuza is banging his head in, regretting not getting this kid to take his place as one of the Seven. The Darkness of the Mist?"

"Nah, the Blade of the Mist," Auron offered.

"You're both wrong," Kisame said. "You would know if you fought him though. He's a hunter, a predator. He would be the Spider of the Mist or the Hunter of the Mist." He shivered involuntarily, seeing that white spider again. "He beat me and Itachi in three moves." They all shivered.

—oo000oo—

Carnage stood on a hill, already planning on creating a throne of bones here. As he stood there, his tails waving behind him, his eyes were closed, sensing the whole of wave with his spider sense. His eyes snapped opened. _**"Impossible,"**_ he stated. _**"No mortal can sneak up behind me."**_ He turned around and saw a man in armor, with a horned helm.

"Oh, no, dear Kyuubi," the man said. "I am no mortal, I am far greater than that, far greater than even you."

Carnage growled at him, flexing his claws. _**"You think high of yourself, human! Any last words before you die!?"**_

"How about...heel." Carnage's face became strained as he fought to stay upright. He stopped, crouching on his feet, his hands on the ground. "Speak."

"_**Bark."**_

"Now, I can order you to play dead, Kyuubi, only you won't be playing. Do I have your attention?"

"_**YOU SON OF A..." **_His mouth snapped shut by some unseen force.

"Temper, temper," the man said. "Is that anyway to speak to a god?"

Carnage's face fell slack. _**"Who are you?"**_

The god smiled, "I am the all powerful Loki, Kyuubi."

Carnage swallowed but showed no other sign he was concern. _**"What is it you wish with me, Loki?"**_

Loki raised a finger and waved it in a circle six times before snapping it. The other six appeared around him. "Not just you, Kyuubi, all the Bijuu. Oh, it seems that two are missing, I shall have to remedy that." He snapped his fingers again before two more appeared. Roushi and Utakata appeared. They were dazed a moment before they began rolling on the ground, screaming and holding their heads. "I do suggest you bind a symboint to them."

—oo000oo—

Wrath, the former four tails, licked his lips in excitement while Pride, the former six tails, sighed and stretched. _**"Ah brothers and sister," **_Wrath said. _**"However did you release me from my prison?"**_

"They didn't," Loki said to them, "I did."

Lust looked at him a moment before she smiled. _**"Loki, its so good to see you. I haven't seen you since that night several thousand years ago, you animal. Even after all this time, you butter up to me, what with releasing my siblings."**_

Loki shivered, remembering that particular one night stand. "That isn't why I did it nor why I'm here."

"_**Who says it can't also be why you're here?" **_She walked around him, trailing a claw on his cheek and letting him see her excessively long tongue. **_"Imagine the things I can do now."_**

Loki was silent a moment. "Tempting, Isonade, _very_ tempting. But business before pleasure?"

Lust tilted her head a little and pouted. _**"Why can't business be pleasure?"**_

Most of the men there swallowed hard. That didn't include Carnage. _**"Damn it woman, shut the hell up! What do you want with us, godling!?"**_

Loki looked at him, making him take a step back. "What I want is a tree, a very special tree. Yggdrasil."

Lust sighed, _**"You still going on about Ragnarok? Destroying the world is so overrated. We know, we've done it."**_

"I know that, which is why I want you nine as my agents."

"_**I serve no one, man or god,"**_ War growled.

"_**You know who I serve," **_Death told him. She growled as the image of the Shinigami appeared for a moment.

"_**Take up Lust on her offer,"**_ Carnage growled. **_"That is all you'll get from us."_**

"Not even if I offer you to make you whole?" Carnage stood straight. "You feel it, don't you? The lost, the hunger to be whole again. The power you had, the power you wielded. The lives of thousand, the power you had to take them or move on, ignoring them as the insects they are." Carnage almost moaned in pleasure at feeling that once again. "You want it, now."

Loki snapped his finger and Carnage was pulled from his reverie, panting. _**"What do you want?"**_

"The world tree has been hidden, far from my sight and even your's. But there is still one being that can find it. The devourer of the Sun, Fenrir."

"_**What does that have to do with us,"**_ Gluttony asked.

Loki smiled. "Fenrir is a wolf." All of them focused on Carnage.

"_**You want me to summon this wolf? So that it may lead you to the tree that when is destroyed, all life and this world will end? Why?"**_

"Why? Maybe because the other part of the prophecy says that paradise will be created afterwards. Maybe I hope to rule that paradise. Or maybe..." He grabbed Carnage by the throat and lifted him in the air. "I just want every living thing to die."

Carnage sneered down at him. _**"Why should we help you then, considering we are living as well."**_

Loki dropped him. "Paradise will come. Who says that you nine need die? Do this for me, summon Fenrir, follow him to that which hides Yggdrasil, and protect him while he destroys it, and I will grant you true immortality and the power of a god. In paradise, you will be gods among insects. And Galactas will truly fear all of you."

Carnage smiled evilly. _**"Well, when you put it like that... What must I do to summon the Sun Eater?"**_

"The power of all of you is needed," Loki told him. "Be warned, the Ravens will not let this be. Even with Skarmory dead."

"_**HAHAHAHA! I have no fear of them!"**_

Loki held the blade of his sword to his throat. "YOU FOOL! As Fenrir is bound to me so the Ravens are bound to Odin! With choosing you as my champions, so has Odin chosen his! The final battle will be fought here, on this patch of earth, on this day! Even now, the new Thor makes his way here!"

"_**Thor?"**_

Pride looked to Wrath, _**"Our counter parts. They have these...items. Things I'd swear to have seen before."**_

"They went to the remains of New York and found forgotten power there," Loki told them. "Summon Fenrir, quick, so that all life here will end."

Pestilence smirked, _**"And when we start killing everything, we start with the babies!"**_ Everyone, even Loki stared at him. He just shrugged, holding a chakra blaster he picked up in Ame, _**"What, babies creep me out. Rock-a-bye BANG!"**_

—oo000oo—

Roshi suddenly collapsed, rolling several yards along the ground. "What happened," several people shouted, jumping down to him on the ground.

It took several moments before he could speak. "Impossible," he said.

"What's impossible," Naruto demanded.

"A god has taken my other half," the Yonbi told them as he stood. "Just took him."

"A god," Hinata asked. "Roshi-san, what are you talking about?"

"I am Yonbi, child, not Roshi. I mean just what I said, I felt a great power, far greater than even my siblings and I, grab part of my soul and took it away. It had to have been a god. Why though?"

Naruto looked confused, "...He wanted a earthen servent," her surmised. "A mortal agent, the most powerful he could get. We will find your other half later, Yonbi. Carnage and the others still hold Wave hostage."

"Yes, we do need to continue," Yonbi replied. "All haste, manlings, we must stop them."

—oo000oo—

As the jinchuurikis arrived at the Fire side of the straight that separated Wave from Fire, the felt a great discharge of chakra followed by an earth shaking howl. Kimimaro focused at something he swore he saw moving on the distant island. Yet, that couldn't be, even Skarmory wasn't so big to be that easy to see at that distance. "Lord Naruto, did you see something move over there?"

"No, we didn't...hold on." Looking at a nearby tree, he climbed up it and looked again. "...What is that?"

"What do you see, Nine," Yugito asked.

"Something...massive. Larger even than the Kyuubi."

"Nothing is that large," Kira called.

"This is, no doubt, it has something to do with Carnage. We must hurry." Him and Haku jumped down on the water, did the same handsigns, and pressed their hands to the water. Ice shot across the water, freezing it solid. Using chakra, they skated across it as fast as they could. As they went, Hinata began to shiver.

"Naruto-kun...we feel...something is coming for us," she told him.

—oo000oo—

Fenrir, the Sun Devourer, raised his nose in the air. _**"Yes...I smell the keepers... The wood summoners."**_

"_**SENJU!?"**_ All nine demons roared in anger. _**"They keep the damn tree," **_Carnage demanded.

Making Fenrir laugh, _**"Why else, little demon, would they have the power to control the Nine Bijuu? Odin hid it in their blood, I can smell it. Clever, in the bloodline of humans."**_

"_**Senju is dead,"**_Death told it. _**"The last of the clan can't even control a flower."**_

Fenrir sniffed her, _**"...Tsunade..."**_ he stated. _**"No, that isn't who I smell."**_

Carnage began to laugh uncontrollably. _**"I can't believe it! There are still two! A man that had the ability implanted in him and another, one of my other's mates, Hyuuga Hinata! She can use Mokuton thanks to her bonding with her symbiont, Truth."**_

War smirked as well, _**"And she is likely coming here, with our weaker selves."**_

"_**Fenrir," **_Lust said, _**"you be a good dog and get the girl. We will kill the others."**_

"_**Wait, we're really going to kill them? Even Gaara," **_Pestilence asked.

"_**Of course Gaara,"**_ Famine snarled.

He frowned a moment before shrugging. _**"Whatever you say, fuzzball, I won't say no to a little murder. Strike a pose!"**_

—oo000oo—

Yugito touched the shore first and held up a hand. "Something isn't right," she said, sniffing the air. All those with a symbiont jumped away suddenly, pulling those without one with them minus Han, as he was too large and heavy to move. There was an explosion where they had been standing and when the smoke cleared, Han dusted himself off and stared at the wolf towering over them. Nine figures dropped from it to the ground.

"_**Well, well, well,"**_War said, looking up at his former container. _**"You got big since last I saw you, Han. Real big."**_

"Gobi," he said with a slow nod and popping his knuckles. "I'm going to tear you apart."

The armored bijuu laughed at him, _**"We shall see."**_

"_**Venom,"**_ Carnage called, **_"If you would be so kind as to hand over Truth, we can finish our business."_**

Naruto snarled at him. "What do you want with her, monster!?"

"_**Oh, several things comes to mind,"**_ he said, his long tongue licking his lips. **_"But don't worry, I won't harm her, yet at least. You see, I need her help summoning a tree."_**

"_We will never help you,"_ Hinata said through her Ironman helmet.

Carnage looked at her curiously. _**"Sister, didn't you eat him once?"**_

"_**Yes,"**_ Death said after a moment. _**"Long, long ago...in New York."**_She nodded, remembering it clearly now. _**"Crunchy outside, soft, crispy center."**_ She licked her lips as well, _**"Now I'm getting hungry."**_

Yugito glared at her. "Nekomata, I thought we were at an understanding."

"_**We were, kitten, but the playing field changed."**_

Kira looked at Famine, even with his number of tails wrong and the symbiont hiding his face, he knew him. "And you, Hachi? I thought we were friends."

Famine shrugged, _**"Hey, we are. I can't help it if I get tired of being cooped up and wanted to go for a walk. Although, now that I'm free, I think I like it that way."**_He grinned at Kira, _**"Don't forget, right now, you are talking to the side that will gladly use you as I want and throw you away afterwards. I am going to take your body as my own and seal you in my mind."**_

Pestilence looked around, searching for someone and saw him. _**"Gaara, buddy, I missed you! Nothing has been the same without you, no one calls me rodent anymore, and Carnage is a bed wetter."**_

Several people snorted at that, including the giant wolf behind them. _**"One day brother,"**_ Carnage said. _**"One day I will rip out your fucking tongue."**_

Pestilence looked at him a moment before turning back to Gaara, _**"He's very ashamed."**_

"You put up with that all your life," Nami asked. "You're a real man."

Gaara nodded, "...Shut up, rodent."

Pestilence grinned in replied, _**"Ah, just like old times."**_

Fuu looked at Glutton through her helmet. _"You've put on weight,"_ she said to her.

"_**Only a little,"**_ the Seven Tails replied, showing off her figure. **_"I personally always thought you could use a little meat on your bones."_**

"_**Enough," **_Carnage shouted. **_"Fenrir, get the girl, we will kill the rest!"_**

Everyone was about to jump at each other when Pestilence shouted, _**"Wait! My Common Sense is tingling!"**_ He looked deep in though a moment, and Gaara knew he was planning something. _**"Okay, go ahead."**_

—oo000oo—

All hell broke loose, in Haku's opinion, as all of the jinchuuriki charged at their bijuu save Carnage and Naruto who only stood there, staring at each other. Jutsus, weapons, energy blast, and bullets were being thrown everywhere. She tried to get to Naruto's side to help him but Hinata shouting at she dodged the giant wolf made her help her instead. She aimed the S.L.C at Fenrir and fired. The blast hit it and threw it from its feet. It rolled several yards, got back up, snarling at her, and lunged.

—oo000oo—

Carnage and Naruto began to circle, Carnage holding his copy of Samehada and a Kage Keiri while Naruto held two Kage Keiri. "We will kill you, Carnage, and free us both of your evil."

"_**You make it sound like my good half didn't enjoy those things I did. No, I can sense it, he did as much as I did. Of course, soon, it won't matter, you will only be a memory, Venom, and I will remain."**_ They ran at each other, crossing swords. **_"Why don't you draw it? Samehada is still on your back or did you forget it?"_**

"We remember." Naruto ducked an slash that would have taken his head off and Carnage grabbed the hilt of his Samehada, ripping it free from his back, tossing aside the Kage Keiri.

"_**HAHAHA! You've grown sloppy, boy! Now I possess the two most powerful swords in the world!"**_

"Everything has a weakness," Naruto reminded, attacking him. _ 'We have to get him in the right possition!'_

—oo000oo—

Famine slashed at Kira with his seven swords and was shocked when a sword made of lightning cut some in half. He ducked as a sword glistening with poison went in for a high stab. _**"Hmm, enchanted weapons."**_ Famine flashed a grin, _**"While those do are nice, don't think that will help you. You're skill hasn't increased."**_ New swords replaced the old while Kira got in the same stance. They attacked again, with a chakra cloak covering Kira to give him tails to counter Famine's.

—oo000oo—

Fuu shot a laser blast from her palm while Glutton twisted under it. _**"Not back, darling,"**_she said, getting closer and knocking her to the ground, _**"just not good enough!"**_

She went to rip the armor off her when something metal hit her. It ricochet off her, the ground, Fenrir, to be caught by Kimimaro. He slipped it onto his back, pulling out his bone sword as he did. "Dance of the Camella." Kimimaro danced close to her, completely throwing off her attacks. Every now and then he would use his bone bullets to keep her off balance, until he saw his chance. He stabbed his sword down into her foot and the ground. Slipping behind Glutton, he grabbed her arms and held on with all of his strength while using Anti-Venom to destroy the symbiont. "Fuu! Use a sonic blast!"

"_**You wouldn't! You'll kill him too!"**_

Kimimaro smirked, "We're immune to sounds and heat." Glutton widened her eyes while Fuu stood back up and aimed her shoulder cannon at them. A shrill sound filled the air and quickly picked up pitch. Glutton struggled harder to escape but couldn't with her symbiont almost dead. "Goodbye." The last hit the both of them, throwing Kimimaro from his feet and killing Glutton. Fuu fell to the ground and inside her mind.

—oo000oo—

Glutton shook her head as she looked around in great pain, seeing a mountain with a waterfall. "I know this place," she said confused. Red silk scarves wrapped around her arms, tying her to the stone walls. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Fuu stepped into view. "You'll see, good bye, Glutton." She vanished and Glutton heard what sounded like a good many insect wings flying in the breeze. Her eyes widened at seeing a giant four winged insect, her good half, descend on her and she screamed while it ate her.

—oo000oo—

Pride looked around and sighed, _**"Too bad, Utakata isn't here. I'll just find him later. Oh well, I'll go play with her,"**_ he said, seeing the still prone Fuu. _**"Sister Glutton, where are you..."**_ He lifted his foot, seeing he had stepped into what had been a humanoid before being smeared on the ground, with a dead symbiont mixed in. _**"...Too bad."**_ He took a deep breath and bubbles began to come from his mouth. They started to move to her when a round shield flew through the air, taking destroying several of them, leaving explosions in the air.

"I don't think so," Kimimaro said, catching the shield. He slid it on his hand and pulled out his spine whip.

—oo000oo—

Han ran at War, getting hit several time by projectiles but they bounced off him. War hit him with a hammer only for it to also bounce off. _**"Oh shi..."**_ Han slammed him through a tree, a boulder, and into the ground. He raised his fist and brought it down, planning to crush his head but before he could, War caught it with a web, and guided it to the side. _**"You are powerful, Han, makes it all the sweeter when I take over you!"**_ He pressed a hand to the mask and the symbiont began to flow through the holes and into his mouth. Blind, Han grabbed his arm and began to crush it. _**"Struggle all you want, you can't beat the horseman of WAR!" **_After a few moments, Han stopped moving and War let him drop to the ground. _**"I win again."**_

—oo000oo—

Roushi jumped over Wrath and placed his hand to the ground. It began to heat up and turned into lava, from his hand to far pass where Wrath was currently in the air. "Time to go home, Gobi!"

"_**Not today!"**_ His hand flew into several handsigns and he touched the ground as well. Several bamboo size pillars rose from the ground. He stood, balancing on foot over the boiling pit of lava, motioning for Roushi to come up and join him. The oldest jinchuuriki there jumped and flipped through the air, landing on a pillar with one foot as well. **_"These symbionts are something, aren't they? Making an old man like us as spry as you were a long time ago."_**

"That they are, too bad when I kill you, Greed goes back."

"_**Not going to happen!"** _Wrath charged him, throwing several claws and fist through the air. Roushi jumped to the side, running to get to the side to strike his blind spot. When more came at him, he jumped backward, between the pillars. Wrath ran to where he fell and looked down at him burning corpse. Only he didn't fall in nor did he see him. _**"Where are you, old man? Come out, come out, where ever you are." **_Roushi jumped to the side of a pillar not far from him, sweating bad from the heat. With a swing of his leg, he broke a pillar, let it dip in the lava, and sent it flying at Wrath. The bijuu spun around and caught it. **_"Have to do better than... Hell."_**

"Here you go!" Dozens more followed the first. Wrath spun the one he had like a staff, knocking the incoming ones away. He was about to laugh at him when he realized something. Roushi had moved in a circle around him, he was standing on the last pole for a very good distance, while the old man stood across from him, grinning. He broke another pole and threw it at the one Wrath was standing on, making it snap like a twig. Wrath started falling and created a web between the pillars. Seeing they were already beginning to burn, he ran to the edge, only to be blocked by Roushi.

"_**Are you mad!? In a moment the webs will burn and we both will die!"**_

"I would sooner die as well than let you loose on the word." Not willing to risk a jutsu, he entered a taijutsu stance and went on the attack. They ran back and forth, throwing punches and kicks, trying to get the advantage, and were quickly running out of room to run on. Roushi jumped to the next strand to avoid the kick only for it to snap when he landed. He dropped down, holding onto it and swung back up, missing the lava by inches. "...That was too close."

"_**No kidding,"**_ Wrath said, looking a little afraid for a moment.

"...I get it, if I die, you die." He turned to the side.

"_**ROUSHI! NOO!"**_ He lunged at him only for Roushi to twist, grabbing him and sending them both down.

"Burn in hell, Gobi!" Roushi reached the end of the line he still held, and Wrath kept going. He still held his arm though so Roushi slid down the web line.

"_**AAAAGH!"**_ Wrath screamed while the lave ate away his body and he clawed at Roushi's arm to pull himself up. All he did was pull him down more. Roushi screamed in pain as well as the limb was destroyed but with nothing for Wrath to hold on to, he was dropped in the lava to thrash around before dying. Roushi quickly pulled himself up and looked at the dying bijuu.

"Said he would burn," he said in a pained voice. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and Greed took control, moving clear of the lava before collapsing as well.

—oo000oo—

Roushi grabbed Wrath with several lava clone and pulled him to Gobi. He winced and looked away while the giant ape crush the clone and began to eat him. "Ow," he said after a moment.

—oo000oo—

Nami and Lust vanished from sight. She crawled through the hills and found herself a good spot. On a hill looking down a valley, she looked for her double. She spent several minutes looking through the scope of the bowcaster when she saw a glimmer. She focused on it and knew it was Lust, focusing on her. They were looking each other in the eye. Nami fired, a bolt of green, superheated plasma launching from the end. It traveled through the air, slipping pass it's counterpart, and entered the scope of Lust's crossbow, taking her in the eye. The bolt Lust fired entered Nami's scope, even as she began to move. It entered eye and broke through the bone on the side of her head, hurting like hell but leaving her alive. She pressed a hand to the wound and growled, "Son of a bitch!" She jumped up and went to make sure the slut was dead. She found her on the ground, twitching and foaming at the mouth, part of her head burned away.

Lust's one eye took forever to focus on her. _**"Ki...ki...kill...m...me..."**_ Nami looked away a moment before pulling back the bowcaster again, aiming at her head, and destroying her.

—oo000oo—

Inside Nami's mind, Lust couldn't even struggle, the pain still very real to her. Isonade too pity and made it quick.

—oo000oo—

Fire surrounded Yugito and Death while they attacked one another. _**"PARDON ME!"**_ Pestilence descended from above, trying to skewer Yugito on two swords but he missed and had the arm cut off by Yugito. **_"AAGH! Oh man..."_** he said, looking after the limb as it rolled away. _**"...Will you give me a hand? I'll go get it."**_ Yugito, Death, and Gaara watched him run after it, pick it and said, **_"No worries!"_** He pressed it back to the stump, and started muttering, _**"Come on, go back...too far right...wait, that doesn't look right."**_He raised the limb into the air, _**"Hey, did I put this on right? It looks backwards to me."**_ The arm bent the wrong way.

Death cupped her head and looked to the other two. _**"Please, kill him, I'm begging you."**_

Pestilence somehow fixed his arm and ran back, _**"That's not nice sister."**_ She grew threw claws out and shoved them through his head. **_"Neither was that."_**

Gaara and Yugito looked at that with blank faces, though Gaara was expecting it. "We someone just kill the rodent?"

"_**What do you think I'm doing,"**_ Death replied.

"_**Scratching my brain,"**_ Pestilence replied. **_"Ooh, a little to the left."_**

Death ripped her claws out and spun him to Gaara, _**"Remember the plan? You kill him."**_

"_**Right...Gaara, buddy, you heard the lady."**_ He threw his arms around, throwing kunai with explosives on them before grabbing his twin chakra blasters, one in both hands, and threw them wide, sending shots in all direction. When Gaara ran, he ran after him.

Death sighed in relief. _**"Finally."**_

"I take it he's a...idiot?"

"_**No, far from it, he is smart enough to plan assaults like you wouldn't believe, he is just isn't playing with a full deck."**_

"Got it, nuttier than a squirrel." They faced each other and began fighting again.

—oo000oo—

Pestilence had his blasters raised and pointed at Gaara while his sand was ready for him. _**"...Okay, now that we're away from the others."**_He holstered his weapons and turned away.

"...Huh? Aren't you going to try to kill me?"

"_**No."**_

"But I thought you were the evil half."

"_**No, no, I'm chaotic neutral! I just do what I want, forget the two sides of the coin, ask my counterpart. More over, I don't want the world destroyed! It's too fun!"**_

"...Okay, mind helping us stop that?"

"_**Hmm, okay. I'll deal with Fenrir."**_ Pestilence ran away, **_"See you soon, buddy."_**

"He's still crazy," Gaara muttered.

—oo000oo—

Fenrir almost had Hinata when Pestilence jumped on his nose. _**"Who wants snacks!?"**_ He threw a roll of explosive notes inside his mouth, **_"YOU DO!"_** He wrapped it shut with webbing, jumped down, and started running with Hinata and Haku. _**"Guys, I think we lost him!"**_ The stacks exploded and threw the three of them to the ground. **_"And they lived happily ever after, except for Fenrir."_**

The smoke cleared to show Fenrir shaking his head and snarling. _**"I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!!!"**_

"_**Me,"**_ he said in surprise.

"_He's all your's,"_ Hinata said, grabbing him and spinning him around to throw.

"_**Hinata, wait, I'm your friend!"**_ Hinata let go and Fenrir ran right at him, throwing him into the ground.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh before she saw Haku get throw to the ground. She turned around and saw War just in time for him to grab her. _**"Knock knock."** _He hit her faceplate, throwing her head back. He continued punching it until it was knocked off. _**"Now, about that tree..."**_ A tendril of the symbiont slipped from his hand and entered her ear. She began to scream in pain even as she felt it manipulate her hand and chakra. War pumped her so full of chakra she thought she would die before he finished the last handsign and pressed them to the ground. He dropped her to the ground as an acorn formed. It burrowed into the ground and moments later, it began to shake. **_"YES! THIS IS IT!"_**

—oo000oo—

Naruto caught both Samehada in the notches of the Kage Keiri swords. "We win." Before Carnage could react, Naruto flipped the swords around, throwing them from his hands. In that moment of surprise, he picked up mjolnir and said, "Kage Enmu: Dance of Death!" Darkness descended around Carnage and he caught a hammer coming at him from the front, breaking his arms doing so.

"_**I WON'T DIE NOW!"**_

"Wrong," a dozen voices said before their weapons all crashed on him. The darkness lifted and the kage bunshin clones vanished, leaving Naruto to pick up both Samehada while Carnage was bleeding all over himself.

"_**I...won't...be...undone like...this,"**_ he said, said, blood falling from his mouth as well. He looked to his side and saw his arms gone, but also seeing the tree. **_"Doesn't...matter, your...world...is about to end."_**

"Shut up," Naruto said before cutting off his head. He looked behind him and saw Fenrir moving up to the tree. "SUMMONING NO JUTSU!"__In three pillars of smoke, Ebony, Usagi, and Ookumi and the Fangs of the Tides were there. "Gentlemen."

"_**Naruto,"**_ Ebony said first. He looked at the wolf and gave a caw like laugh. **_"Well, if it isn't Loki's bastard son Fenrir!"_**

"_**I will kill you for that,"**_ Fenrir snarled. **_"Ookumi, as your patron, I order you kill these weaklings!"_**

The cubs with him looked back and forth, unsure what to do. _**"No, father, I will not."**_

"_**You would turn on your pack!?"**_

"_**...You are not of my pack, not for a long time."**_

Kimimaro looked at the exchange between them for a moment in his fight, did several handsigns, and said, "SUMMONING NO JUTSU!" A tower of smoke appeared and cleared to reveal a white tiger as large as Fenrir. "Tora-sama," Kimimaro said with a bow, "I respectfully request that you help Ookumi-sama, Usagi-sama, and Ebony-sama defeat the wolf Fenrir."

"_**What have I told you about being so respectful!? Enough already!"**_ Tora shook his head, **_"He has one thick head. Now, I got the mutt..."_** He looked down at Pride, tilted his head, and stepped on him, grinding him into the ground. _**"After this, we share a drink and you tell me what the hell I missed."**_

"Of course, Tora-sama," he replied, making the tiger sigh.

Tora turned to the others, _**"Yo, yo, yo, who said you could start the party without me?" **_As one, they all ran at Fenrir, forcing him away from from Yggdrasil.

—oo000oo—

"_**DAMN IT MUTT,"**_ War shouted. **_"You are the son of a god! Kill them and destroy this damn tree!"_** To emphasize that, he pointed his arm at the thing but hit something. He looked behind him to find Han had finished regenerating. _**"Shit."**_

"You won't get the chance to, this time." He grabbed him by the head and began to squeeze. He crushed him like an egg.

—oo000oo—

War looked up to find that even in his mind, Han was still the juggernaut. "Shi..." A punch sent him right into the mouth of his good half.

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Kimimaro quickly ganged up on Death and Famine, killing them easily. "Hinata!? Haku," Naruto cried out, looking for them. "Where are you!?" He jumped out of the way of a gout of fire sent by Tora. "Hinata!? ...HAKU!?" He saw her lying on the ground, unmoving, and not far away laid Hinata, in the same state. "Oh god, please be alright!" He ran, ignoring the fighting titans as they clashed hundreds of feet away. "Haku!?" He reached her and pushed her shoulder. "Please get up! PLEASE! Come on, Serum, save her!" Her turned her eyes to him and opened them. They didn't see him. "...Come on... Fight! Fight!" He checked her over and didn't find a wound. "FIGHT!" He slapped her cheek and said it again in a strained voice. "Fight damn it..." He pressed his fingers to her neck a final time. Nothing. "No..." Remembering Hinata, he ran to her, tears coming from his eyes. "Hinata!" He reached her and didn't even try, her eyes were open, blood coming from them and her ears. "No...this...this isn't how...NO!"

He slammed a fist down on the suit. It powered up again and a voice said, "Heart rate stopped, beginning emergency procedures. Move away!" Electricity pumped into her body. "First attempt failed. Clear!" Her body tensed again. "Second attempt failed. Clear!" Her body tensed once more. Naruto stared at it, waiting what felt like forever for an answer. "...Heart rate climbing. Growing steady... Cannot move head to clear airways." Naruto needed no hint, he tilted her head back letting her breath and suddenly she began coughing. "Hinata! Thank Kami!" He wrapped her in a hug and said, "We thought we lost you too."

"Naruto," she said weakly. "We saw Haku being thrown... Where is she?"

"Hinata, we...

"Where is she," she said more insistantly.

Naruto turned his head away, "She's gone."

"No..."

"We tried to bring her back...

"No..."

"She..."

"NO!" She pushed him off and crawled over to her. "Haku, wake up!" She touched her and Truth and Serum merged a moment. Looking around, she saw her helmet. She shot it with a web line and pulled it back to her. Putting it on, she began to scan her body. _"There!" _She flipped her over, pulled serum from over her skin, aimed her palm laser at her back, and fired one more like a surgical laser. She made an incision and Naruto saw something there moving. She fired again and everyone with a symbiont heard something like a scream of pain was the last trace of War died. Serum began to mend it shut and Hinata put her on her side. _"Breath...breath...BREATH DAMN IT!" _There was a crash as Ookumi lunged at Fenrir's throat and threw him to the ground. He began thrashing, trying to tear it out. Fenrir pushed him off and tried to get back up on for Ebony to send a blade of wind at his leg, laming it. As he fell again, Usagi upended his bottle into his mouth.

"_**Hope you like this new draft! My finest poison yet!"**_ Fenrir was forced to drink it when Tora hit his side and clawed open his stomach. Fenrir coughed, growled, threw them all off him again and lunged at the tree. He made a step before he threw up a river of blood. His eyes rolled up into his head before he fell to the ground. **_"Killed the bad guy, saved the world,"_** Usagi said, as if expecting no less.

"But not our world," Naruto said, looking down at the still Haku.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. You hate us? We would. Even more so when you see the next chapter. Note, Naruto still has both Samehada.


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto held Haku close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She was gone and no one knew of a jutsu, forbidden or otherwise, that could bring her back. Hinata reminded him that Madara spoke of one and that Konan might know it but Naruto didn't get his hope up. Serum bonded with him trying to comfort his lost. Riding on the back of Ebony, they were in the estate in minutes. _**"I'm sorry, Naruto, truly I am."**_ Nothing more could be said to him so Ebony returned to his home.

Naruto turned to the others, "...We'll get your wounds dressed and you may go home. Anyone that feels like it though is welcome to stay."

Roushi grunted, "I'm a missing ninja and I'm too old for this shit. Plus with only one arm, I'm not going to be able to fight hunters off anymore. I'll stay."

Utakata nodded, "Don't have a home to go to. I'll see you around Nami."

She nodded to him, "I need to head back, Zabuza is waiting for me."

Yugito and Kira shook their heads, "My bro is waiting," Kira told them. "We're going home."

"As am I," Gaara stated and said the same.

Han looked at Roushi and tilted his head. "...Iwa holds nothing for me anymore. I go with Roushi."

"We'll find a place for you," Hinata said, handing him the scroll with his armor. "Everyone, please return your weapons."

"_Do I have to," _Fuu asked.

"You do," Naruto said. "Swords, bow, symbionts, and armor." He looked at Han, "And you aren't staying the juggernaut."

Kira looked at the swords lovingly, "If I gotta." Regretfully, he gave Kimimaro the Kusanagi and Naruto the Raijin. The symbiont slipped off Yugito and bonded with Hinata. Nami set the bowcaster on the table and Fuu got out of War Machine. Roushi placed his one hand on Naruto's shoulder and Greed joined again with Serum.

"You going to be alright, son," he asked him.

"Someday," Naruto replied, pulling Haku closer again. "...It isn't right."

"It never is," Roushi told him, "but it is how it goes. When will we..."

"We're cremating her," Naruto said, "...soon."

"I'm staying then," Nami said to him. "And I think the Seven Swordsmen are here so they will want to attend as well." Naruto thanked her, headed to their room, and sat Haku on the bed. A kiss goodbye and he left.

—oo000oo—

Naruto slowly walked through Konoha, heading to see the Old Man, when he met some people he haven't seen in a long time. "Naruto," Sakura called.

"Huh? Hey, Sakura... Who's he?" She was with a guy with round eyes, nicely combed back black hair, wearing khaki pants and untucked, button up shirt.

"Naruto, my eternal rival, I'm hurt you don't remember me."

Naruto blinked a few times, trying to compare several faces and voices he knew to the guy. "...Lee? Rock Lee!? You look...look...normal!"

"It was hard to get him out of the jumpsuit," Sakura told him, "but that was the last thing that was."

Lee sighed and whispered to Naruto, "In all truth, I miss my clothes. They were more comfortable." He turned back to Sakura and saw her looking at him darkly. He chuckled nervously, "Yes, dear?"

"Were you just saying something bad about my choice of clothes?"

"No, never."

"Good," Sakura said, sounding relieved. "We would stick around, Naruto, but we're on a date and we'll be late for our reservations if we don't go."

Naruto nodded, "Go on then."

Lee snapped his fingers, "How about you, Hinata, and Haku join us, we'll have a double date. Or triple date. How does that work...Naruto, is something wrong? You're crying."

Naruto raised a hand to his face and found he was. "Haku...we can't make it. Maybe next time though. H-Have a good day." Naruto walked away, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Naruto, what's wrong with Haku," Sakura said, grabbing his arm.

"...She died," Naruto said, more tears coming. "...We spent the day fighting the escaped Bijuu and Haku died during the battle."

Both their throats constricted, "Let's forget dinner, Sakura-chan," Lee said.

"No," Naruto started to protest.

"Yes. Naruto, you need us right now," Sakura told him.

"We do not," he denied, wiping the tears on his arm.

"Where are you going," Lee asked.

"...To tell the Old Man and Tsunade-kaasan."

"Come on, we'll walk with you." They took an arm and started walking.

—oo000oo—

Haku laid on a pile of wood and tinder, wearing her wedding kimono, while Naruto stood next to her, a lit torched raised in one hand. Behind him, friends, family, and comrades were there as well. Most couldn't honestly believe that she had died, both Naruto and her seemed so strong, how could they be beaten? The torch was shaking in Naruto's hand as he got ready to light the fire. "...No!" He threw it down away from her and cradled her in his arms. "We won't accept this!"

"Naruto," Sarutobi said, moving up to him, "I know it hurts but there is nothing you can do."

Naruto seemed to relax and he looked up darkly. "Yes, we can. The contract, give it to us."

"Contract? What are you..."

"The one our father used to summon the Shinigami! Give it to us!"

Sarutobi was shocked, "...I can't, to summon him means death," he said. "You wouldn't live through it."

Naruto set Haku back down softly, "We're not asking you, we're telling you, give it to us or we will take it."

"I..." Sarutobi looked up to see several sword, all belonging to one of the Seven Swordsmen, all drawn, ready to force him to help. "Naruto, I only ask you consider this."

"We've considered it."

Hiruzen sighed, "Alright, it is in a safe, hidden deep inside your parents home, behind a blood seal. I'll lead you to it." Sarutobi lead him to the basement of Naruto's home and motioned to a wall. "Your blood will open it." Naruto cut his hand and pressed it to the wall. The bricks began to rearrange themselves to reveal a secret passage. At the end of it, Naruto pressed his still bloody hand to the door of a safe. It swung open and Naruto picked up a scroll. "Naruto, once you start this, there is no going back."

"We know," Naruto replied, "But we would rather a world without us than a world without her."

Sarutobi nodded, "I imagine your father would have wished for the same. Goodbye Naruto."

Back on the surface, Naruto signed his name in blood next to Sarutobi's. His hands shaking a moment, he started the handsigns. The lights went off and the ghostly figure of the Shinigami appeared.

"_**...WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME,"**_ he demanded.

"You took the soul of our wife," Naruto told him. "We want her returned."

The Shinigami tilted his head up a little. _**"THE PRICE FOR THAT IS YOUR SOUL, ARE YOU WILLING TO GIVE IT?"**_

"Yes."

The Shinigami reached his hand for Naruto but hit a barrier. He tried again and frowned, _**"I cannot, Thor. An immortal life is not equal to a mortal."**_

"No! Take us, it is more than equal!"

"_**I cannot."**_

Naruto lifted Mjolnir in anger and threw it away, only for it to return. "RRRAAAGGGHHH!" He slammed his fist down on the ground. "Damn it, why!?"

"Take mine," Roushi said. "An old man dies, young woman lives, fair trade."

The Shinigami looked at him and shook his head, _**"No, the scales would not be balanced, you hold the Gobi as well."**_

"Balance!? Why the hell does it have to be balanced," Naruto demanded.

"_**You're life energies will be used to restore hers,"**_ the Shinigami explained. Several were about to offer their own life when he continued. **_"So I must take something of equal value."_**

Naruto looked at Mjolnir a moment before he set it before the Shinigami. "My immortality and the hammer Mjolnir." Before he could say more, Greed and Yugito's symbiont, Peace, moved down to it. "Are you sure?" They nodded, "As well as Greed and Peace."

The Shinigami looked to them, _**"And one more thing. The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak."**_ Naruto didn't hesitate, he set the gem with the hammer. _**"The lives of these two, the weapon of a god, and the avatar of a god. The balance has been made." **_A wave of his hand and the hammer vanished, returning to Asgard and the gem rose into the air and shot to some far corner of the earth. He reached down and picked up both symbionts. Raising his other hand, light traveled from them into a shard. As the symbionts vanished, he went over and pressed it to Haku's chest. He straightened and disappeared. Instantly, Haku's color returned and Naruto was at her side, the metal disc no longer on his chest.

"Haku? Haku-chan? Please, speak to us!"

"Not so loud, Naruto-kun," she whispered, "my head is hurting."

"HAKU!" He picked her and spun her around, letting Serum return. "We thought we lost you," he said before kissing her."

"Silly, we're right here," she said, returning that kiss. She leaned her head against his shoulder before looking around, "...Naruto-kun, is something going on? Why is everyone here?"

"They were just worried about you," he replied. "Let's get you back home and into bed." He looked to those there, "Kimimaro, could you..."

"Yes, Lord Naruto." Naruto took Haku inside and Kimimaro looked back at everyone else. "Thank you for your support everyone, but as you can see, it wasn't needed. Lord Sarutobi, thank you on behalf of Lord Naruto and all of the Uzumaki, Kaguya, and Fuuma clans." He bowed to him and was about to walk away.

"Kimimaro," Sarutobi said, "what were those things he gave to the Shinigami? The water like things."

"...Those were creatures he found while away. Haku's pets."

"Oh." He looked after Naruto, "Tell them both I wish them well. Tsunade, how about we go get a drink, seeing all that I have today, I could use one."

"Agreed," she replied.

"Oh, Kisame-sama, Lord Naruto has left something with me to give you," Kimimaro told him. He unsealed Samehada and held it out for him to take.

"But...the Gaki won it," the shark swordsman replied.

"He did, but Kyuubi created another to use. There are now two Samehada in the world and it is right that one stays with the Seven Swordsmen." Kisame nodded as he and his brothers turned and left with Nami back for home. Yugito and Kira head back north to their home as well, missing the mountains. Han, once again back in his normal armor, helped Roushi to his room. Hinata joined Naruto and Haku in their room. Fuu headed home to Takigakure, and Gaara stood there a moment.

"...You know, I just realized that Pestilence is still out there." He shrugged, "I'll deal with him later."

—oo000oo—

Pestilence pulled himself out of the hole in the ground and looked up at the giant tree that was there now, though it was beginning to vanish again. _**"Carnage? Lust? Gaara? Hinata?"**_ He patted himself down, amazed that he was in one piece. _**"I'm alive? I'm alive!"**_ He dropped to his knees, threw his head back, and raised his arms in the air. _**"I'M ALIVE!"**_ His eyes widened when he saw an acorn the size of a truck break free from the tree right above him. _**"This is gonna hurt."**_ _**CRASH! "...I was right. Gaara...somebody...a little help please."**_

—oo000oo—

_**Epilogue**_

—oo000oo—

"No, Yumi, don't play with that," Kimimaro said, running after a little girl that was laughing. _**MREOW!**_ "Hizashi, put down that cat!" He grabbed both toddlers and sighed, it was calm for a moment. _**Crash!**_ "Arashi, get down from the ceiling this instant!" He jumped up and grabbed the three year old as well. "Now, all three of you, stop this at once." They started tearing up. "No, no, don't even..." They started crying.

"Mommy, Kim-san yelled at us," Yumi said, bawling as well as her symbiont.

Haku walked in, looking as beautiful as she always did. "Yumi, Arashi," she said sternly, tapping her foot, making them stop. "Kimimaro, I'll deal with them," she told him.

"Thank you, Lady Haku," he said, dropping down to the floor, and setting her twin children on the floor.

"Hizashi too," Haku said. Hinata's only child, a four year old, gulped. "Now, what are you three doing, running around like animals?"

"Mommy, we were reading when Hizashi-kun showed us a new trick to do with Tranquility," Yumi said, referring to the symbiont she had been bonded to even before she was born.

"Us too," Arashi and Chaos, his symbiont, told her.

"And what was this trick, Hizashi," Haku said, turning from her three year olds.

"We saw daddy walk up a tree a few days ago," the boy said. "Fang said he could do that too." His symbiont nodded.

She narrowed her eyes at them. "You six are so luck it's your daddy's birthday today. It is eight in the morning, so stop, save it for tomorrow.

"Yes mommy," all three said.

"Now, go play _nicely_."

"We will," they said, running off.

Haku chuckled and walked back into her room to give Naruto a kiss. "Morning Naruto."

He smiled, his eyes still closed, "Good morning, love." He pulled Hinata close to him, "Good morning, hime."

"What's good about it," Hinata grumbled.

"Don't be like that," Haku said, giving her a kiss as well. "Don't forget, it's Naruto-kun's twenty fifth birthday today."

"Fine," she said, trying to get up. Failing a few times, she started to cry, "It isn't fair. We hate being fat," she said, looking at her over sized stomach.

"Hinata-chan, you aren't fat, you're beautiful and your pregnant," Naruto said, kissing her again and then her stomach. "Hey in there, you ready to come out?"

"Don't encourage them," Hinata said. "They kick whenever you ask that."

Another kiss and he helped her up. "We had the perfect dream last night. We were married to the two most perfect women in the world, we had several happy and healthy children, our best friend was married and his wife was pregnant with his child, and we were Hokage."

"Really," Haku asked, giving him a chaste kiss. "And what happened next?"

Naruto grinned, "We realized we should be dreaming of things besides our daily life so it changed to all of us just going fishing." He popped his back as he stretched and pulled on his Hokage robes. "So, what to do with our one day off? Spend it with you and the kids?"

"That sounds good," Hinata said. "Although, spending it in bed with you sounds good too." Hinata kissed him again.

"WHOA," they heard Roushi shout. "Haku, your son just webbed me to my chair," he called to them. "Then it to the ceiling."

Haku sighed, "Arashi, you are in big trouble young man!"

"We didn't do it! We didn't do it!"

Naruto laughed and said, "Just another day in paradise." He carried Hinata out while Haku ran after her son. It was around noon that his birthday party started and his family started singing. Naruto was smiling until he saw Hinata suddenly go pale. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

"Naruto...I think my water just broke."

Naruto went pale as well as he looked down to the floor, seeing a puddle of bloody water there, making his face turn white while the kids gave a chorus of "Ewww!"

He worked his jaw a moment, "Kimimaro! We need you to watch the kids, we have to take care of Hinata!" He stood along with Haku, picked up Hinata, and carried her to the estate's private clinic. "Kin," he shouted as he walked in, "it's the baby!"

Kin sighed and looked at him with a smile, "Again, Naruto? What is this, the twelfth time?"

"Kin, this is no false alarm," Haku said an instant before Hinata had a contraction, screaming into Naruto's shoulder, and squeezing his neck so hard that his face turned blue.

"Love a duck, today!?" She turned to the nurses with her, "Get her to a room and the delivery room prepped!" She turned to Haku as she changed into scrubs. "Ready, ma'am?"

Looking after Naruto as he took Hinata to the first room available, she said, "Whether we are or not doesn't really matter at this point." Haku was the head doctor for all three clans and Kin, her friend, was her assistant and second. "Remember to have the anesthetic ready."

"You think she will be in that much pain?"

"No, its for Naruto when he begins to _really_ panic," she said with a laugh, though she was being completely serious. "Hinata has been through this before, she'll know what to do as well." She looked to the door when her children came rushing in.

"What's wrong with mommy," Hizashi demanded, stopping right in front of her while Kimimaro ran after him, holding a snifling Arashi and Yumi.

"We're sorry, Haku, he got away from us," Kimimaro said.

"It's alright," Haku told him. "Hizashi, you're new brother or sister is about to be born." Hizashi took on a look of wonder at that. Haku smiled at all her children. Hizashi looked just like his grandfather, Byakugan and all. Melted his heart when the man first saw and held the child. He often acted like his grandfather too, trying to appear regal, stoic, and lordly...as long as his grandfather was in sight. When he wasn't, he was as much a wild child as his father.

"So mommy Hinata is okay," Arashi asked, a few tears escaping still. He and his sister were fraternal twins, oh they gave her so much lower back pain. Hinata even commented during the pregancy that she was glad she didn't have twins as Haku was nearly twice the size she had been before finally having them. Arashi and Yumi both had her dark hair but Naruto's blue eyes. Arashi was the one that had to go running and shouting, the attention grabber. Yumi though was shy, liked to hide behind the leg of her mothers or father when being introduced to people, and whenever she spent time with her parents, she liked to just curl up in their laps, trying to read a book. Whenever all three were together though...people were afraid, very afraid. At one moment, they'd be plotting military level pranks, another and it will be all out war between them, or to be more precise, the twins against Hizashi.

A scream came from Hinata's room and Yumi looked horified, "We though she would be alright!?"

Haku sighed, now they were going to worry themselves to tears. She took all three in her arms and hugged them. "Now you three listen," she said calmly. "Would we lie to you?"

"No, mommy Haku," they said.

"That's right. So, when we say mommy Hinata is going to be alright..."

"She will be," they finished, wiping away their tears and putting on brave faces.

"That's our babies," Haku said, kissing each of them. "And don't forget, Truth will never let anything bad happen to her. Now, go with uncle Kimimaro and we'll come get you when its time to meet your new sibling."

Reluctantly, they agreed and were led out. "Don't worry," Kimimaro said to them, "your mother, Lady Haku, is the best doctor in the clans, nearly all of Konoha. Lady Hinata is in the best of hands." He took them back to the Uzumaki home and called his home to check on his wife. "Tayuya," he said into the phone, "you feeling okay." The following string of curses about how she was too fat to do anything made him glad the children couldn't hear her.

Hizashi looked at the door to the downstairs that was normally locked, and found it partially open. Looking around him, he called his raven chick, Skarmory, to him and began walking down the steps. He reached the bottom and saw two metal men, standing at the wall, with wires and other things leading to it. At the back of the room though, he saw this metal thing with black windows on it. "Hello? Agh!"

The windows turned white and a picture of a blond haired woman appeared on it. _"Hello, I am Cortanna, AI of the Stark Mainframe. How can I help you?"_

Hizashi looked at her, amazed. "Who are you and why do you live in a window?"

She smiled at him before the screens went blank and she suddenly appeared in front of him. _"I am Cortanna, an Artificial Intelligence program meant to organize and store forgotten technology and teach it to other, child. And you are?"_

"Oh, sorry, I am Uzumaki Hizashi."

"_Searching... Ah, yes, the first born son of Uzumaki Naruto. What can I help you with?"_

"Uh... My mommy is hurting, can you help her?"

"_What is wrong with her?"_

"Mommy Haku said she is having her baby."

Cortanna chuckled and shook her head no. _"I'm afraid I can't,"_ she stated, _"but I'm sure she will be alright in a little time."_

"Okay...Who are those two," he motioned to the metal men.

"_Iron Man and War Machine, robotic suits invented by the late Tony Stark, as means of keeping himself alive. They give the wearer flight, armor, and offensive combat abilities."_

"That's very cool," Hizashi said.

"_Very,"_ she agreed. _"What else would you like to know?"_

Hizashi looked to Skarmory who looked back. Both the raven and the boy turned back to her and said, _**"Everything."**_

—oo000oo—

"Hinata-chan, breath," Naruto said, panicking like he always did.

Hinata grabbed him by his collar, pulled him close, and growled, "Naruto, shut up!"

"One last push," Haku told her. "Kin, get the towels. Hinata...and now." Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand, possibly breaking a few bones in it, as she pushed. "We got him!" Cutting the umbilical cord, she held the baby boy up by his feet and slapped his bottom, making him cough up the water in his lungs and cry. Wrapping him up in the warm towels, she said, "There there, it's alright," lovingly. She began to clean him off before giving him to Hinata. "He's going to be very handsome," she stated.

Tired, Hinata looked at her newborn son and agreed, "You're right. Want to hold your son, Naruto?"

"Yeah," he said, taking his son in his arms and looking at his face in shock. What he saw was a blond haired, blue eyes boy with three whisker marks on each cheek, and a black and white symbiont around his neck, both looking at him curiously. All his children had whiskers and were born with their symbionts. He smiled down at his son, "And here we thought all our children would look like their mothers. So, what do you want to name him," Naruto asked Hinata.

She sighed, taking her baby back. "We were thinking...Junior. Uzumaki Naruto Jr."

"After us," Naruto said, confused.

"Yes," Hinata replied before smiling. "Do you like your birthday present?"

Naruto looked to the clock and saw it was still his birthday. Smiling, he looked back to Hinata, gave her and their son a kiss, and said, "The best one ever." Junior yawned, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. "Kin, thank you so much," he said, turning to her.

"You're welcome, Naruto-sama," she said. "Well, its late and Shin is probably worried." Her and Sasuke never made it, though they got close. When she met Shin though, Sai's brother, they hit it off like that. He always made her laugh, even when he proposed to her. Not bad considering that they met when he stepped on her foot and she cursed him up one side and down the other. Stretching, she stepped outside, "The baby is born," she announced. Naruto heard a cheer and poked his head outside, seeing all his friends, Jiriaya and Tsunade, and as many of the Fuuma clan that could fit inside the small building.

"Alright, form a line," Naruto said with a sigh, knowing they wanted to see the new baby. "What a tiring day," he said as he sat down and Venom agreed with him whole heartedly.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: There you have it, an end of one of our favorite stories to write. We hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it. By the way, how Kin met Shin was actually how our parents met. Our father stepped on our mother's foot and the first words out of her mouth was 'You son of a bitch!' And Pestilence did survive. Ja ne.


End file.
